


Natural Feral Behaviors

by CanuckleheadCowgirl



Series: The 906 Universe [2]
Category: Avengers, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 906 Universe, Gen, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 161,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanuckleheadCowgirl/pseuds/CanuckleheadCowgirl
Summary: Book 2 of the 906 Universe - This is a continuation of 'Surprise For A Feral'. Picks up literally where that one left off.  This story follows Logan and K through their new, sometimes confusing life together and the troubles that come with integrating their worlds, their pasts, and their friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan and K were cozied up snugly in bed, entirely relaxed and enjoying the peace and quiet. They were, at the moment, perfectly content. They'd spent the last week since their nuptials in an intense state of mutual worship miles from anyone, or anything.

The only problem was that they would have preferred more time alone. But. Duty called.

To say that Logan was uneasy about the upcoming missions was a massive understatement, but he tried to put it from his mind and instead, he put all his efforts into soaking up every second with her. For the whole abbreviated honeymoon, neither put the other off for anything. It was a solid week of both getting and giving everything to the other.

Truth be told, he couldn't ever remember being so content or so terribly worn out. They'd been sleepily tucked in, and K was drawing lazy designs on his stomach, when they'd heard the SHIELD mini jet fly overhead, presumably to land in a nearby clearing. They shared a look and with a wicked smirk, took advantage and pulled the cover over their heads … just for one last romp.

K frowned and hugged him tightly when the knock echoed on the door. It was pretty clear that he didn't want to go anywhere either, so it took a moment to remember why the hell they couldn't just stay in the cabin. Heavy footsteps at a perfectly metered pace brought the owner's face to mind.  _Right. Superhero business. Damnit._  Logan ignored the knock on the door and instead started kissing his new wife again as the knocker let themselves in.

* * *

Fury had warned him that Logan may just ignore any call to action until the very last minute, and to just go in. Bite the bullet. Not that Steve needed a primer in how to deal with Wolverine. But that simply hadn't prepared him.

"Wolverine?" Steve's voice echoed through the cabin. "I really hate to break it up, but you're going to have to get dressed." He heard no response, so he let out a deep breath and he plucked up the nerve to knock on the door to Logan's room. No surprise there that he quickly realized that was a mistake.

"Go away," Logan called out.

"Come back later," K laughed. "Now is not the time."

Steve quickly stepped back from the closed door and shook his head trying not to curse Fury's name too much for sending him in for this particular mission. He left the cabin and decided to pull out the uniform from the mini jet for his old friend. He had also been proactive, and realized that it wouldn't hurt to bring the required clothing that they had gotten for K either.

When he returned to the cabin nearly an hour later, he could hear the couple talking. Having learned his lesson from earlier, he knocked on both the outside door and the bedroom door before he walked in, and even then, he only opened the bedroom door a crack and was sure to not look in the direction of the little couple.

"Logan, I brought your uniform, and something for K. I was going to let you change on the flight, but since I'm going to assume that you're not dressed yet," Steve grinned to himself as he left the statement hanging then tossed the clothes on the floor next to them before again closing the door and waiting for them in the living room. "I'll be waiting out here."

K smiled sadly at Logan as he stood up and started to pull on his uniform. "Such ends a good time," she said as she sat up and picked up the garment bag meant for her. Inside she found a Prada dress in her size with a pair of Louboutin heels. She looked up at Logan for a moment before she slipped the ensemble over the delicate looking La Perla lingerie set that was also in the bag.

Logan watched her dress, not sure if he should frown or leer before he stepped in to zip her up – any excuse to touch her as much as possible before the mission started. K leaned into him and tamed her hair quickly then took his hand and leaned in for a kiss.

She was a bit nervous as he led the way toward Cap, whose mouth was dropped open when he saw her. The dress would have been too short on a taller woman, but for her little stature it simply accentuated her surprisingly long legs and the overall impression was that she looked like she belonged hanging out in Stark Tower.

"Wow," Steve whispered as he openly smiled at her. "I guess this cover will work." Logan slid his arm around K's waist and pulled her close as she leaned into him.

"I know you ain't talking to me, Cap, so you better watch yourself," Logan growled as K turned to him and kissed his jawline. It was clear to Steve that the two of them would have been perfectly fine just left to their own devices. And just like that, he felt even more guilty for pushing the mission on them.

"Sorry, I just –K, I thought you were a blue jeans kind of girl," Steve explained, amazed that she seemed just as comfortable in couture.

"I prefer them," K replied. "But this is what you gave me so, I'm assuming this is the kind of thing Tony's girls wear?" She looked down at the expensive fabric with a critical eye, curling her lip at the hem for an instant before she shrugged and Steve nodded. "I don't mind it too much. But it's not really my brand," she growled, earning a smile from her new husband.

"I'd be happy to cut it off ya," Logan teased.

"Alright, lovebirds, let's get you two on your missions. Details are in the jet," Steve said with a little smirk. He led the way out, turning with a start when he heard K let out a little squeak, only to find that Logan had scooped her up and was carrying her down the soft path bridal style, and stealing kisses along the way.

Once they were on the jet, K fell easily into her character, looking the part of a well kept woman, her ankles crossed, and her knees tipped toward Logan as she smiled his way. Logan's gaze continued to slip over her, little flashbacks popping into his head from the past few days. But soon enough, he closed his eyes and shook his head then picked up his file to get himself into the right mindset for his mission.

Logan was expected to run point on the frontal assault with Cap that was prepared and waiting for immediate deployment from a SHIELD drop in western Europe. Logan read the briefing report quickly, memorized the maps and was ready to go by the time they were one province over. And since he was done with the critical tactical stuff … he decided it was a good time to memorize her legs.

K had read her file as well, then she'd gone back and read it again twice more. She'd set it down on her lap, and bit her lip as she looked at her hands. "I don't think I can do this," she said quietly. "There has to be another way."

"You'll be fine, K. Just pretend you don't want to stab him," Steve tried for a joke without knowing the context of which she was speaking.

"No, that's not it," she said patiently. "I can't cozy up to him like that. I couldn't let him touch me without wanting to tear his arm off and beat him half to death with it  _before_  I was spoken for." Logan smiled and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"So act," Steve said flatly. "I know you can. I've read your files. It's just a mission."

"A mission I had to cut my honeymoon short for," K breathed out at a growl, as she stared at the back of his head with a sudden intensity. Her claws slid out silently, and subconsciously as she glared a hole in the back of Cap's head.

Logan stopped kissing her when he smelled the blood, then watched for a moment before he gently slid his hand over hers. "Sweetheart, no," he said, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. "You can't kill Cap."

K blinked for a moment, apparently pushing the fog from her head as Steve glanced over his shoulder at her claws then straightened out and turned back around at Logan's nod, clearing his throat.

Logan slid closer to her and kissed her behind the ear, then nuzzled her neck, in an effort to make her lean into him and relaxed. "I know you don't wanna hear it, but you agreed to go along with this, not that I approve. Just don't let him pull anything. It'll be fine as long as you keep him in line," Logan promised, as he whispered kisses on her neck. "Never again afterward, and I give you my  _blessings_ to kick his ass when this is over,"

"Just a week, right?" K asked, leaning into him as he continued. He murmured a  _Mmm hmm_  before she twisted her head down and returned the attention to him as Cap took the plane down. Before they knew it, they'd landed on top of the tower.

But, before they exited Steve turned to them both. "Alright you two. You know your covers. No affection from here on out. There is Hydra infiltration in our organization so do yourselves a favor. You are strangers, alright?"

K frowned as their moment broke, but nodded along with Logan. Before the hatch opened Logan stole one last kiss. "For luck," he grinned before giving her a little wink. She smirked at him as the hatch opened. It was something else to watch him as he slapped on his game face. K took a deep breath and decided to try to take it a step further and attempt to  _avoid_  Logan. That sounded like the right thing to do if she was supposed to be on Stark's side. Though, as she got to her feet she wondered how long she could maintain that one. Could be fun.

Logan's reputation was well known after all, so maybe she could exploit it a little. Steve led the way out of the mini jet, Logan second, with K following at a little distance. Logan offered his hand to her as she went down the steps, which she took. But at the bottom, she snatched her hand back. He narrowed his eyes at her then chuckled to himself as he realized what her game was. It was so far from her natural reaction to him it set him back for a moment.

In the elevator with two upper level agents, Logan leaned in on her to flirt – just to give her a hard time. See how committed she was to her little ruse. She tried very hard to deny her instincts, and he knew it. Particular from the sidelong once over she gave him - though that really just encouraged him. He slipped his hand over her backside and gave her a pinch.

K jumped and whirled, then slapped him hard, surprising the hell out of him. She was doing her level best to come off as furious and not smile, though the light dancing in her eyes betrayed her amusement to him, and the expression of pure shock on his face was absolutely priceless. Steve gave him a warning look, in spite of his amused grin and to her relief, Logan simply laughed it off and continued on his business, shaking his head to himself. No one could say she wasn't committed. To the discomfort of most of the others in the elevator, Logan lit a cigar before the door opened on the proper floor.

When the elevator emptied, Logan gestured grandly for K to go ahead. She couldn't help but whisper out a 'I'll make it up to you' with a grin as she skittered past him. K followed Steve closely until Tony came out, arms wide before he pulled her into a familiar hug, and kissed her on the cheek. She returned the gesture, unable to stop herself from looking at Logan as she did so.

"What's wrong, sweetie, he insult you?" Stark asked her. The sound of it coming from his mouth and directed at her made Logan bite back a growl. She shook her head, her lips parted as it just .. felt so wrong.

"Of course not," K said, though she stiffened up when Stark slipped his hand around her waist and led her away from the low growling Wolverine. Pepper gave them an appraising glare as Tony gestured for K to join her. The group bantered for a bit then the men left the two women alone as they discussed more official Avengers business.

"So, you're the new 'girl'," Pepper said brusquely as the two women studied each other. K didn't know if Pepper knew the plan or not, so she played along until Pepper finally smiled and handed her a long jewelry box.

"I know what the cover is, and it will work, I'm sure," Pepper whispered. "But you guys forgot something kind of important though." She pointed to the box, and waited for her to open it. K frowned but gingerly cracked open the little blue box. She wrinkled her brow when she saw the contents. A long gold chain rested in it. K looked up at her in confusion, her brow drawn.

"Take off your rings," Pepper whispered. "Tony's a jackass but fooling around with a publicly known married woman is out of his range of horrible." She tipped her head slightly and dropped her voice lower "Congratulations by the way. I'm  _so_ sorry this is interrupting what I'm sure was a great time."

K's expression fell and for a moment, her entire cover went up in smoke. She didn't  _want_ to take off her rings. She just put the damn things on. It felt wrong and she knew Logan wouldn't be taking off his. Still, Pepper had a point. "Thanks," K muttered. "God, this sucks."

Reluctantly, K slipped her rings off and slid them onto the chain. Pepper quickly helped her with the clasp and started to fill her in on everything she'd need to know.

A few minutes later, the three men returned. K followed Pepper's lead and walked towards them in her wake. Logan nodded towards the two women and gave K a smirk as he made to leave but froze when he spotted her hand, his jaw clenched and nostrils flared. It was clear that he liked this stupid mission less and less. K paled when she saw his reaction. She  _knew_ he wasn't going to like the ring thing. And there wasn't even an opportunity for her to try to ease his mind before he left.

* * *

The next few days were incredibly awkward, Stark worked during the day, which kept him protected being at the Avenger's headquarters as he worked his computer magic there. Or at least, desperately tried to.

Things were more complicated though as they approached nightfall. That was when K had to truly keep her eyes open all while acting the part of a girl that was at the least taken with Tony Stark's looks and money. Not necessarily in that order either, depending on the crowd.

He dragged her along to at least one party a night for the first few days and for all of them, she had to stay close to him. She wanted to backhand him the first time he kissed her cheek, pulling her into his side, and that feeling only intensified when he slipped his hand down to her ass. By the end of the night, it was all she could do to keep her from just snapping his neck.

She was livid. These weren't bad guys he was taking her to see. They were board members and investors. Not even a whisper of a threat anywhere. At least, not the kind that she was sent there to handle. No poisons, bomb threats, or mystical packages. No attempts on his life, limb, or even so much as a parking ticket. There was,  _nothing_.

And by the time that the mission had already started to run past their time frame, it simply compounded K's irritation. She didn't even know what to do with herself by the end of ten days after they had left yet another schmoozing party where one rich jackass or another had tried to cop a feel or say something wholly inappropriate. To make her more irritated, generally it was Tony, and he'd done both within an hour. When the night ended and Tony jokingly asked her to go to bed with him, he said as part of the cover, her patience snapped.

"You're gonna lose anything that touches me from here on out," she growled out low.

He immediately put both hands up and sat back in his seat in the back of the limo. "Come on – it's a big bed. I'll keep to my side," he teased. But K was past even considering the possibility of a joke. That last grab at her ass had her fuming.

"You're not cute. And you're not funny. Touch me again and you won't have to worry about Hydra killing you," she promised.

The rest of the ride back was silent, as Tony obviously realized he'd crossed a line. She didn't even want to be in the room he'd set up for her. It was too close to his, and she didn't want to restrain herself when she woke up and wanted to stab him in the face. Repeatedly. They were barely into his apartment, and she was already in the middle of slipping her heels off as she tried to rein herself in but he just couldn't leave her the alone. Not when he had to defend himself.

"Please, don't be mad. I was only trying to keep up the ruse," Tony said as dropped his keys on the counter. K had managed to keep up a flirty image around people but as soon as she knew they were alone, she'd rather just keep the hell away from him all together.

"This is stupid," K growled out. "We need to set some ground rules or someone –  _meaning you_ \- is gonna end up bleeding." When she stood up, her heels in one hand, she met his gaze and blew her loose hair out of her face.

Tony paused and gave her his most winning smile. He was surprised he'd gotten away with all he had so far. "I think that's probably for the best. I should know where those lines are, after all."

K dropped the shoes and pointed one finger at him. "Do not touch my ass again unless you want to lose your hand. Got it?"

Tony just stared back at her wide eyed and gawked for a moment. "Wait. I have to make it look real," he defended himself. "There are paparazzi, cameras … bloggers – all of them are watching me. I'm just treating you how I treat all the girls I take out. If I don't, it'll be obvious something's up. Just … know that I'm not really enjoying it, alright, princess?"

Her patience was waning fast. "You're not enjoying it," she said flatly, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Wanna keep lying to me again, Stark? Because I swear -" but it was Tony's turn to cut her off.

"That's another thing. Don't call me 'Stark'. My name is Tony. Or – honey, or stud muffin  _ooh_ , I'll answer to lover,  _anything_ – just don't call me by my last name, alright darlin'?"

A low growl echoed in the room and made his hair stand on end. "That's … one of those invisible lines, isn't it?"

"If you call me that  _ever_  again, I will kill you myself on the spot," she promised menacingly.

"Sorry, I thought it might make you more comfortable," he replied, his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Not from  _you_ ," she snarled out, her lip curled back to showcase her elongated canines.

"Just. K... I know this is taking longer than planned. I'm  _sorry_ , but I swear to you, I'm doing my best. Please, hang in there a little longer. I've almost got it,  _I can feel it_ ," Tony said, and even the pleading tones in his voice sounded weary to her. "On a totally related note, don't you think that I know better than to honestly or even  _subversively_ try to get into your pants for real? If you didn't kill me, your snarling stabby husband would. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

That actually got a little smirk from her.  _Yeah, there might be some truth there,_ she thought to herself. Finally K let out a sigh and waved him off with one hand. "Tony … okay. I just need some space. To clear my head. I don't know what I thought this was going to be … I should have known." She ignored him as he tried to talk to her, and instead headed to her room to change. She slumped down on the bed as she looked around at the posh surroundings.

 _Jesus,_ she thought. _What the hell am I doing here?_   _I should still be in the woods, tangled up with Logan._  The difference in surroundings was positively harsh.

With a heavy sigh, K slipped out of the party clothes and found something that would classify as sleep wear. Though, not by much. She eyed it critically as she held it up in front of her and finally resigned herself to it as she convinced herself that no one would ever see it as she slipped into the periwinkle silk nightgown – the one item that actually would cover her up a little, though even that ended on her at less than mid thigh. There was no robe to go with it anywhere either.

Just as she'd gotten herself halfway comfortable in bed, with the blanket pulled up to her nose, Jarvis' voice echoed through the door telling her that Tony needed to talk to her downstairs.

" _Sonofabitch,"_  she whispered before she raised her voice to answer him. It wasn't the butler's fault after all. "Thank you, Jarvis. I'll be there shortly." She pulled the blankets back and glanced down at the nightgown and groaned to herself. She wouldn't feel comfortable in this with Stark ogling her. Then a wicked thought crossed her mind.  _Let him look_. With a nasty smirk, she finally headed downstairs with a definite screw it attitude. She  _wanted_ him to say something to her - anything just so she'd have an excuse to hit him.

But Tony was smart enough to realize that her ensemble was a dare though. He froze as she made her appearance. Her movements were fluid and predatory as she made her way silently to the liquor cabinet. She poured herself a full rocks glass of his best scotch and slipped into the love seat before she pulled her feet beneath her and tipped the glass to her lips.

Tony retrieved the bottle and a glass for himself and sat next to her, though he was silent for a long moment, trying not to do anything that she'd make him regret. "I have something for you," he told her with a flirty tone that he simply couldn't help as she watched him over the rim of the glass.

"This isn't a penis joke, is it?" she deadpanned.

He smiled and shook his head before he reached behind him only to pull out a small touch screen device. He fiddled with it for a moment before he simply handed it to her. "Go on. Unlock it," he directed. "You just swipe … here."

She looked at him like he was giving her a bomb, then gingerly set the scotch down and took the tablet from him. With a final distrustful glance, she cautiously unlocked it as Tony got up and walked away. When the window opened up, Logan was on screen, puffing away on his cigar.

"Hey darlin'," he growled to her with a little smirk. She smiled crookedly in return, happy just to see his face.

* * *

K was feeling  _much_ better about things after having talked to Logan. He and Steve were running behind too, but had finally started to make good progress. He didn't tell her much other than all was finally getting back on schedule.

She apologized for removing her rings. It was something that had been bothering her terribly, and likely was contributing to her foul mood. But, Logan agreed with Pepper on the matter. It was a part of her cover. Yet he still made a point of showing her that he was wearing his.

The conversation wasn't long at all. It was just a quick back and forth, but it made it easier on her. His smile and the gravelly tone of his voice as he sent his love rang in her ears as she shut down the little device and set it on the coffee table in front of her.

When the room was silent for a while, Tony re-entered and resumed his seat next to her.

She sighed and set her now empty glass down again before she turned to Tony and gave him a hug. "Thanks. That was just what I needed," she told him as he stiffly returned the embrace. He was shocked that she'd be so relaxed after five minutes talking to Logan of all people, let alone in such a flimsy outfit.

"Not a problem," Tony replied as she slipped from the hug and sat back into the chair. "Just wish I could have arranged it sooner."

* * *

Logan had just closed down the screen he'd been chatting with K on. He closed his eyes and repeated to himself at least a dozen times that this was only until they got Hydra on the ropes. It shouldn't take more than a couple more days. A week  _tops_. Please, don't go beyond that. He stood up, pulling his cowl back over his head and fiddling with his wedding band under his glove as he stepped out of the van that held all their communications.

 _Good Lord. I don't know if I'm gonna have great dreams or nightmares about that goddamned thing she's wearing,_  he thought to himself. She was breathtaking, as always. Unfortunately though it just made him miss her more. He turned towards Cap and Widow, who were waiting for him. The raid tonight would be a big determining factor in how long it would take to get back and he wanted it to go smoothly. All of them did, really, but now Logan felt as if he had a little extra motivation.

* * *

Nearly another week passed before Stark came up and took a seat between K and Pepper as they seemed to be enjoying lunch together to tell them the relatively good news. "I think I have the software straightened out, and I'm ninety …  _eight_  percent sure that the real issue is that my hardware has been compromised. I  _thought_ that might be the trouble, but I was hoping it wasn't," Tony told them as he reached over and stole a blueberry from Pepper's plate and K sat back in her seat, watching him.

"You got a bug in the system? Is it here?" Pepper asked him confused as to how he could overlook it. He should have checked that over a week ago when his scans weren't operating right.

"No, that's the problem. I already looked here three times. It has to be back in Malibu. We leave in the morning, so pack your bags, ladies," he told them both as he tossed a smelly, well worn pair of gloves down between the women.

* * *

Steve didn't understand it. They went into it with a clear head. He'd thought it all through. Checked the intel a dozen times or more. But it all went so far south. And so damn fast.

He'd had Logan take point, as always, as they infiltrated the crumbling old German facility. They meant to steal all their data and crash their mainframe. It was a  _simple_ run. One that should have been handed to a group with a lot less firepower. And they'd done so many more heavy runs before this one.

The first part of the raid went well until Logan rounded a corner and nearly ran head first into several platoons worth of Hydra agents armed to the teeth. Before he could back off or find cover they lit him up. When Logan found himself nearly on his hands and knees, Steve managed to drag him back, though he did take a few rounds himself before Widow tossed in several smoke grenades to obscure them while they made a mad dash back to their rendezvous point. Steve had carried Logan over his shoulder – the little feral was unconscious and bleeding heavily and Natasha had muttered rapid, soft Russian to Logan the whole way while she laid down cover fire.

How did Hydra know to wait for them there? It wasn't a spot that held a lot of traffic. Were they trying to recover Logan? Kind of sounded like it to Steve, though his German was rusty. What troubled him was that no one had their strategy outside of the three people present. Then it dawned on him. Their  _computer_. He'd have to tell Stark to check the main computers for a problem, because clearly there was a big one and they almost lost Logan because of it.

* * *

The next morning, Tony, Pepper and K landed in L.A.. They made their way to his Malibu estate and on arrival, Tony rushed to the computer's mainframe in his basement while the women parted company – Pepper to her office and K, with nothing better to do for the time being, stood looking at the view out the window at the sea.

Happy had  _already_ cleared the house, and they'd assured her there was nothing left to do but relax while Tony worked. The breeze was blowing in off the ocean and K filled her senses with saltwater, fish, fresh air and sunshine. She should have known better than to assume it would be clear, even if Tony and Pepper assured her that Tony's AI had the house secured and Happy was on the case. She had to bite her tongue when a woman's voice greeted her with a gun barrel pressed against her temple.

* * *

Within the hour Tony found the bug in his system and fixed it. His armor would be ready to use as soon as JARVIS had rebooted and scanned them. Tony came upstairs to tell K her job was done feeling jovial.

"You're never going to believe this," he said as came around the corner, grinning. "Not only did I get the bug out, but there was a inhibitor generating field that I got…. Out, too," he finished – simply staring at Viper who was behind K with a pistol jammed against her head.

"Oh good. You found our little toys. I've been waiting for you for weeks," Viper informed him with a venomous smile on her face. "Who is this little bird? She's positively adorable. I'll bet she does anything you want doesn't she? She looks like the type that's eager to please."

K's control over her temper was slipping fast. Tony could almost feel the growl that was ready to slide from her lips just by seeing the expression on K's face. He put up his hands as he tried to buy just a little bit more time.

"Does it really matter who she is, Viper? We've been having a little bit of fun. If you weren't such a poisonous crazy type, I'd extend you an invite to join us," Tony deadpanned in hopes that K wouldn't totally lose her cool. Especially since Tony was still helpless as his armor prepped itself. To his relief, K waited. She'd seen only Viper, and with the inhibitor now off, she could at least figure out how the woman got a drop on her. But she could also smell that there were men - outside. No one else was in the house. But there was no way that Lady Hydra herself would be caught unprotected. K watched as the toxic woman leveled the gun at Tony's head. Now was the time.

K moved like lightning and as she spun, she pulled the gun from Viper's hand and dropped the magazine out of it as she drew it down in an arc to pistol whip the green clad vixen, promptly knocking her to the ground.

Viper pulled out a second, hidden gun from her boot and shot K until the chamber was empty as she scooted backwards in a desperate attempt to try and gain some distance between them.

But when Viper saw K continue on unphased, she rightfully panicked and threw her darts at the furious brunette. She hit her in several places, but K didn't look as though she was prepared to slow down. She took two more steps towards Lady Hydra then suddenly and dramatically wavered. She only made it another few steps … barely a little closer when K's vision began to blur. She dropped the pistol involuntarily as her hands went numb and she swayed a little. She locked her knees to keep upright and on seeing how the various poisons and venoms hitting the little brunette, Viper smiled.

"There is only one person I know that could have taken a dosage like that and made it more than one step," Viper said with a concentrated no nonsense tone as she rose to her feet. When she was two paces away, she reached out to delicately examine the wedding rings around K's neck. "Pretty jewelry. But it doesn't match your clothes at all. Who are you girl?"

When K couldn't answer as the venom hit her nervous system, Viper smiled wider. K shook her head in an attempt to clear it as Viper openly watched her. The worse K looked, the more Viper grinned. To make matters worse, K's anger was on a back burner as she tried to keep hold of herself and remain upright. She still had a job to do.

Tony was whispering under his breath for the AI to hurry up when Viper stepped forward and slid her hands into K's hair. She gently cradled her head while she stepped close to her. Without a moment's more of warning, she gently leaned in and kissed her. Viper's intention was of course, administering another venom to her already overloaded system. And as that poison took affect, K halfway raised her arm brushing Viper's side, and drawing a grin from the woman as she broke her poisonous kiss.

"How  _sweet_  you are. I don't often kiss women," she purred out with a bemused smile as she brushed the hair from K's face, inspecting her closer. Before the toxin could fully take effect, K suddenly popped her claws in Viper's abdomen.

Viper's eyes popped open in equal parts shock and pain. K met Viper's gaze as she managed to twist her wrist before her claws retracted on their own. Instantly, blood was seeping from her mouth. The two women crumpled to the ground, their eyes locked and Viper's hand still entwined in K's hair.

K smirked at the bleeding woman in front of her as Tony rushed in and pulled the two of them apart as he barked out for his computer to call for assistance from the Avengers while he applied pressure to Viper's wounds.

As much as K liked the idea of her bleeding out on the spot, the Avengers, like the X-Men, preferred to have their criminals taken to justice. The last thing K heard clearly was the AI voice as he announced that the armor was finally ready, and the perimeter was armed. She drifted off into the intense burning pain racing through her body. Her breathing became very rough while listening to the sounds of Tony's armor attaching itself to him. And beyond that, Viper gagged and struggled to breathe, choking on her own blood while the sounds of gunfire and small explosions rang out in the distance.


	2. Contamination

Logan's head felt like he'd gone a few rounds with the Hulk. His eyes didn't want to cooperate with the hands that were on his arms, and as he pushed them back, he popped his claws, just to make a point. The sound of people scrambling back was clear, and from the smell of the air around him, he wasn't in Europe anymore.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, realizing that he was on the helicarrier. He wondered to himself what the hell happened for them to put him there. Wasn't he healing right? As he started to sit up, he got his answer. Tight bandages around his entire torso and a good part of his legs as well, many old bloodstains in several places. He didn't feel as if he had any open wounds though.

Cautiously he ran his hand across his chest, feeling for any sore spots. But no, he was all fixed up. He popped a claw and cut the bandages off before looking around the medical bay. There was one other person there in plain sight, an agent that had broken his leg during the same mission Logan had been shot up.  _Looks like Nick finally told 'em to give me space when I wake up,_  Logan thought to himself just as a door closed gently behind a doctor as she entered the room. He couldn't  _quite_ see what had been behind it, but upon seeing Wolverine up and about the SHIELD doc simply brought him his civilian clothes without a word spoken. He dressed quickly and headed to the bridge. Might as well since Fury'd be looking for him before too long.

When he got to the bridge, he wasn't overly surprised to see Nick and Cap along with a handful of high ranking agents watching a live feed of a group of SHIELD personnel hauling Viper into a jet, oxygen mask on her face with blood splattered on the inside and strapped very securely to a gurney, though the blood was soaking through the sheet that covered her body.

"What happened? You get an agent that lost his temper?" Logan asked, startling Fury and earning a very guilty look from Cap. Fury didn't waste any time beating around the bush, giving Logan a very quick rundown of the events from less than an hour earlier.

Logan's gaze locked back on the screen as they wheeled out his little bride tied down like Hannibal Lector, complete with what appeared to be an adamantium laced straight jacket similarly secured to a gurney as she was loaded up as well, Stark and his assistant, Pepper, looked entirely frazzled as they loaded up right behind K. Logan felt his temper flare and got all of five steps towards Fury and Steve when Thor blocked his path with a hand on his shoulder.

"You would be wise to wait before you pass judgement," Thor said, stony faced.

"She fought like a tiger," Steve said when he saw that Logan was allowing Thor to stop him. "You'll be able to see exactly what happened along with us."

"She's only tied up because she damn near killed four of our agents." Fury said, trying to appease Logan when he saw the look on his face.

"What'd they do to get her riled?" Logan asked, his expression still hard.

" _Nothing_. Viper poisoned her. She's having...a bad reaction," Fury replied with a tone of interest, though he too, was angry that the entire thing had devolved to this point.

They watched the screen for a moment longer before the feed zoomed in on the resuscitative efforts being used by the team. "The amazing thing from what Stark told us, was that she took a massive dose from those damn darts and still managed to take Viper down," Fury said, admiration clear in his voice, a rare compliment.

The monitor behind him beeped, signaling the completed transfer of the surveillance from Stark's house. Fury kept it on a small monitor, sending out all unnecessary personnel before locking down the bridge and blowing it up for them to watch on the big screen.

They saw as K and Stark had entered the building and Stark immediately ran off to the lower reaches of the house leaving K to herself once Pepper slipped over to her office. She was off screen for a moment but when she came back into view, Viper had a gun to her head and was clearly directing the smaller woman on what to do. K sat with her, calm and stock still while Viper hissed in her ear until Tony reappeared, looking and sounding jovial. The altercation between the two women was so fast that Fury had to rewind it and slow it down just to see what had happened. Logan cringed when he watched K disarm and beat Viper with her own pistol before Viper unloaded her hidden gun on her. The darts flew and Fury froze screen, counting up how many had actually made contact with the little woman.

"All 6 of 'em," Logan said before Fury could finish count, he watched K on screen start to slip into a full on rage. He knew two or three was a hard hit. Enough to take him down, so what the  _hell_ was twice that going to do to her little body? Logan felt himself ready to snap when the gun slipped from K's hand as she visibly swayed – a total switch from less than a moment earlier. He watched, holding his breath as Viper examined her rings on screen with a grin. The whole room went silent when she grabbed K's head.

"She's not -" Steve said, dropping his thought as Viper did indeed kiss the smaller woman just before K popped her claws, followed by both of them hitting the ground.

The bridge was silent. No one so much as moved as they stared at the screen, where the only movement between the two women was that of Viper coughing up blood and struggling to breathe as she lay in the growing pool of blood. Viper began to shake as Stark finally got to her to administer some field first aid – and Fury flipped off the screen and stared out the window as the still silence stretched out over the group of gathered men.

"Well, that didn't turn out real good." Fury said, a grimace as he tossed the file in his hand on the table in front of him. "They're on their way here. Won't know for sure what kind of condition your wife  _or_ your ex-wife is in until they get here. And for as much of a disaster as this otherwise smooth mission seemed to be, at least we have some good news. Seeing as we now have Madame Hydra under lock and key." He turned to look at Logan with a ghost of a smile and was met by Logan's fist, flattening him out before Logan stalked off to the deck with Steve in his wake.

* * *

The flight to New York was a rough one. Aside from the fact that they hit major turbulence and a thunderstorm, the medics couldn't use their normal protocols with K. The straightjacket was discarded not long after they were airborne when she went limp, her eyes rolling wildly as her body convulsed. When her heart stopped, CPR was  _worthless_ – the adamantium on her ribcage prevented them from being able to do any useful compressions. They were cautious with mouth to mouth seeing as they could still see the smear of Viper's poisonous lipstick, and Tony didn't expect her to give up what she'd used even if she wasn't unconscious.

But just as it seemed that K was in it deep, one of the medics gave her a last chance shot, against orders from the doctor in charge. As the lead on the medical team shouted for the medic to stand down, he tied K tightly to the gurney and cut her open, reaching into her chest to manually force the heart to beat.

Tony was horrified, but he could see the sense of it. If Logan could see this in that moment, he'd probably never let him live. The fast flying jet was over Chicago when K finally started breathing on her own. Her heart didn't start working until after they landed.

Meanwhile, Logan paced the flight deck waiting for K to arrive. He'd run through every scenario in his mind a hundred different ways to kill Viper if this didn't end up doing her in. When the transport landed though, Logan lost every single one of them as they rushed K out first, the medic was sitting on top of her with his hand shoved up under her ribcage with blood everywhere. Pepper was in shock and Tony was pale. When they got K into the medical bay, they switched over to the more permanent looking monitors. The medic that had pushed to keep her around, stopped his work to get off her when her heart picked up on it's own. He panicked when the wound around his arm was in tried to close itself around him.

"Get off her! She's healing'!" Logan shouted, as the medics scrambled to get out of his way.

"I couldn't get the compressions to work," the medic explained, half to Logan, half to the doctor on staff. "The metal wouldn't move enough... "

"You did fine," Logan growled out as the results of the initial blood samples were being drawn. The monitors showed that her heart was weak, but at least functional. Tests were ordered on her blood to determine what they needed to give her, if anything. And once the initial frenzy of activity fell to the wayside, Logan removed the gold chain from her neck, slipped the rings back on her finger and pulled up a chair, staring at her, trying to will her to wake up.

After a few hours, Fury sent word to him that he was needed at the bridge, which of course, Logan ignored. Some time later, Pepper came down to the medical bay, figuring she'd test the waters with him, see how angry at Tony he was. She was surprised to see Logan absently holding her hand, gently caressing the back of it with his thumb as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How are you holding up?" Pepper asked, looking concerned. Logan looked at her and shook his head but didn't answer. "I'd be happy to sit with her for a while if you'd like. We spent a lot of time together," she offered. He mumbled a quiet 'no thanks.' Pepper didn't know what else to do, so she simply retrieved K an extra blanket and covered her with it before she left them alone.

* * *

But by the time Pepper had left, Logan had gotten tired of waiting. He pulled out his com link to the X-men and Scott was, of course, the one to pick up.

"Slim, we hit some trouble," Logan said, though his voice betrayed his weariness. "Send the blackbird to get us. Make sure Hank's on board, we're on the helicarrier."

Scott paused a moment, not sure what would have Logan sounding so dejected. Especially when he knew that the missions were supposed to be easy ones. "I'm on the way," Scott replied.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief before he thanked him and cut the link. Thank God Scott didn't bother with the list of questions he  _usually_ ran by him when he asked for a pick up out of the blue, because he sure as hell didn't want to answer any. Logan didn't like the way that some of the docs were looking at K. One of them looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen the guy before and that on its own had him on edge.

Within an hour, the blackbird was there and Hank was rushing into the medical bay. "Oh my," Hank said softly, announcing his arrival. "What has she gotten into this time?" He began a gentle yet thorough examination, and although she was clearly weak, all seemed to be in order except of course that she was not awake. Hank looked to Logan over his glasses. "I don't suppose you'd mind just holding her on the way back rather than taking the gurney?" Hank teased.

"Even if she didn't need it, you know I won't turn that down, Henry," Logan replied, removing the leads attached to her then carrying her bridal style for the exit. Suddenly two of the doctors in the bay moved to block his way.

"You can't take her out of here, she needs to be cleared by Director Fury first!" the obstinate young doctor proclaimed, not fully aware yet that Wolverine's reputation was well founded. But the growl and icy glare Logan gave him was the only warning he got, seeing as Logan was more than willing to put him in a bed next to Viper. Before he could make good on his unspoken threat, the doctor spooked and nearly squeaked as he scurried out of Logan's path.

The X-Men were already headed to the deck when Fury, Thor and Stark came around the corner, already well aware that Logan was moving her out.  _Now_.

"You can't just walk out of here with her. We're not finished yet. She needs to be debriefed," Fury told him.

"Watch me, Nick. I'm takin' her, and there ain't anyone that's gonna stop me. You can talk to her after she recovers  _if_ she wants to talk," Logan growled out, stepping through the door and towards the blackbird with Hank and Scott watching his back.

Fury swore and turned on his heel, deciding to follow them, putting Steve in charge of keeping Viper under strict supervision. The last thing they needed now was for her to slip away, even if she was nearly bled out.

* * *

Celia met the little group at the hangar in Westchester and drew more blood, trying to gauge her progress, if any, from the test results Hank had looked over at SHIELD. If there was improvement, another blood draw in a few hours would let them know how quick she was progressing, if she hadn't already woken up by then. Logan stayed at her side, determined to be there when she woke up, praying that it would be sooner rather than later.

When Fury pulled up a chair maybe an hour after they'd arrived, he too took up his own version of a vigil with his old acquaintance. "How'd you get mixed up with her anyhow?" Fury asked. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, not really wanting to talk to him. "I mean, she's cute, but I thought you went for red heads and Asians."

For a long moment, Logan didn't reply, not in the mood to deal with him, but he really couldn't resist a little bit of sass. "I never could resist a girl with a nice set a claws," Logan replied, a little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth that earned a chuckle from Fury.

"Well good luck with that. She seems to get into as much trouble as you do," Fury said, leaning back in his chair. A little bit of time passed before Fury let out a breath. "I'm not just here to debrief, Logan. You oughta know that. She did a great job. Better than if we'd have used one of our own agents. She was convincing. I want to offer her a position in SHIELD, if she wants it."

"Get out." he growled. Nick watched him meeting his stare, but not moving.

"No. Not until I get to talk to her." he replied, every bit as stubborn as Logan.

The little feral glared back at him, but he knew it wouldn't be very good for either of them if he kicked him out right then. For years, Fury hadn't interfered with the X-Men unless necessary, and Logan knew that was purely luck. He didn't need Fury under the impression that they were building up anything other than the sanctuary that Charles had worked for years to establish.

So instead of telling Fury where to shove his eyepatch, Logan growled low and leaned back. "The decision is hers," Logan insisted. "You have the entire mission on film. You and I both know you don't  _need_ her debrief."

"And you know better than anyone that someone with your abilities may very well pick up something that the cameras and microphones can't," Fury replied calmly as he settled in nearby, waiting for K to wake up.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly three in the morning before K's eyes fluttered open, her body aching and every breath burning a little less. Logan was watching her, his expression passive.

"You sure know how to scare a man," he said quietly. "Let's get out of here, sweetheart." He helped her to her feet, and made sure she was draped halfway over him as they headed out of the lab. Halfway up the stairs, K motioned to stop, her chest burning like fire. Logan watched her for a moment then swept her off her feet, carrying her the rest of the way.

"Yeah, that stuff burns," he told her as she breathed heavily, her face red. "Give it 'til mornin'."

K gave up trying to move herself and just surrendered to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and gladly letting him take care of her. The sensation of his arms around her let her relax and take a break.

"This sucks," K whispered, doing her best not to cry at how horribly the entire fiasco had gone. But he snuggled in next to her after he laid her on the bed, letting her use his chest as a pillow as they curled up.

"It sure did. But you're here with me now," he told her kissing the top of her head as she relaxed into his arms, clutching him though every inch of her was body aching.

When she woke up the next morning, she was still sore but her lungs had stopped burning at least. She still felt like she had water in there though, wheezing a little every now and again. She closed her eyes again and turned her face into his chest, kissing her way up to his mouth, Logan was smiling at her as she did, obliging her and slipping his hands up her sides.

"We're gonna have to talk to them." he told her between kisses.

"Shut up, we're staying here," she replied, a little growl in her voice.

He looked back at her, grinning. "Yes, ma'am," he growled back, pulling the covers up a little further.

* * *

After the newlyweds cleaned up in the shower, they took their time getting dressed and headed downstairs. Fury was with Scott, filling him in on the details that he felt were relevant for Scott to know, though it was clear that Scott wasn't happy with the lack of information.

"You're leaving out a lot, mister ..." K said, catching both of their attention as her gaze locked on the director and she poured herself some coffee.

"Fury. Look who's up and around. You should be dead right now," Fury replied, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest with an unreadable expression, watching her carefully.

"Is that disappointing? No one said that woman would be anywhere near Tony, just that she was possibly in the states," K said in a conversational tone. "Do you normally send out your people without all the information they need, or is that only something you do with 'unknowns'?" K kept her expression completely neutral, especially when she saw Scott smirk beyond Fury's shoulder.

"Not your call as to what you get to know when you go out. You know what you need to know," Fury told her as patiently as he knew how, seeing as he had to have had this conversation hundreds of times.

"No. I knew what you wanted to tell me. Which was nothing," K set down her mug and narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned on the counter, her focus purely on Fury as his gaze intensified. "You have a longstanding problem in SHIELD," K said in a tone that read she knew exactly what she was talking about - and it had nothing to do with the mission at hand. "You want to know why your missions are failing?  _Look in the mirror._  You leave out key information and wait for your people to die because of it."

"What do you know about that?" Fury asked, tipping his head to the side slightly.

K gave him her most cocky smirk as she glared. "Same thing you've known for years. You've  _allowed_ Hydra  _and others_  to infiltrate your organization from half assed screening processes and your failures in the field are a direct result of your intelligence gathering abilities complete incompetence. I understand that secrets are what makes your tiny world go around, but it doesn't do anyone any good when you keep them all to yourself. How's that for a debriefing,  _director,_ " she growled before turning and leaving the kitchen, abandoning her coffee entirely.

Fury was clearly livid, even before the door to outside closed with a snap. "You need to get your woman under control," Fury said angrily to Logan, who shook his head.

"Why? Seems to me she's willin' to tell ya what no one else will. She's right Nick. You almost got both of us in a bad way. We're done," Logan replied, also leaving his mug to follow her out the door.

Logan found K down by the lake, her bare feet dangling over the pier, toes in the water. He sat behind her, slipping his legs around her, and pulling her back into his chest. "So you don't like Nick, I take it," he said with a smile in his voice. "What's botherin' ya, darlin'? Ya ripped him a new one without a stitch of warning. Not many people willing to do that do him."

She let out a sigh and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. "They knew Viper was there. They knew and they didn't warn us," she said quietly. "I could have ended it without anyone getting hurt  _if I'd known she was there_."

"I hope you're wrong, darlin'," Logan told her, kissing her temple.

She was quiet a moment as she stroked his knee. "I'm not," K said firmly. "I'm not spy. Not … really. But I know when someone's been lying to me, and I know when I'm set up, and this was a set up."

"That's half of bein' a spy. The other half is bein' sneaky and bein' able to lie," Logan told her as she turned to look him in the face.

"I don't like to lie and I hate being manipulated. I don't care what my file says … or what they think I did - or know I did. They're on their own," K said angrily as Logan turned her head to him for a quick kiss.

"I'm real glad to hear that. Fury was gonna offer you a position," he told her.

She instantly bristled in his arms and got him to smirk. "I'd have to be stupid as hell to work for that jackass after that fiasco. What the hell's he thinkin'?" K growled, obviously getting pissed off just at the idea.

Logan smiled and pulled her tight, even as K started struggling against his grip. "Let me up – I'm not done with him yet," she grumbled, but he tightened his hold. On her and kissed her behind the ear.

"Yes you are. You told him what you thought and walked out," he said reasonably.

K growled and pinched him on the inner thigh, making him yelp. "Damnit woman!  _Quit that_  – you really wanna finish out your honeymoon with Fury?"

She stopped and turned her head as far as he'd allow her in his tight grip. "We have more time?" she asked, a smile creeping over her face. He nodded biting his bottom lip. The tension melted away as she slid around in his arms to face him, wrapping hers around his waist as he loosened his grip on her, and the two of them kicked off the second leg of their honeymoon right on the dock.


	3. How Stubborn Is She?

Summer was waning steadily into fall. It had become a joke around the mansion ... anyone trying to give K a message from SHIELD or Fury was sorely disappointed. She ignored, burned, recycled and returned every one. Bobby was starting to take bets on how she'd handle the next one when Stark came to visit.

"Would you at least talk to me? Tell me your version of events?" Tony asked her as she came in from what had  _started_ as a run through the woods with Logan.

"Why? You were there. You know what happened," K said, blowing him off entirely on the subject. She knew what he was doing, and she didn't appreciate it one bit. "Playing lapdog for Fury. For  _shame_ , Tony."

He chuckled and shook his head at that. "Come on, I've got to go to Paris in two weeks, I could use a lovely bodyguard to keep me safe," Tony grinned, hoping to even just rile her.

K shook her head as she set down her bottle of water. "No, you're just hoping to watch another girl kiss me. I know your modus operandi, pervert," she teased him, getting a good laugh from him in response.

"OK. I'm busted," he chuckled. "And if it weren't for the fact that Viper was the one kissing you it would have been the highlight of the year. Seriously, I was equal parts terrified and turned on."

Logan leveled a glare at him as K waved Tony off. "Pathetic," she drawled out. "Besides, I don't work for SHIELD."

"Oh no – you'd be working for Stark Industries," Tony told her, hoping that would make a difference.

K burst out laughing and set her water bottle down on the counter to face him - her expression one of sheer disbelief. "What, and have YOU for a boss? You couldn't afford the sexual harassment suit. Nope. Not interested. I'm sure Happy'll look great in couture. Heels will be hard to find though, " K snarked as Logan led her from the room.

Stark had to laugh. She wasn't going to be an easy one to crack. He'd told Fury as much, but obviously, the message didn't get through nearly as easily as Fury had hoped.

Nearly another week passed when Steve Rogers showed up this time. "Here we go," K commented under her breath as she and Kitty watched him walk across the room to where they were planning out fall lessons together. He greeted them respectfully as ever as he sat down across from K while she made a point to avoid eye contact.

"Would you be interested -" Steve started to say before K cut across him with a resounding 'No.'

"You didn't even hear what I was going to-"

"No."

"You're not being very reasonable," Steve got out as K finally looked up at him.

"Not my strongest point," she replied. "And,  _no_." Without another word, she simply turned back to her schedule while Kitty hid her face, trying not to laugh at the look of sheer disbelief on Steve's.

"So you're going to try and sit here telling me that your life is perfect as a schoolteacher?" Steve asked, hoping she'd take it as a jab.

"Well, first of all, I'm not really a teacher, I'm a riding instructor. Totally different, and no. But it's a far cry better than being a messenger boy. How's that working for you?" She shot back.

"Hey, I'm just trying to do my job here," Steve told her, frustrated at her non-compliance.

"Then understand that part of your job may mean taking 'no' for an answer once in awhile. Let's practice - NO. Now ... you walk away," K told him, staring at him wide eyed, clearly waiting for him to leave. He met her gaze for a few moments until she shrugged at him as if to say 'your turn' when he finally cracked a smile, shook his head and stood up.

"I'm really sorry we couldn't come to terms," Steve said.

"Me too," K replied, finally giving him a little smile. "I've always enjoyed your body of work."

Steve paused, mid-step and turned to face her before he had to chuckle at her phrasing and shook his head again. On his way out of the room, he pulled Logan along with him to have a word in private outside. "You know, sooner or later, Fury's gonna get mad and try to force her," Steve told him low.

Logan looked up at him with a grim expression. "You and I both know that's a bad idea. Ya know, maybe Fury could try a little sugar for a change. I'm  _told_ force doesn't always work."

Steve grinned as the two men shook hands, clearly with an idea on deck on how to go forward.

* * *

 

Three days later, after no contact from Fury outside of another returned letter, a large box truck rumbled up the driveway with Steve at the wheel.

"Captain Rogers? When did you take up a job as a delivery boy?" Scott asked as he walked up to the cab. "What's in the truck?"

Steve was grinning broadly as he climbed out of the cab. "Little present for K. She around?"

"Is Logan going to be alright with you giving her something that needs a box truck?" Scott asked, looking skeptical. He knew Fury was trying to get her to comply, but this was getting insane. He made a mental note to talk to her if whatever trick this was didn't work.

"He'll even appreciate this one," Steve promised as Scott shook his head and went to find her. But he didn't have to go too far. As luck would have it, he bumped into Betsy having tea in the kitchen.

"You don't want to interrupt them. Especially not for Steve," Betsy told him smoothly over the lip of her cup.

"So they're upstairs then?" Scott asked, not at all surprised. When Betsy nodded, Scott decided to take his chances. He himself was a little curious as to what was in the truck. So he ignored Betsy's warning and headed upstairs, shaking his head at how utterly peaceful it had been once Logan got married. He raised his hand to knock, thought better of it, then pushed forward anyhow. "K, Logan – there's a truck here for you." Scott called out, his hands on his hips. "And I can't sign for whatever it is."

"Fine. Be down in a minute." K said back, falling into a fit of laughter while a growl could be distinctly heard in the background.

Scott shook his head. "I don't want to know," he muttered to himself as he quickly cleared out of the hall.

A solid fifteen minutes later, K stumbled into the kitchen, Logan at her heels looking irritated at being disturbed on what he'd declared his day off. "What did you do, Scott?" K asked with a smile on her face.

"Not me, it was Cap," Scott replied as he lifted his coffee to his lips.

K froze, and the smile fell from her lips. "No," she said seriously, before she turned and bumped into Logan, who was standing right behind her.

"You're gonna see what it is, darlin'. We didn't get interrupted for nothin'," Logan growled at her.

Her shoulders dropped. "Really? You're going to make me talk to him just because you got blocked?" K asked, her hand on her hip, and Scott tried very hard to hide the fact that it was probably the funniest thing he'd heard all week.

Logan glared Scott's way for just a moment while Scott determinedly kept as much of his smirk under control as was humanly possible before he turned back to K looking dead serious.

"You're so spoiled," K growled back with her nose crinkled as Logan turned her around, pushing her forward. And Scott lost his tightly reined in control and burst out laughing.

"And I thought he was in a bad mood when he wasn't getting any," Bobby mumbled, adding to Scott's total breakdown. Logan snarled at him as they passed, getting Bobby to involuntarily ice up and take a step back.

When they stepped outside and saw the truck, K backed into Logan. "What the hell is this?" she asked, clearly a bit freaked out. Somehow she wasn't expecting a big truck, and her most recent experiences with large trucks were not ones she wanted to repeat. Logan grabbed her hips and pushed her forward, still irritated, and not wanting to drag this out one moment longer. He only stopped pushing her when Steve opened the back and raised the platform.

"We never did thank you for the job you did for Stark. Viper is recovering and locked up in a Hulk buster cell. So, I thought you'd like a little touch of home," Steve told her, grinning in earnest as he worked in the truck. "It took me forever to track it down - you … are a hard woman to find." His voice was echoing in the back of the truck as he worked.

Scott couldn't take the suspense and walked around back for a peek. He let out a low 'wow' as his jaw dropped and he shook his head with a smile. "Don't let her look until it's on the ground, Logan. Trust me, it'll be worth it," Scott said with a smile.

His curiosity piqued, Logan agreed, turning her around to him and holding her tightly, the plan of course, to keep her that way until it was safe to let her see. But the entertainment factor wore off quickly for K, and she pushed against him, struggling in his arms as he forced her toward the front of the truck. "Logan, stop please," she said quietly, her voice shaking a little.

He was taken back by her reaction, though he quickly realized he should not have been. "I'm not gonna hurt you, K, you know that," he told her, though he still let her go instantly.

"I know – I just – just don't manhandle me like that," she told him looking pale. "I'll behave."

He stared at her a moment, realizing that her tone was a little more anxious than he wanted to hear for something so simple, but before he could delve into it further, the truck began to move as the platform went back down. Steve called out for her to come back and she looked to Logan, not moving until he reached out for her hand. He kissed her palm, hoping to get her to relax, which of course she did, going back to wrap her arms around him as they made their way to the back.

"Cover your eyes, K," Steve shouted out. K rolled her eyes but turned her back to them as they reached the rear of the truck.

Logan's expression was her only clue when he saw what was unloaded. "Where the hell'd you find that, Cap?" he asked, pure admiration clear on his face.

"K knows where I found it," Steve grinned as Logan finally turned her around to reveal her old pan head sitting on the ground in front of her, exactly as she left it at her cottage.

For a long moment she just stared at it, and then up at Steve with a small frown. "You  _drove_  this all the way here?" she asked, clearly taken off guard by his gesture. Steve smiled as he nodded at her. Her gaze drifted from the bike to Steve and very suddenly she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. He squeezed her back, laughing as Logan scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Thank you," she said quietly in his ear. "It means a lot to me that you went to the trouble, even if it was a bribe."

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "Did it work?" he asked finally.

K smiled as she broke the hug. "Not really. But I'll sit down with  _you_  and give you your report."

Steve had to shake his head at that. "Anyone ever tell you you're a hard ass?"

K shrugged lightly as she stared at the bike again. "Who, me? Nah, I'm a snuggly little thing," she replied as Steve stepped back and Logan slid up next to her.

"Will she start?" Logan asked, which  _really_ got a smile from K.

"Wanna give it a shot and see?" she asked, handing him the key moments after Steve handed it to her with a nod.

Logan couldn't stop the grin as he took the key and knelt down to check it over.

"It's been a while," K said looking a little wistful. "... so twist the throttle, half-choke, then give it two kicks  _before_ you turn the ignition on and one more kick should make it fire. That's what this one always liked." He stared at her for just a moment before he had to grin outright. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't work at all."

Logan shook his head as he threw a leg over the old motorcycle, starting on her instructions word for word.

"Is it me, or are they talking in their own language?" Scott asked as he and Steve let out a little laugh and both of them watched Logan finish the second kick. He flipped the ignition on and took a deep breath as K nodded to him with a smile as he kicked one last time, as per her instructions, the bike snarled to life. He gave it some gas, letting the motor roar, loud and throaty, closing his eyes as he took it in with an involuntary smile.

K slipped her hands across his shoulders as she leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you clear the kinks out for me while I talk to Steve."

He looked at her over his shoulder in a disbelief. "You sure you don't want to take her out first? I know you missed it. Been a while for you and your own bike."

She leaned in and kissed him then grinned openly. "Whats mine is yours. Enjoy it," she told him and he pulled her closer for another kiss.

"I won't be long," he promised, the engine rumbling over his voice before he kicked it into gear and headed off down the road.

"Let's get this over with," she said turning to Steve. "I have some very pressing questions of my own now … like how the hell you figured out where that motorcycle was."

Steve looked guilty for just a moment, but quickly answered that question for her. "It was SHIELD," he said. "And … from what I saw in the very  _thick_ file Fury has on you … they've known about that cottage for a long time."

K frowned and nodded at that. "We have a lot to talk about then," she agreed as the two of them headed into the mansion to have a chat.

* * *

When Steve left, he was sure to thank her for finally finishing the report and promised her he'd do everything he could to get Fury to forget about her. However, K decided that when Logan came back in she'd have to take a little time to clear her head before classes started. The pull of the north had been getting stronger every day and the arrival of her motorcycle didn't help matters at all.

It really only served to remind her of the place she left behind. And while she was enjoying her time at Xaviers with him and his adoptive family, talking with Steve just reminded her that she couldn't keep ignoring her past. Sooner or later, Fury was going to press.


	4. Feral Tendencies Show

Since Steve had brought K's motorcycle back from the frozen north, Logan and Kurt were spending a lot more time in the garage - working on the fine tune of the bike. Or more appropriately, Logan was, and Kurt was keeping him company and just enjoying having a project to work with him on.

And on occasion, the mechanic's harmony was broken up when one of them would come in for their classes - or to work with K in the Danger Room.

The two of them were playing in one of Kurt's favorite simulations - and not one bit of it was something that they were likely to come across … pirates that roamed the seas in the Era of Blackbeard were not … very common anymore -even by X-Men standards, but it was a good change of pace from the usual business with governmental creeps and Weapon X goons.

K had shimmied up the foremast when - as was programmed in - Sabretooth came up from below decks. On instinct, Kurt startled and ended up on the boom of the main mast, simply to give K a look that read exactly how much he wasn't expecting that little twist so far out to sea when she gave him a little smile.

"Aren't you up on how to get bilge rats off your boat, Dread Pirate Bluetail?" K teased, which of course, got a grin from Kurt.

"Oh, of course, m'lady," Kurt replied before teleporting away - to a higher point on her mast - where he cut away a section of rope and swung down - legs extended in front of him to bash Creed backward and into the railing.

She dropped from the mast, and sunk her claws into his head and chest before he could raise his arm, earning a cheer from Kurt before she lost her balance on the pitching and rolling boat. She slipped and fell sideways, taking a hard hit as she landed, but by that time, the program had really run it's course and there wasn't anything more that they could do - except for Kurt to get her upright again.

"You do know our credo is that we do not kill,  _ja_?" Kurt asked as she steadied herself.

"Well. I'm not officially an X-Man, so I have a little wiggle room," K pointed out, though that had Kurt grinning a little wider.

"Then I hope it's a loophole you'll get to take advantage of," he replied. "And I'd be happy to assist. That was a fairly good team-up, I think."

"Not as good as your usual one," K argued.

"No, but … you have a different style,  _süße_ ," Kurt replied.

" _Der Schönredner_ ," K replied, taking his arm while he chuckled at her. As the two of them stepped out of the Danger Room, they very nearly walked into what seemed to be an almost heated argument between Kitty and Piotr. Of course, as soon as the hall was no longer empty, even the quiet disagreement fell into silence.

"Is everything alright,  _Kätzchen_?" Kurt asked, coming to a stop, and K stuck next to him, watching the two young X-Men carefully.

"Of course," Kitty replied, though in an instant, K was watching her closer - the lie was blatant enough, even without her senses tipping her off. "Just a little disagreement on … dinner tonight. It's Bobby's night and I'm really not up for another pizza." The second half of the lie was much less obvious since, it was at least half true.

"Storm and I were talking about heading down to Harry's," Kurt offered. "Perhaps you could join us?"

"Greasy barbecue and cheap beer?" Kitty asked, wrinkling her nose. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"That is the idea, of course," Kurt replied with a grin.

Kitty glanced over at Piotr, who really didn't look like he was going to take a stand one way or the other on Kurt's offer.

"K and Logan are going, isn't that right?" Kurt said, putting his arm around K's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"You'd really have to ask Logan," K answered, though she put her arm around Kurt's back. "But I don't have any set plans …"

"Nonsense, he's your husband you can tell him where to be," Kurt said, which honestly got a grin out of Kitty that she couldn't quite hold back. "So, it's settled." Kurt gave K an affectionate little shake. "We'll see you at seven."

Kitty grinned and nodded, and in spite of his best efforts, Piotr couldn't help but join her. And as soon as the two of them headed off down the hall, Kurt turned to K. "What was that nonsense?" he asked with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" K asked, "I don't know what his plans are."

"You can make plans for the two of you as well," Kurt told her before he grinned her way and the two of them disappeared in a plume of smoke - only to reappear a few paces away from Logan as he worked on her motorcycle. "Your bride has plans tonight," Kurt informed him. "And you'll be joining her."

"What are we doing?" Logan asked, shaking his head to himself since Kurt still had one arm around K.

"Harry's with a few friends," Kurt answered, and naturally, Logan simply nodded his agreement.

"Thanks for the heads up, sweetheart," he said dryly, which really only got a dry look from Kurt before he kissed K's cheek and teleported over to knock Logan's hat off with the tip of his tail. "Don't be so dramatic, Elf."

"That's like asking me to stop breathing," Kurt countered. "Seven o'clock. If you're not down at Harry's I'll teleport the both of you onto the pool table regardless of your state of undress."

"Got it," Logan said, nodding. "Free show at Harry's … what … quarter after seven?"

" _Seven_ on the dot," Kurt countered. He glared Logan's way for just an instant before he disappeared again with an echoing  _bamf!_

K took a seat on the spare crawler and slid next to Logan simply to steal a kiss. "I wasn't aware that your minister/best man was going to dictate so much."

"Ya live, ya learn," Logan chuckled, pulling her a little closer with one arm before he started to tell her about the adjustments he'd been slaving over.

* * *

Of course, come seven o'clock, Logan insisted on being hard to find. He fully intended to go down to the bar with his wife, but he simply couldn't resist being a pain to see what Kurt would do. And after Kurt teleported around the mansion in search of him, he let out a frustrated sort of growl and disappeared to head back to the bar.

"You love picking on him a little too much," K told him from the other side of Kurt's door where the two of them had ducked in to hide.

"He asks for it," Logan told her with a grin before the two of them headed down to the jeep and took their time getting down to Harry's Hideaway. And of course, the moment they showed up, Kurt let out a breath and simply ordered more drinks for the group.

Whatever trouble Kitty and Piotr seemed to be having earlier was completely non existent while they were out with the group, and it wasn't long before there was a full on pool tournament going and the X-Men in attendance were joking around and having a blast between beers and many mixed up games.

The only thing that threw K off was the fact that Kurt was in an inducer, and honestly … hearing his voice coming from a blonde haired blue eyed gentleman was a bit jarring. "You haven't been able to take your eyes off of me all night," Kurt teased. "Is there something I should know about?"

K gave him a wry smile as she shook her head. "Just not used to seeing you …"

"You prefer the blue as much as Logan does."

"It … is easier to just see  _you_. Instead of …" she waved at him with one hand and her nose scrunched up. "... whatever this is."

He grinned delightedly, but before he could retort, there was a scuffle across the room as some half drunk idiot started up something he most definitely should not have with Kitty.

From K's vantage point, it looked like the guy had taken offense to her being with Piotr … and there was a solid square off started already between the massive biker and the tall, broad Russian young man. "Take my Jeep and get Kitty and Storm outta here," Logan said over K's shoulder as he slipped the keys to her.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"No. Get the girls and get out," Logan said as he and Kurt headed toward the mess.

"Oh, come on," K replied as Ororo joined her. "It's not like we can't help."

"Just go, please," Kurt requested, sounding far more reasonable than Logan's hard line.

"It's no reflection on us," Ororo promised. "It's more to be sure someone can bail them out if it goes entirely south."

"Which it probably will," Kitty said, bright red cheeks as she watched the biker throw the first punch at Piotr - and immediately the entire bar went up in a flurry of action that the girls didn't really get to see as Ororo and Kitty both took a hold of K's arms and pulled her out of the bar - with Kitty phasing them straight through the wall. "You don't have an official record, remember?"

"If you're arrested, there will be phone calls made to all the wrong people," Ororo clarified. "Which you most definitely do not need."

"Fine," K muttered as the three of them left the sound of crashing and shouts behind and climbed into the jeep. "Where to?"

"Just … down the road and out of sight," Ororo directed. "Logan's been in enough trouble with the police that they'll assume the worst if they see his car."

"Well that's just peachy," K grumbled, pulling out of the lot and heading down the road. They'd barely pulled into a scenic outlook when three police cars went past headed toward the bar.

"And now, we wait," Kitty said, relaxing as best she was able in the backseat until the police cars headed off, at which point, K started up the Jeep and headed back toward the bar to see if the boys needed a lift. Of course, they were only there for a few minutes before Kitty's phone rang, and of course, it was the guys … all three of them calling for bail.

But K just sat there for a moment in the lot, weighing it out. "Okay. We'll go down there?" she said finally, looking to the other two. "But I vote they can sit there for a few hours. They've earned it."

Kitty stared at her for a moment, open mouthed while Ororo simply started to laugh. "Oh, come on," Kitty said, starting to get it. "You can't just …"

"It would serve them right," K defended. "We're not their bail out. This was a dumb idea - letting that creep get the better of them. Come on."

The three women shared a look. "So, what do you suggest we do in the meantime?" Ororo asked.

K shrugged and stared out the window for a few moments. "Well. There's a new action flick out, isn't there? That … thing the guys were talking about wanting to go see."

"You think we should watch a movie before we go bail them out?" Kitty asked with a laugh, but Ororo was already calling Scott to warn him.

"They still have two calls left between them," Ororo said to Scott, who K could hear was laughing to himself. "We'll deal with them when we're done with the film."

* * *

When the movie was over, the three women headed down to the police station at a leisurely pace, though Kitty was picking up speed the closer they got, sure that they'd pushed their luck.

Ororo pulled her back though, and the three of them seemed totally at ease by the time K reminded her of why they were there - to deal with idiocy.

The cops, of course, were a little surprised at how slowly they'd responded. "They called hours ago," the desk cop said as he raised an eyebrow at the trio of women.

"Yeah, well. We figured they could sit here for a little while," K said with a shrug, getting a genuine grin out of the cop.

"They tried to call someone else not too long ago," he told her as he checked their ID and led the way back to the holding cell where the guys were sitting - and not looking amused in the least at being locked up. Logan in particular was glaring at the three of them as they took their time walking in.

Kitty pointed out Piotr immediately, and Ororo tipped her head Kurt's way with an amused smirk on her face. K walked right up to the bars though and couldn't help but grin. "Yeah. That one's mine."

"You're hilarious," Logan muttered as he stood up and then immediately frowned when he got close to the door. The frown quickly morphed to a look of sheer disbelief as he took her in, clearly sniffing the air. "Popcorn? Did you …  _go to the movies?_ "

"Well. You wanted to have all the fun without us," K defended, watching him stare back at her. "So … let me tell you all about the movie."

"K, that is so mean," Kitty said, looking scandalized as the cops took the three men to take them through the paperwork to release them to the ladies.

The moment they were outside, Kurt grabbed a hold of Piotr and Kitty and disappeared in a plume of smoke, while Ororo simply laughed as she lifted off into the dark night sky leaving the couple alone for their drive home.

"I can't believe it," Logan muttered, shaking his head.

"I love you, but you totally had it coming," K replied.

"I didn't even fight," Logan said with a laugh. "I got picked up because I was with him when the cops showed up. There was no charge."

"Then I don't know what you're mad about," K said as she took his arm. "Besides … you got extra man to man time with Piotr, and I got a little time with Ororo and Kitty - who both needed the break."

When they got back to the mansion, Scott was still smirking, though when Logan gave him a glare, he couldn't help but start to snicker, though he didn't stick around, and when Logan turned to K, it was with a little growl that served as a warning for her to get moving … though he didn't give her much time to consider doing so before he simply scooped her up and swatted her hard on the backside after he'd settled her over his shoulder.

"Hey, now," K said with a surprised flinch when he got her. He chuckled to himself, carrying her to the stairs before she growled right back and slapped him hard - in exactly the same manner, and startling him almost into dropping her.

"Oh. It's on," he growled out - kicking off a little competition between the two of them all the way up the stairs and into their room that had the rest of the residents glad for the thick walls.

* * *

A few days after Scott had finally stopped laughing every time he saw the 'convicts', a new student arrived with a horse - one of the few enrolled at Xavier's that knew going in what they were getting into - and one of the fewer still with supportive parents that were backing them up wholeheartedly.

As K's position at the school was almost entirely wrapped around the stables, she was the one to greet the family with Scott, and to take the horse in for evaluation. They'd warned her that 'Princess' was a little high spirited, and that she could be hard to settle out, but K simply listened to what they claimed the animal knew, and settled her out to take to a small paddock to settle in.

By the time the parents had left their precious daughter and her mare behind, K was already started on the horse's evaluation … and even though the mare knew some basic ground work, the moment that K cinched up the saddle, the mare blew - with no prior warning. She was up on her rear feet, and struck out as K tried to get a hold of the rope that was attached to her halter, shushing her and speaking calmly - all the way up until the mare started to pull and then bolted forward. Her halter was wrapped around her nose tightly, and the mare was wild eyed as K tried to get her to calm down enough to free her.

It was a delicate situation that K had to handle very carefully, and by some miracle, she finally got the horse out of her predicament. With one hand, she loosened the saddle cinch and tried to get her to settle. And it looked and felt like she had … the mare's head dropped, her ears relaxed, and she let out a quiet breath of air as K talked to her soothingly. But before K could urge her to take a step forward the mare reared up again - and this time, she struck K hard, knocking her out cold and letting the mare run free in the arena.

When she woke up again, she was in the lab … and Hank was frowning deeply at her. "How long have you been slow to heal?" he asked.

"I swear to God, Hank. If you start in with Kurt saying that I'm  _glowing_ or something stupid like that, I'm just not going to be able to talk to you."

He smirked lightly. "No, my dear, if that were the case, I'd be able to tell you quickly enough," he said, laughing. "My nose is nearly as sharp as yours and Logan's and I'm sure I'd catch the hormone shift."

She frowned and leaned back, relaxing again. "Well. Good."

"I just have a few scans I'd like to do … non-magnetic machinery, of course."

"Oh, of course," she replied, though she didn't seem to excited about the prospect.

Hank paused and rested his hand over her wrist. "My dear … there's no reason for you to have laid out there in the arena until Scott found you. A simply head injury should have been merely a blip. I need to know if you're slipping."

"That … is so not the most reassuring thing I've ever heard, Henry."

He gave her a warm smile and patted her wrist before he simply went back to work. Hank worked quickly, pulling more blood than he thought necessary before starting the scans on her.

Partway through the scan he paused and frowned deeply before he called for Kitty. "I believe I may have found at least a contributing factor," Hank said.

K let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding then sat up and waited for Hank and Kitty to come over. When they did, Hank showed both women the scans.

"It appears as though there is an extremely fine micro-filament cable running through your body. It is wrapped around your spine, and extends to your arms and legs, with extensions around the housings of your claws. I believe the center of it is here," Hank said, pointing to a bright spot on the screen. "It appears to be some sort of biometric control system. To try to remove it manually would be incredibly difficult and nearly impossible while fighting your healing ability, so Kitty here is going to try and remove it by making it intangible. There will still be some tugging that you will feel as her powers do not work entirely right where adamantium is involved."

"Where the hell did it come from?" K asked, frowning deeply.

"That's what I'd like to know," Hank admitted. "You didn't have it after your brush with Weapon X, or I would have seen it then. I don't know if it's the source of your concerns, but it isn't natural, and we will remove it. I will need to make one incision, however, to give Kitty easier access. Will that be alright with you?"

Kitty looked nervous as she watched K stare at the screen. The only other time she'd been even partly unconscious was onboard the helicarrier.

"I guess so," K replied before she followed Hanks' lead to a surgical table.

"Don't move, K. I don't want to tie you down if I don't have to," Hank told her as he numbed the area he meant to cut into. Without wasting any time, he held her head still as he cut into the flesh at the base of her skull, exposing a small device that was free floating near the hollow where her spine met her head. Kitty carefully reached in and got a solid hold of it, concentrating hard on rendering the entire device and its extensions intangible.

Kitty let out a little 'ha!' of triumph once she had a solid hold of exactly how long this metallic device was, but it was a fight removing the bits that were entwined in her adamantium spine and the bits that they realized extended into her skull.

Hank had Kitty set it on a different table for examination before having K return for a second scan to ensure that it had all been removed. All they found this time was a tiny tracking device that looked like something that SHIELD had implanted when she was in their care, which Hank removed quickly.

But K felt woozy when it was over, a side effect of Kitty's powers, the girl promised. K quietly thanked them both for their trouble and decided to call it a day. Hoping things would even out for her.

She was in bed half asleep with what felt like a migraine when Logan slipped into the room and began rubbing her shoulders. Scott had told him about the horse and the device they'd removed, and he was understandably on alert.

"You alright, darlin'?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Half out of it she replied earnestly and unfiltered. "Yeah, right as rain, I'm sure," she said sleepily. "Nothing but the eye in the sky to worry about."

Logan's brow creased.  _What the hell is she talking about?_  He thought to himself. "I don't know what you mean, honey. Do you want me to stay with you?"

There was a little pause before she finally answered. "God, yes. You smell good," she said with a yawn.

He smiled a little as he wrapped himself around her and she snuggled into him as he did, holding his arms as they wrapped around her. "Much better with my jailbird," she mumbled just before she succumbed to sleep.

The next day K returned to Hank for more blood work. He wanted to compare before and after to make sure there was no long lasting effects after the device was removed. That afternoon, he bumped into her in the entry as she came in from chores and pulled her into Logan's empty office.

"The device we removed was an incomplete system. I believe it was to  _become_ a control device. I can find no other explanation that would make any valid sense. Otherwise, I am happy to report that there are no chemicals, drugs, nanobots, or hormones that don't belong in your system. If you are have any trouble, I'm afraid you'll have to come back." he told her.

She thanked him and with a sigh and watched him go before she tucked her deerskin workgloves in her back pocket and headed off for her session with Charles.

He was still diligently working with her to try and break her longstanding streak of fatalities in the Danger Room, though K wasn't the least bit positive about it.

Particularly since she was getting entirely irritated with the thread of rumors running rampant in the school - all of them speculating how long it would be before there were  _babies_ considering how amorous the newest married couple was.

It was bad enough that when Logan pulled her into a tight hold simply to kiss her neck from behind she twisted and pushed him away. "Oh, come on. You're not going to let them bug you are you?" Logan asked, and though K knew he was right to blow off the talk, she just ….

"I'm just a little sensitive about it, okay?" K defended. "I'm not … big on kids."

Logan paused and pulled her into his office, where at least the two of them could have a private conversation. "Not really surprised, considering the endless parade of shitty teenagers, but come on. Ours will be fine."

K stiffened and just stared at him. "What …"

"Don't tell me you're not interested … one day, anyhow. I'm in no rush," he said, resting his hand at her elbow and trying to smooth it over. But when she didn't move in the least, he found himself re-evaluating things. This was one area they hadn't discussed before the wedding. "Would that be so bad?"

"I don't know..."

"Just think about it, sweetheart - before you say 'no' to the concept. You don't have to tell me today,."

K paused for a long moment, clearly flustered - her heart racing at the thought. "That could be a while."

"Well. Just so you know," Logan said, looking entirely too cocky for K to just ignore. "You usually get flustered like this when it's something you want, and don't want to admit it." He gave her a lingering look that stopped only when K darted forward and started kissing him senseless, knocking off half of the things on his desk as she assaulted him.

She finally stopped when he took a hold of her by the shoulders and pushed her back to break the kisses. "I'm not sure what kind of a signal that is, sweetheart."

"Just … it's … shut up," she replied as he smiled crookedly. "I'm on board for you. I'm all in. But I'm … more than a little scared of having kids - are ya happy now? Had to hear the words?"

"Like I said," he replied, pulling her closer for another, much more gentle and restrained kiss. "No rush. You and I have all the time in the world."

She had to smile a little to herself when he put it that way. He wasn't wrong, at least - barring any disaster or freak occurrence.

As she left the office, she realized she needed to talk to someone about this … she just had no idea who. She couldn't talk to Jean about this –  _oh no_. Jean was baby crazy herself. She could practically hear the woman's biological clock ticking from across the mansion.

And K didn't feel comfortable talking to Betsy – simply because the psychic rapport she had with him would most certainly end up being advice swayed in his favor. Most of the other women were either too busy or too much of a gossip, and there was no way in hell she was going to talk to a guy. They were  _worse_ than the women when it came to gossip. Especially this high caliber of gossip.

* * *

It was nearly the weekend, and it had been a long, tedious string of slow horse training, easy lessons, and frustrating sessions with Charles. K was in the barn, brushing out the new mare, who had already been improving by leaps and bounds when Kitty walked in looking and smelling distressed.

.

"Oh I didn't know you were here – I can come back." Kitty said, her face streaked with tears.

"Kitty, wait." K said, turning to her. "Don't go. I think we both could use a little friendly company."

Kitty looked at her shocked in spite of her own state of upset. "Why? Is there a problem with Logan?" she asked, instantly hitting the center of K's troubles.

K shook her head, trying to find the right thing to say. "Well, yes. No." She sighed heavily. "Sort of?" K finally said, both arms held out, palms up as she looked to a spot across the hall. It didn't matter at this point. Everyone knew something was up. And the animals weren't even helping her to clear her mind.

Kitty pulled up a bale next to where K was slipping down the wall. "What did he do?" Kitty asked, her eyebrows pulled together. She'd grown to truly like her adoptive step mother, quickly finding out that the little brunette had a way about her that made it easy to like her -  _if she wanted you to_  - and with Logan? Both of them seemed so –  _natural_ together. Kitty couldn't remember seeing him so happy, and she didn't want it to end for him for any reason that could be avoided.

"Nothing. He does everything right, I just – I'm a little confused right now," K admitted quietly.

Kitty thought about it for a moment, a slight frown on her features as she looked around the barn slowly."Is this about you two having kids?" K froze and stared back at her.

"How do you feel about it?" Kitty asked, trying to avoid undermining whatever Logan was trying to do.

"Scared to death," K answered quietly and just like that, understanding finally hit Kitty hard enough she had to bite back a groan. "What had you coming down here to hide anyhow?" K asked, desperate to change the subject.

Kitty hastily wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand, not seeming to realize that the time to hide the tears was long past. "Oh nothing, it's stupid. Piotr and I had a fight. It'll be fine," she said.

K smiled up at her crookedly. "So ...what did  _he_ do?" she asked.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh. "He got mad because Bobby was flirting with me. But Bobby flirts with  _everyone_. No one makes a big deal about it, but Piotr got mad."

K nodded her head. "So who needs their butt kicked?" K asked as Kitty laughed nervously.

"I don't even know," Kitty replied with an open shrug, which only got K smirking to herself.

"We should do something about this," K said before the two women got themselves back together. Kitty helped her to finish the chores and swept the barn as K closed up for the night. The two of them headed toward the house, arm in arm, and their heads almost together as they discussed options, though they ran into Piotr on the way in, who nodded to K and took Kitty's hand, apologizing profusely for his temper.

K stayed a few paces back to let them have some privacy, her attention diverted further when she caught a whiff of Logan on the breeze. As she turned slowly on her heel, nose into the wind, she decided to see what he was up to. She followed the scent out into an open field near the house. The grass was deep and thick and in the middle she could see a small herd of deer grazing.

She crouched down and followed his trail staying back a bit, unsure if he was hunting or observing.

Before long, she watched him creep into the clearing with the deer when a summer fawn came up to him, his spots nearly faded. Logan slowly reached up and petted the little baby as its mother came near. Neither showed any fear of him, and he gave her no reason, even as he reached up and stroked her neck as well. K had to smile to herself just watching him do his thing, but it wasn't long before the spell was rudely broken.

A door in the mansion slammed and the deer jumped a little, before they all went trotting out of the field their tails half flagging as they went. Logan just watched them go, sitting back on his heels. And K watched him until he finally stood up to go back to the house, almost belatedly spotting her as he turned.

"How long you been there, darlin'?" he asked.

She smiled in response and tackled him with a kiss when he was close enough, though the two were soon heading back up, hand in hand.

It was early Friday morning when Logan woke up alone with a note addressed to him on the nightstand. He was a little confused, but opened it before even sitting up. It was in K's neat script.

_I'm sorry I snuck out like this, but I have to go check on my cottage. I was going to ask you to go, but Kitty really needed a break. I'll take you next time, if you want to go hide away in the woods with me._

_XOXO Took your Jeep, Be home before you know it – Miss you already._

_All my love,_

_K._

Logan sighed as he got out of bed. Not what he wanted to wake up to. On multiple counts. He knew she could be sneaky, but didn't realize that she could sneak past him while he was sleeping. Not to mention that she didn't actually say where she was going. All she'd ever done before was narrow it down to the west end of her freakin' peninsula. "Sure, just eight thousand square miles or so to hound dog it if I wanna look on my own," he grumbled. "Unless Cap's up for a road trip." He growled to himself as he got up and started to get ready for the day.

 _Guess I'll have to take a minute to grill Petey on why tha hell Kitten's upset,_ he thought to himself before he headed out to grab some coffee, already in a mood since he'd woken up alone.

* * *

Translations from German this time:

 _Süße -_ Sweetness

der Schönredner - Smooth talker


	5. Superior Break

Kitty and K cut through Canada on the way North. The trip itself was an eye opener for Kitty. The section of Ontario they used for a 'shortcut' was nothing but flat farmland on all sides - for hours, though when they crossed out of Canada into Detroit, it really was like going into another world - one of all concrete and broken old buildings. They were barely in the city though before K turned and immediately shot North up I-75. To Kitty, the gritty, dirty city reminded her of the dirtier, more dangerous parts of her own hometown of Chicago, had Chicago been all but abandoned in spots.

Being from Chicago, Kitty had always heard about some of Michigan's sights, considering how well off her parents were, and how so many places in the mitten were well known as vacation destinations to those from Chi-town. But the talk was always as a _vacation spot_ , not as if people lived there all the time, and until the women had with the Motor City hours behind them, she simply didn't understand it. She first realized it when K, grinning, pointed out that there was no turning back now that they'd crossed the 45th parallel. 

"Time to leave the trolls behind," K said a while later as she tipped her chin up, and shortly after, the massive Mackinac bridge came into view. The yellowish towers peeked out of the deep green of the rolling hills leading up to it, visible for miles before they got to it. They crossed the bridge around sunset, and the straits were glowing in the evening sun. the water below the bridge was like a mirror.

Kitty had to admit to herself that she indeed felt like she was in a different country once they'd gotten into the K's turf of the 'Superior Peninsula' - it even smelled better - less road dirt, more pine and fresh air. They picked up some dinner outside of St. Ignace as they motored down US 2 hugging the northern shore of lake Michigan for a good long while. Though, Kitty was a little unnerved as there was no map in the car. Eventually, they made it to the cottage, after crossing through a few hours of woods, though K expressed her regret that Kitty couldn't see Lake Superior in the dark. The little hide out was off a paved road that turned gravel, then down a two track, and a beaten path that turned into a mostly overgrown trail. It was  _well_ after dark.

The rustic cottage was small, but cozy. K was surprised to find that not only had Bill gotten her message, but he'd dusted the place and stocked the fridge for her. Kitty was already falling in love with the little cottage. The place was covered in cedar shakes, and there was a creek right next to the house that they used a little footbridge to cross. But when Kitty saw the slowly turning water wheel that was attached to the cottage, she nearly squealed. To her it looked like something out of a painting.

"It's really not much in the dark, Kitty. Wait until morning," K told her, sighing as she sat down.

As nice as it was at Xaviers, it really felt good to be in her own place again after oh, so long. The girls brought in the bags and K started a fire in the pit outside on the deck. She warned Kitty to stay away from the railings as they pulled out a quick snack to reheat over the fire. As they ate their late dinner, the travel started to catch up to them. They quit feeding the fire and as it dwindled, the lonely howl of wolves echoed closer and closer to the house, finally surrounding them and making Kitty nervous.

"Don't worry," K told her. "They won't come near the fire. They know people are trouble." Even though even Kitty could hear them trotting through the woods around them. After they settled down, K asked if she was ready to go in, and Kitty nodded eagerly. She could fall asleep on the deck if it weren't for the wolves. When K doused the remains of the fire, the women went in and locked up.

"It's hunting season," K explained. "You never know who's wandering where they shouldn't be."

Late the next morning, Kitty woke up to the smell of coffee and she sleepily made her way down the stairs, eyes half open. When she got out to the kitchen and got a mug of coffee, she turned toward the large windows in the living room and her mouth dropped. The entire wall of windows on that side of the house overlooked a large lake that seemed to go on for miles, the trees on the opposite side looked fairly small from where they were, though Kitty was sure that was not the case. It was  _beautiful_ there, and the sound of the water outside and the creaking of the waterwheel added to the ambiance of the deep piney smell of the woods. She pulled up a chair as K brought her some breakfast.

"Oooh. What's this?" Kitty asked as she glanced down at the little folded up triangles covered in red berries and whipped cream.

"Old family recipe," K told her as she took a drink of coffee "Nothing better in the world for breakfast." One bite and Kitty was sold.

When Kitty turned her head to look out at lake, shimmering in the morning sun, she couldn't help but tease. "No wonder I had to watch the rail," she said wide eyed at the beauty of the place around her.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope I can get Logan out here one of these days," K said with a little smile as she watched a loon swim across the lake.

"You didn't take him here yet? Why not? He'd love it!" Kitty declared in a tone of near disbelief.

"We were  _going_ to for part of the honeymoon, but that kinda got – wrecked," she explained. "Haven't had a chance since. I was going to bring him, but you needed a break more than he did."

Kitty smiled to herself, realizing that K had gotten her out to let her breathe rather than steal away with Logan again. While K watched the local news on the small television in the kitchen, Kitty really took in all the details of the cottage, more than a little flattered that K had taken her instead of her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. K was sure to tell Kitty to stay where she was as she got up and opened the door, letting in Bill, who greeted her with a hug, anxiously looking around the cabin, expecting to see Logan standing there. He was shocked when instead he saw the lovely little brunette girl at the table.

"What happened to your man? You didn't break him already did ya?" Bill joked.

K teasingly flipped him off as he hung up his jacket. "Not yet. Kitty here needed a break more than he did. Come on, grab a cup. Thanks for stocking up for me. That was really thoughtful."

Bill blushed as he helped himself, knowing where K kept everything and sat down with the women, his back to the door so he could look at the lake.

"So you're just here for a few days, eh?" he asked, watching K for a reaction.

"Yeah, I needed to get a break. They're workin' me like a dog there, Bill. In a week, they start up riding lessons  _every day_  of the work week, and now there's a club on the weekend for trail rides too. Never worked so damn many kids at once."

Bill just laughed. "Well you must be enjoying it," Bill reasoned. "You only ever bitch about the lessons when they're going really well. So, you probably got it comin'."

Kitty was enjoying their conversation of pure picking. It was all very easy and relaxed.

"You girls going to come on down to the bar then while you're here?" he asked.

K shook her head quickly. "No. I don't need to get chased down all the way back. Just want to stick around and get some air and winterize the place myself. I really appreciate you keepin an eye out for me. I'll find a way to pay you back one of these days," she told him as he waved her off.

"Forget it. Just don't ever sell this place to one a them down staters and we'll be just fine," he told her as he finished his coffee. "Well, guess I'll leave you girls to whatever you're going to do. I'll see ya in a couple days, ya?" he asked, K nodded as he took care of his mug then let himself out. "Oh, one more thing, eh? There's some real stupid apple-knockers hangin' round. Watch out for them, wouldja?" Bill told them, looking a little worried.

K nodded her head as she set down her mug. "Will do, Bill. Thanks for the warning." With that, Bill tipped his hat to Kitty as he left.

But the names were too much, and as Kitty was helping herself to some more pancakes, curiosity overcame her and she just had to ask. "What's an apple-knocker?"

K just started laughing before explaining the varieties of 'outsiders' that came to the upper in search of the great northern wilds.

* * *

"Logan! Wait!" Jean called out as she ran to catch up to him. The team had gone on a pick up mission, and although it had seemed like an easy one, they had run into trouble from the MRD.

Scott had been injured, Kurt had been nearly captured and Logan had to drag both of them and the incapacitated pick up out of the trouble zone and fly the plane back, not to mention that getting back to Westchester was a mess. With the MRD on their tail he couldn't just fly straight back. It was a wild goose chase that took them hours to return from.

He wasn't mad at anyone in particular – well, no one there, and no one on the mission. He had already shaken the MRD from their tail when he got a message from Fury asking if they wanted help getting away from them. He thought about what K had told him about her suspicions, not to mention the device of unknown origins that had been so recently taken out of her. So Fury's timing of the call had Logan hot. Fury and SHIELD had not taken a stand one way or the other on mutants. It was likely that if they did, it wouldn't be in their favor. That, or maybe this was just payback for K not cooperating with him. Either way, Logan thought he should have jumped in sooner or just stayed the hell out of it. This too little too late bullshit was going to get Fury his ass handed to him.

"Logan, where are you going?" Jean asked when she finally caught up to him.

"Need some air. Goin' for a ride," he growled back, the tension was palpable.

After she gave him an appraising look, she handed him a com-link. "Just in case," she told him "K would kill me if anything bad happened to you."

That was just enough to get Logan to smirk a little. He was feeling fairly disposable at that moment, but when he took the com he looked at his ring, rolling it on his finger with his thumb and thinking of the woman that put it there. Much of the tension seemed to wash away. "Thanks, Jeannie." he said quietly, most of the heat gone from his voice.

That in itself was enough to set Jean back. "Are you still going?" she asked as he stood there looking at his hands.

He took a few moments to answer. Suddenly, taking off in a huff didn't seem like the greatest idea. His gaze wandered up and scanned the fence line. Something felt off. "Nah. I'm just gonna head down to the danger room instead," he said calmly, handing the com back to her. He turned and started to walk back toward the center of the mansion before he let his paranoia take over. "Jeannie, turn on the security system."

She was shocked. It wasn't like him to be paranoid like  _this_. His paranoid was usually a totally different direction. Mentally she reached out, then got angry when she found the mental signatures of several platoons worth of soldiers loaded for bear near the perimeter of the estate. She called out to the few students that had arrived early to be sure they were indoors immediately and when all of the kids and staff were clear, she armed the system. Not half an hour had gone by before it was triggered.

* * *

Kitty and K were floating on the lake near K's cottage, clad in their bikinis, catching some sun in the dog days of summer. It was probably one of the last days that they'd be able to dress like this - at least at the cottage. The weather service had forecast a massive thunderstorm for that night, and K was sure it would get cold and stay that way after it passed. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy  _today_.

Their peace and quiet was rudely interrupted suddenly by a wolf whistle coming from not too far into the woods. Kitty gasped but K lifted her head slowly in the direction of the man approaching. He was downwind, so she didn't smell him sooner and it had her biting back the growl in the back of her throat. K leaned up on her elbows as Kitty sat up all the way, trying to cover herself a bit.

"Well hot damn. Two pretty little things way out here in the woods. God, I love it up here," the stranger said, his rifle over his shoulder. "How bout you girls come on over here and get friendly?"

Kitty smelled suddenly nervous, but K simply looked him up and down over the top of her sunglasses. "How bout you get the hell off my property before something bad happens to you, mister?"

The man chuckled. "Why don't you kick me off then, honey? I always wanted to wrestle with a bikini girl," he replied, grinning obnoxiously.

K considered it a moment before picking up the cell phone next to her on the dock. "Bill, you think you can come by? We got one of those jackass trespassers here giving us a hard time. …. We're floating in the lake. …. Yeah, he's an ugly cuss. …. Alright. Thanks Bill." K hung up the phone and laid back down without looking as if she was paying the least bit of attention to the stranger.

The man, insulted, stared at her like she'd lost her damn mind. "You really think callin' your boyfriend is gonna scare me off?" He took a few steps towards them when K looked at him again.

"No, in fact I'm hoping it doesn't," she replied calmly.

Kitty leaned in close and whispered quietly to K, taking advantage of K's hearing. " _Are you trying to do this no powers?"_  K just nodded once, and Kitty easily understood her reluctance.

Still, K sat up and leaned close to Kitty to respond. "Unless something bad happens, then just let me deal with it. Keep safe," she said very quietly. Kitty nodded in response.

The creep had taken to looking for a way to get to the two women, who had floated out well away from the shoreline. Two more men showed up behind him and they talked amongst themselves. One of them pulled out a small pistol and shot the inner tube K was on, as the little woman swore up a blue streak and called him every name in the book. Kitty fell off hers and the two were in the lake, treading water. He'd actually shot K as well and she thanked her stars it was her rather than Kitty.

"Why don't you two come on over this way," one of them said, leveling his rifle at the women.

Kitty was nervous, ready to phase out in an instant as K leaned close and told her to be ready to go for the dock. She was going to try to wait for the guys to show until another one dropped his back pack and started to make it clear they weren't going anywhere. Yeah, these guys thought they knew how this was going to unfold.

"Boys, really. You don't want to do this. Just walk away now, while you still can," K told them.

"We're not afraid of your little friend. We'll just shoot the SOB when he shows up. People go missin' up here all the time. Now come on out  _now_." The biggest of the men directed.

K took a deep breath and started to swim towards the shore. When her feet hit the bottom, she stood up and started to walk out, hands at her side. The three men were smiling, and the one holding his rifle up let it slip as she approached them. When the closest one reached out to touch her, she broke his wrist and wrenched the gun from his hands, throwing it over her shoulder into the water as she began disarming the interlopers at a quick pace. The biggest one got a hold of her after he lost his gun, and was holding her tightly to him, trying to get her under control, but that really just wasn't in the cards.

She reached up as he tried to get her arms pinned, and gouged out one of his eyes, making him drop her, though he backhanded her as she fell. The last one rushed her to find Kitty's fist in his throat before he could make contact with K. The three men stumbled off the way they came, one of them swearing to come back with friends.

"Are you OK?" Kitty started to ask, shock on her face when K got back on her feet, blood trails on her side where the man holding her had jammed a knife into her ribs.

"I'm fine." she replied as she tried to recover how her suit  _should_ have been sitting on her.

Kitty considered her answer and nodded. "Yeah, Logan would have never gotten that close before they started shooting," Kitty said, with K nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, because –  _boobs_ ," K replied, irritated at how this 'relaxing weekend' was going down. "Now we have to get dressed and meet the guys when they show. They won't be called off now." Before she could stand up fully, she heard Bill's voice shout down from the house for her.

"It's fine – they're gone now. Sorry to bother you," K called back as she wrapped a towel around herself, trying to wipe away any blood that might be on her.

"You sure? We can stick around in case they come back," Bill offered, worried at the state of her. From the expression on his face, it was pretty clear that he'd seen the tail end of things. One of the taller men took off his hat as Kitty walked up, still putting her towel around herself.

"No, we got this. But if it makes you feel better, we'll meet you guys for a bite a little later. We're going to pack up tomorrow," K replied, pulling her wet hair up off her shoulders into a sloppy pony tail. One of the men she didn't know was watching the two women maybe a little too much as Bill spoke for the group.

"That sounds great. Be nice to grab a beer with ya before you go," he said, waving to Kitty as they turned to leave. "Just call if you have anymore trouble – but I'd get dressed if I was you."

K laughed it off but when she turned to face Kitty she pulled her face into a grimace. "Let's get this going. If we do this right, we can cut out tonight before those jerks get back. I don't want to have to deal with bodies if I can help it," K said, wiping the dirt off her face and rushing for the shower.

In the cottage, Kitty packed her bags, ready to go on K's word. When K slipped from the shower, she dried off quickly and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser, slipping into a worn pair of blue jeans and a white tank top, pulling Logan's brown flannel around her shoulders to finish her look off. Kitty smiled when she saw the shirt. She'd bet just about anything that it still smelled like him, and her suspicions were only confirmed when she caught K turning her head into the collar of the shirt, eyes closed as she inhaled deeply.

When they were both ready to go, K threw their most necessary bags into the back of the Jeep. She had a feeling that they'd need to get out quick after the bar.

* * *

Back in Westchester, it appeared as though the intruders were part of Hydra. The one that had crossed the wall and gotten fried was wearing their insignia, anyhow. Logan left, planning on finding out from Steve what the story was, and why they were attacking the mansion. Steve had no insight in the matter, and Tony's only suspicion was that the computer system had been available to them long enough that they knew who K was now, and what she'd done to Viper.

But Logan wasn't expecting it when he got back from the Avenger's tower to find that the X-Men as a whole had packed up his things and moved him out into the boat house.

"You guys need some privacy. It's too easy for anyone to bother you when you're here in the house. We thought we'd make it so everyone had to think about it before interrupting you two," Scott told him as he handed over the keys. "It's not a distancing thing. It's a 'there are innocent children here' thing." He was smirking at him as Logan cautiously took the keys.

"Except Charles and I, of course," Jean teased. " _We_  can still interrupt you anytime."

* * *

The bar had ended up being a normal night out for the guys, the festivities a little more loud with the boys in the bar posturing, trying to impress Kitty. They'd started up on K, until she stood on the bar and announced that she was now married. The groans around the bar had Kitty laughing, until from the back of the room one of the guys shouted out 'I don't mind if you don't, honey!'

K rolled her eyes as the big Finn pulled her off the bar, and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Damn it!" K shouted, slapping him in the side as hard as she could, making him yelp and let go, with K slipping to the floor. The party continued, but with Kitty at it's center, getting worn out from all the attention they were laying on her. She tried to follow K's advice on not leading them on, but it seemed that any tiny bit of kindness or politeness was translated into attraction.

At the end of the night, Kitty found herself getting dragged out of the bar by K, both of them waving at the boys as they climbed into Logan's Jeep, ready to pack up and head back. They were almost back to the cottage to finish packing the last things and lock up for winter when they hit a road block. Stopping short of the two trucks blocking the road, K spotted several men in front of them. Before she could get the jeep into reverse, headlights flipped on behind them.

Kitty's eyes went wide. They had them trapped. K turned off the jeep, pulling the com link out of the glove box and handing it to Kitty.

"When I say, you take that com and run. Run straight into the woods, as far and fast as you can. Phase out and get out of their reach. Call for help if I don't come get you in an hour's time, alright?" K told her, hand on the ignition switch, ready to fight if need be. Naturally, Kitty started to protest. "No. You will run. Logan will never forgive me if you end up hurt on this trip. Please." K took off the soft brown flannel and handed it to Kitty. "It's getting cold out there. Keep warm."

Kitty stared back at her in shock. "No! I'm going to help you. I'm trained too. These jokers don't have a chance between us." She set the shirt down on the backseat, with the com next to it. K sighed, and grudgingly agreed, stepping out of the Jeep to confront the strangers.

"I don't know who you are, but we're just trying to go home. I don't want any trouble fellas," K said calmly, walking towards them, the doors of the truck behind them slammed shut after four more men piled out of it.

They didn't say a word, just rushed them, grabbing K by the elbows and slamming her into the jeep's hood face first, holding her wrists together behind her back before one of them ziptied her hands together. She tried to sit up only to have one of them bash her in the face. Kitty panicked, rushing for her and when one of the men grabbed at her, Kitty phased through him, not even thinking of any consequences.

"She's a mutant!" one of them shouted as they rushed around Kitty. "I'll bet the other one is too – get 'em!" Several of the men headed for K while she was too punch drunk to do anything. Kitty ran through them to K, trying to help her, unable to get a hold of her as they threw K face down over a dropped tailgate. One of the biggest men pinning her in place by the back of her head as he tried to grab at Kitty.

"Think you can hurt my brother and get away with it?" the big man barked at K. "He lost an eye because of you."

"And the handsy creep deserved it," K said back, getting a punch in the ribs for her trouble that ended with the big guy hissing as he'd broken his hand and K smirked at him.

Kitty was shouting at the men to back off when she got punched the instant she became tangible. They knocked her to the ground, and several men rushed her too. When Kitty screamed, K snapped out of her hazy fog from the hits she'd taken. As another of the men grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to himself, she popped her claws through his stomach and began to truly wriggle her arms to the front of her.

Red hot rage washed over her as she hacked and slashed her way through the group of assailants starting with the man that was hauling a very panicked Kitty toward his truck while she screamed and kicked, unable to focus in the chaos enough to implement her powers. When K rushed forward and kicked Kitty's captor in the head, Kitty stayed back against the jeep and watched, if nothing else to avoid K's claws as she practically danced through them, doing her best to keep the injuries non-fatal. When she was finally done, she collapsed, covered in blood and shaking as the last one fell, trying to staunch the bleeding. Kitty recognized the crash to reality and cautiously went to her side.

"K?" Kitty said quietly, watching her mentor's new wife carefully as she tried to find her way back to sanity after the first real berserk moment Kitty had ever witnessed from her. She knew it hadn't happened in training sessions. And when Kitty knew it was  _probably_ safe, she helped K to her feet, leading her to the passenger side of the jeep, where Logan kept a knife in the glovebox. She quickly cut the ziptie as K stared at her bloodied hands.

Kitty maneuvered around the trucks - going off road to avoid them - and finished the drive to K's cottage, leading her inside and helping her strip down and get into the shower. As K melted to the floor of the shower, and the blood washed off her, Kitty sat on the sink, waiting for K to pull it together.

When the thunder rumbled overhead, sense seemed to flood back to the little woman. "I've got it now," K promised as she scrubbed herself clean, then dried off in her bedroom, dressing and packing the remainder of her clothes for the trip, leaving only a change or two behind.

Kitty grabbed her last bag and they walked out to the jeep. K tossed her bags into the back of the jeep and hopped in the driver's seat without another word said. They'd driven for nearly five hours before K finally spoke, asking if she was alright and apologizing for getting her hurt. But Kitty was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm fine," she promised. "I mean … a couple bruises, but for as far as weekends off go - I've had  _much_ worse."

But that simply wasn't good enough for K, and she was irritated with how it had gone so far south - and for how it was all because the timing was so spectacularly bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many references to real places in this ... for your benefit. If you want an idea of what K's 'turf' is like ... use the road markers to do a google image search. It's hard to honestly describe without going yourself, but ... there is a very real shift once you cross the Mighty Mac into God's country.


	6. Self Doubt and Reassurances

Kitty offered to take over driving on the way back to Westchester several times, but K only relented when they were back in New York, and then it was only for the last couple hours.

Finally, when the two women returned to the mansion, K stumbled out of the back of the jeep in a daze. She and Kitty headed upstairs and parted ways silently - the little ninja and the little feral easily sneaking through the house unnoticed. K made her way down to the room she and Logan shared only to find it completely empty. She stood there for a moment in shock, unsure of what the hell was going on or what it meant.

Of course, she figured she was asking for it … disappearing with only a note to explain her absence, and without any direction as to where exactly she was. Dazed at finding no husband and no note, K made her way back downstairs. She stood in the kitchen for a long moment, weighing it all out before she headed out toward the garage, grabbed her bag from next to the front door and threw it over her shoulder. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she looked over the key rack for her Harley key. But as she pulled the key off the hook, Remy's voice echoed quietly through the hallway.

"Leavin' so soon,  _petit_?" he asked, watching her with a concerned expression.

K didn't know how to respond to him in the least, so instead of trying, she started towards the garage. "It looks like it," she replied under her breath.

"Wait,  _chere_. You wanna find your  _les époux_ , and ol' Remy can take you to him. He's here," Remy promised, holding his hand out for hers. "He didn't go runnin' off nowhere. Not like some  _petit femmes_  I know dat needed some breathin' room." He offered her his hand again, aware that she wasn't entirely herself by her lack of smart assed commentary.

Wary and tired, K didn't know what to do otherwise, so she ignored his hand and followed him. He led her outside and towards the woods, but she was running on a lack of sleep and was admittedly in a foul mood after the events back 'home' with the downstaters. She was ready to fight, and her claws were coming out slowly the further they got from the house. She didn't know what he was up to, but she didn't like it.

There was a light on in the boat house and Remy smiled her way as he knocked on the door. When Logan opened the it, he was a little taken off guard by her angry expression. She looked like hell and was clearly not in the best of moods.

"Darlin' what happened?" he asked her quietly as he shifted his stance and pulled her closer, ignoring the claws protruding from her fist as he took her bag and kissed her. But even at that, she didn't relax until he nuzzled into her neck, and she got lost in his scent surrounding her.

Very suddenly, she retracted her claws and put her arms around him, melting for just a moment as Logan nodded to Remy then picked her up to carry her inside. He laid her down on the bed and climbed in next to her, waiting for the scent of her anxiety to settle so he could find out what was bothering her so much, and glad that she was back with him. She curled into his side and snuggled in, her anxiousness drifting away shortly before he kissed her temple. She gave him a weak smile and it wasn't long before she let her weariness take her over.

After a fitful night's sleep, they sat down to talk over coffee. After hearing part of it, he was understandably upset.

He was mad that she'd gotten into trouble, mad that Kitty had gotten caught up in it, and mad that she hadn't called him for help. It didn't help one bit that K agreed with him on every count.

This had happened on her turf, after all. Her cottage had always been a safe haven. It was where she'd gone to get away from the world, even when she was a part of it. She  _loved_ that place, and now that the sanctity of its solitude was broken, she didn't know that she could ever feel safe there again.

So much misery had happened to her since the last time she had been there, and now, thinking back on how easily those hunters had strode up to her lake, she found herself more and more depressed wondering if it may have been the last time she got to see the place.

But all of that sounded too sentimental, even in her own head. She didn't want to explain herself further, so instead of trying, she stood up to leave, fully intending to abandon the conversation.

Logan grabbed her arm as she tried to wordlessly pass him, and she pulled it away from him and looked more dejected than he'd ever expected her to after such a minor scuffle. "Where you runnin' off to now?" he barked in a tone of sheer disbelief, still wanting more details on how they'd gotten out of the road block.

But K refused to answer, too on edge from the implications of the cottage and the creeps …in all honesty she wasn't able to answer him right. Not when she wanted to hit something - and she didn't want that something to be him. She was so focused on getting away from him that she didn't even see Kitty as she approached the boat house.

The younger woman stepped out of her way as K broke into a run towards the woods, leaving Kitty staring at her retreating form as she left.

Kitty was almost to the boat house when Logan stepped out, looking irritated. He froze when he saw the bruises that littered Kitty's face and arms. "Half pint," he said as he let out all of his breath. "Are you alright?"

But Kitty had other things on her mind, considering how upset K had looked before she'd disappeared into the woods. "Why did K run off?" Kitty asked, her voice firm and even, clearly illustrating that she thought Logan had done something wrong.

Logan shook his head. "We were talking about your scuff up, and she got up and left. I was goin' after her until I saw you lookin' beat to hell," he told her, sniffing the wind to find K's direction. "Look at you. I've never seen you so bruised up from a little brawl."

"Did she tell you all of it? How she snapped when a few of them were  _dragging me_ to their truck … she  _snapped_ , Logan," Kitty said, flustered when she couldn't say what she thought could have happened. "They beat her way worse than I got it. I know they knocked her out in the beginning. I don't know how she got up from it."

Logan furrowed his brow. He didn't tell Kitty that K hadn't said anything about that part. In fact, all she'd really told him was that they were jumped and both of them took a few licks before they managed to get out of it. "How do you know they knocked her out?" Logan asked, warily watching Kitty's reaction.

"Well, the first guy broke his hand when he hit her. She went limp after that and they carried her to the bed of one of the trucks," Kitty replied. "She wasn't fighting them so I  _assumed_ that meant she wasn't awake."

Logan looked more tense as he thought it over. Clearly, he was missing a lot out of the story. He shouldn't have been surprised. The details she gave were sparse, more of a rundown than an actual story when he stopped to think back about it. "Tell me everything that happened, Kitten. I wanna know all of it," he told her, holding her by the shoulders.

Kitty glanced toward the woods where she knew K had disappeared and took a deep breath before she went through it. Logan pushed for every detail that Kitty could remember, and become very quiet when Kitty told him about K's total meltdown of an attack on the men. The description on how she went from next to nothing at all, not even defending herself to raging destruction hit him close to home.

But at least  _now_ he knew why she was so quiet. Aside from the experience itself being emotionally draining, it was absolutely devastating to the mind when he went into that red haze. No matter how it turned out for him, good or bad, the sense of guilt and failed responsibility was overwhelming. "How long did it take her to act like herself again?" Logan asked quietly.

It wasn't exactly comforting though when Kitty simply stared at him, shaking her head.

"How long, Kitten?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders up to her ears and looked away as she hugged herself. "She didn't  _speak_ for about four hours," Kitty replied, feeling guilty herself now.

Logan openly stared at her, realizing that it must have been  _really_  bad. It never took him more than an hour at  _worst_ to force himself past the self blame afterward.

"But she wasn't acting right even when we got back," Kitty added.

Logan let out a breath and quickly gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek before he darted off to catch up with K, running in earnest as he looked for her. It took him longer than he was proud to admit before he finally spotted her as she ducked off the trail and into the thick underbrush. He followed, though it wasn't a lot of fun for him with both of them moving silently. She was fast, even when she was moving so quiet and it had him frustrated when he realized her scent wasn't especially strong.

When she thought she'd lost him, she sat down on a log, hidden in the ferns and tried to sort through all of it. It wasn't just Kitty. Or the cottage. She just didn't know how to deal with him and she needed to  _breathe_.

Logan watched her as she sat with her head in her hands, stony faced and still, the scent of tears lightly finding its way to him on the breeze, and he tried to decide the best way to handle this when she so clearly wanted to be alone. He wasn't sure where that line was, and he wasn't about to push her away by crossing it. He hated the hesitation.

After a little while though, K finally sighed and as she looked up to the sky, she pulled her hair down and wiping the tears from her face with the heel of her hand. She was in the middle of mentally scoffing and chastising herself. She felt worthless, though she couldn't find the anchor point to tie that sensation to. The rage that had flowed when she realized that Kitty had been in eminent danger was something she hadn't tapped into in decades. She both loved and hated when it happened. She loved the laser focus, the sensation that the world was moving in slow motion as her body went into overdrive.

But she despised the loss of control over her actions and emotions as her rage washed over her, subduing all mercy and empathy. In truth, she knew it was terrifying to her victims, but it was pretty damn scary to herself as well. She felt guilty, more so when she realized that she didn't know if it was the attack on Kitty or the way the guys were handling K herself that had tripped her over that edge. It didn't exactly matter though, since she felt as though she was failing one way or another.

K considered her options, worried that her rotten luck was going to rub off on those around her. And that was when she got the first whiff of Logan's scent on the breeze as the wind shifted ever so slightly. Logan finally made his presence known a few moments later, silently moving in to sit next to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, then kissed her with no warning, leaving her a little confused when she realized that his anger was entirely gone.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asked her quietly.

Without thinking it over further, she answered honestly. "No. Not really. I'm sure I'll get over screwing this one up," she admitted as he pulled her almost into his lap.

"You didn't by the way Kitty tells it," he told her, trying to reassure her. "You did the best you could at the time."

She shifted and shook her head. "I think I'm going to have to sell the cottage now," she said, sure that her heart was going to break when she said goodbye to her little slice of heaven on earth.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "If you love it, keep it. You just need to be sure I'm with you next time you go. Let me do my job and protect you." He gave her a quick kiss. "Don't sell it."

She studied his face as he gave her a small smile. "Besides, I wanna see it," Logan told her. "We broke in my place real well. Gotta do the same for yours." He finished with a grin, waggling his eyebrows – in a blatant attempt to get a smile.

She smirked a little and nodded. "Fine, I'll wait until you've christened it," K said before she gave him the long 'hello' kiss that he'd expected the night before. "Then I'll get rid of it."

"Come on, let's go home. I know just what you need after a fiasco like that. Just wish I could have seen you do it," he told her as he got to his feet and pulled her with him. She shrugged lightly, following his lead instinctively before Logan kissed her on the temple.

She was highly entertained to discover that his treatment for her overload consisted of spoiling her rotten with food, moonshine, and a very frisky husband.

* * *

It was just before school started that Chloe and Zoe found themselves watching the driveway with a serious note of anticipation. Zoe's girlfriend had gotten her parents to make an appointment to speak with the faculty of the Institute about enrollment, and the girls were on the look out, holding their breath when they finally showed up.

They watched from the room adjacent to the entry, when they stepped inside, and after a quick chat with Sam's parents, K led the adults down to the professor to fill out the required paperwork for Sam to attend leaving the girls to their own devices.

"I can't believe you're going to be in school with us!" Chloe beamed at Sam, bouncing in place. The put their heads together plotting out which classes to take as K came out of the office, though she was sure to smile at the girls as she passed.

"Don't go too far, now. This will be a quick one," K warned as she grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"Why is it a quick one?" Zoe asked, worried that this wasn't going to work out the way they'd hoped.

"They already hit me up for riding lessons. When they come out, we're going to head to the barn for an evaluation. You ready for that, Sam?" K asked before she took a drink. Sam was grinning but nervous as she nodded, sticking one leg out to show K that she'd worn appropriate footwear. "Great. We'll decide which days you'll be staying after school to ride. Though, I'm sure with a little hard work you can keep up with Zoe and Chloe's class."

Sure enough, Sam's parents were out a few minutes later, excited to see if Sam would take to horses like she always swore she would, given the chance. K took her time with Sam while her parents hovered the whole time, watching K carefully as she worked with their only daughter. Once they were in the barn, K pulled a saddle and bridle for her then carefully chose a horse – a very sweet but not entirely pretty appaloosa. K gave her the one on one time needed to prepare her then took her to the round pen on a line where Sam mounted up for the first time. The little lesson moved at a good clip until K had Sam trotting off line and directing the horse on her own. Sam was grinning at the end of the lesson, and her parents were pleased.

"What kind of riding do you specialize in, Mrs ..." Sam's mother asked, watching K carefully.

"Howlett. All styles. I tend to teach a mixture of dressage and western. The western saddle is the most secure for beginners, but the dressage teaches them to be gentle on the animal while having a greater amount of control over the entire body while being more aware of their own," K replied evenly.

Sam's mother seemed pleased at the explanation. "Well, wonderful. Just wonderful. Sam, did you want to stay here for a few hours with your friends, or ..." Sam's father offered.

"Yes! I'd like to stay – if that's alright," Sam said sheepishly.

K smiled back at her and nodded, looking entirely relaxed. "I'm sure that's fine. One of us can give you a ride home in a bit," K replied. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Summers had some errands to run anyhow." It was plain to see that K was a natural at easing the parent's concerns that the staff may have been too casual with each other, having heard the girls refer to K simply as  _K_.

And just like that, it was set. Sam was to be the very first non-resident student at the Xavier Institute. There was just one concern that Sam and Zoe had and now was as good a time as any to address it. Sam's parents waved goodbye as K led the horse back into the barn and the girls waited only a moment before they followed her.

"K, can we ask a favor?" Zoe said shyly as K pulled the saddle from the horse.

"Sure. Never hurts to ask," K replied, not really paying attention as she began to brush the appy out.

"We're a little worried about Sam's grades."

K froze for a moment, as she suddenly figured where this was probably leading.

"Her parents say she can only stay if she keeps her grades at a B ... minimum," Zoe said, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm not much of a tutor, Zo," K said in a slightly more brisk tone.

"No, we're not worried about academics. It's  _combat_ ," Zoe said quietly. The three girls were holding their breath as K sighed and let her shoulders drop.

"I'm not going to ask him to go easy on you. Not when he's right," K replied, not looking toward the girls yet.

"But he never gives anyone better than a C. Ever," Chloe complained.

"Then do better than C work. If you want a better grade in his class – impress him," K said shortly, irritated that the answer was so clear.

"But Jubilee can't even get better than that," Zoe argued with Chloe nodding her head in agreement.

"That's because Jubes doesn't push herself. She tries to float on their friendship. Push hard – I mean  _hard._  And you'll get your B. Hisako got one last semester," K said as she put the brushes away.

"But Hisako nearly killed herself!"

"Then I guess you know what it takes. It probably wouldn't hurt to ask him for extra help after class if you need it," K pointed out as she led the horse down to his stall.

"Extra time with the sadist? Are you crazy?!" Zoe shouted.

K stiffened up and paused to glare at them over her shoulder before she locked the horse in his stall then stalked toward them to look at them properly. "Zoe, you're pushing it. He's not a sadist. Work harder.  _Ask_  him what it will take to get better than a C," K said calmly, though there was no denying the edge to her tone.

"I just don't understand why we even  _need_  a combat class. Not everyone is going to go on to try to be on a team. Most of us just want to live," Zoe grumbled.

"Alright. You want my help, fine. Come on, girls," K said, grabbing a hold of Zoe's hand and dragging her behind her.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, but K refused to answer. But the sisters got it as the garage came into view, where Logan was tinkering with K's motorcycle. "No!" Chloe whispered, trying to get K to stop, but K just raised an eyebrow as she called out Logan's name. He turned slowly, his eyebrows drawing together when he saw Zoe struggling against K's grip while she dragged her closer.

"The girls have a question," K said, shoving Zoe toward him as he turned around fully to face her, not bothering to stand up, his grease stained hands resting on his thighs as he waited. "Go on girls."

"What … what would it take to get better than a C in combat?" Zoe said nervously.

Logan watched her thoughtfully for a moment as she looked ready to run. "Definition of a C is average. Do better than average," he replied.

"But how do I know what average is?" Sam asked – not having met Logan yet, and blissfully unaware of his 'other' identity.

"If it's as good as everyone else in class, it's average. Do better," he replied, leveling her with his glare. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy." He growled their way but then leveled a finger at K. "Not you," he said staring at his wife. "I got plans for you."

K grinned as the girls made to pass her by, more than ready to leave the two lovebirds alone and get as far away from them as possible.

"Does everything he say to her sound dirty?" Sam asked as K's laughter echoed behind them.

"Yes. Every single thing he says to her. All the time," Zoe replied.

"You're exaggerating, Zo. He's not that bad," Chloe said. "You just have a dirty mind."

"Yeah? Well another week or so and she can judge for herself," Zoe said, still angry with Logan's answer of 'work harder'. Of course he wouldn't be a help. But she was sure she had a way around it so she led the charge to go talk to Mr. Summers instead, sure  _he_ would have a more appropriate answer for her.

But that only meant that she was even more upset when she got done talking to him. "Sorry girls. This is one area he's right. If you want a better grade in his class, you'll have to earn it. And don't even ask – it  _is_  a required class," Scott told them calmly.

* * *

The opening day of school snuck up on them fast. Scott posted up fliers for the various clubs and trips they'd planned for the year and once again, K's classes were very full – though most of the students were staying on just as a means to relax and socialize. Those that were most interested in advancing signed up for the weekend riding club that promised trail rides and more advanced techniques.

Logan had talked K into assisting in his self defense class, seeing as the student's most hated part of his class was when someone had to attack him. He reciprocated by joining her group for the trail rides – since the group being big enough that another adult being there for backup was not only a good idea, but required by Charles.

Things were starting to chug along well, everyone's classes were fuller than they could remember, and the mansion was bustling with activity all the time. By the time the holidays were drawing close, everyone was well into their routine. It was all the more disruptive when Logan started packing their bags.

"What now?" K asked. "You need to get away from me already?" she teased.

He smirked, and picked up her half full bag. "Nope. We're going to spend a little time at your place. Long overdue," he told her.

Her smile fell as she shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It's been winterized already and I'm not in a rush to go back." she said, half afraid that just by being there something bad would happen.

"Sweetheart, we're goin'. The boat house is nice, but I've heard Kitty talkin' about your place and I wanna see it. Sooner the better," Logan said, his tone indicating that there wasn't an option here.

"But winter's not her best season. Fall is when it's best," she argued, trying to find a loophole anywhere.

"Don't matter. I'm not waitin' a year to get you up there. Snow don't bother me one bit. So let's go. If you really don't want to go that bad, we'll go to my cabin instead," Logan offered, pausing for just a moment to shoot her a crooked grin. "Of course, we go to my place we might as well plan on stayin' till spring," he told her. "Seein' as we'd be snowed in before you know it."

"What about the riding club?" she asked.

He smiled at her with a little shrug. "Kitty has it covered if the kids want to go," he told her, pulling out a winter coat for her. "She'll find someone to help that can pass for responsible."

It was decided then. She finished her packing and the two made it to the kitchen before Remy stopped them. "You goin' north,  _Mon ami_?" he asked Logan, who nodded in response.

"Kinda in a hurry too, Gumbo. I'll see ya in a week or so," Logan replied as K stopped dead.

"A week?" she was shocked.

"Something wrong with that?" Logan asked with a frown as he pulled her to the garage, though her only response was to smirk and shake her head slowly.

He started the first leg of driving, following the same route that she'd taken with Kitty. K had taken over before the bridge, telling him it was her favorite part of the trip, aside from getting to her place. Logan was smirking to himself as they crossed into the upper, with K smiling in spite of the wind advisories on the bridge that required they go across in convoys, and the jeep rocking and getting pushed with every hard blow over the straits as they passed. When they got close to the cabin, K frowned to herself and the little bit of nerves she'd erased perked right back up.

There wasn't much snow, but the road out was freshly plowed. She turned to Logan. "Did you call Bill?" she asked, curious as to how long this was planned.

He shook his head slowly. "Nope. Wanted you all to myself," he replied.

K let out a little 'hmm', and cautiously turned down the road, following the path all the way to her place, finding that there was even a path to the door that was shoveled out. "Does he do this all winter?" she wondered aloud as they went up to the locked cabin door.

Everything was in place, no scent but dust lingering in the air as K pulled in some wood to start a fire. Logan looked around the place with a little smirk on his face. It was better than Kitty had described. Simple, but cozy. Well insulated, and the view, even though the lake was frozen, was fantastic. The water wheel still turned, but a bit slower than before even though the creek apparently was not yet cold enough to freeze.

Logan locked the door behind her when she came in, and stalked up behind her. K knelt down in front of the wood burner and jumped as Logan carefully picked her hair up off her neck from behind and started in, nipping and kissing her neck with his free arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. They didn't get much further though when there was a knock at the door.

K gave him a quick kiss then straightened her clothes out and sat up as Logan answered the door, finding Bill and one of his friends, shocked to see K's husband there.

"Oh, good, you're both here," Bill said, unconvincingly. "Had to check on you, K. There was a bunch of them down staters got cut up on the road after you left last time. We been keepin a close eye out for strangers since then."

K nodded, pulling off an innocent look very convincingly as she quietly replied with a soft tone that had Logan trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, that's …  _awful._ "

"Thanks for lookin' out for her," Logan said, his hand outstretched. "Good to know she's got an extra set of eyes on her when I'm not around."

Bill looked down as he took Logan's hand to shake and nodded. "Sure. No problem. Kind of a hard habit to break, if you know what I mean. Just give a call if ya need anything," Bill replied.

Logan nodded once before he closed the door and turned back to K, ready to start in where he'd left off. "He's mad I'm here," Logan said as he slid next to her on the rug, diving right back in with the necking.

"I don't know that he's  _mad_ ," K said. "Disappointed maybe," she teased as he lunged forward, biting her neck and making her laugh as he started his attack.

* * *

It had started to snow, and the fire was dying out when Logan threw a few more logs on. He looked over to his wife, half asleep on the carpet and wrapped in a throw blanket when he decided it was time to get her into  _bed_. He slipped over to her and picked her up, startling her enough that she wrapped her arms around his neck, helping him to balance her as he carried her to bed. He smiled as he watched her stretch before she pulled the covers back and slipped between the flannel sheets she liked so much. The setting was perfect for some late season shenanigans - the warm bed and the cold air a winning combination to stay curled up and totally enamored with each other.

They were taking a break to actually nap when they heard a truck coming down her road. Before she could make it to the bedroom door however, Logan caught her arm. "I know Bill's yer buddy, but there's no God damned way you're walking out there in your birthday suit. Get in bed, and stay there," Logan growled out, taking K off guard, and earning himself a saucy grin at the same time that had him shaking his head.

He walked out long enough to see that the front door was locked before he came back and slid under the covers, curling up with her before she could start picking about his territorial tendencies. When they had finally finished their morning romp, he left her in bed, to make her some coffee, which he brought back with him with a cocky sort of smirk. "Going to have to feed you if you don't bounce back faster than that, darlin'," he teased as he handed her a mug.

"Better watch it mister. Turnabout is fair play," she teased as she sat up to take a drink. As she finished her sip and started to lower the mug, he took it from her hand, and set it on the bedside table as he kissed her. This was going to be a good, long week if it kept up like this.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for both of them. It was a replay of their time at his cabin, but with the addition of a few extra rooms to christen, and the added entertainment of snow, and feeding the fire to keep warm when they weren't tangled up together. They'd taken the time to get dressed for a change and were snuggled up on her couch, looking at the snow coming down on the lake when Bill knocked on the door. Logan let him in, unwilling to let his wife too close to another man – particularly one he didn't know and trust.

"Just stopping in to see if you two needed anything. I'm headed to town, so say the word," Bill offered, chuckling to himself at the sleepy grin on K's face as she deferred to Logan.

"I think we're good. Only gonna be around a few more days anyhow," Logan told him before something seemed to click in the back of K's head as the men chatted.

"Do you usually keep my drive open?" K asked suddenly, her nose scrunched.

Bill shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, I try to. Hard to check on the place if I can't get out here," he replied.

K sat up a little straighter and crossed her arms as she turned to lean against the back of the couch and watch him. "I didn't think you checked on it all winter. Thanks, but you really don't need to," she told him, earning a shrug from Bill as Logan carefully watched the interaction.

"I guess I just like it open. Gives me somethin' to do," Bill said finally, smiling sheepishly as he waved good bye.

Logan closed the door as Bill left. Looking at K seriously. "Don't come here alone," Logan said as he looked over his shoulder at Bill's retreating form through the window.

"Why?" she asked, dumbfounded "Bill's never given me any trouble," she said, shock clear on her face as she defended her old friend.

"I don't trust him. Something off about him," Logan told her, his face dead serious.

"Oh, come on, this is  _Bill_ ," K said. "I mean. I won't, if it makes you nervous, but … it's  _Bill._ "

"Just … do as I ask on this one," Logan said, shaking his head on his way back over to her, though K noted that once again, he'd locked the door.

* * *

They were both worn out by the time they were ready to leave. K was so tired in fact, that he insisted they spend one more night just to sleep, of all things, even if she informed him that his logic was ridiculous.

He woke up the next morning to find her side of the bed empty and the scent of coffee thick in the air. He made his way to the kitchen, finding her busily making breakfast in nothing but his flannel. He came up behind her, and pulled her closer, nibbling on her neck again. "Not what I had in mind for breakfast, darlin'," he growled.

She turned off the stove quickly and turned to face him as he picked her up, both of them grinning and teasing about how worn out the other was.

Their timing on arrival back at the institute was impeccable. All of the preparations for the holidays was over, which meant that they didn't have to put up with any of that nonsense.

They had almost a week before Christmas hit, and Logan's plan was to spend most of it alone with her. He didn't however, count on the women of the mansion not letting her get out of their shopping trip.


	7. Spreading The Love

 

* * *

"You're coming with us, K. That's all there is to it," Jean told her, Storm, Rogue and Kitty stood behind her, and a few of the women were smirking as K peeked through the crack in the front door of the boat house with a sheet wrapped around herself.

"I'm busy. Don't try again later," K tried to argue as Jean used her abilities to keep the door from closing, even going so far as to open it further. Kitty smiled widely with a blush high on her cheeks, her hand over her eyes when she saw a glimpse of Logan in bed, barely covered with the blanket, waiting for K to return.

"Jean, let it go. She can come with some other time," Kitty said, laughing to herself that the newlyweds were still taking every opportunity to jump each other.

"No, we're all going. It's traditional. Come on, K," Jean pleaded. "You don't even have to get dressed up, just let's go."

"I didn't go last year," K pointed out, but that got a very dry look from Jean as the redhead doubled down on her position. 

"It's a good thing that you aren't fresh off of a black ops capture then," Jean replied in an un-amused monotone.

K looked at her a moment, weighing it all out, and knowing full well how to end the conversation suddenly. She nodded her head and agreed, blowing out all of her breath at once. Logan looked openly disappointed in the background until K simply dropped the sheet that was wrapped around her and started to step out of the door, buck naked.

"Fine. If I don't have to get dressed, let's go," K said, her head held high as Logan wrapped the blanket around his waist and swore, ready to pull her inside and lock the door.

"What are you doing? You can't go anywhere like that!" Jean hissed, shaking her head and stepping to block her from getting out of the boat house. K stopped and looked at her as if she was the one misbehaving.

"Make up your mind!" She put her hand on her hip and tipped her chin up defiantly. "You  _just said_  I didn't have to get dressed up.  _This_ is my outfit today. Special request from my husband, so that's what I'm wearing," K said, keeping a straight face as though Jean was chastising her for wearing the wrong skirt to church.

Ororo smiled, turning her head with a broad grin and laughing to herself at K's boldness. As Jean tried to reason with her, Ororo had to cover her mouth as she watched Logan grab K by the arm and pulled her back inside.

"Don't you start with me, mister or I will snatch that blanket off you right now," K warned, getting Logan to back off a hair as he closed the door, though Ororo began to chuckle behind her hand at the threat that was most definitely not hushed enough for just the two of them or severe enough to get him to actually back down.

"Nothing they haven't seen before. Now, come on back to bed, or get dressed and go before you give Jeannie a heart attack," he told her with a little frown, wishing she'd come back and make good on some of the promises she'd made earlier.

K smiled at him. "What did you think I was trying to do, sweetheart?" K asked him before she gave him a quick kiss and snatched off his blanket and sent him back to their bedroom. Before he could get all the way back she opened the door again and Ororo openly grinned at Logan's retreating backside.

"K,  _please_ get dressed! All of us would rather be with our men than shopping, but -"Jean started to say before K cut her off.

"Then be with them.  _Go_. Get naked, have some fun for Christsakes.  _You,_ my fine friend need to get laid. No shopping today. I'm serious," K said, making a shooing motion with her hands. "Surprise your men, they'd be happier with that than they would ever be with any piece of crap you pick up at the mall."

Jean was openly stunned as K closed the door and got back to her planned activities for the day, with Logan's laughter echoing through the boat house. The ladies of the mansion stared at each other mischievously before Ororo was the first to respond by nodding her head.

"She has a point of course," Ororo said with a trouble making smile. "And I think I'm a bit bored with shopping myself." She grinned and turned back towards the house to draw Forge's attention from his work in the hangar.

Kitty blushed deeply and giggled before she followed Storm's lead. "She is a team leader. Gotta follow her example," Kitty replied then rushed off, looking for Piotr, while Jean and Rogue stared at each other.

"What has gotten into everyone?" Jean said, frustrated. "This is Christmas coming up … seriously. There is serious last minute shopping to be done."

"You're not wrong? But ...from the memories I saw when she leant me her power? She's got a good reason to stay in bed," Rogue replied as they started up toward the car. As much as Rogue would like to act on her desires, she still didn't have things with a fine enough handle to act on that impulse.

And since Jean and Scott were in the middle of a small argument at the moment, the pair of women headed out to brave the last minute shoppers together.

* * *

Hours later, Logan and K were in the kitchen of the mansion where Kurt was working on the evening's dinner when Jean and Rogue returned, laden with shopping bags.

Jean shoot K a look and tilted her chin skyward. "What are you doing out of bed?" Jean asked, a snarky tone to her voice.

Logan raised an eyebrow and Kurt grinned wider, but K gladly derailed Jean's little burst of snarkiness. "Hydrating," K said pointedly as she tossed an empty water bottle into the garbage.

Logan couldn't help but smile as Jean rolled her eyes, unable to keep from chuckling at K's commentary before she left the kitchen. Especially with Kurt laughing outright.

"Honestly," Rogue muttered, looking a little embarrassed as she followed Jean, laden with nearly as many bags as she was.

"You shouldn't pick on her like that," Kurt said as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "She can't take the innuendoes."

"I dunno," K said as she watched the two women go, the gears in her head clearly turning.

"Whatever you're thinkin', just don't," Logan warned leaning on the counter next to her, though Kurt paused and looked between them, grinning wider at K's reaction to him.

With her best shocked and innocent look K stared at Logan, wide eyed and open mouthed. "What did I do?" K said in a breathy tone, one hand resting over her heart. "Why would you assume I'd do anything that was less than helpful?"

Kurt broke down laughing as Logan cocked an eyebrow at her his crossed his arms over his chest as she turned to push him against the counter.

"Trouble. Maker," he replied, sliding his hands around her waist as a smirk slipped seamlessly onto her previously innocent expression.

"Ye of little faith," K whispered, leaning into him for a kiss before nipping at him and slipping out of his grip to head down the hall. "I'll be right with you, love. You boys have fun. I have to do something incredibly important." She waved over her shoulder leaving Logan and Kurt to stay out of trouble together.

There was a solid two seconds of silence before Kurt broke it, entirely unapologetically. "So, should you get the whiskey or should I?" he asked, grinning.

"Pool or am I your sous chef?" Logan asked as he headed for one of his hiding spots.

"Sous chef, of course," Kurt replied, gesturing to the pot in front of him. "Clearly I need to get into character and yell at unsuspecting underlings while I work."

"Every time you yell, I'm going to take a shot," Logan replied as he returned with a bottle and two glasses.

"You'll be drunk before me then," Kurt teased as the two of them started up early on the holiday festivities. "You can't expect me to allow you to hydrate yourself with  _water._ "

Logan grinned Kurt's way and handed him the first shot. "No, that would be cruel."

"And unusual," Kurt agreed, tipping back the glass.

* * *

K found Rogue unloading her bags in her room, with the door wide open she knocked on the door frame and leaned there with her arms crossed, smiling at her. "Hey there Dixie belle. Whatcha doin'?" K asked her, earning a sassy smile from Rogue.

"Aren't you supposed to be workin' Logan over?" Rogue asked, blushing a little as she thought of K's memories.

"Gotta let him heal a little. Don't want to break him," K replied as she strode in to flop down next to her. "What about you? Don't you ever get to make Remy squirm?"

"Not like that," Rogue replied. "I just gotta live vicariously through other people's memories." She gave K a pointed look at that and returned to her purchases leaving K a little taken aback.

"Oh. Well, that just  _sucks_ ," K said, thinking of how awful it must be to have glimpses into other's memories of intimacy, unable to experience it first hand. "How do we remedy that?"

Rogue just laughed at her." _We_  don't sugar, I gotta get control of my abilities before anything like that could ever happen," she replied, a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Oh. Come on," K said, frowning at her for a moment. Though after a moment, she tipped her head to the side and frowned. "Do you want to? Not control the powers, I mean do you want to get down and dirty?"

Rogue slapped her arm, looking incredulous. "Of course I do! I just  _can't_."

K wrinkled her nose at that and shook her head slowly. "Gotta be a way," K decided, her voice clearly showing how unconvinced she was.

"Don't you think I've worked every angle of this?" Rogue asked, sadness and frustration clear in her tone.

"You're missing something. There  _has_ to be a way," K replied.

Rogue just shook her head, irritated at the implication that she hadn't pursued every angle. "Well, if you figure it out, let me know," she said dryly. "Now, if you don't  _mind_ , I have some presents to wrap and I'd like to do it in private." Though she wasn't angry with K, she truly wanted to change the subject and wasn't going to try to hide it.

K smiled at her in spite of the cold shoulder. "Alright, have fun," she told her as she strode out and down the hall to Jean's door. She had just raised her hand to knock when Jean called her in.

"What brings you to my  _boudoir_? Need to borrow it?" Jean teased.

"Maybe. Um. Unless that's an open invite to ring Scott's bell and … in that case, I think I'll have to pass. Thanks for offering though, very generous," K teased with a grin that was met with an entirely unamused glare from Jean.

"What do you want, K?" Jean asked. "I mean, outside of just keeping Logan on voluntary bed rest indefinitely?" It was a clear attempt to coerce K into acting a little more like a grown up. "We should be setting an example, not having  _marathons_."

"An example?" K asked with a scrunched up nose. "We set an example in classes and on missions. What happens in the bedroom is not what we set examples with." K's frown morphed into a grin. "Besides, I was serious earlier, sister. You  _do_  need to get some tension out, but that's not why I'm here, I have a much more noble cause than pointers for you."

Jean looked up at her from her bed, shaking her head already. "No, K - If she wants help, she'll come to me or Charles," Jean said, determined to not get in the middle.

K frowned and stepped into the room a bit further, going so far as to join Jean on the bed and start handing her things as she wrapped. "Well, that's the thing. I don't think she will, or she would have already. And you know … even I know you can just flip her switch. You gotta offer her the help. She'll take it. I'm sure of it," K replied.

"Not everyone lives and dies by how much sex they have K. It's not that important to most people," Jean replied, with K taking it as a jab at her animalistic side.

"Well not if they haven't done it." K said, her arms crossed. "Or if they're not doing it right. If it's not a good time, you need practice. Practice makes perfect right?" K said, frowning at the redhead as she let out a sigh and abandoned any hope of just finishing her wrapping job.

"That's not the kind of thing I want to get into the habit of doing for people, K," Jean said reasonably. "It's up to her to learn to control them."

"I understand that, I do," K said, reaching over to rest her hand on Jean's arm. "But this is for a special circumstance, and it might be something that she has to shoot for once she gets more of an idea of what the  _reward is_."

"You are shameless," Jean said, though she had to smirk at her way of thinking.

"I'm not the only one," K pointed out. "Don't think I don't know the reason you two were so on board to get Logan married." Jean stared at her for a moment before K stood up and left her with her thoughts.

She nearly ran into Ororo as she headed down the stairs, and the goddess was looking more than a bit windswept.

"Have some fun, 'Ro?" K asked with a grin, happy that at least  _one_ of the ladies had followed her advice.

Ororo simply smiled her way, looking every bit the troublemaker that she was."Yes, quite a bit actually," she replied, half laughing as she ascended the stairs bound for the attic with Forge hot on her heels a moment or two after as he followed her.

When she found Logan, he and Kurt were in the danger room, slicing and dicing with Scott in the control booth. Scott smiled at her as she took the seat next to him, watching the two friends tear it up, though they were both a bit  _off_ in their motions. "Are they drunk?" she asked as she leaned forward and Scott had to chuckle.

"Little bit," he said. "Which is why I'm babysitting again."

K looked to the panel, checking that the microphone was off before turning to Scott. "So, you need to show me how to run this thing," K said, looking at the buttons and switches, monitors and what not.

"Yeah? Why the sudden interest?" Scott asked as he tweaked a setting on the aliens attacking Logan below and was rewarded with a rushed curse before Kurt had to teleport Logan out of the way.

"Well, mostly so you don't have to be here for every session with the wonder twins. You have other things to take care of," K said innocently.

He grinned at that, then suddenly he turned his head towards her,"Wait. What else do I have to do?" Scott asked, his brow scrunched up.

Without looking up from Logan she calmly replied as if she was discussing the weather with him.

"Your wife needs a good roll in the sack. Every day. For at least a week," K told him as one of the creatures below flung Logan into the glass in front of them, shaking the wall.

Scott's mouth dropped open and it was clear he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Excuse me?" he asked sputtering.

K turned and met his gaze with all sincerity. "You heard me. It's not like you wouldn't get some good out of it either. You could do with some endorphins too, big guy." He continued to stare at her as she passively watched the goings on below. "It's not a criticism at all, Scott. I promise. But ...take my husband for example," she said, gesturing towards the bloodied, snarling man below, who was tearing into anything close to him.

"Sure, he's all sunshine now, but I heard he wasn't the easiest to deal with before," she said, looking to Scott for his reaction.

Scott shook his head with a breath of disbelief, trying not to laugh at how incredibly understated K's commentary was. "Now," K continued before Scott actually answered. "What would that kind of action have on those that haven't been so rightfully angry for so long? It's good for you both. Get on it," she said with a finality. "Go get your redhead."

Scott had to laugh at her, though he couldn't help but grin as K stood up. "Where are you going now?" he asked. "Don't I need to teach you?"

K smiled in response. "Maybe later. I think hubby needs to push himself. Kurt is about to tap out and Logan's just going through the motions down there," she replied, leaving the control booth She opened the door to the danger room and slipped in, interrupting the simulation for a second. Both Kurt and Logan looked toward her, questioning why she was there as the sim restarted, attacking all three of them, though Kurt grinned crookedly her way and simply teleported out to leave the two of them to their game. Logan was taken back by both Kurt's sudden departure and K's appearance, and began to fight with a greater ferocity once he watched K get flung across the room.

In the booth, Scott was enjoying the show. It was clear that K was set on bringing a breath of fresh air to everyone she could and Logan was absolutely trying harder with her in the sim with him.

Jean joined Scott in the booth not long after K had left to fight alongside Logan. The couple in the booth watched the couple in the simulator work towards each other with a vivid ferocity. Without any warning, Scott killed the program, leaving both ferals looking around themselves, dazed at the sudden loss of targets.

"What gives, Scooter?" Logan shouted up. "We were just getting' goin'."

"I know. That's just it," Scott explained, barely stowing the smirk for his more practiced 'business' face. "Start together this time. New simulation."

The two little ferals shared a look as they approached each other, neither of them sure where this was headed. As Scott reset the system, they met in the center of the room, and Logan leaned over to give her a kiss. "Lookin' good out there, darlin'."

She grinned back at him as the room shifted.

Scott had changed the scenery to a dark industrial complex, and within a few moments, the two ferals were overrun by attackers. Logan instinctively pushed K behind him, not expecting her to turn around, and with the two of them back to back, moving together hacking and slashing MRD agents all around them, Scott smiled at the scene below.

"That's what I hoped would happen," he said to Jean, who was watching the events unfold, wide eyed. "Logan's biggest downfall, outside of his hot temper, has always been that he couldn't watch his back very well. With her? I have no doubt these two could clear the room in record time."

Which was precisely what happened. As the last couple of agents began to retreat, Scott threw in a sentinel, surprising K to the point that she lost her footing, though Logan caught her before she hit the ground. "The hell is that damned thing!?" K half shouted as Logan helped her to her feet.

"Sentinel. Nasty business," Logan replied. "Follow my lead, darlin'."

K hesitantly did as he said, hot on his heels as he ran up to the robot, climbing one leg and K did the same to the other. Logan was on its shoulders when he removed the head, and K dodged the falling hunk of metal before she sank her claws in and slid down it's chest, pulling wires out as she did so. By the time Logan's feet hit the ground, the pair had sliced it right down the middle into two large hunks.

"Alright you two. Enough damage for today. Forge is gonna have his work cut out repairing this one," Scott said, the smile evident in his voice as he reached for the comm to call Forge about his new project.

"Scott, let him get it later, he's um ….  _Busy_ with Ororo right now," K said, pulling a face and shrugging her ears up to her shoulders as the others realized where Forge was.

Logan laughed outright and pounced at his wife, pinning her easily as she kissed him, arms around his neck. The simulation room cleared itself of everything but the damaged sentinel.

"Lock up when you're done, Logan," Scott said, laughing when Logan waved a hand over his shoulder at him as he kept up the fresh makeout session next to the broken sentinel with K.

Scott flipped off the mic and turned toward Jean with a trouble making grin, on his feet in a moment and clearly focused on her. "Scott. What are you doing?" Jean asked, smiling in spite of herself at his line of thought while Scott strode up to her, and picked her up to kiss the sense out of her, following the feral's lead all the way upstairs.

* * *

Jean was surprised later that evening - long after K and Logan found their way back to the boat house - when Rogue pulled her aside asking for help controlling her powers. "Can you turn em off for me? Not permanent, just for Christmas," Rogue asked. "We can work on them after the holiday, but I want to try and give Remy a surprise."

Jean's eyebrows popped up and she nodded silently for a moment. "Yes, of course. Are you sure?" Jean asked.

Though Rogue just gave her a dry look. "I'm more than sure, and long over livin' like a nun. Just gotta find a way to make this happen. Been far too long in waitin'," she replied, thanking Jean for her help ahead of time and surprising her as she made her way through the halls hanging up bundles of mistletoe in preparation of Christmas.

* * *

The plan that the girls had set into place to get Logan on their side to help Sam? Yeah, that didn't work at all. It seemed that Logan being nice outside of class equaled him being tougher  _in_  class.

"Come on, Zo. You're never gonna break a hold like that. Twist, damnit," Logan growled at her as she tried to break his grip. She tried,  _hard_ but it just wasn't going anywhere. Eventually, he let her go, telling her to get it together and be ready next time. She was practically in tears when class ended, and in her anger, she confronted him, demanding to know why he was being so hard on her.

"Didn't you say you wanted better than a C?" Logan asked, looking slightly confused.

"No, I was asking for Sam! She has to get better than a C to stay here, or her parents will pull her out next semester," she replied in tears.

"Ah. I see. So you  _don't_ care about your grade then," Logan said, nodding to himself.

"No, I do, but jeez, no one can break your damn grip," she said confused as his stance relaxed a hair.

"Sure you can. You're just doing it wrong," he replied, totally unperturbed.

Zoe finally cried out in pure frustration as Logan approached her, trying to calm her down before he gently guided her through the move and explained it more thoroughly. His grip was just as solid as before but with the more targeted coaching, Zoe barely managed it on the third try, surprising herself as he smirked.

"Listen closer the first time in class and you'll do fine," Logan told her as she beamed at him. "Same goes for your friend. You damn kids are so busy worryin' about other crap you forget where you are. Concentrate and you'll be able to do what I tell ya."

He was right, of course, and Zoe relayed the message to Sam, and the two of them seemed laser focused the next class session, earning them Logan's attention and scrutiny as he singled them out and pushed them harder than the rest. They found that when they did  _exactly_  as he directed, they could do what he asked, but missing a step, or trying to improvise ended up with them unable to perform at all. They were heading into winter break when the girls approached him, wanting to know where they stood.

"You got a test before Christmas, girls. You can figure it out then," Logan replied coolly as he punched in his code for the danger room.

"But we need to know – my parents won't let me continue without a B or better!" Sam told him, looking completely desperate.

Logan paused and took the girls in, considering their dilemma. "What difference does it make, this week or next?" he asked standing halfway in the Danger Room.

"Please!" Zoe pleaded.

Logan slid his cowl on as he considered them. "Tell you what. Go change into something to work in and meet me back here in fifteen minutes. If you two can find me and hold your own, you'll be doin better'n average. Otherwise, you'll have to  _impress me_ on your test next week."

The two girls shared a look before both of them darted off for the locker room as Logan chuckled to himself. They still had  _no_ idea who they were dealing with. While he waited for them to return, he started his simulation, ripping and fighting with various random opponents until Scott's voice echoed down to him from the control booth.

"The girls are here – you have a program in mind for them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why don'tcha throw up somethin' I can hide in, then let 'em try to find me," Logan replied as he waited for the room to change.

"Logan – take it easy on them," Scott said. "They're going to have to do the torture test next week, and you know they just want Sam to stay. This could be a good step for the school if she can live locally and attend with her parent's backing."

"I need them to see why I push them so hard, Scotty," Logan told him. "And I'm not gonna do a damn thing to screw with the school. You know that. Or you should."

The door to the Danger Room opened up and the girls entered, making the illusion flicker for a moment until the seal latched properly. They were stunned to find themselves in a deep green forest, with ferns nearly as tall as Logan was.

"Wow," Sam said, taking in her first real session in the danger room with the holograms in full swing.

"Yeah, amazing technology an' all that hogwash," Logan said waving it off. "Here's the deal girls. You played hide an' seek as kids, right?" Both girls nodded hesitantly. "Well, that's what we're doin' today. I'm gonna hide and you're going to  _try_ to find me before I attack. Now, I'm not gonna be the only thing out here lookin' for you. You gotta take down whatever comes at you – even if you think it's friendly. I'd like you to do it without your powers too. Got it?"

The girls looked nervous but before they could answer him properly, Logan melted into the underbrush. When Zoe stepped forward to try to ask him for more explicit instructions, she quickly realized he was long gone.

"Oh crap," Zoe whispered. They'd never seen him do anything even close to this and he'd just been standing  _right there_. She didn't even know he  _could_ do it. They had imagined that he was just bold and in your face wherever he went and somehow, him  _and_ his bright yellow uniform had vanished. She scanned the forest around her carefully, looking for even the slightest indication of his signature yellow, finding nothing.

"You're not going to find him like that, Zoe. You could have been right on his tail and lost him. This is  _not_  an easy exercise. I suggest you get moving," Scott's voice echoed down.

The two girls looked at each other nervously then simply began walk. A few minutes into it, Sam nearly screamed when an MRD officer rushed her from nowhere. She dodged him before striking out, and hitting him in one of the acceptable spots that Logan and Scott had deemed 'down'.

The game went on for nearly twenty minutes before Logan slipped around them and took down Zoe. Sam didn't even hear it when he slipped up behind them and pulled her into the brush.

When she whipped around to ask Sam a question, she got a chill as she realized their teacher had just totally removed her girlfriend from the scenario and her only clue to her disappearance was the rustle of a few ferns on either side of the path. But she still had no idea which direction he'd taken her. Logan's voice echoed from what felt like miles away.

"Just you now, Sam. Don't forget your training," Logan taunted, knowing perfectly well the girl was scared half out of her mind and on the edge of panicking. Sam strained her ears as she listened for him, searching for any indication as to where he might be, predictably hearing nothing until she saw a flash of yellow from the corner of her eye. She turned to face him just as he dodged in, grabbed a hold of her arm and wrenched it behind her back. She panicked at first, but fought back as he'd taught her. He blocked everything she threw at him until she remembered their first lesson and actually got a hit in. Immediately, he smirked and let her go.

"Whadda ya know. You do remember," Logan said looking pleased. "End simulation, Slim."

Just like that, the forest faded away to the smooth metal walls they were so familiar with, Zoe was sitting tied and gagged in a far corner, but the ropes melted away with the simulation. "Not bad, Sam. Zo – you need to focus," Logan told her with a scowl.

But, in spite of all of it, Sam was unable to wait until grades came out, and had to ask. "So ..how did I do? Was that good enough for a B?"

He turned to look at her as he pulled his cowl back off, considering her. "Yeah. I think you've done better than the class as a whole. Don't make me regret it – I want to see you working just as hard next semester."

Thrilled at his answer, she rushed forward, and gave him a quick hug before she realized who she was hugging as Scott snickered in the booth. "Alright, get outta here before I change my mind," Logan growled out.

* * *

At their last class before finals, Zoe and Sam wondered if they'd actually embarrassed him when he didn't test them, skipping over both of them and ignored them completely. To make matters more vexing, he slipped out before either could talk to him and it took Jubilee cluing them in that they'd need to talk to Jean now to get their grades.

"What about our finals for combat?" Zoe asked Jean nervously after rushing up to her office after the end of class.

"Oh, Logan turned those in last week," she replied.

Sam and Chloe paled. "Oh  _crap_. When? What did I get?" Sam asked, convinced that she was screwed and that Logan had just been screwing with them.

Jean unintentionally 'heard' her line of thought and took pity on the girls, and sat down to look it up and see what Logan had given both of them.

The few minutes that it took her to find their final scores, was agonizing even after Jean found the files on the girls that Logan had given her. And to their utter shock and delight, both Zoe and Sam had managed a B-.

Jean shook her head with a smirk. "If your parents take issue with that, let me talk to them. I'll personally let them know that Logan is the toughest teacher on staff to get a good grade from and that a B- is  _phenomenal_ for his class," she promised. "You two should be proud, but a warning – he'll be expecting that level of work from you next semester. Your B this time will be a C next time unless you improve  _significantly_."

The girls looked sick at the thought. "He's trying to kill us," Sam whispered, suddenly seeing Zoe's interpretation of him as a sadist.

* * *

What a rotten thing to do – give report cards out just before Christmas break started. But, that was exactly what happened every year. The few students that had loving families that were safe to visit got to head home with proof of the work they'd done while away. This was a two fold problem for Chloe and Zoe, however.

On one hand, they got to see exactly where they stood, and generally it was a good thing, but on the other hand, they saw students leaving for a few weeks that got to see their families. Their parents knew where they were, of course. On their initial arrival at the institute, and on hearing that the girls' parents had helped them to run, the Professor contacted them to let them know their daughters were safe, cared for on a 'special scholarship' and working towards graduation.

This however was the second Christmas that Chloe and Zoe hadn't seen their parents, and both girls were getting terribly homesick. They were sitting in the living room with Jubilee discussing their grades they'd just received. Jubilee was beyond ticked off that Zoe had managed to pull a B in Logan's class.

"That's not fair – why didn't  _I_ get a B? I deserve one!" she whined.

And Zoe had aced everything else, but in spite of her otherwise stellar list of straight A's, she stared at the B on the paper with a silly grin. She'd really worked for that. K was right, asking him for extra help and really,  _really_ trying did pay off and she felt as if she'd earned it. In fact, she found herself vaguely wondering if an A was possible.

While the girls discussed their grades, and their plans for the new semester, there was a soft knock on the door. Chloe jumped up, assuring Ororo that she'd handle it since she was fairly involved with Forge under a bundle of mistletoe.

When Chloe opened the door with a grin, she took one look at the couple behind it and froze, mouth open. It took her a moment before she started to cry, and threw her arms around her mother's neck as they tearfully greeted each other. Zoe jumped up to see what the commotion was, throwing herself into welcoming them, also tearfully greeting them as Storm made her way over to kindly suggest they all step in out of the cold.

"How did you get here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Zoe asked, smiling as she cried.

"We got a letter about a month ago from one of your teachers saying you were down, so we sold a few things and took all our vacation time to come see you. We're here for a week," Their father told them.

"Who was it? Which teacher?" Chloe asked, though she was pretty sure that she knew.

"I'm not sure … it was signed with just a 'K'. Is that something that sounds familiar?" her mother asked, concerned about the kind of teacher that might go by a letter only, though an old Ed Harris movie with a hooker that went simply by 'V' popped to mind.

"Oh, she's great – but she's not here right now. She and her husband left yesterday," Zoe said with a grin.

"Yeah, she's really helped us out," Chloe added. "She saved us when we were running."

 _Don't tell them about any of the experiments that were done to her, girls. I'm not sure they'd be very understanding,_  Jean's voice echoed in their heads.

"So she's a newer teacher then?" their father asked as he extended his hand to Jean. "Ted Schroeder, pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, our newest," Jean replied warmly. "And the students love her."

The Schroeders drew the correct conclusions that she'd been pulled from trouble at the same time as their girls. None of it mattered though. They were thrilled that the girls were safe and hadn't ended up in some prison camp for mutants.

The camps had been billed as 'settlement camps' but they'd seen the undercover pictures that the Brotherhood had put up on billboards showing what the government was doing when they captured a 'dangerous' mutant. And if the girls were to tell the truth about the family as a whole, it would have been fair to say that their father was staunchly anti-mutant until his daughters were revealed to be gifted.

Now, he spent much of his free time researching the mutants' side of what was happening in the world. And he didn't like the fact that what he had been finding was grim. Rumors of gruesome and barbaric experiments being performed on unwilling participants was starting to find their way to the general public. He was worried for his daughter's welfare, and wanted to be sure this 'school' wasn't some cover for a lab that would harm them. He could hardly take his eyes from Jean though, having easily recognized her.

When Scott stepped into the room, heeding Jean's telepathic prompt, Schroeder paled. That visor was unmistakeable. He ran through all he'd learned and read about the X-Men, both good and bad. Of course, Jean had overheard his thought process and realized quickly that she'd have to find a way to let Mr. Schroeder understand that the Brotherhood was generally built of bad guys intent on ridding the world of non-mutants, even if their current wave of propaganda sounded like a human rights campaign. She introduced herself and offered them a tour, simply to reassure them and personally spent a solid half hour talking with them and assuring them that the girls could go home at any time, and that their transportation would be taken care of.

"How do you afford to keep your doors open if you're offering free tuition and board, not to mention transportation to all these kids?" Mr. Schroeder asked, still not entirely convinced that this wasn't a masquerade for a detainment center.

"Our founder is a very wealthy man that is very wise in investments. In addition, to supplement that, we do receive several grants from several private donors. The Worthington Foundation, and the Maria Stark Foundation has both been very generous in recent years as well, making our students eligible for exclusive scholarships from both," Jean reported cheerfully.

Schroeder's eyebrows went up on hearing the big names. The rest of their tour was uneventful. The Schroeders would be staying in a suite that Xavier kept open just for occasions like this, though quite honestly, it had rarely been used. The girls were thrilled to spend hours on hours with their parents for the first time since they had to go on the run. They were even more tickled when the day before Christmas, K and Logan returned from their impromptu disappearance.

Their parents were tickled to meet her, though shocked at her diminutive size. After watching at the tall almost supermodel-like women of the institute, K seemed like a miniature, especially seeing as she stood several inches shorter than the girls, though her presence made up for it.

* * *

To say that most of the kids at the Institute were in a good mood would be an understatement of massive proportions. Those that were new were nervous, sure that their new life was going to be one filled with disappointments. The teachers and staff at the school however, were not going to let that be the case. Nearly everyone had made a concerted effort to make sure every child in the building was getting at least a couple things under the tree.

K and Logan made their way up to the mansion, the festivities for the day already getting into full swing. K made her way towards the kitchen, and was promptly surprised when one of the mouthier students suddenly grabbed her on her way in, only to pull her into a sloppy kiss. She pushed him away, ready to slap him when he pointed up, grinning as he backed away.

"Mistletoe. Can't be mad, just wishing you a merry whatever," He backpedaled quickly though when Logan grabbed a hold of him, growling until K put her hand on his shoulder, looking at the boy.

"Very funny. Don't try that crap again. You got your laugh," K told him, wiping her mouth. Logan releasing him, though it was painfully clear he wanted to clock him one. Before they could turn around though, Rogue tapped Logan on the shoulder, and pulled him into a kiss as soon as he turned to face her. His natural reaction to her was certainly shock and he tried to pull back away from her, only realizing that she wasn't absorbing his abilities or memories once he pulled loose. Rogue grinned at him, as K started to smile.

"Found a way, did ya?" K asked, her arms crossed.

Rogue grinned outright. "Yeah. Sorry about that, Logan, K. Didn't want to try it out on Remy until I knew for sure." She smiled and gave K a quick hug. "Don't worry, I won't do it again," she promised before she skipped off positively  _chipper_ looking for Remy.

K handed Logan a cup of coffee, and kissed him as he took it, but he pulled a face, scowling at her when she pulled back.

K let her shoulders slump. "Is it that bad?" she asked, not surprised at all when he frowned deeper, nodding his head as he looked toward where the Quentin Quire had disappeared. K let out a sigh of longsuffering. " _Fine._ I'll wash up then," she promised, slipping off to the bathroom to clean her face quickly. Logan growled her way when she returned, giving her little kisses and nips up and down her neck, kissing the breath out of her when he finally met her lips.

"Better," he grumbled low, trouble making light dancing in his icy blue eyes. Her eyes drifted to his lips as she leaned into him, coffee and current company forgotten as they got a little more involved.

For once it was K that was pushing to drag him off and have her way with him.

* * *

The festivities were just starting to get going when Betsy looked around the room, glancing over the thoughts of those around when she noticed that Logan and K were missing. She reached out, looking for him and had to laugh, catching him at a time when she most definitely should not have. She quickly backtracked and covered her mouth with one hand, blushing brightly on realizing what was going on.

Warren asked her if she was alright when he realized the particular shade she'd turned. "You aren't  _spying_ on anyone are you?" Warren teased. "What should we call that? Peeping psychic? You should be ashamed…"

She looked up at him with a shocked expression before she swatted at his arm and she pulled him into a deep kiss, mentally telling him to move to an empty room so she could show him what she'd 'overheard.

They rushed down the hall, nearly bumping into Logan and K as he pulled her with him back towards the party, both of them grinning and looking like they had plans other than a dinner party to attend to. Warren was taken back at Logan's behavior, but didn't have time to process as Betsy pushed him into an open office, locking the door behind them as she started her own attack on her angel.

Logan was dragging K towards the front door with Jean shaking her head as she realized there was little chance that they were going to stick around much longer. "Are you two staying for dinner?" Jean asked, knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry, Jeannie. Got to take care of somethin'. Be back when we can," Logan said as he snatched up K, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her toward their bungalow.

They passed Jubilee and Paige who were having a snowball fight with a few other kids on their way. "Where you goin', Wolvie?" Jubilee asked.

Logan didn't miss a step, shouting to her as he passed. "Goin' to unwrap my present." He smirked, squeezing K's thigh when she squirmed, always irritated about his innuendos around the students.

Most of them giggled, catching his meaning while Jubilee simply rolled her eyes. It seemed like every spare second he had lately was being used in bed with K. "Doesn't the honeymoon phase taper off at some point? It has to be exhausting," Jubilee deadpanned just before Paige hit her with a snowball.

The two ferals barely made it back in time for dinner, though they kept to themselves, and they looked completely relaxed. As soon as the group was done with their traditions, the couple curled up in a window seat together. Logan's legs surrounded her as she leaned into his chest, the pair of them watching the goings on as the rest of the staff passed out presents to the students in attendance. It was probably the most peaceful Holidays in memory and neither of them could think of a time where they'd been so perfectly contented.


	8. Bonding Processes

A few days after Christmas after the Schroeders had returned home, the girls were a little confused when they ran into K, hauling skis and ropes with her to the barn.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked as K dropped half of what she was carrying, swearing to herself.

She looked up at them quickly, her hat almost blocking her eyes as the straightened up with a grin. "Zoe, would you grab that ski please? I kind of need it."

Zoe did as she was asked, looking at both the equipment and the woman curiously. "Isn't this a downhill ski?" she asked, her eyebrow raised as K cheerfully nodded. "But there isn't anywhere to ski around here is there?"

"I don't know. There must be somewhere. But that's not what I'm up to," K replied. "I've been working on something since we got back from the honeymoon. Today I'm going to see if it works out the way I hoped it would."

"Does Logan know what you're up to?" Zoe asked, but K started laughing hysterically as she shook her head no in response.

A short while later, Zoe was laughing with K as she took one of the biggest horses in the barn out, harnessed up like she'd be driving her with a strange looking rig on the harness as the horse broke through the somewhat shallow snow, pulling K on the skis, with K grinning and laughing to herself as she gathered her reins. "I think we've got it, Zoe," K called out just before the horse stopped and K nearly fell sideways.

"You might want to rethink your confidence level on this?" Zoe suggested, watching the little woman warily.

"Oh, hush. This will work. I've done it before," K told her, readjusting a few things.

Meanwhile, Chloe had gone to the garage with Kitty, as the two of them planning to leave and do a bit of after holiday shopping. Kitty greeted Logan with a bright smile as he stood in the open garage door, smoking a cigar and leaning on the door frame.

But when Logan didn't respond right away as he usually did to her, she had to try again. "Hi Logan," Kitty said cheerfully, stopping nearby when he still didn't answer her. "You OK?"

He glanced at her for an instant, his eyes barely leaving his wife as he watched her gathering up the very long reins, adjusting her skis as the horse snorted, pawing at the snow. "What.  _The hell_. Is she up to now?" he said quietly to himself, blowing smoke into the cold air.

Kitty and Chloe took up watch with him, though it was clear none of them had clue one as to what was happening. But even from the garage it was clear that Zoe was beside herself laughing as K suddenly urged the horse to move. It dragged her along, almost looking like she was water skiing behind it, and before long, the snow was flying like a wake while the horse sped up.

" _Sonofabitch_ ," Logan mumbled as K got the horse running, holding the harness with one hand and the reins with the other. She got the horse to do a few turns both ways before it spooked and took off, and before she could get him under control, K's ski caught on a hidden mound of dirt and flipped her. The horse ran a few lengths before it stopped and turned toward her, blowing warily as it approached her.

By the time the horse stopped a few strides away from her, Logan was already halfway to her, and Zoe was running her way too. "You're gonna break your damn neck, woman," Logan grumbled, heat in his voice as he knelt in the snow and helped her sit upright, directing Zoe to take the skis off – though one was broken from the dirt mound.

"I'll heal," she replied, getting an angry glare from him.

"Not the point," he growled as he helped her to her feet. "What the hell were you doing anyhow?"

"Ski-jorring. Swedish version. I need a partner for the American version," she said before she looked like she had the idea of the century. "Oooh, Hey! You wanna help me?" K asked with a grin.

"Dragging you behind a horse? No. No I don't," Logan replied.

"Aw, come on, love. Please? I've never been able to get anyone to help me with this."

"Yeah, because it's crazy," Logan told her, shaking his head.

She looked crestfallen before she started working on him. "Oh come on. I do all the training you want me to. Help me with this. All you have to do is ride and mind the rope." She leaned in and gave him a kiss, shamelessly trying to coax him into it. "It'd be safer than me doing it all by myself … please?" The two of them went back and forth until Chloe finally bit her lip and jumped in.

"I'll ride for you," she offered, but she stopped short when Logan gave her a dirty look.

"Can't do it now, anyhow. Ski's broken, " Kitty added.

K looked at the skis, and nodded with a sigh. "You're right. I'll have to find more," K replied.

"Don't be in a rush," Logan said before he gave her another kiss and headed over to get her horse.

"I can do that," K told him, but he waved her off and simply gathered up the reins for the horse and led it to the barn.

* * *

With the holidays past, and classes restarted, it was a constant bustle at the institute. When you added in missions and training time it was positively hectic. It wasn't unusual to see both students and teachers half asleep in the window seats littering the library and living rooms. Add to that the still unending newlywed routine, and you had K and Logan's schedules. It was draining, but worth it.

Scott had been so pleased with how easily Logan and K worked together in the Danger Room that he pushed to get them training together as a one-two combo. At first, Logan was hesitant, as one would expect him to be, but once they'd done a few sessions together he realized how intuitively they were working. He didn't have to direct her like he did any time he started to work with someone new. When they paired up, she was always right where he wanted her to be.

They were running a heavy session together with Charles overseeing alongside Scott when suddenly their simulation died and Charles asked them both to join him in the booth. They passed Scott going in with a smirk on his face, and as soon as the doors closed behind them, they could hear that Charles had restarted the program for the rest of the team without them.

"Are we in trouble?" K asked, though Logan shook his head and swatted her to get her moving quicker.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Logan asked as he pulled out a chair for K to have a seat.

"Have either of you noticed that you are sharing a very subtle psychic bond?" Charles asked, though his question was answered when both of them stared back at him blankly.

"I'm sorry what?" K said, turning her ear towards him, as if she could have misheard.

Charles chuckled as he relayed what he had observed, pulling up a section of their session so they could see. In the replay, it was clear that as they were fighting back to back, Logan saw something while K's head was turned that she clearly did not. Without saying a word, she dodged the flying piece of shrapnel – according to Charles, exactly in the manner that Logan was mentally shouting at her to move.

"It's not very well defined, and it may only be in play when both of you are in a fighting mindset, but it seems as though the focus you have opens it up. It's entirely possible that you may be able to expand this further," Charles told them, but still both of them stared back at him without commentary. "I may be able to help you find a way to take advantage of this possible development."

Finally, the couple looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to make of it. And as K frowned, Logan made the first move. "Sure. Let us know when you want us," he said, slightly surprising K.

Charles smiled warmly and they finished out the remainder of the team session from the booth, after Charles decided that the team as a whole relied on the destructive couple a bit too much, and he wanted them to practice without them.

Upon ending the session, the rest of the team looked much worse for wear than they had been in recent months. Scott realized quickly that the professor was right – they've been relying far too heavily on Logan for years, and with K in the mix it was that much easier for them to simply hang back and let them do the lion's share of the damage – both taking it and giving it.

It was nearly a week after the new year began when Logan and K started going to sessions with Charles, trying to find the trigger to their suspected bond that Charles was sure was there. Both Logan and K found the process to be tedious and frustrating.

"You need to tap into the same state of mind you use when you're fighting to access it," Charles told them, smiling, encouraging them. "It will be a bit harder to do since your abilities are not based in the mental, but rather the physical and physiological."

K rubbed her face with her hands, a headache blooming with her frustration that Charles was not helping with … at all. "You're getting close K. Keep trying," Charles told her, his eyes brightening up.

But she really didn't want any of it. "You want me to tap into my fighting mindset? Maybe ...throw something at me. This is just …..  _ugh_!" she growled low as she crossed her arms, breaking Logan's concentration as he smiled to himself.

"Would you like to know what Logan's thinking?" Charles asked. "You may be able to do just that."

K stared at him flatly, completely unamused. "What  _he's_ thinking? Hell, you don't have to by psychic to know what he's thinking." K turned toward Logan, watching him as he simply stared back at her, his chin in his hand as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"Do tell," Logan said, eyebrow raised, and completely entertained.

"What you're thinking … is not polite for mixed company," K said, crossing her arms and leaning back. "That … and this whole thing is ridiculous."

Logan smiled at her crookedly as he shook his head. "No, I was just thinkin' you're cute when you're mad." There was no way he was going to admit that she was pretty much spot on in her estimation of his thoughts.

She scowled at him and rolled her eyes as Charles shook his head at both of them. They continued for a little while longer until K couldn't see the point of it anymore. She'd  _never_ tuned into anyone, never felt anyone's mind that wasn't invading hers. "This is  _insane,_ Charles," K said, melting halfway down in her seat. "What's to say it's not that we don't just … get each other?"

Charles tipped his head in concession to that, though he wasn't ready to give up on it yet. "Perhaps what's needed is to try a different approach," Charles said. "We'll revisit this in your next session in the danger room – next week."

* * *

Jean found K in a window seat a few hours later while Logan was in a class, her head between her knees, hair hanging down as she rubbed her temples trying to relieve the pressure that had built up during the session with Charles. "You alright?" Jean asked as she sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Just have a massive headache from working with Charles & Logan," K replied, sounding beaten down. "Shocker. Locked in a room with a pair of guys that want to know what I'm thinking. Pure. Torture."

"So I take it the whole … connection thing isn't going as well as Charles thought it would?" Jean asked.

"Honestly, I think he's off his rocker on this one," K answered. "The idea is a little bit out there, though, I'll admit… I really don't understand all that was going on back there."

Charles came into the room shortly into their conversation while K was still in her little corner with Jean, the two of them leaning against each other and discussing things quietly.

"Charles, why don't you just link them up so she can see what she's searching for," Jean said as Charles watched the little woman with a little frown. "You know it's much harder when you don't know what you're trying to find – imagine how hard it must be for them when they aren't even telepathic."

Charles considered it, and shook his head. "I don't know if that will work. I'm not sure they're capable of that complete of a mental connection. This may very well be simply an instinctive protective mode. But you're right, K. It's probably best just to see if it works on its own," Charles finally said softly. But that just got Jean to consider it further. She tightened her mouth as she thought it over.

K started chuckling quietly when she saw the smoke coming from Jean's ears. "OK, I'm going to go lay down," K said, "You guys let me know what you decide to do with our brains when you hash it out fully. I'm sure Logan will just  _jump_  at the chance to have someone smash our minds together. Why not."

Jean opened her mouth to try to convince her in some way that it could be done, or try to explain further when Charles put up a hand to stop her. "Let her go. She needs rest anyhow," he told her as Jean sank back to where she was previously seated, sure there had to be a way to make this easier.

* * *

The next session was in the Danger Room. K had given up the idea of it before they even showed, figuring she'd just make it a good workout, and grumbling to the tune of 'can't teach an old dog new tricks'.

Logan stole a kiss before their sim started, and when she slipped into the zone, Jean reached out trying to help the two of them to connect. When it happened, both of them had a total shift in body language, and their precision and speed skyrocketed. They both knew exactly the limitations of the other and took total advantage of it, filling in for each other as the intensity of the program progressed. When it was all done, it was almost a chore for them to sever the connection. Charles was pleased, and Jean was smug.

"It's not a normal psychic bond," Charles said when the two ferals finally glanced up at the booth. "But I'd like you to try to refine it, if you can."

Both of them were exhausted. Physically, mentally and emotionally. It seemed like something that called for a nap rather than a pep talk. K had enough for the day, and she was more than ready to just call it, but there was still a class for Logan to get to – conveniently in the Danger Room in less than a half hour, and after  _that_ was K's riding class.

Logan helped her to her feet from where she'd slipped at the end of their session, and kissing her once she was upright. "You alright?" he asked, knowing she wasn't all there just yet, having felt her state of being before the connection broke, and if he was honest, he wasn't entirely right just yet either.

She nodded and leaned into him. "Sure. I'll be fine," K promised, trying to will it into being. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and she laid her head on his shoulder, reveling in the moment before she had to go and sit down for a bit in the control room with Jean beaming at her the entire time.

The two women watched Logan's class for a while. He seemed to be perfectly fine, and K made her way up to the barn, prepping for an easy class. They were doing games on horseback - just silly stuff to break up the monotony of drilling technique.

All was going well, laughs were had by all when suddenly, during a simple down and back race K passed out and fell off her horse, hitting the ground hard. Jean had been her lovely assistant for the day and she was at her side in a heartbeat as K blinked hard trying to regain herself. The class looked horrified, and Jubilee rushed to catch the loose horse before it riled up the rest of them. She stayed at the wall while Jean helped K to her feet, trying to get her out of the arena. But once she was upright, K looked around like she was searching for something until she spotted Jubilee, and waved at her to come over. When Jubilee finally got close, K slipped the reins back over the horse's head and asked for a leg up.

"You're not getting back on,"Jean said with a frown. "Not after the day you've had."

"Like hell I'm not," K argued. "I can't let her think that it's OK to run if someone falls. Besides, if you fall off you get back on if you're able." Though when they all refused to give her the requested leg up, K made the horse bow so she could mount on her own. As she settled on the mare's back, Jean spoke up.

"You're not exactly  _able_ to get back up though, K. You passed out. Why?" She looked openly worried as she asked.

"What are you talking about?" K asked. "Clearly I'm able. I'm up here aren't I?" She gestured down to the horse as she lined her up to move out again. "I'm awake and nothing's broken." When she kicked the horse forward to do the down and back again, this time she pulled it off flawlessly, and even slid off when they stopped. " _Now_  I'm done. Class, you did exactly the right thing. Jubilee, thank you. You did very good stopping her when you did." K drew in a breath and gestured to the class with a little smile, dismissing them as a whole.

When all the chores were finished, she skipped dinner and went straight to bed, leaving Logan to find her half asleep when she didn't show up on time to eat. "Jeannie told me what happened," he said as he climbed in next to her. "You alright?"

K just sighed and rolled onto her side as he rested his hand on her hip, and pulled her closer. "Yeah, I just don't know what happened. I was fine one minute and on the ground the next. Didn't break anything though, so we're good," K said, but the look on his face indicated clearly that he thought otherwise.

"Sweetheart, you  _can't_ break anything," Logan said flatly. "That's just not a good measure anymore." His tone was matter-of-fact before he leaned in and planted little kisses all over her face. "What happened?" he asked as he tried to get her to spill. "Come on. Tell me."

She kissed him back as her arms slipped around his neck. "I really don't know, but you can keep trying to get it out of me," K replied and he couldn't help but smile at her thought process.

* * *

The next day the school was abuzz with the news of K's fall. The students had shown their colorful imaginations with their explanations on  _why_ she'd hit the ground. Theories ranged from someone giving her a mind blast, to a hidden mind control device, or drugs. One girl was convinced she'd fallen from being too exhausted trying to keep up with Logan in bed, while another girl decided she  _had_ to be pregnant.

By the time K's class met next, they all had their own ideas, and all of them were looking at K as if she was going to snap, pass out, fall off again, or even just break down crying. No one in the class was riding right, all of them were tense as they waited for  _something_ to happen and it was so ridiculous that it was laughable.

K had heard the rumors all day, and had seen that she had to hit it head on before someone lost control of their animal and got hurt. "Alright. Halt.  _Everyone_ ," K said, stopping in the center of the arena herself. "Dismount. All of ya," she growled out, slipping down from the big mare and waving them all in to center. "You guys are not focused  _at all_. You want to tell me what the problem is?" It was obvious that she was daring them to say what was on their mind. But she wasn't surprised in the least when Chloe was the one to speak up.

"We all know you fell yesterday, and we're just um …. are you pregnant?" Chloe asked the last part at a whisper, and immediately, the girls in the class erupted into giggles.

K waited for the giggles to die down before she answered. "No. I'm not. Thank you for asking." She looked around her class before she decided to continue on since clearly, that wasn't going to be enough to stop the rumor mill. "It's like I've said before,  _everyone_ falls once in awhile. That means  _everyone._ Myself included. It's just a part of riding." She let out a breath and shrugged up both shoulders. "Truth be told, I really don't know why I fell, but it was long overdue."

But when all of them seemed to just stare back at her, waiting for the other shoe to drop, she decided that she couldn't disappoint them. "Maybe what we need to do is  _fall_. Everyone." The class looked like she'd thrown water on them.

"But I thought we were supposed to try to NOT fall," Zoe said, looking unsure.

"Yeah, that's the point. You guys have gotten afraid to fall, or you think you can't. Time to learn the right way and the wrong way so that when the inevitable happens, you'll be less likely to get hurt," K said, giving them the signal to mount up.

K took no time in starting to show them what a clean fall looked like versus a bad one. She went ahead and let it happen, knowing that she could heal while they couldn't do so nearly as quickly, explaining what kind of damage was possible from the falls she'd taken as she laid on the ground, gathering herself. When the class was over, the kids were laughing again, bragging about their 'falls'.

Charles stopped her in the hallway when she returned to the mansion, cleaned up from the class in clean clothes and wet hair. "That was an inspired way to handle things, K. However, I'd like to delve further into why you fell yesterday," Charles told her. "I believe Jean and I owe you an apology. You were stretched too far mentally. I won't push you into anymore sessions to  _connect_ any time soon during training. I'd rather simply return to my office for further sessions, and the next time you two  _do_ achieve … whatever it is you're doing, it will be on your own. I think it was the interference of initiating and terminating the link that caused your stress."

K leaned forward to kiss his temple. "It's fine. I'm just sorry I didn't say something sooner, all things considered. It would at least have avoided the rumor mill that was so incredibly prolific," she said with an easy smile. "I won't ignore it if it happens again like that." she promised, earning a resigned smile from Charles.

"It's so easy to forget how quickly the two of you heal when you brush it off so easily," he remarked, resting his hand on hers before giving her a squeeze. "I miss our tea times. Would you consider making them a regular appointment again?"

K smiled at him easily. "Yeah, I think that might be nice. Thank you," she replied, giving him a wave when she stood to escort him to dinner.


	9. Entertainment For The Dead Of Winter

The pushing that Jean and Charles were doing to try to get that odd link between Logan and K to work more reliably seemed to be more sporadic the more they pushed them. It would be there one session, gone the next three and flicker on and off a well after. It was enough to give both of them migraines, which basically meant that everyone had to deal with a pair of crabby ferals.

Those that knew of the situation found themselves praying that it would either work reliably or cut out entirely, both Logan and K included. One day in late January, K found herself rubbing her temples over a cup of tea, when her old traveling companions came to sit by her.

"You don't have a headache, do you?" Chloe asked as K cracked an eye open and nodded once. "But, that's not supposed to happen to you – we learned about healing mutations in Dr. McCoy's class the other day."

"Well, she can get little things like that if she's got a problem with her mutation, right?" Zoe said, earning a tired look from their feral friend.

"Nothing is wrong with my mutation. This is something else entirely," K said quietly, pushing the tea away and laying her head on her crossed arms on the table.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" Zoe asked. "It may help your headache, and it smells really good."

K pulled a face and shook her head. "No, it smells awful." Silence fell over the kitchen as the girls frowned. Finally, K looked up at them from her still crossed arms. "Did the good doctor cover enhanced senses?"

"Yeah, last semester," Chloe answered, then looked at the tea. "Oh. It smells different to you?"

K let out a little humming noise then shrugged. "Maybe. More like it smells stronger. A lot stronger," K explained as Jubilee made her presence known as she entered the room, all grins and bubbly energy, though she stopped short when she saw how K was situated at the table.

"Headache?" she asked, her brow wrinkled up. The girls were quicker than K on the response and answered for her, nodding as K gave them both looks. "That's so weird. Wolvie's got one too," Jubilee said as she pulled up a chair.

Chloe and Zoe locked gazes as they stared at the top of K's head. "How long have you two had a psychic bond?" Chloe asked, grinning. "We learned about that in Mrs. Summers' class." Both of them were grinning widely. "You know. Since it can't be a hangover." Jubilee's mouth dropped open as the three girls continued their stare at the little woman in front of them.

K groaned and pushed herself upright. "I'm gonna go lay down," K said, pushing her chair back as she started to stand up. "You two … are ridiculous. Not everything in life is in your classrooms."

"Oh, come on! You gotta tell us more! Pleeeeeeease!" Jubilee begged as K shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jubes, that's not …. It's just private," K said looking almost sorry for the lack of an answer.

"No!" Jubilee said, slapping one hand on the counter before pointing an accusatory finger K's way. "Now you're sounding just like him! Come oooon." She had switched from tough girl to whining seamlessly, and as she begged for details, half dancing and making a fool of herself, K couldn't help but smirk at her.

"If you want to know, you'll have to jockey it out of Logan," K said, truly looking like it was sad to her that she wasn't spilling to Jubilee at least as she started to walk off. She barely got out of the front door when Logan entered the kitchen, looking for something to drink as he ran headlong into the trio of teenaged girls that were dying to know more about this mystery phenomenon they discovered that their favorite couple had.

"Oh, Hi Wolvie," Jubilee said as nonchalant as she could, though it was clear that she was thinking to herself she'd have to be careful to not have him shut her down right off the bat.

He barely grunted her way, looking supremely grumpy, as his head throbbed. He took a tentative sniff of the air around him to realize he'd just missed his wife. The sisters were now looking at him with fresh eyes - and Choe didn't realize she was staring at him, though Logan stopped midway through draining a bottle of water to glare at her.

"You OK, kid?" he asked, his piercing gaze waiting for her to meet the stare.

Chloe held her breath when she realized he'd just busted her. She nodded quickly blushing furiously and staring at the ground.

Logan looked at her strangely for a moment before his focus slid to Jubilee. "K go to the boathouse?" he asked, relaxing slightly when Jubilee nodded.

"You guys got plans for Valentines yet?" Jubilee asked, but Logan wrinkled his nose.

"Nope. Should I?" he asked, never one to make a big fuss over hallmark holidays.

"Yeah. She deserves some romance," Zoe said grinning at him meaningfully.

Logan narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head before he turned and left, following K's trail and grumbling to himself about pesty teenagers.

* * *

The migraine stopped for both little ferals as soon as the couple snuggled into each other, and relaxed. For Logan, it was the moment he'd truly filled his senses with her, inhaling her scent at the point where her neck met her shoulder as he nibbled at her neck.

For K, it was his scent coupled with the feel of his growl while he wrapped himself around her.

The solution to their troubles seemed to be as simple as that. When the headache was gone they quickly got to fooling around. When they'd finally finished with their afternoon romp, Logan settled in, pulling her into his side as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Got any requests for the upcoming 'holiday'?" he asked.

She wrinkled her nose as she slid her hands across his stomach and kissed his shoulder. "Why would I want to celebrate a massacre?" she asked getting a smile from him.

He nodded and let out a breath. "Fair enough. Sex then?" he asked, as she nodded slowly and seriously at him.

"Yes. Because we need a holiday for that," she replied snuggling in for the duration.

* * *

The students on the other hand were buzzing about the Valentines' dance that Jean had announced. The teachers were expected to chaperone, and Logan could think of no worse way to spend an evening when he'd much rather be tangled up with his wife. His crankiness level had inched up the closer they got to the dance.

The night of the dance, he'd slipped into his suit, as per Charles' instructions for the staff, and waited for K to exit the bathroom. When she stepped out he couldn't help but just stare at her.

She was in a long red formal dress, the bodice of which hugged her body like a second skin. The skirt was long and full but had a slit that ran all the way up to her hip, exposing her long legs perched on a matching pair of red heels. She came out asking Logan to attach the clasp on her bracelet as he was finishing up putting his tie on.

"I don't know that we should be going anywhere tonight, " he said, perfectly seriously as he searched for the slit in the dress that camouflaged itself when she wasn't in motion.

K shook her head as she straightened out his tie for him. "I didn't get all dressed up just for you to tear it up before we go anywhere. Come on, the girls went all out tonight," she told him, resting her hands on his chest as he pulled her closer by the hips.

"Don't need to look at the rest of 'em. I already got what I want," he growled, earning himself a kiss.

"And you call me a troublemaker," she growled back, her fingers hooked into the front pockets of his slacks, before she kissed him again. When the kiss broke, he noticed the gold in her make-up, making her eyes pop.

She slipped a shawl over her shoulders as they made their way up to the mansion. This was something the kids had looked forward to more than Logan could understand. And the students were all dressed up, excited and chattering.

The men of the Xavier Institute all looked handsome in their tailored suits, their hair perfect, nothing out of place, except of course for Logan, whose shiny black hair still held it's natural tufted appearance. The women however, they were a story all their own. Every one of them looked the part of a model or goddess, each one a swirl of color on the arm of a devilishly handsome colleague. When they got inside, K took Logan's arm and the two of them made their way to see Charles.

It was their intention that they be seen so that they might cut out sooner rather than later. The problem with that however, was that this was a dance, and it was nearly impossible to avoid at least a few dances at such an event. Scott approached her first, asking Logan's permission to take K on the floor with a smirk. Logan thought it might be worth a laugh and before she knew it, Scott was twirling her around holding her tightly as he joked with her on the floor. It wasn't much of a dance, but they looked positively elegant next to the mass of awkward box-stepping teenagers. When it was through, Scott returned her to Logan and thanked her.

K smoothed out the front of her already perfect dress and went with Logan to a nice quiet dark table, settling into the darkest corner they could manage where they could cozy up and hide from the crowd. That didn't work at all though – Scott's dance with her had apparently been a tactical move to announce the feral's arrival. And It turned out that several of the more senior teachers had decided to try to keep at least one pair of teachers on the dance floor at a time.

Within a few minutes, Jean and Remy both came asking to dance with the little couple.

"Why don't the two of you dance together?" Logan asked, feeling suddenly like there was a conspiracy.

"Come on, mon ami. You would have killed to dance wit Jeannie not dat long ago," Remy teased as K raised an eyebrow at him. She knew he had a thing for her, but she thought it was funny that Remy would try to use it against him now.

Logan was growling until K rested her hand on his leg as they sat at the table. "Go on. I'm not worried. Besides, I danced with Scott so what's the big deal?" K asked, as Jean smiled at her.

Unable to come up with a good argument that wouldn't sound bad on his end, Logan gave K a kiss before escorting Jean to the dance floor, making sure to keep it at the same level of friendliness that Scott did with K.

Remy however – was not playing by the same rules. He and Rogue were actively trying to make the other jealous. They weren't fighting per se, but they were trying to get under each other's skin.

Rogue had made leaps and bounds with her control since her Christmas escapades, but she still was losing her concentration when she got overloaded with any intense emotion. And that night she was dancing with lace sleeves as a precaution.

When Remy got K on the dancefloor, his long legs made it necessary for her to truly stretch out to keep up with him, exposing the extent of the slit in her dress as he did a few very close fast twirls where the pair of them were stepping between each other's legs as they moved between the groups of teenagers quickly clearing the floor for them as Remy made a show – as usual, ending the dance with K having to hook her knee around his to keep her balance as he dipped her low. Logan was not amused, and was growling lightly when Remy returned her to him.

Some of the older students had started to try and copy the flowing movements the adults had been showcasing with limited successes. But Jubilee had kept her seat most of the night, not wanting to dance with anyone but Everett, who of course, hadn't given her more than a passing bit of attention. She was shocked then, when K came to sit by her after half stumbling off the floor away from Kurt, who'd added in a several teleports around the room that left her clutchiing him as he chuckled outright as they cut through the floor. Needless to say, K was a little light headed from the sulfur and brimstone as she nearly fell into the seat next to Jubilee.

"Jubes, you should be dancing, not me. What gives?" K asked, as she tried to stop the room from spinning. Jubilee pouted as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"The only person who's asked me to dance is Bobby, and he did it out of pity," Jubilee grumped.

"Well ... ask someone then," K suggested, not realizing what the real problem was.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at her full epic levels and crossed her arms before she blew a strand of loose hair out of her face. "None of the guys here take me seriously. I'm the joker, the one that will never be considered as a romantic anything," she grumbled, not meaning to say all that she did.

K paused and took in the young woman's dilemma before she nodded slowly. "Alright. Who is it that shot you down? Want me to stab him?" K asked, looking as if stabbing someone would be the highlight of the night.

Jubilee rolled her eyes again, but laughed when she saw the look on K's face. "Everett. I wanted to get him to dance, but Monet laughed and said that I wasn't graceful enough to dance with him." But clearly, K didn't understand and simply stared at her waiting for more explanation. "She likes to give me a hard time about everything. Miss Perfect."

K looked onto the dance floor, where the young couple were making a sloppy attempt at a tango as Logan walked over and took a seat next to his wife. "Hey Jubes," he said as he sat down, and Jubilee greeted him weakly.

K reached over and tapped Logan's leg, as if she didn't already have his attention. "She needs to show off, but hasn't danced much. Take her out, love," K said, not realizing that she hadn't phrased it as a suggestion, but more of a finality as she reached for some water, and Kurt appeared, promising to keep K out of trouble, though he was slipping her the flask he had in his coat with one hand as he put his other arm around her shoulders. Logan gave him a dirty look for it, but Kurt couldn't help but settle in that much more comfortably.

"We'll be fine here," Kurt said with a grin.

Logan let out a little breath of a laugh, but without another word or a moment to think it over, Logan stood and pulled Jubes with him, surprising her as he gave her quick instruction on what to do. She kept up well, and before the song was through, she looked like an old pro. All would have been fine had Logan not overheard Monet's snotty scoff over Jubilee's dance partner and his lack of passion on the floor.

All Logan could think about on hearing it was Why the hell would he have passion in a dance with a girl he considered a daughter? What kind of sick psycho was she anyhow? When he got back to K, he was irritated at the little twit, though he gratefully accepted Kurt's flask and tipped it back as the three of them shared a drink and watched the goings on.

Jubilee looked like she was having fun finally as she headed out with Jonothan, but many of the kids seemed to be in Monet's fan club, in awe of what Logan considered a very sloppy, awkward, and stiff tango that Monet and Everett had just finished.

Without any warning, he pulled K to her feet. "Dance with me," he said, K shocked at his demand – something he rarely did. She looked at him confused a moment, questioning what they were doing. "Someone's gotta set an example for all these kids," he clarified.

"What the hell," K said with a shrug, with Logan smirking at her devil may care attitude. They made their way to the floor, amidst the more bold students that were stumbling through. Jubilee had just finished a dance with Angelo, and she stopped snapping her gum when she spotted K's red dress flowing onto the dance floor.

"Oooh, come on," she said, pulling Angelo along as they made their way to where Zoe had just sat down, feet aching already from too much dancing. "This should be good," Jubilee told the pair of them - obviously excited to see how this would turn out.

Jean had picked up on Logan's mood and had made sure that the next song starting up would work well for what he had in mind, even though he was prepared to just stay there dancing until the right one came on. Jean hated to agree, but Logan was right. Although Monet was talented in many areas, she needed a reality check on her self perceived perfection, and her mean girl attitude was grating on the redhead. The only thing was, Jean had no idea if either feral knew what they were doing.

Logan and K were all fluid motion as they started, both held a smirk, their gazes locked as their legs twined back and forth, the slit in K's dress unable to remain hidden as Logan stepped into her, her leg wrapped around his as they pivoted, red satin flew out. The floor cleared as the stunned students made room for the pair. They clearly knew what they were doing - steamy and smooth, their animalistic natures proving to accent their gracefulness as the dance took an edge that was perhaps a bit more sharp than Jean had expected it to be, but she watched appreciatively all the same.

The Howletts danced with their lips a fraction of an inch apart as their legs intertwined, gliding across the floor. They looked almost as if they'd rehearsed, though the truth was that they were incredibly in tune and able to anticipate each other's moves and complement them. The song ended with K bent backward, one of her legs over his hip, her head tipped back and his lips millimeters from her throat. A half beat at the end of the song passed when Logan closed the gap, kissing her throat reverently at the hollow where her neck met her collarbone to the applause of most of the student body and all of the staff as K wrapped her arms around him, and kissed the sense out of him.

Eyes wide, Jean approached them as they made to leave, complimenting them on their performance.

"Just dancin' with my wife, Jeannie," Logan said, his voice gravelly. "And now, I'm takin' her to outta here," he growled out. K met Jean's gaze, challenging her to try to stop them leaving. But Jean just stepped aside, calling out to them quietly to have fun.

Jean turned her attention back to the students, who were buzzing, the girls were talking about K, not used to seeing her dressed up, but also in shock that she and her gruff husband could pull off such a steamy and well done dance. Jubilee suddenly found herself swamped with dance requests, many of the boys hoping she could teach them some of the suave grace that she had to be knowledgeable of, seeing as she'd danced with Logan as well, and none of the other students had.

By the end of the night, Monet had actually apologized to Jubilee, and Everett had danced a slow song with the little firecracker, ending her night with a buzz.

* * *

The next morning, K found Jubilee smiling, staring out the window absently stirring the milk in her bowl. She watched her warily as she retrieved a cup of coffee, then leaned over the counter as she watched the teenager. Logan came in not long afterward and slipped his hand over K's snaking her cup from her hand as he took over on her coffee, leaning into her. He drained nearly half the cup before setting it down then biting her earlobe for just an instant, his hand on her hip. It was his little nonverbal signal that he was off to work out. Not long after he left, K finally greeted Jubilee, who looked genuinely surprised to see her, even though she'd been there for a while already.

"So I take it your night went a little better after we left?" K asked. In an instant Jubilee was blushing and nodding in response.

"I got kissed," she admitted with a grin.

K's eyes widened. She was glad she'd waited until Logan was gone before she mentioned this.

"Who?" K asked, curious as to who was showing an interest in the little firecracker.

"Everett. I don't know how it happened, but it happened," Jubilee replied trying not to dance in her seat too much. She was positively adorable in a mood this bright. K drained her cup and refilled it before taking a seat next to her, trying to be the good older friend and listened to everything Jubilee had to say before she retreated back to her privacy.

After Jubilee bounced off, humming to herself, K decided to try to grab something to eat, but once she'd gotten a meal in front of herself, she couldn't force herself to eat. She didn't think anything of it – it was known to happen from time to time after all.

When K got back to the boat house however, she was clearly exhausted. She wasn't sure what else to do, so she decided to just lay down and see if that helped things. Before she knew it, she'd drifted off to sleep. She wasn't concerned until she looked at the clock, realizing that she'd slept for two hours. She shook her head as she sat up, confused on how she'd gotten so tired.

She got herself together and drank some water before heading back up to the house and met Logan not long after getting inside He'd ust gotten out from a little workout that turned into a serious exercise with the other men on the team, all of them sweaty and in good moods after the unintentional group exercise.

"Girls are having a run at the danger room this afternoon – you in?" Scott asked. K nodded her head, knowing that if she spoke it would betray the fact that she'd just woken up. No one seemed to think anything of it as they continued on with the generally good mood of the house.

Remy even offered K a bite of his gumbo, which she refused on the premise that she was going in to fight, something she didn't want to do on a full stomach.

The danger room session went pretty well, and the men were all surprised at the amount of power the women in the house yielded when they really decided to turn it on. Logan was taken back at the ferocity that came out of his wife when she was surprise attacked, hardly looking to be sure it wasn't friendly fire before shredding the robot mercilessly. He wasn't sure, but it seemed she'd ramped up her attacks. They continued to battle when suddenly without reason for it, K slipped, unseen by her team mates until a split second before she hit the ground hard, landing on her neck and knocking herself out cold.

Scott quickly stopped the simulation, and Jean and Storm were at K's side almost immediately, both of them visibly upset when K was unable to answer their questions for a few minutes.

K felt like her legs had gone numb. The group as a whole upset at the revelation until she regained feeling.

"How does that even happen?" Jean asked. It was Logan that explained as he picked up K, intending to carry her to their little bungalow.

"The bones are covered in metal – spinal cord isn't. She'll heal up," he explained lightly, turning to leave.

"Has it happened to you?" Scott asked, to which Logan just nodded his head and headed out the door, no longer expanding on the situation at hand.

Kurt glanced between the groups and rushed off behind Logan and K, getting his old friend to stop the moment he rested his hand on Logan's shoulder. "If it's that bad, let me get you there quicker," he offered, not waiting to make good on his offer as the three of them disappeared in a plume of indigo smoke.

When they reappeared in the boat house, Logan carried K over to the bedroom to get her settled in then came back out to Kurt.

"How long do you expect this to take to mend?" Kurt asked.

"She'll be fine by tonight," Logan told him. "Probably before if she doesn't fight it."

Kurt grinned back at him after a moment of weighing it out. "Then, I'll keep you two company for the evening."

"Not drinking tonight," Logan told him, though Kurt wasn't deterred or bothered in the least.

"Oh, good," he said. "I had started to assume that you were trying to turn me into an alcoholic - or that you needed the booze to spend time with me." His eyes were dancing with humor as Logan shook his head at him.

"How about I win all your money off of you then?" Logan offered, earning a grin from Kurt before he teleported off to get the cards.


	10. Spring Is In The Air

By mid March, everyone in the mansion was predictably getting a little stir crazy. The melting snow and sporadic rain storms made anything outside messy, cold and miserable. Because of this, the lessons that K had been running were more than a little bit messy as she made the students ride through the cold, wet, half flooded arena.

Things on the bad guy front were suspiciously quiet, though Charles had mentioned to the team that Magneto was to set to have a meeting with him the following week. As a direct result, training sessions were ramping up and everyone on the team ended up having to make a schedule on  _who_ used the danger room  _when_ as the adults were all antsy and needed to do something to burn off their nerves.

The 'trench warfare synch up' as K was calling it between her and Logan had been finally starting to be something they could rely on in the heat of battle, yet they still had to figure out how to turn on and off, and every time that it happened, both of them ended up needing to recharge.

K had gotten so worn out from the more intense schedule in addition to the continued shenanigans with Logan, that she'd taken to sneaking a nap early in the afternoon when most of the teachers were preoccupied. Logan was the first to notice she wasn't eating well on top of everything else, and it was clear to him that she was losing weight. Afraid that it might be a depression issue, he decided to talk to her about it when one of his combat classes ended prematurely with one of the students having lost her temper, injuring several of her classmates.

He couldn't find K anywhere in the mansion, and decided to check the barn – that was usually where she snuck off to when she wanted time to think, but today – no dice. No sign that she'd been in there for hours either. He ran into Ororo on his way back to the mansion, trying to figure where she'd gone.

"Did you check the bedroom?" Ororo asked, causing Logan some confusion.

"Why would she be there?" Logan asked, as Ororo smiled at him knowingly.

"That's where she's been going lately. It  _is_ her favorite spot, after all. I'm sure you'll find her there," she replied, on her way back to the greenhouse. He frowned after her then headed to the boathouse, though he only made it halfway there before the skies opened up and treated him to an icy cold spring shower, soaking him to the bone by the time he got to the door. He turned toward the greenhouse just long enough to see a whisper of movement - and that was more than enough to get him swearing under his breath at the weather Goddess. There was no way that was an accident.

As soon as he stepped inside the boathouse, he knew Ororo was right, the place smelled of K's warm scent - pine, lilac and fresh hay being the strongest notes she at the moment. He kicked off his boots and headed for their bedroom, stripping off wet clothes as he went, and still half grumbling to himself about Ororo's little prank.

K didn't wake up when he came in. And that  _never_ happened. He watched her sleep for a few moments, then toweled off and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her, and nuzzling her neck in an effort to wake her. She barely cracked an eye as she snuggled back into him.

And now, he knew something was wrong. She never slept that soundly.

"K, darlin'," Logan said quietly as he nuzzled her ear. "Hey. Wake up." His tone was little more firm after she ignored him the first time. She opened her eyes a little and began to stretch.

"Jeez, you're cold. Am I late for class?" she asked, turning to face him and wrapping her arms around him.

"No, sweetie. But I gotta ask - you alright?"

"Well, sure I am. M'just tired," she replied, then leaned forward to kiss him on the nose. "Why? You worried about me?" she asked, smiling.

"Little bit," he admitted. "You didn't hear me come in?" She took a deep breath and slightly shook her head, looking puzzled. "You aren't eatin' right either, lately." She wrinkled up her nose and she snuggled into his neck, planting a kiss on his adam's apple.

"Yeah, well ... everything that they're cookin' up there stinks – like it smells bad. Really strong, I don't know, maybe they're using too much onions or garlic or something. But, I can't take it. Turns my stomach just smellin' it. Can't get it past my nose."

He wracked his brain but nothing was different. So, he reasoned to himself, it must be her. "Nothin's off that I've noticed. Least not about anything up there. There could be somethin' off since that fall," he told her, starting to worry about her in earnest.

"Maybe," she considered him thoughtfully, then turned and looked at the clock by their bed. "I still have a couple hours before I have to be anywhere. Wanna help me waste a little time?" she asked.

He couldn't help but smile and nod in response. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna be gone for a little while with Scott on a run. Think you can keep yourself out of trouble until I get back?"

"Depends on how long you're gone," K replied with a smirk.

"'Bout a week."

"Oh. That is a very long time to keep out of trouble. Is Kurt my watchdog?"

"Maybe I should rethink him keepin' an eye on things."

"Only if you don't want trouble - he  _is_ trouble."

Logan chuckled and snuggled into her again, kissing her behind the ear, and frowning to himself. Her scent was a little muddled up close, overpowered by the smell of the horses. "Were you grooming nags today?"

"Just a handful of them," she agreed. "And one was the really affectionate pony. You know how he is."

"I should throw you in the lake," he grumbled, but that only got him a kiss, and the two of them spent the time Logan had left before the mission totally wrapped up in each other.

* * *

A few days later, after Logan was gone, it seemed to occur to K that things … were not exactly normal. She ached all over, and that simply wasn't a thing for her. At least, the last time it was a thing was when her healing was on the fritz. And she realized how tired she was when she started to ache. So against her better instincts, she decided to follow up on her promise and headed down to see Hank.

"My dear lady, there is nothing that I can find amiss." Hank told her as he went to pull out some vials. He'd already run her through the MRI and several bits of Shi'ar equipment, none of which showed anything wrong with her other than the adamantium graft to her skeleton.

"Then what is it? My healing slowed up again? What did I do?" she asked, frowning deeply at him.

"Not likely, but I will look into it. Roll up your sleeve, please," Hank told her as he pulled out the needle. Six tubes later he was done. "I'll run some tests and let you know what I find as soon as I can solve our little mystery. In the meantime, get something to eat, just in case."

She thanked him and headed out, though it was clear she wasn't happy with his lack of instant answer.

Over the next few hours Hank quickly ruled out another bout of adamantium poisoning, nanobot interferences, and any random ailment that he thought might have a fighting chance in her system. There were no toxins. No … abnormalities.  _Nothing_. For all intents and purposes she was a perfectly healthy young woman.

He sat back for a moment, staring at the vials of her blood still untouched when he was struck with a singularly ordinary thought. He almost hated to run the test without her consent, but he hated a mystery more, and he knew she'd get over it if he had an answer for her. So, he picked up a vial of her blood and started. He'd know in a matter of minutes if he was correct. He prepared a second test to confirm his suspicions since he knew she'd want a recount if he was right. When his timer went off and he made his way across the room to look at the test results, he couldn't stop the smile as it broke across his face.

"Bingo," Hank whispered to himself, immediately running his follow up test and watching the clock. He had a good hour before her class was out, and he wanted to bring her the news of his findings as soon as possible. In a rare move, he left the lab to speak with her, rather than calling her down.

When Hank got to the barn, the riding class was finishing up slow paced gaming in the arena, learning the patterns of the barrels & poles as the horses tried to dodge mud puddles. When the last student finished K gave them their notes and sent them off to care for the animals, most of them grinning at the good doctor as they walked past him.

K even smiled at him as she walked up. "So, what's the news?" she asked him as one of the fastest students came back to take K's horse in for her.

"Likely not what you were expecting," Hank said with a sparkle of trouble in his eyes. "Could you tell me your symptoms again, I want to be sure my diagnoses lines up properly with my findings."

She sat on the fence across from him and sighed as she watched her horse turn into the barn a hundred yards away. "Not much really, I'm just tired and not hungry. Little achy," she summarized.

"You forgot heightened sense of smell," Hank said, looking at his notes.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I always have heightened senses."

"Yes, but have you also always had a strong aversion to certain scents – perhaps garlic?" he asked.

Shaking her head she frowned deeper at him. "No," she looked concerned. "Hank, what's going on?"

"Nothing to be alarmed over," he replied. "Nothing is  _wrong_ with you, per se."

She looked withdrawn as she slipped down from the fence, crossing her arms across her chest – suddenly self conscious.

Hank sighed and figured he'd try to let her get it on her own. "One more question, and please think it through before you answer because I failed to ask you this when you came in, and for that I'm sorry. When was your last period?" Hank asked, looking at his notepad, waiting for her answer.

She scoffed for a moment before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock, her hand floating to her stomach. " _NO_. I'm … am I?" she stuttered, reaching out to grab a hold of the fence behind her. The disbelief on her face was absolutely clear as she stared at Hank, waiting for a confirmation.

But he couldn't help but smile back at her warmly, nodding all the while. "Congratulations. You are indeed expecting, my dear. Nothing wrong with you at all. I can test further when you have time to determine how far along you are."

"No.  _No_. That can't be right, Hank. I haven't been sick – I – shouldn't I be throwing up?" she asked, clearly ready to hyperventilate, trying to remember when her last period was – she knew she just had one …. didn't she?

Hank took her hand and led her to the risers to sit down. "Not everyone gets morning sickness. The rest of your symptoms point to a new life taking up residence," he replied, though the phrasing kind of made her stomach twist on hearing it. Frankly, she looked panicked. Hank could smell the acrid tang of fear on the air as she began to melt down.

"What do I tell Logan?" she whispered as she stared outside at the rain beginning to fall.

"You tell him he's going to be a father. I would be very surprised if his reaction was anything but pure joy," Hank told her even as she shook her head.

"He's going to freak out," she muttered to herself.

Hank was surprised to see tears slipping down her cheeks. "Balderdash," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Would you prefer if I told him for you?"

She shook her head almost violently. "No. I – just let me work up to it, alright?" she said, worry on her features. Hank nodded as he let her go, though he made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her.

"Of course. Can you come by tomorrow before class? Perhaps seeing it on screen will help your nerves a bit." She readily agreed then hastily wiped away her tears and made to double check that the chores were done for the animals.

* * *

She was on edge for the rest of the day. That night when Logan checked in on the tablet, she thought she was going to have a panic attack.

"Hank figure out if you're OK or not?" he asked, he was smoking a cigar, clearly set up in some hotel on the other side of the globe - and she was pretty sure it was a private room, or Scott would have been complaining about the smoke, she was sure.

K paused for a moment. "Hank has a pretty good idea, but another test or two is needed to be extra sure," she said, shrugging up one shoulder and doing her best to look perfectly relaxed. It wasn't a lie, exactly, but she could see from the expression on his face that he knew something was off.

"Anything serious?" he asked, watching her carefully to see if she'd try to lie again.

She nodded her head with her best mock serious expression. "Oh yeah. Super. Duper paper cut level serious." When he set down the cigar and raised an eyebrow at her she let out her breath and waved him off. "Nothing life threatening."

It was clear that he was thinking it over before letting it go, for as on edge as she had been. He drew in a deep pull off the cigar and just nodded finally. As long as it wasn't going to kill her, he'd give her the chance to come to him in her own time.

K, meanwhile felt guilty as hell for not telling him as they finished their call, and she even started to open her mouth a couple times trying to say it out loud, but she just couldn't do it yet. Instead, worry started to eat at her as she wondered how long she had before his nose could pick up the massive hormone shift her body was throwing at her. This was one of those rare moments where fully understanding his mutation was a giant pain in the ass.

"Guess I better let you get your sleep then," he rumbled out as they ended their call, hoping she'd feel better about whatever it was torturing her and just tell him.

* * *

The next morning before Logan returned, she rushed down to see Hank, who had everything they needed for her tests behind a drawn curtain. When she entered, he locked the door behind her. No need for anyone to stumble in and learn of the good news before the father.

"Hop up and unbutton your jeans, please," Hank directed, smiling warmly at her.

K complied, leaning back nervously, staring at the ceiling, still in disbelief as she stared at her flat stomach. He had to be mistaken.

"This won't hurt so you may as well try to relax," he told her, trying to reassure her as the gel hit her below the bellybutton and he gently tried to get the right angle with the stupid looking machine. He wasted little time as he started moving the wand across her abdomen, stopping here and there, clicking the mouse in his free hand, making notations on the computer. She felt sicker and sicker as it went on, her nerves making her ill until finally,

"Mrs. Howlett, if you'd turn your attention to the screen, you can see your wee one," Hank said gently. Anxious, she looked to find a black splotch with a little blob on the screen, though she couldn't pick out the limbs or head clearly as it floated around, though the heartbeat was viewable. "Perfectly healthy," Hank commented as K just stared. She couldn't feel her hands as she covered her mouth.

"The little one appears to be right at six weeks," Hank told her. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat, my dear?" he asked as she blinked back her shock, nodding her head numbly. The whooshing sound of the baby's heart echoed in the little corner of the lab, leaving K unable to talk. She grabbed his wrist as he marveled at the little life she carried.

"I don't feel so good," K said shakily. He snapped out of his daze and handed her a basin – she looked particularly green at the moment. She sat up, leaning over it expecting to vomit, but her head was spinning like a top. As she sat there, it seemed to let up a bit as Hank rubbed her back.

"Perfectly normal. You're just in a bit of shock. It will pass, try to breathe and calm down," he told her, not entirely surprised by her reaction as he realized that the poor girl must have been in denial.

The pieces all fit, in retrospect. When it seemed she'd regained her senses, Hank gave her a glass of water and a bottle of vitamins. "Take one a day. Come back in six weeks, we should be able to tell you how the little one is coming along, though Celia is more versed in prenatal care, so I will hand you over to her, if that's alright." He was smiling broadly at her. She stared back at him as if he'd just grown a second head and turned pink. "You'll have to tell him soon, K. I know you're wary of it, but he's going to figure it out on his own – if he hasn't already."

She stared at her wedding ring, her shoulders uncharacteristically slumped. "I know," she sighed as he handed her a few blurry printouts.

"I know it must be frightening, but maybe these will help you to break it to him. I promise you, K, it will be  _fine_." His smile morphed into a grin a split second before he pulled her into a hug. "Truly my dear, this is good news." With that, he left her to her thoughts as she cleaned herself up.

She shoved the print out pictures in her back pocket and left the vitamins next to the half empty glass of water on the tray near the ultrasound. As she left the lab, she looked at the clock and made her way to the kitchen. She still had some time before Scott and Logan were due to be back from their fact finding mission.

She made some tea hoping to calm her nerves and settle her stomach, but as she brought the cup to her lips it smelled as bad to her now as it had a week ago. She knew now that there was nothing wrong with it, but everything smelled so much stronger than before. With a grumble, she got to her feet and dumped it out, opting for more water.  _How the hell am I supposed to tell him about this?_  She thought to herself. But before she could come up with an answer, the kitchen flooded with students and staff.

She watched as they cheerfully came and went, watching them disperse and blankly considering everything. If that wasn't enough, the jet's engines were suddenly easily discernable and she cringed realizing her time was up. Or not.

She put the water bottle down and dashed off to the barn once she knew the jet was underground again. Last time, he probably missed this because of the horse scents all over her. If it worked before ….

For the first time, she grinned on seeing the white gelding in the paddock positively coated in mud. Of course the white horse was the one that liked to roll in the mud puddles. She clicked her tongue at him and took a hold of his halter. "Come on, Sir Galahad, you really deserve a cookie right now for being such a dirty boy."

It was nearly an hour before Logan got down to the barn, and by that time, she was properly dirty herself - covered in dust and horse hair. She was almost able to return the smile Logan gave her when he spotted her and made a beeline for her to give her a kiss.

"You done with Hank?" he asked and she nodded silently. "You guys got it all figured out?" he asked and again she nodded. "Well then, let's get you out of the dirty clothes and head out then, darlin'. You can tell me what's got Hank so tight lipped," he told her with a grin. "Don't know why you had to come brush him out. Your class is canceled tonight and the storm's about to hit, so we may as well go get a little air."

She forced a smile on her face and let her shoulders drop. "If I don't brush him out before he goes in his stall, the white will stain," she said, shaking her head as she led Sir Galahad to his stall and started pulling in the horses. When the two of them were done, she took his hand and let him lead her to the garage, as thunder crackled in the distance.

The pair climbed into the jeep and was barely down the road when she had to ask where they were headed.

"No where special, but you will need to at least wash your hands. You smell like the damn barn," he said, shaking his head. "And I kinda like this place."

"Do they take issue with stable hands?"

"No they do not."

"Do you?"

"You know I don't," he said, shaking his head at her. "Especially when it's just horse and not manure."

She grinned at him. "So … if I needed space I need only to offend my own sensibilities?"

"Don't you dare," he said, giving her a serious look and getting the first real smile she'd worn in days.

The little diner was only about half full when they pulled in, and they found a seat and made their order to go quickly. The weather report said it was going to be a pretty nasty one, but they were back on the road before much time had passed.

When they got back, the rain had started to come down in buckets. They ran into the boat house laughing at the impromptu shower. Both of them were soaked to the bone when they got under the eave, and he pinned her against the house, kissing her senseless as they got drenched. She smiled against his mouth as he pressed against her, her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended, they were barely separated, their foreheads touching.

"So nice to be back," he said breathlessly, grinning in spite of himself. "God, I love you."

She felt a jolt of panic and her smile slipped just a titch.  _Sure, he says that now._ "Love you too. Just remember that, Mister," she said, unable to hide the shake in her voice.

He wrinkled his brow as he pulled back from her, then opened the door and pulled her inside. He let out a breath, expecting something he didn't want to hear from her tone. "So, what's the problem, darlin'?" His nerves had been on edge all day awaiting some horrible news from K and Hank. "You gonna be alright, or do I need to start busting the place up."

 _Might as well come clean_ , she thought. She still found herself unable to speak though when she opened her mouth.

He watched her flounder a little, his concern growing more as she continued to be stuck. "K," he said gently, all kinds of horrible scenarios rushing through his mind. "Tell me. Please." He was ready to run up and threaten Hank if he needed to.

She held her breath as she reached into her back pocket, and pulled out the damp printout photos. They were folded in half, so the images were obscured. She handed them to him wordlessly, finally finding the courage to speak after he unfolded the paper, staring at it, silent and unmoving.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a little shrug, honestly terrified as Logan froze.

He was sure his ears weren't working right as he looked at the blurry black and white images.

She refused to look at him as the paper fell to the floor, certain he was about to blow up at her at any moment, and she didn't want to see the look on his face when he did. Obviously, she was braced for the worst.

He slipped his hands into her hair on either side of her face, and she winced until he pulled her into a searingly sweet kiss. His intention to show his affection came through loud and clear as he held her tightly, passionately kissing the thoughts out of her head, and somehow, his reaction was so unexpected to her that it took her breath away.

"You scared the life half outta me, woman," he said when he finally stopped kissing her, still holding her head in his hands, trying to coax her into looking at him.

"You're not mad then?" she asked with her voice cracking at the end.

His expression softened and he pulled her over to sit with him on the nearest chair. "Why the hell would I be mad? You're carrying my child. You're my  _wife_ \- this is what's supposed to happen at some point." He couldn't help but let out a breath of a laugh. "What the hell would make me mad about that?"

Out of all of his possible reactions, that was absolutely the last one she'd expected. He really was fine –  _no, scratch that_. He was  _happy_ about it.

Hank was right again.

 _Sonofabitch_. Logan couldn't pass up a chance to tease her though. He stiffened up suddenly, frowned and pulled back just enough that he could look her in the eyes. "It  _is_ mine, right?" he asked with a growl, eyes steely.

For a split second, she didn't know if he was being serious or not, and her mouth dropped in disbelief until he grinned at her. "Oh now that...  _that_ is just the funniest frikkin' thing I've heard all day," K said, sarcasm dripping from her as she tried to pull away from him.

With a winning grin, he held her fast and kissed her again. "Couldn't help myself," he chuckled as she slipped her arms around him again.

"You're terrible," she muttered between kisses, but that only got a laugh.

"Are  _you_  alright with this?" he asked, hesitant at what her answer would be, knowing she was shaken.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. I have some time to get there, right?" she said as she tried to grasp what was happening to her.

He smiled and covered her hand with his, kissing her gently. "Come on, let's try to get some food in ya. Can't have you two starvin' on me," he told her, his eyes smiling.

She gave him a look as the two of them quietly discussed the news over their dinner.

* * *

They'd just finished with dinner, and Logan had taken her to bed, kissing his way down her neck when their com link went off.

"OK lovers, we have a situation. We need both of you up here now." Logan groaned as Scott's voice broke through over the storm.

Before Logan could reach it though, K snatched it up and answered it. "Be right there," she promised. But when she tried to push herself up, Logan pinning her down.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked her, his brow furrowed.

"To see  _Scott_ ," she replied before she leaned up to kiss him. "They need us both – or am I the only one that heard that?" The growl was clear proof that Logan was unhappy with her plan to continue on.

"Darlin' you can't go on a mission right now," he told her as she tried to wiggle out from under him.

"Yes, I can. I'm fine. Come on, they're waiting," she said.

He refused to move.

"Logan, we have to go up there. We can talk about this later," K told him, though she relaxed into the bed and raised her eyebrows at him. The growl dropped lower as he locked his jaw, and finally, reluctantly, he moved out of her way, following her closely as they made their way to the War Room.

When they got there, the place was packed with every major hero and super powered entity that K had ever heard of. X-Men, Avengers, Alpha Flight, and several of Magneto's followers. This was big, whatever it was, and it really  _was_ going to take every single one of them.

Logan's stomach dropped as he took in the faces around the room. He couldn't remember the last time he was this on edge. Holding his wife tightly to him, the two of them made their way into the room. He didn't know what was happening, but he did know he didn't want her anywhere near it.


	11. Loopholes ~or~ Why Would You TELL?

The briefing, although a little awkward with all of the people present, was a lot more straightforward than Logan had thought it would be. Stark had gained enough intel thorough some program that he'd launched to shut down the people that were running Weapon X's old department. Their recent kidnapping and torture of K was enough to tip the scales in the favor of the mutant population within the walls of SHIELD. Especially when one of the higher ups under Fury pointed out that if word got out on what they had done to unwilling participants, it would be a political fire storm.

The governing power that overlooked SHIELD was properly swayed, and both governments involved quickly said they wanted it permanently shut down on the before their indiscretions went public … all while distancing themselves from the effort to do so. Both Canada and the States claimed that they had no role in the Department's current status, and the Canadian representative had even gone so far as to say he had no idea that it was even still operational.

But - because it was such a big, black operation, It was a big enough that the X-Men alone wouldn't be enough to deal with what SHIELD had been calling 'a mutant problem'. Magneto's involvement was a personal one, however - and one that SHIELD didn't appreciate, but Charles had of course stood up for his old friend's intentions. Erik's spies had stolen the files that were on SHIELD's mainframe outlining how long SHIELD had been aware of the problem, and Erik was already willing to mount an offensive simply by K's  _existence_ – seeing as she was a living testament to everything that the American and Canadian governments had done to fail protecting their mutant citizens - with the vividly fresh memory to prove it was still happening.

And although Charles had insisted that it was up to K, Erik had made it clear that he very much wanted to spend a little time with her to hear her version of events.

Scott took control where Stark left off and clearly outlined the plan of attack. "We'll storm the place with Logan and K running interference, they should have no trouble sniffing out the best way in, then we'll follow with strike teams to assault anyone that needs it on their way in. I'll need a group to immobilize and apprehend the main culprits in the operation as well," Scott said as the pictures appeared on the holographic screen hovering at the long table. "Professor Thornton, Dr. Cornelius, and their wayward assistant and  _lackey_ , Dr. Hines." Of course, there were several volunteers for that as he continued to quickly outline the initial strike. And by the time he was done outlining the first part of the plan, Logan's teeth were on edge.

"Before you go on, I need a minute with ya, Slim," Logan said – clearly upset about something that Scott couldn't place.

"After we lay it all out, Logan. I can't leave everyone hanging just because you don't like the initial assignment," Scott replied, surprising K. She'd heard the teasing back and forth, but she'd never thought that Scott would be so openly dismissive.

"Can't wait, Scott," Logan said, his expression all business. Scott stared at him for a moment with the muscles in his jaw clearly working overtime before he sighed and asked Stark to carry on explaining as he and Logan stepped outside the war room. K watched them through the windows as Stark talked … and she didn't like what she saw. Scott was getting animated as Logan was the one to look like the voice of reason for a change. Several exchanges went on when suddenly the door opened and Scott stuck his head in, interrupting Stark's explanation of the technical assault they had planned.

"K, can you come out here? Hank – you too," Scott said, his jaw set in a way that made it clear to her that he'd made up his mind, too. K and Hank locked gazes across the room and stood, though Hank held the door for her as they left. Jean and Betsy watched with interest, eyes wide and their eyebrows high as the conversation bounced between the three men and K. Jean let out a little squeak and covered her mouth when she scanned their thoughts, realizing they weren't arguing over the assignment  _per se_ , but K's participation due to her  _condition_.

Betsy smiled to herself and sat back in her seat. Neither psychic told anyone else in the room, instead mentally conversing with each other about the situation. But it was clear that they weren't the only ones to see that something was clearly off. Things in the war room got very quiet as the group as a whole watched the goings on outside, trying to look as if they were hashing over the attack plan. First Scott was angry, and Logan looked serious, and K's back was to the window as she faced the three men with what was unmistakably a clear 'fight me' attitude. After she shrugged and shook her head, Logan joined Scott in a shared anger, but that only got K to cross her arms and make it clear to all that she wasn't going to go along with what they were selling as Hank clarified something to both men that both took the steam out of their sails and had them frustrated.

Things shot back and forth, and after a short moment, K got animated and Scott stood his ground for a moment before taking a step back when she got right up in his face. But Logan looked livid when the couple locked up in a stand off, glaring hard at each other.

Finally, K pushed her way past Logan, checking his shoulder hard as she passed and opened the door, to stalk across the room with her nose in the air before she took her seat, then watched Stark, waiting for him to continue as if nothing had transpired out of the room.

"We OK? Assignments still remain the same?" Stark asked, not yet knowing what the problem was, and not taking his eyes from the feisty little woman. K rolled her eyes as Logan came in a moment later.

Logan stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder and still looking like he was out for blood. She tried to shake his hand off, but he just ended up with both hands on her instead, and refusing to lighten his grip. Neither little feral spoke. Scott and Hank reentered moments later, and Scott was watching K warily while Hank looked defeated and tired.

"Allll right then. So. Is it just me, or does everyone else really want to know what just happened out there?" Stark said, as his gaze shifted between the four of them, and rested on K, which seemed appropriate, as the men involved were all watching her with varying degrees of irritation on their faces, and Logan looked down right pissed off.

"Doesn't matter," K said, resting her hand on Logan's. He gave her a squeeze and his mouth tightened further. K ignored Starks gaze, staring at a spot on the wall until he dropped the subject.

Scott sighed as he took his place next to Stark and Steve. "Change of plan," he said reshuffling through the papers and taking a moment to think things through, with everyone in the room staring at the angry couple and Scott, clearly wondering what the hell just happened.

"Why are we changing the plan? What -" Stark started to ask when Scott put his hand up to silence him as he tried to develop a new plan of action.

He was truly happy to hear the news. He was. But it couldn't have come at a worse time. He knew K was probably right – she could do the mission, and get out safely. If fact, she'd been doing missions over the past month or so with no problem. He just couldn't ignore the fact that  _they didn't know then_. The heavy missions they did - it wasn't an unreasonable concern that one of the ladies could lose a baby from an injury during a mission, and even if she hated it, he wanted to try to protect K from that just as much as he'd want to protect Jean. Or Ororo - or any of the ladies. There was  _no way_ he'd let her on a mission anywhere near that heavy right now.  _Especially_ with the people that wanted to use her and Logan.

If he was being honest, he wasn't even sure  _Logan_ should be on this assignment. But K had brought up a valid point that Scott couldn't ignore. The mansion was likely being watched. It would be possible –  _likely_ even that she could be attacked here when the large group left, by several different parties. As much as she would hate it, she would need a bodyguard if she were to go  _or_ if she were to stay. He looked at her as  _that_ thought came to his head and let out a breath. Oh yeah,  _that_ would be a fun conversation.

"Alright," Scott said finally. "Wolverine will be on point, and find  _all_ of our entrances before we move into position to storm them all at the same time... unless, Snowbird – do you gain the animal's abilities when you shift?" She nodded in response. "Great, then you can help him out. Once we're inside, the Hudson's will lead the way – they're more familiar with the layouts of the Canadian facilities. Vindicator, you get Stark, Phoenix, Iceman, and Rogue. Guardian – you have Shadowcat, Psylocke, Spider Man, and Colossus. The rest of us will draw them out as you get the chance to get in, take the data and find our targets. They may be together, or they may be spread out. After that, we search and remove  _all_ test subjects still on the premises. Once we get it secured from the outside, we will join the infiltrating teams in the search. One more thing. Once we've gotten what we came for, we burn the place to the ground."

He watched all of their reactions, weighing out the teams in his mind, he was  _sure_ he'd gotten a good mix of abilities in the infiltration side of things. They all were looking over the Stark's projection screens, getting all the details they could when K spoke up.

"What makes you think you can  _handle_  their test subjects?" K said, frowning at him. "What if they have a half dozen clones of Logan or someone … feral, pissed off and ready to kill? Can you handle that?" She met him with a steely glare and again his jaw twitched as they stared each other down.

"Another reason for you not to be there," Scott replied, still holding her glare.

"And why isn't she going to be there?" Snowbird asked. "She has a better nose than I will in any form." K looked at Scott with a definite 'toldja so' expression when Logan answered for him.

"She's pregnant," he said simply, knocking the wind right out of her sails for a second before her temper flared and the room erupted in a mixture of smiles from those close and confusion from the others. She twisted his wrist as she pulled his hands off her shoulder so she could stand to leave, though Kurt appeared inches from her nose and wrapped her up in a tight hug, positively joyful.

"Is this true?" Kurt asked. " _Wonderbar!"_ K sighed and nodded, though she returned his hug since … honestly Kurt was hard to be mad at. Particularly when he was so openly joyful. When he let her go, Mac chimed in behind her.

"You're doing the right thing, staying behind," Mac told her as her brow creased. "Have to think of the little one first."

She stared at him, marking him in her mind as a pain. "I wanted to go," she almost snarled, causing him to take a step back. When Kurt realized what the conflict was, he stepped back - totally unprepared for her angry tone. With that, K pushed her way out of the group and rushed off to get away. This  _wasn't_ alright. There was no where near what she wanted to deal with it.  _This was not the plan._  None of it.

She was teetering between a panic attack and a full on red tinged rage - all those damned  _superhero_ types surrounding her, and somehow …  _somehow_ she's suddenly freakin' married, pregnant and apparently entirely unqualified to do anything but gestate. She was angry with Logan for busting her out and getting her pulled from the mission, and to top it off, she was feeling totally useless.

She stalked her way to the barn, and pulled out the first horse she came across, not bothering to brush him out before she mounted up, and trotted out. She nosed toward the forest, though she stopped a few hundred yards short of it when she spotted Scott walking toward her in her path. She let him get halfway close before she kicked the horse hard and gave him a loose rein, encouraging the horse to run flat out, cutting around Scott wide as she headed for the darkening woods.

Scott sighed when he realized how ticked off she was. It was a lot worse than he'd thought, and he was smart enough to know it was high time to back off.

When she came back out of the woods, she slowed and scanned the lawn– she could smell several people nearby, likely watching out for her. Cautiously she made her way to the barn to find Scott waiting for her when she got there. She did her level best to ignore him, and she simply slipped off as he grabbed the horse's reins.

"K you're not going to be able to avoid me forever," he said gently.

She looked at him when her feet touched the ground, her eyes half closed as she looked down her nose. "Sure I can," she said as she tried to take the reins from him, but he held fast.

"What about Logan? You plan on avoiding him too?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"If I'd avoided him in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation," she snarled out.

But Scott knew she didn't mean anything by it. Not really. He gave her a look and took the horse to put him away for her, then sat down on a hay bale. "We just want to make sure you and the baby are safe," he said. "Face it, you have a tendency to draw trouble."

"So does he," she countered, and there was no way Scott could deny it. "I  _won't_ do this alone, Scott. Something happens to him ..."

"I'll keep a close eye on him," he promised as Logan stepped into the barn, jerking his head at Scott for him to leave. "See you inside." Scott stood up and walked past Logan without really looking his way while Logan made his way to where K was sitting cross legged on a bale of hay across from where Scott had been. He sat next to her and slid his arm around her but she didn't move. Half of her wanted to pull away – still angry, and the other half wanted to wrap herself around him like a love sick teenager.

"How mad are you?" he asked as she pulled apart a piece of hay, refusing to look at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me – I  _can_  help," she said sullenly.

Logan sighed heavily then wrapped her up and pulled her on his lap, with K struggling against him a bit until he got his arms around her tightly. "Yeah, and you can get hurt too," he said finally. "Quit fighting me  _on every damned thing_ , woman."

"Ya know, if I'd known you were going to treat me like I was a freakin' invalid, I'd never have agreed to this," she told him, earning a smile from him.

"Well, you didn't exactly agree as it is, darlin'," he said before he kissed her. "Not like we planned it."

She watched him a moment, studying his face. "Not like we really avoided it either though," she countered.

He tipped his head in concession. Ever since the getaway at her cottage, they'd become more and more careless, but he was  _not_ sorry. For a long moment, he just held her there and leaned into her. Finally, when he was sure she'd calmed down at least a little bit, he finally let her up and they began to head back to their place.

"I don't leave for another couple hours. They're reviewing fresh satellite footage before we go. Until then, let's not fight, eh?" he said, watching her reactions.

She didn't answer, but instead silently followed his lead to find Heather waiting for them at the boathouse. She greeted them warmly, congratulating them, but it wasn't at all what K wanted to hear. The trio went inside, with K hardly making an effort to be friendly before she simply went to bed. But K was surprised that not long after she laid down, she could easily hear Logan arguing with Heather.

"It's settled, Heather. She ain't goin. No damn reason for it," he growled out.

"Hear me out, Logan," she told him, trying to placate him, but not about to back down herself. "She doesn't need to be in the middle of the action, but it  _wouldn't hurt_ to let her come for long distance back up."

He glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his temper rising.

Heather put her hands on her hips and took a step closer, fire in her gaze ready to go toe to toe with him if need be. "The new satellite footage suggests we might need a  _sniper_. And the files we stole from Department K say she was trained for it and it would be  _fitting_ that one of their ' _weapons'_ was the one to take them down, don't you think?" Heather said, turning on her heel to face K, who had quietly appeared in the door frame to their bedroom. "Do you feel up to shooting some bad guys?" Heather asked her.

K met her gaze as she considered it while Logan stood there fuming. "Don't you think ya could have talked to me first about it, Heather?" he growled out.

But Heather turned to him and poked him in the chest hard. "With all due  _respect_ , she'd be the one watching out for us on the side of the mountain,  _not you, Mr. Point man._ " She turned back to K and her whole demeanor changed. "I have an extra suit you can use that generates a force field. It  _will_  protect you."

K's gaze slid from Heather to Logan. It was painfully clear that he really didn't want her to do it.

"K," Heather said, stepping away from Logan and toward K. "I've been through this. I know first hand how overprotective these guys can daughter, Claire, is proof that we're not as fragile as they think we are." Heather turned to leave, but paused in the door when K finally spoke up.

"If I don't do this, who does?" K asked quietly.

Heather turned and glanced at Logan before meeting K's stare. "Not sure we'll be able to find someone who's trustworthy. We'd probably have to take a chance with Domino or Deadpool," Heather replied before giving Logan a pointed look and leaving them to think it over.

It was deathly quiet in the boat house for a good long while. Neither moved or spoke - or even really looked at each other.

"How durable are those powered up suits?" K asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

But Logan kept staring at the floor. "I don't want you doin' it."

"That's not what I asked," she said calmly.

"I can cut through it," he said almost sullenly.

She tipped her head to the side as she considered it. "A given. What about other things – bullets, lets say?"

"Bulletproof. Resists puncture from anything but adamantium."

She watched him and frowned. "Then what? You afraid I'll shoot you in the ass?" she teased.

He didn't see the humor in it. "Well now I am," he replied "I just want -"

"To keep me safe. Got it. Guess what, I want the same for you, so I'm going," K informed him before she gave him a long, lingering kiss and headed for the door with Logan reluctantly on her heels. They caught Heather before they hit the mansion. "I you want me, I'll do it." K told her and Heather smiled in return. "I don't have a gun though, so-"

"Easily covered. Just give a list of what you need," Heather replied. "He already said he can have it here within the hour if you're quick."

They entered the mansion together, but Steve pulled Logan aside right away to congratulate him. K winked at her husband and turned tail, sniffing out Stark. She found him in Charles' study, helping himself to a drink.

"Hey there," he said as she entered with her hands clasped behind her back. "So it seems my chances with you really are nonexistent then. A baby? Wow."

She wasn't sure if he was teasing or just being dramatic, so she just shrugged and made her way across the room. She gave him a little smile as she took a pen from Charles' desk and started to write. "Well, I was off the market anyhow, married you know."

He tipped his head to the side and finished his drink, watching her. " _So,_ " he started. "What brings you to me tonight? You taking up Heather's offer, because I can't say that I approve."

"Well seeing as I'm a big girl and don't need anyone approval … yeah, I am," she replied. "She told me to bring you my list, so …" She pulled off the sheet of paper from the pad and folded it in half, then put it in his hand gingerly.

He studied her for a moment, then with a deep breath he set down his glass and opened the paper, though his eyes bulged on seeing her list.

"Are you serious? I get the rifle, and most of the gear, but why the side arms and anti-tank rounds?" he asked.

K shrugged. "Better to be prepared, right?" she replied. "Consider it a craving. I know you guys have trouble telling a woman no when she's got a craving."

He stared at her a moment and couldn't help but give her a crooked smile. "Are you sure you're entirely spoken for, because women that come up with a list like this..." his eyes were wide.

"Don't you think married and pregnant is spoken for enough? What else do I have to do to say 'taken'?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Hope springs eternal," he sighed before he started to offer her a drink, then chastised himself and poured himself a double instead. "Yeah, I can have this here in no time."

She smiled at him genuinely. "Thank you, Mr. Stark," K called back, bouncing on her heel as she turned to leave.

Tony unlocked his cell and made a call to get the gear and couldn't help but call out to her. "Pregnant women don't crave big guns! Unless that's some kind of euphemism!" he shouted at her retreating form. "Just sayin'. Not fair. Still. Moreso somehow."

* * *

The team was just about to load the jets when Tony's best friends showed up with a crate.

"You see Tony around anywhere? He told me to bring some equipment for a  _K. Howlett_?" he asked, looking around the group of mutants, clad in various uniforms.

Logan nodded and headed his way. "I can take it for you."

"No way. Sorry, Tony said don't give it to anyone but the sniper using it. So where is he?" Rhodes asked.

Logan smirked and shook his head. "Gotta be around here somewhere."

Rhodes let out his breath and then leaned against the crate looking entirely put out."He does this to me all the time, you know that right? I think he's just trying to be a pain." Just then, K walked in wearing Heather's spare Vindicator suit, adjusting part of the shoulder area as she approached Logan.

"You're right, love," K said as Logan slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick peck. "I guess I do need to just have my own uniform made. Heather's is too tight around the chest, and a little long in the middle.  _Ugh_. Why do I have to be so short?" she griped, though she stopped short and looked up to see Rhodes. "Oh. Sorry. Hi," she finished shyly as the military man smiled at her.

"Maple leaf looks good on ya," Logan teased, a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up," K replied as he grinned wider.

It wasn't long at all before Tony came over in his full suit and tapped the box in front of Rhodey. "This it? Great. Here ya go, K. Make sure it's all there before we load it up," Tony said as Rhodey's eyebrows went up. "If he's missing anything I'll have to do something awful to him for Fourth of July or something."

K walked up to the crate, and removed a glove before she popped one claw and cut through the straps and screws holding it shut. She stood on her tiptoes to dig through the crate, pulling things out and handing them to Logan as she did so - all while Rhodes just stared at the little woman digging through the crate - half in, half out of it herself, as Logan put his hand on the back of one of her knees to keep her from tipping into it all the way.

"You found my favorite rifle with…  _yep_ , right scope, lets see … side arms and holsters … mat, gillie, spotting equipment…  _Ah_ ," K said as she pulled out a case of ammunition and cracked it open on the floor, counting her rounds. "Are these mags full?" she asked Rhodes who just nodded. She dug around a little more before she sat back on her heels. "Where are the anti tank rounds?" K asked, as she brushed a loose lock of hair from her face, her brows drawn.

He pulled two magazines out of his jacket, though he wasn't handing them over yet. "Where were you trained again?" he asked, staring at the tiny woman in the skin tight suit.

"Not … really relevant," she said, unbothered by his shocked expression as she slipped the drop leg holster on with Logan assisting her in the buckles and straps, taking maybe a little too much care as he slipped his hands across her hips and down her legs. She loaded up a backpack with the ammunition then stuck her hand out palm up, waiting for the last of the ammo that Rhodey was still holding.

Rhodey turned to look at Stark, who gave him a rushed 'go on' wave, then he looked at Logan for a moment before slowly handing over the last two magazines.

K smiled when he finally did so, and quickly strapped them into a hidden pocket in the holster at her right hip. She had just slung the big sniper rifle over her shoulder as Scott walked up, with a shocked expression on his face.

"That gun is nearly as big as you are – isn't there a smaller one?" he asked, sure that K had picked that one just to give him fits.

"If I thought you were going to have kittens over the .50 cal, I'd have asked for the .950 just to give you something to bitch about," K pointed out, looking bored as she adjusted the carry strap on the big rifle and headed toward the group at large leaving the men behind.

Stark smiled widely as Scott turned to Logan with a perfectly even tone. "Your wife is scary," he said before turning to follow her back to the group.

"Careful, Slim – she's already threatened to shoot me in the ass. You might be next," Logan called out to him, getting a little smirk from him.

"Yeah, but you might deserve it more," Scott replied.

"I'm not sure she'd agree. You ticked her off too," Logan pointed out as the two of them caught up to her before Logan slid his hand across her back and gave her a kiss.

Stark thanked Rhodes, over his growing protests, just as the group finally began to load up the last of the crews.

Before parting, Logan gave K a long kiss, still worried about her safety as she settled in with Natasha, who was going with K in a mini stealth jet to her location nearly a mile away from the complex on a mountain overlooking the area. She would be acting as K's spotter, and unknown to K, her bodyguard as well.

While K was getting settled, Logan and Natasha shared a quick look and she delicately tipped her head to him with a soft smile just before she closed the hatch and the two women headed out.


	12. Shutting Down Department K

The weather was being incredibly cooperative for the two women as dawn broke. K was nestled into the mountainside, her camo hiding her perfectly despite the fact she was wearing bright white and red under the ghillie suit. Natasha was almost at her side, keeping an eye on the surrounding area as K took her turn in the spotting scope, watching the operations going on below. K tipped her head a moment and looked at Natasha as she listened.

"You don't like me very much," K said, not surprised in the least when Natasha drew in a breath and held it for a moment.

"I haven't got much of a reason to yet," Natasha replied, glancing over at her for a moment. "And my job today is to keep you out of trouble. Not to like you."

K smirked and went back to her scope. "Not the first time you've had that assignment, is it?"

She could almost feel the woman bristle for an instant. "Actually - it's the first time I've had it in a  _protective_ manner."

"And you think you're going to succeed this time," K said, nodding to herself.

"You're married to someone I care very deeply about," Natasha told her. "And you did it without giving me proper time to dig into all that I should have. So yes. I will do everything I can to keep you from doing something stupid and  _hurting_ him. You should get used to that now."

All was quiet for a long while as the two women pointedly tried to ignore each other until finally, K's head automatically popped up at a sound too soft for Natasha to hear, though she'd seen the motion from Logan often enough to know that it was probably time.

"Sounds like the party just showed up," K told her quietl as Natasha doubled her efforts to watch out.

"I'll keep an eye out. Hopefully the other guys don't have reinforcements coming in. They're already better guarded than we anticipated," Natasha replied in a business-like tone, warily watching the scene below. Something big was about to go down. That much was clear. A string of Kamaz trucks was trickling in and it looked as if they were ready to start loading up equipment.

Both women shared a frown - none of this was what they were prepared for. "I'm calling this in," Natasha said quietly as some medical equipment was loaded into the back of one of the military trucks. "Those uniforms aren't US or Canadian. They were tipped off. We have to stop them before they leave." She made it through to Stark, who told her they were landing, ground attack was minutes out.

"What have you got?" Natasha asked K. "I know you have something you shouldn't."

K shrugged and pulled out one of the armor piercing magazines and racked it in, ready to start shooting out engine blocks if need be. "I can stop them from leaving," she promised. "If you want to check the windage …"

Natasha looked up with a smirk and started spotting with Stark still on the line. "We can stop them, but it will give away our position," Natasha told him, before turning her attention to K, and not bothering to flip off the comm. "K - Looks like you're at 3.5 MOA."

"Thank you," K replied, shifting her left hand to support the butt of the rifle after she racked a round into the chamber.

"Woah,  _NO_. Just wait! Don't do anything unless there's no other way. We're almost there, Logan's on the ground right now."

K took a deep breath as she saw a flash of yellow in the trees on the far side of the compound. They watched them loading, waiting for the go ahead when finally Scott's voice came over her earwig.

"Take the shot, K. We're in position, but we need a diversion. Be careful," Scott said. Before he'd finished the sentence the first round hit the engine block on the lead vehicle. She racked a second round as the soldiers below scrambled, trying to move the disabled truck. The second truck in line was hit, and the third, all within thirty seconds. Natasha was having trouble keeping up with K's pace, but she was smirking hard to herself while K kept it up, disabling one after the other until they were all unusable.

Stark's laughter echoed through the com at the chaos breaking out at the trucks, and K switched to the standard rounds and kept her eyes open. She spotted Logan, pinned down by two different gunmen. His cover was flimsy and they were advancing fast. Before Natasha could give her all the information, she dropped one and racked a second round, already taking aim.

Logan's head shot up in the general direction where the two women were hidden on the mountain, trying to spot them as the second shot hit true, clearing his path. They were far enough out that the sound from the rifle was  _very_ delayed and not very loud, obscuring their position further. He couldn't spot the muzzle flash either.  _Damn, they're better than I thought,_ Logan thought to himself before he dove back into the fight.

The battle waged on below as K and Natasha kept an eye out for trouble, and whenever they spotted one of their own in a bad position, K would simply drop whoever was the biggest threat to their well being while Natasha looked for the next victim and worked up new numbers.

In the meantime, the soldiers below were told to find the sniper. The enemy platoon worked quickly, they were a few hundred yards away, and K's eye was in the glass when Natasha spotted them making their way slowly towards them.

"Damnit," she mumbled, hastily pulling up her side arms and waiting for them to get out of their cover.

K continued to clear the paths for their team below, even as she asked Natasha what the situation was on the soldiers headed their way. Her question was answered when Natasha opened fire. K moved from the glass to see how many and how heavy the fire was, pulling her own sidearm as she did so, and firing on several of the soldiers. As it turned out, it wasn't a small scouting squad they'd sent up the mountain. It was a full platoon and the two women were quickly pinned under heavy fire.

Natasha had good cover behind a boulder, and K's borrowed uniform was doing it's job, deflecting round after round fired on her. K poked her head out long enough to drop a couple soldiers at a time while Natasha took over firing on the rest of the platoon advancing. Her position gave her an advantage finally as the men were all now in the open. When the dust settled, Natasha called out to check on K, turning to find the little feral lining up another shot in the scope of the rifle as a round hit Natasha in the thigh.

The Widow glanced down at her leg wound and quickly realized that it had been a clean through and through, which, although it meant she didn't have to fish anything out, the truth of the matter was it was in a very bad place and she was bleeding heavily. She got on her com, asking for assistance since clearly, the other side had a sniper somewhere too.

Thor had volunteered to clear the mountain for them and was en route, ready to do whatever necessary to aide the two women as K blocked Natasha bodily from the direction the shot had come - despite great protests from the redhead.

When Thor got to their site, Natasha quickly told him what she knew, and sent him to scan for the shooter while K pushed her down flat and began to dress her wound. "You are not supposed to cover me like this," Natasha argued, though K already had her situated so she couldn't fight her very easily as she put on a tourniquet bandage and stayed low over her.

"Then I guess it's just too damn bad for you isn't it?" K said. "I wonder if your little uncle would get mad to find out you got cover after you were injured. I'd venture a guess toward the negative."

"Those are armor piercing rounds that made it through my kevlar," she snapped, trying to push K away from her.

"Then it's an even better thing that I've got something better than kevlar," K snapped back, dropping flat to cover Natasha as a few more shots ricocheted around them. As soon as K thought it was clear - and Natasha's wounds were at least given some field first aid, Natasha got around to asking what was happening below while seeking out a little better cover.

* * *

The main strike team was now in the heart of the complex, with gunfire echoing the corridors. Heather's team had found its way to the labs, and after clearing them, Stark started on the computers while the rest of their team began helping the test subjects that were still strapped to various tables and devices.

Mac's team was in a little more trouble though. Where he suspected the mainframe was located turned out to be where the soldier's bunks were, and there were many more than they'd anticipated.

The fight had taken some serious time, and when they had nearly gotten a handle on it, an bellow of rage echoed through the complex, rattling all of them where they stood.

Outside, where Logan was busting up their transportation and defenses, when he heard the roar, not only did the soldiers freeze and then flat take off running, but Logan even paused. This was not good.

The soldiers nearest Mac and his team quite suddenly dropped their weapons and started to run, many of them pushing past the advancing group of heroes. Clearly, they knew what made the roar and didn't want to stick around to wait for it. Without knowing what else to do, Mac opted to try to finish out their end of the mission, continuing on towards what he hoped would be the mainframe.

Heather's team was releasing the test subjects when the roar echoed through the level they were on, shaking the ground they stood on. Wide eyed, the beat up mutant in the cell before her began to beg for her to open the door, frantically trying to get away.

* * *

On the mountain, K's targets were cleared out and she even had time to check on Natasha, who was looking pale and incredibly angry. "I've got the last of them down," Natasha called out, still prone from where she'd been firing on the approaching soldiers.

K nodded to her and returned to her scope, but she didn't expect what she'd found there. Mid fight, Logan's sparring partners suddenly turned tail and ran, leaving him and the rest of the outside team in the lurch, until the great raging behemoth that had broken loose in the lower levels made his presence known, bursting through a wall not fifty yards from Wolverine and Northstar. The roar was clearly heard on the mountain as the beast took one look at Wolverine and attacked.

K racked a round and was taking aim when Natasha screamed at her to stop. "That's the Hulk! You can't  _shoot_ him – it won't hurt him!" she shouted, the warning clearly not one born of Natasha's current assignment of 'protect'. "He'll just come looking for us!"

K let out a frustrated growl and watched as the Hulk and Logan fought. Logan got in some good hits, but he taking it just as hard as he was giving. The rest of the team was scattered, dealing with the soldiers that were trying to take advantage of the distraction that the Hulk brought with him, but ulimately they had to keep back. All it would take was one half assed hit from the Hulk to probably kill any one of them.

And though Storm waited for an opening, the two men were fighting too closely to allow her to send in a bolt of lightning. For all intents and purposes, Wolverine was on his own. K was sure that Logan was getting a small reprieve when Thor returned to help Logan, though he managed to take a hard hit right off the bat that knocked him over the mountain K and Natasha were tucked into. To make matters worse, his hammer was out of his hand as the unconscious God landed who knows where beyond the ridge.

"This isn't like him – they did something to him," Natasha said as she started to rack in a new magazine and watched the Hulk rampage at Logan again, intent on pounding him into the rocky ground as the sounds of his hits echoed in the mountains. As soon as the Hulk had turned his back though, Logan was on his feet, unwilling to let him walk away to do damage to anyone in his current state.

The two continued their battle until finally, Logan slipped, losing his balance from a well timed hit to the ground, and the Hulk in his rage took advantage, truly hammering him with all he had.

But K couldn't watch from a distance any more. She was on her feet in an instant and she started to run for all she was worth, ignoring Natasha's shouts for her to  _stop_. The closer K got to him, the more the ground shook as he pounded her now defenseless husband into the dirt. She was barely into the clearing when the Hulk turned his back and picked up a boulder to continue his assault on Wolverine, intent on smashing the little man into a puddle. Panic stricken, K threw caution to the wind and rushed between the two, shielding Logan as best she could, hands outstretched to the rampaging creature as he turned back to finish the job.

"NO!" K shouted, desperation clear in her voice - eyes and arms wide as she stared at the mountain of a monster, that was oh, so much bigger from this angle - particularly with the boulder raised high over his head. "Oh, crap," she whispered, really taking in his sheer size and trying hard to control the panic.

But something in his eyes flickered as he looked at the tiny woman in front of him.

"Please stop," K said, trying to take advantage of any kind of edge she might have gotten from pulling his attention, even though her voice was wavering. "He won't bother you, he won't follow you. I  _swear_ it. Please just stop."

The giant green monster's face scrunched up as he watched her stand her ground. Incrementally, he relaxed, and the boulder dropped to the ground next to him, rattling the trucks scattered around the area and nearly knocking K off her feet. He walked up to her slowly, and K unconsciously took a few steps back before he crouched down to get a better look, studying her hard as she trembled, heart racing and clearly more scared now that he  _was_ listening.

He  _had_ to see that she posed no threat to him. But it was also clear that he had no idea why she had tried to stop him. He reached out to her - to barely touch the dark hair that had fallen loose from her braid and she was sure that her heart would stop in her chest if it wasn't hammering entirely too hard. But she didn't move - she couldn't.

For an agonizingly long moment, he didn't move, still frowning hard and studying her, then all at once he let his hand fall to his side and he took half a step back. K watched, still frozen in place wide eyed when with no warning, the Hulk jumped, and disappeared.

There was a moment where she just stood there, gasping to catch her breath and get herself under control until she turned and stumbled towards Logan. He was a  _mess_ , and by the beating that he'd taken, he looked like there was little left of him solid that wasn't adamantium.

With her hands still shaking, she leaned forward, and pressed her ear to his chest, finding a weak, stuttering heartbeat. Hank was there quickly, and with a look of sheer concern and disbelief, he pushed her away so he could scoop up Logan, and bring him to the blackbird for a safe, quiet place to heal. He barely paused before he gave her a stern look. "You need to follow me," he told her, and numbly, K simply nodded from where she was seated on the ground, one hand still over her heart.

K gathered herself and followed, though she ended up having to leave the two men when the blackbird was fired on by enemy combatants. Hank tried to stop her, but she was out the hatch, hunting and shredding them, leaving their screams to echo through the woods.

* * *

While Hank studiously examined Logan, fretting over what he could do to help the battered man, a commotion rose up outside with much shouting echoing through the trees into the blackbird. Familiar shouting. In fact, Hank realized, it sounded a lot like Gambit now that he was closer, shouting in his mixture of creole and french, swearing generously as he neared the stairs, shouting for him. Hank turned to the doorway, and let out an angry growl when he got there. K was in Gambit's arms, limp, eyes open, and bleeding from the neck, her suit was soaked in blood with very little white visible.

Remy handed her to Hank, and let a distressed Beast get to work. He quickly realized that the wound went straight through her neck, and blood was weeping out both sides. The weeping was what had Hank the most concerned, too.

Yet, by the time he'd gathered his supplies and turned back to his wayward patient, paddles at the ready, K had recovered her pulse, and was awake just enough to cover the wounds with her hands, allowing them to close up easier. When Hank approached her, and she acknowledged him, he let out an irritated chuff. "Stay. Put," he growled out, not entirely shocked when K simply agreed.

Nearby, Logan was healing quickly as well. Stark had to bring Natasha in off of the mountain - as soon as the bulk of the soldiers were cleared out a short time later for medical treatment, and he was swearing up a storm at her for not calling for help sooner.

On Natasha's arrival, K left the medical area to flop down in the co-pilot's seat intending to rest, and to make room for the other minor casualties they'd sustained in the raid.

* * *

When Logan woke up, Scott was nearest him, and before Scott realized his teammate was awake, Logan spoke up. "Didja pull K yet?" he asked, slightly out of breath, and clearly worn, his uniform in tatters, and covered in his own blood.

Scott paused and glanced toward the cockpit before he answered in a steady voice. "What do you remember, Logan?"

"Why? Where is she?" Logan asked, his stomach feeling like lead and his body positively aching everywhere.

Scott let out a little breath and clenched his jaw. "She's – in the cockpit." Logan let out a breath of relief before Scott continued. "She saved your ass, Logan. I don't know what the hell she said, but whatever it was, you're probably alive because of it."

"Yeah, she's a damn good shot," Logan said, shaking his head as he thought of her picking off the soldiers around him.

"No, Logan." Scott looked irritated as he tried to explain so he would just … listen to him. "She stepped in front of the Hulk. She managed to talk him out of taking a boulder to you."

At that, Logan rose to his feet and stared at Scott before he shakily made his way to the cockpit. He dropped to one knee when he found her fast asleep in the co pilot chair. "Cripes, woman," he whispered, gently touching the sides of her neck as he looked her face over and her hands rested on his forearms. It wasn't hard to note the blood in her hair, and all over her neck and hands, but she smiled at him, glad he was already well on the way to being healed. "What the hell were you thinkin'?" he asked, as he scanned her face then glared at her, in pure disbelief of what Scott had said.

She sighed heavily, knowing she was going to hear it. She opened her mouth to speak, and on finding it incredibly painful, she reflexively rested her hand at her throat, then swallowed hard when no sound came out. He frowned deeper when he saw the obvious trail of blood on both of her shoulders.

"You got shot too?" he asked, looking more strained. "Was that before or after the Hulk?"

She looked down, knowing there was no good way to answer him. "After," she rasped out in a hoarse whisper, even though her throat had healed long ago.

"You were supposed to stay out of the fight.  _No more missions_."

"You mean until after the baby's here," she replied, but only got more angry herself when he shook his head grimly. "But I'm  _fine_ ," she argued quietly.

"No," he said in a harder tone, clearly still mad. She opened her mouth to say something in return when he raised his hand, palm open to her. "I said no."

But at that, she glared at him, and narrowed her eyes. "You know, you were supposed to take care of yourself too _. Instead_ , I end up stopping some giant green jackass from mushing you into  _more_ of a puddle in the dirt. _"_ She was growling right along with him as they squared off. But as soon as Scott called out that they were ready to go - and that he needed the cockpit, the two ferals got to their feet and growled all the way to where they took their seats next to each other.

"The Hulk wasn't supposed to  _be_ there," Logan grumbled under his breath at her, irritated that she was right about him tusslin' with his old sparring partner.

"Neither was the other sniper, but you don't see me pissin' and moanin' about it," she snarled back just as quietly, her arms crossed as she glared straight ahead. He watched her, confused as to what she was talking about, but he was still trying too hard to keep his angry mood to ask her now.

"Can I bring you two some water?" Kurt asked from the seat across the aisle from them, smirking widely to himself when both of them growled out an angry 'no' in unison. He turned forward, chuckling as the rest of the team filed in around them.

The two ferals didn't talk to each other on the flight back, but shortly after take off, as K stared out the window, Logan slipped his hand onto her thigh, and K immediately intertwined her fingers with his. Kurt watched the gesture, amazed by how even angry at each other, they couldn't seem to deny the need to touch. It was reiterated when they stepped out of the jet, and K lost her footing. Logan caught her before she could get beyond a small stumble, and she didn't let go of him, allowing him to hold her close as they finished exiting the craft. K smiled at him, in spite of her lingering irritation, and his the light in his eyes danced in response.

She'd barely been upright when Heather greeted them at the bottom of the steps. "How did it go?" she asked, looking K over, and diving right to running her hands over areas that Natasha had said the bullets were bouncing off of, lamenting the amount of blood on the white portions of her spare suit.

"Heather, come on … you don't need to give me the once over," K pointed out as Heather's hand skimmed K's side.

"Oh, sorry – I was just checking for damage to the  _suit_ ," Heather said. "Totally not trying to see if there is a bump. Nope." K gave her a dry look as Heather grinned then cleared her throat. "Aside from the blood stains and the claw holes in the gloves, it looks perfect."

Logan's expression remained mostly neutral. He was torn between relief that she was fine and anger at the fact that she wouldn't  _need_ checking over had she listened to him in the first place.

"You can retrieve your suit shortly, Mrs. Hudson." Celia said, cutting into the teasing that Heather was clearly gearing up for - though she had a smile on her face as she walked up to K, file and paperwork in hand. "K, come with me please, you need to be checked over before you return to clashing horns with Logan."

K stopped short and stared at Celia a bit wide-eyed. "But I'm fine. The suit held up – I can go after I change, right?" K asked followed closely by Hank's sigh as he shook his head.

"We have to check  _both_  you and your tiny bundle of joy," Hank said as he wheeled Natasha past them on a stretcher, positively doped up on morphine with her eyes rolling in her head. K opened and shut her mouth before she finally nodded and silently followed Hank, with Logan's hand on her hip as he stayed close.

Once they were in the lab, she stepped behind the curtain though Logan stayed beside her as she slipped out of Heather's uniform. He set it on the counter next to her after she slipped on a gown and climbed up onto the bed, covering herself with a sheet as she asked Logan to grab her clothes. He nodded and wordlessly slipped away as Celia entered the room.

The doctor pulled up a chair and set up the ultrasound machine, obviously taking her time.

"Come on, lady, lets get this show on the road," K said, anxious to just go to bed already and leaning back in anticipation of her quick exam.

"Oh no. We'll start when your husband returns. He deserves a peek at the little one after all the stress he's gone through today," Celia told her.

And just like that, K suddenly got nervous. What if she  _had_ done something to hurt the baby? What if after all her bravado, her injuries had done some harm? It didn't make sense that it would, her  _body_ was well protected, after all. But how much blood had she lost? How long was her heart stopped? Her stomach was flipping and twisting as she nervously waited for Logan.

When Logan returned, he greeted Celia quietly as she gestured for him to sit. He was barely in his chair when K reached for him, reflexively looking for comfort. He gently took her hand in his, intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand, the tiniest of smiles on his face. K watched him as Celia began the ultrasound. It took a few minutes before the whooshing sound came out loud and clear. K let out a breath and closed her eyes as she tipped her head back. Though when she got around to opening them again, it was to find a crooked smile on Logan's face as he listened to the odd wooshing sound.

"For as far along as you are, I think you're safe," Celia said as she studied the screen. She cocked her head sideways and stopped, staring at it before changing her angle entirely, now showing the baby turned the other way. "Hmm," Celia said quietly, but not quiet enough to escape either parent's ears.

"Whats wrong?" K asked, not even thinking to try and hide the note of panic.

"It's just that the adamantium is making the imaging come out less than clear. We may need to do this a different way," Celia said, though she kept trying and frowning at the screen before she cleaned the gel off of K's abdomen and readjusted the sheet. In a moment, she switched to a more … intrusive looking wand. "We need to use a different style probe.." Celia gave her quick instructions on how to proceed, but K simply stared back at her, sure this was some kind of twisted joke.

"Why?" she asked, not at all ready for a test like  _this_.

"Because I can't get the measurements I need. I can't see everything, and I'm assuming you don't want to go into a regular OB who will ask you to do the same thing anyhow, and then take exception to your skeleton," Celia rattled off, looking at the feral woman over her glasses.

K stared at her for a moment, lips parted and quickly realizing how incredibly stuck she was. She didn't want to do it, particularly with her husband sitting there, waiting for her to go ahead. "Work with what you have." K growled finally.

Celia looked irritated and let out an impatient sigh. "Just do it," Logan said, leaning back in his chair.

K stared over at him in disbelief. "Easy for you to say, seeing as  _you're not the one that has to do it_ ," she growled out, flinching as the test began. A few minutes later, Celia was done, her measurements recorded and K was sullenly trying to regain some semblance of dignity as she pulled her shirt over her head, her back to Logan while she got dressed - feeling out of place, yet again.

Logan hadn't moved hardly at all but to hold her hand during the test, and as soon as Celia left them alone, and she was dressed, he pulled her into a long kiss, holding her head in his hands.

K ran her teeth over her bottom lip when the kiss ended, unable to not smile after the quick display. "What was that for?" she asked as he smiled sedately at her.

"For doin' what's right. Even when I've been wrong about it. Today would have been a disaster without a sniper, and the only ones we know, I wouldn't trust with a slingshot," he told her.

"My pleasure to help," K muttered thickly as she let him pull her closer and wrap her up in a tighter embrace.

"Oh, and I don't know why Hulk left you alone, but I sure as hell don't want you to ever put yourself in that position again. Not for me. Not for anyone. Not worth the risk," Logan said, and it was easy enough to hear the nerves in his voice. But K wrinkled her brow and shook her head.

"Well ... If you won't take care of your own safety, I can  _promise_  that I will. I want to keep you around, mister," K told him quietly though it was hard to miss the sheer determination on her features. "I do  _not_  want to have a child alone."

Whatever Logan was expecting to hear from her - that wasn't it, and instead of fighting, with her or picking nits, he simply let his shoulders drop as he nodded and led her upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a LOT of editing, and some serious cutting of scenes. Sorry it took so long to update, but I promise, it's much better this way. I swear it.


	13. Things Start To Catch Up

"Do you have time for a word?" Charles asked when K and Logan finally emerged from the lab.

"Not tonight, Chuck," Logan said, his arm draped around K's shoulders.

"It's not necessary that you attend, Wolverine," Erik said with a glint in his eyes that somehow managed to match the smile on his face. "I'm afraid I can't stick around indefinitely."

Logan looked up with a little growl. "Not gonna leave you to talk to her alone," Logan warned, but K reached up to rest a hand on Logan's chest.

"I'm really very tired," K said to Erik. "I know you wanted to talk to me - Scott said as much. Maybe next time?" She looked worn enough that Erik had the sense not to argue too hard.

"The next time I come for chess then," Erik said. "You'll be able to join Charles and I, won't you?"

Before Logan or even Charles could tell her any different, she gave him a warm smile. "Of course. I'd love to join you." Erik's smile widened and for an instant, Charles looked uncomfortable, but it passed nearly as quickly as it showed up before he bid them both a good night.

When K and Logan finally got through the mansion and down to the boat house again, both of them were exhausted. She immediately made her way to the shower, cranking up the hot water before she began to help him deal with the tattered remains of his uniform. He was moving stiffly, and wincing still, and though he probably could have managed on his own, she wasn't about to let him be the only one to fuss.

She couldn't remember ever having been beaten anywhere nearly as bad as he was but she could remember being close and she knew how sore he had to be. She gave him a few minutes to soak under the hot water and then stripped off her still clean sweats to slip in behind him, intent on showing him the proper way to make a fuss. When she was done, he returned the favor, making sure to help her wash the blood out of her hair.

Logan was more than willing to work out the the best way to ravage her, in spite of his own aches and pains … but all of those scenarios were tossed when he caught her yawning widely as she towel dried her hair. A least for now. It had been a long day, and if he got his mind out of the gutter for a minute, he was pretty sore. He slipped into bed, already relaxing before she joined him. His eyes were heavy as his healing factor demanded he rest. He managed to stay awake enough for her to kiss him as she pulled the covers up over them and snuggled up next to him.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to Logan nipping at her ear from behind, and his hand drifted into the no fly zone, startling her to fully awake. She could feel him smile against her neck when she jumped.

"Good morning to you too, frisky," she said laughing a little as she turned to look at him pulling her close, then kissing her as she looked over her shoulder. They spent the morning in bed just soaking up the quiet, both of them feeling as if they'd deserved a little time to each other. But they didn't make it to noon before Logan was starving. He'd done a lot of healing and needed to refuel badly.

A large part of the group that met them when they got up to the mansion looked wary. Though Jean was not among their number. In spite of her insistence that the rumors were wrong, word was out that the couple hadn't talked on the flight back, and no one had seen them since. So naturally the rumor mill picked it up in entirely the wrong way.

Jubilee in particular, looked anxious as K took a seat next to Jean, who greeted her with a warm smile and looked positively contented to be with the little feral woman. The two of them weren't far from Jubilee as they chatted quietly and Logan grabbed a few things for he and K to share. He sat down across from K, and started to crack open a beer when K reached over and snatched it from him.

"Oh no. If I have to give it up, so do you," she said, light flashing in her eyes.

The kitchen went silent, though Jean had to cover her mouth with one hand to keep from laughing at the look on his face. No one –  _no_ one messed with his beer. He stared back at her for a long moment. Her request really wasn't entirely unreasonable, but he didn't  _like_ the idea of having to forgo. He'd started to open his mouth to say something snarky when Jubilee cut him off.

"Why can't you just have one too?" Jubilee asked, her eyes narrowed as K clenched the can a little tighter and bit the inside of her cheek.

K frowned as her gaze flicked to Logan, who had tightened his mouth and was weighing his options. It was easy enough to see him trying to ignore the question. "Well, go on. Ya told everyone else," K said with her arms crossed - still irritated in how he'd tried to weasel her off the mission.

Logan had to smirk to himself. She was right, it had been a dirty trick. But, how Jubilee didn't know with the whole of the team whispering about it was beyond him. He reached over the table, and took the beer back from K then tossed it to Bobby. "Fine. I'll try it your way." he said. "At least in front of ya. If I head out with the boys, I'm not makin' any promises."

K smiled in a much more relaxed manner. "Thank you," she replied. "But in that same spirit, I won't go on any missions  _with_ you, but if something comes up and you're not around – I'm not making any promises."

His face became stony as a low growl crept from the back of his throat. Though naturally, K ignored it as she turned to Jubilee. "You're going to be a big sister," she told her.

Jubilee's face went from shock to utter  _delight_ , before she jumped up and threw her arms around Logan's neck. "Wolvie! Are you kidding me right now?!" she shouted, stifling his growl as he reached up to return the hug. He didn't know what to say other than to confirm it, and as soon as she was done hugging him, she ran around the table to do the same to K, bouncing as she squeezed her. "Oh man! We get to go  _baby_ shopping! Ooh – when do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Jubilee asked, clearly excited and grinning broadly.

"No idea," K replied. "I just hope whatever we get has his eyes."

And just that fast, she'd defused Logan, making him temporarily forget her little jibe about sneaking off on missions. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he had to let out a little breath. "Here's hopin' for a girl that looks like her mother," Logan said.

And across the table, Jean was serenely smiling along, reading the thoughts that the two of them were projecting. It was a bittersweet moment considering that she was sure that she and Scott would have had one on the way much sooner. But … for now, she simply sipped her tea and wondered when she'd be able to catch the baby's mental signature.

* * *

The weeks went by, and the school fell back into the closest version of normalcy they knew. K continued to teach her riding classes, even after the students heard the news from Jubilee and Bobby about their equine instructor's condition, and K was feeling much better about all of it as time went on.

The extreme fatigue weakened considerably by the time the next major check up with Celia came around. Logan met up with her, both of them bound and determined to find out what they were having. He was looking forward to some good news as she leaned back, her bump hard to miss now. Celia smiled at them both in greeting as she got the equipment ready.

"This isn't going to be like last time.. right?" K said, trying to relax, but ready to fight if she needed to. Celia smiled, and shook her head 'no' with a little chuckle. K raised an eyebrow at her as she leaned her head back and Logan kissed her forehead and held her hand while they waited for everything to get rolling.

Celia started the scan, and in no time at all, the baby's face popped up on the screen, and the heartbeat was just chugging along. She took measurements, checked the blood flow and the cord, pointed out which ovary was responsible – with K making a snarky comment under her breath about wanting to know which testicle was responsible, and wanting to remove it. Celia stopped her scans and held her breath for a moment before she asked if they wanted to know what they had on the way.

"You can tell for  _sure_?" K asked, equal parts nervous and excited at getting to know ahead of time. Celia nodded with a smile and K looked to Logan who answered 'yes' for them. Celia smiled and moved the wand a little further down her belly to show them a bizarre blurry image on screen.

"There she is," Celia said, waiting for a reaction, then pointing out how she could tell the baby was a girl.

"Holy crap," K said, breathlessly as she glanced up at Logan. "You were right."

"It's known to happen now and again," he said, before he gave her a kiss around his smile as Celia went back to her tests.

* * *

It wasn't long after the news broke when various staff members began stopping by K's classes, just hanging out along the fence line, watching her work. She ignored it at first, knowing damn well what they were up to. But it was clear that the tension level was starting to rise among the staff, so K decided to see what exactly it was going to take to get someone to crack.

So far, no one had said a word to her, so she decided to switch from Western to the English saddle – though it wasn't entirely to see if she could irritate them. The truth was, she was just a touch nervous that the horn would cause her trouble if she had a sudden stop, or if the horse were to buck. It was Kurt that spoke up first, suggesting that maybe it was time for someone else to step in for her class.

"Are you saying I'm not doing my job right?" K asked as the class ended, having ignored him at the time that he'd said it.

"No, I'm just concerned about what could happen if you should fall." Kurt clarified, realizing he may have approached her wrong when K slowly lifted her chin more skyward.

"You don't like me riding like this?" K asked from uptop on the horse, walking a wide circle around him until he finally broke down and let out a sigh, nodding his head.

"It's not a crack at your skill," he swore. "It's more a concern with the unpredictability of the animal."

"Yeah, those animals can be so unpredictable," K agreed, mulling it over a moment. As irritating as everyone was getting, she knew it was their way of trying to protect her – which in itself was kind of an irritation, even if their hearts were in the right places.

"There aren't that many weeks left for class," K reasoned before she gave him a warm smile. "I don't need someone to take over on class, but … I suppose if it makes you feel better, I will  _not_ straddle a horse until the baby's born," K promised with a twinkle in her eye.

Kurt frowned slightly but nodded. "That … sounds like a good idea," he said with a sigh. K smiled back a little wider and stopped the horse where Kurt could take the reins easily. "Are you going to get upset with me if I offer to help you down?" Kurt asked with a smile starting to stretch over his features. He only blinked hard a couple of times when K slipped off and kissed his cheek.

"I think I can manage," she promised, though Kurt made it clear that he wasn't going to let her lead the horse up, insisting that he'd take care of it for her.

The next day, however, Logan ran to the arena, irritated when he saw that K's class was following the leader again, with K cheerfully leading the way. "I thought you weren't riding anymore!" he nearly growled out, frustrated – and K shot Kurt a dirty look as the muted  _bamf_ echoed the riding arena. She just  _knew_  Kurt was working recon for him.

"No, I said I wouldn't ride  _astride_. I'm riding side saddle – see? Thought you'd appreciate that, old timer," K told him with a smirk as she turned the horse and continued on with her lesson in perfect form.

When the lesson was over, Logan was waiting, arms crossed over his chest and not looking the least bit amused.

But K was perfectly pleased with herself - and not at all from the angle that Logan thought she was taking. Her dismount was  _much_ easier today than it was the day before. If nothing else - instead of having to swing her leg over, she simply slipped her knee off the pommel, kicked her foot from the stirrup and slipped down. But Logan was ready to catch her as she did, and he was sure to pull her over as her feet touched the ground.

"Woman, you're going to give me a goddamned heart attack," he told her as she slid her hand across his chest.

"Oh, you like it. Want me to wear a skirt tomorrow?" she teased, eyes bright at the thought of picking on him.

"No. I want you to cool it before you fall," he said, as he rested his hands at her hip. One of the more mouthy students came up behind her, offering up his two cents and totally bombing her mood.

"Honestly, we're all a little worried that you might fall. None of us want to be the one to have to go get Dr. McCoy or …  _him_ ," the young man said, nodding to Logan.

K turned to face him with a scowl. "Let's put it to a vote, then," she said, calling the class in, though she frowned when the vote came back  _overwhelmingly_ against her. "Well, crap," she muttered, but seeing as she was putting it to a vote, she went along with the class. "Alright. Logan is free today, so he can run you through your lessons for the rest of the term." She looked over at him, waiting for an objection, but he simply shrugged as the students in attendance groaned collectively.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Logan said before he pulled her into a kiss - though he didn't get away without a glare.

"Right. If it was whatever I said, I'd be keeping my class," she muttered against his mouth, getting a little chuckle out of him.

With class dismissed, K made her way up to the mansion, past Kurt, who was hanging upside down out of a tree. "I'm not even a little bit sorry," he called out to her with a grin.

"I didn't think you would be," she replied, though she stopped and tipped her chin up. "Trouble maker." He disappeared in a poof of violet only to reappear at her side.

"If you're looking for substitutes, I would be happy to round up a few likely candidates."

"You've been planning this for weeks, haven't you?" K accused, though Kurt didn't look the least bit apologetic before he disappeared again. With a sigh, K started looking for who was available for her other sessions. Within a matter of hours, she'd lined up someone for every session … all the way up to the Monday class. No other teachers were open, and she couldn't exactly just cancel outright. She was staring out the window, absently stirring her coffee when Jubilee came to sit near her, watching as she stared off at nothing.

"What's on your mind?" Jubilee asked, snapping K out of it as she realized her coffee was now cold. "Anything I can help with? I mean .. that is my job as big sister, right? To pitch in?"

K smiled her way and leaned over to rest her head on Jubilee's shoulder. "I need to figure out who can teach my Monday night class for me. None of the teachers are free," K told her.

Jubilee immediately sat up a bit straighter, dislodging K from her shoulder. "That's the beginners class right?" she asked. K nodded then rose to her feet to dump the stale coffee. "I'm free. I could do it." Jubilee offered, bright eyed.

K stared at her a moment, thinking it over. "You know what? You probably could," K said easily. "You know enough, and I know you can teach. You've helped others to get with it, and you absolutely helped me when I needed it …" K nodded to herself. "That would work. I'd still be there, I'm just not riding. You think Charles would go with it?" K honestly liked the idea the more she thought it over.

Jubilee shrugged."Can't hurt to ask, I suppose. Right?" Jubilee replied, nibbling on some pretzels.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were in Charles' office making their case. Of course, it was approved, and the roster was finalized for the remaining classes just so it was all official. But Charles wanted to see Jubilee in action. The teen was a bit nervous, but K promised that she would be watching Jubilee run things.

"You'll do fine," K promised that Monday as she took her seat to give Jubilee room to work. It wasn't a lie either. Within the first twenty minutes, Jubilee was doing very well with them. And when Charles came out to the arena, he was quick to find a spot near K, and he quickly settled in to watch the young woman handle things with the youngest students.

"You've taught her well," Charles told her, earning himself a half smile from her. "How are you feeling, K?" he asked, though K was looking to her feet resting on the railing.

"Useless and fat," she said honestly, with no tone of her feeling sorry for herself. Charles knew that he wasn't far off in his suspicions that she was becoming depressed. But in spite of that, he had to chuckle at her. She was  _nothing_ if not brutally honest.

"You're nearly halfway there, K. Though I'm afraid, that your teammates will only get more protective of you as you progress," he told her, resting his hand on hers.

K scoffed. "Right. Logan's going to lose his mind before this is over, isn't he?" she asked, as Charles started to chuckle outright.

"At the rate he's going now? I wouldn't be surprised," he smiled as they watched Jubilee take the kids through the mini-course seamlessly and the two of them fell into a companionable silence. When the class ended not long after, Jubilee took the class up to the rail where K and Charles were.

There was a long silence where the kids looked between K and Jubilee trying to see what was going to happen, before K shook her head and held up both hands. "Hey. It's your class. Finish up the way you think is best."

Jubilee grinned wider and turned to dismiss the group, then waited for them to leave the arena. She climbed off the horse calmly but then turned to the adults, bouncing in place. "How did I do?"

Both K and Charles smiled at her enthusiasm. "You did beautifully, Jubilee," K promised, though she had to cover her ears when the teen started dancing in place.

The rest of the classes were working similarly well, which only left K a little depressed by the end of the week. And after that first week, she only showed to Jubilee's class – as Charles had requested, and skipped the rest all together. She now officially had nothing to do but watch her belly grow. And in spite of the reason for it, the thought was depressing.

A few weeks later, Logan came in after his group was through, worried about her increasingly depressed state. He found her sleeping in bed, with the late afternoon sun making the room and her hair glow a warm coppery tone. He kicked off his boots and slipped in behind her, kissing her shoulder while his hand slid from her hip across to her hand that was resting on her belly. She snuggled into him then pulled her hand out from under his, to cover it then pull his hand where she wanted it, further up her belly, just under her ribcage. He scrunched his brow and picked up his head to look at her, realizing that her eyes were open. Just before he could ask her what she was doing, his hand was bumped.

"Did you feel that?" K asked quietly.

"Mmhmm," he murmured against her skin as he resumed kissing her shoulder, a smile on his face in spite of himself with a kick hitting him every now and again until he pulled away from her. He rolled her onto her back and lifted her shirt, kissing the spot that was getting kicked.

"Simmer down, girl," he rumbled low, his lips nearly touching the skin on her stomach before he kissed the spot reverently then went back to what he was doing moments before, working his way from her shoulder to her chin. It took a moment, but very suddenly, K realized that the baby seemed to follow her father's wishes.

K arched her back into the mattress and moaned her newest woe to the heavens. "No, baby you can't listen to him …. So. Not. Fair."

"At least one of ya will listen," Logan growled out, doing his level best to kiss the sense out of her, as she couldn't help but laugh at his thought process, rewarding him as she reciprocated his affections.

* * *

While the rest of the staff was in their classes, K was alone. She wanted to leave, but there was nothing for her to do if she did, aside from shopping, and she just wasn't into it. She stirred her cold coffee idly staring out the window as Hank made a rare appearance, watching her for a moment from across the kitchen. Although the baby was growing, K had not gained very much weight.

In fact, her face was looking a little hollow, he thought, and her collarbone was definitely more pronounced. It was that which spurred Henry into acting. He decided to try to have a civil word with her while it was just the two of them. Less pressure that way. "How are you feeling today, my dear?" he asked as he joined her with a cup of coffee.

She dropped her gaze to the cup in her hand, trying to force a smile as he sat with her. "No major complaints," she said quietly.

"How about some minor ones then?" he asked, finally getting a tiny smile from her as she shook her head.

"I'll live. How are you?" she asked, flicking her gaze up to meet his, her head still pointed towards the table.

"In fine feather as always," Hank smiled. "Perhaps you'd permit me to join you for lunch in a bit?" he asked, hoping to actually  _see_ her eat.

But she predictably turned him down. "I'm not feeling much like eating yet. Don't worry though, I'll choke something down later," she promised, self consciously gripping her cold cup of coffee tighter.

"Have you eaten today yet?" he asked, realizing it was nearly noon already. She paused then came clean, shaking her head. His mouth tightened as he watched her. "Then I'm afraid I won't be leaving your side until you indulge me in a bit of sustenance."

Her shoulders slumped. She knew he was right, but she felt ill at the thought of eating more than a bite or two. And when he saw for himself that she couldn't eat without turning green, it was an eventuality that he insisted she join him in the lab for a once over. On her arrival, Celia looked concerned, and even left her work and rushed over to check on her. "What's the problem?" Celia asked Hank, as she started to examine the little feral once they'd guided her to the bed.

"She looks as though she's not eating well at all. I just want to check her out," Hank explained. "Double check any unfortunate things that could come to pass." The pair of doctors began checking her over, one pulling blood, but clearly having a bit of trouble doing so as K's blood pressure was very low. Which really only prompted Hank into changing tactics immediately. In a flash, he switched to finding a vein in her hand and putting in an IV.

"Hey, wait a minute," K started to protest before Hank cut her off.

"Have you been dizzy?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, yeah, but I thought -"

"Have you fainted recently?" he asked looking more serious.

"I don't think … so ... _maybe_ ," she admitted. "I didn't fall, I swear, but I can't remember a little bit from earlier."

Hank looked  _very_ irritated as Celia went into motion and pulled the ultrasound machine around again, while he double checked her blood pressure. K gave up fighting him and laid back while the two doctors fluttered around her. She had to close her eyes, since - as the IV hydrated her, the room began spinning and she was sure she was going to vomit. She raised a hand, and rested it on Celia's arm as sweat broke across her face. When she saw the expression on K's face she pushed Hank away and guided her onto her left side.

That seemed to do the trick though and within moments, the nausea slowly ebbed as K curled up into a fetal position, her eyes still closed and her hand on her forehead.

"You're staying here tonight, K." Celia told her, though K just nodded, feeling too ill to argue. After she'd gathered her wits and settled in, nearly asleep, Celia returned and started the ultrasound with K still on her side. The baby was fine, wriggling and sucking her thumb, though that broke through K's miserable mood and got a tired smile at least. Partway through the ultrasound, Logan came in with alarm written plainly on his features as K attempted to smile weakly at him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, staring at K, looking for any kind of injury.

"Be nice to her. It's hard being pregnant," Celia said, not looking up at him. "She's dehydrated and needs to gain a little weight. The baby's taking it out of her faster than she can put it in."

"She just needs to eat a more," Hank said, looking at Logan as if he could force it to happen.

"Well, that's not going to happen if she's feeling ill, now is it?" Celia asked testily. "She's only gained about four pounds so far, which is  _nothing_ at this stage. The baby is measuring a little small as well. But her blood came back clean, so the adamantium isn't affecting her  _yet._  She stays here tonight. I'll make sure she has some anti-nausea medications that will help her tomorrow."

Logan sat next to K, stroking her hair as she closed her eyes wondering to herself why the  _hell_ she couldn't seem to have  _one_ thing go easily for her. "You want me to bring you something?" Logan asked finally, but K shook her head no. She was down before, but now she was starting to feel like dirt. She couldn't speak for the lump in her throat. "How 'bout I just keep you company then?" Logan asked in a low, reassuring rumble, though the concern was still plain to see on his face.

But honestly, K didn't know how to answer. She felt like he shouldn't have to lose sleep just because she couldn't manage to take care of herself right. When she didn't answer fast enough, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and cupped the back of her head with his free hand.

It would take an act of God to keep him away from her tonight, medical bay or no.

* * *

Of course, the news wasn't much better the next morning as Celia broke the news to the two of them. "I'm sorry, K but you have to stay longer. Even with the meds you can't keep down much. We have to get you leveled out before you can leave."

K couldn't argue with her either. For as better hydrated she was - and taking into consideration that Hank had been sure that she'd eaten well, K was dead tired and yes, her stomach was still off. After a full day in the lab, and a promise that she would come right back if she felt ill at all, Hank and Celia cut her loose to Logan - who was now more worried about her than before.

When days passed and her depression only deepened, Logan decided that she just needed a  _break_. He made arrangements with Scott to take off for a while as soon as K was up to travel again, sure that all she really needed was a little space - and some time to get spoiled.


	14. Why, Hello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Logan and K work through the final stretch of a miserable pregnancy and FINALLY get to meet their little one.

Logan watched K sleeping next to him on the drive out to his cabin. He'd thought long and hard over where they should go, but the possibility of her neighbor Bill pokin' his nose in had him irritated. He still wasn't sure what it was about Bill that had him on edge, but he just couldn't bring himself to trust the guy. He tried to brush it off to the fact that Bill had admitted he had a thing for K, but that on its own didn't feel right. There was something else – something she missed, likely from their longstanding friendship that she overlooked.

But it really didn't matter for  _this_ trip. No one bothered him at his cabin except maybe Sabretooth or SHIELD. He wasn't worried about Creed, and so long as Fury didn't want his ass kicked across the Rockies, Logan figured that the two of them should be in good shape.

On arriving at the cabin, Logan started unpacking their supplies, and K carried in more than he wanted her to, just ignoring him as he told her to stop. He ushered her to the bedroom and got her to lay down there while he got something cooking. He'd promised Henry that he'd make sure she ate, and although K was complying, she was already getting tired of the special treatment everyone had been giving her. Being spoiled was one thing, this didn't feel like getting spoiled.

But to Logan's credit, he didn't mention once that she 'had to do' anything as was common at Xavier's. His concern was with  _her_ , of course.

And in the lab, Henry had hypothesized that her declining condition had to be based on the hormones in her system, otherwise her healing factor would have blasted it. As he explained to them, the dizziness, fatigue, and delicate stomach were symptoms that all with the baby was well, and there was nothing they could do about it, other than just try to keep her just above survival mode.

* * *

Meanwhile, to keep their minds off of tiny hands and feet, Jean and Scott were fielding trouble calls left and right. It seemed that after months of nothing going on with the Brotherhood, everything decided to happen at once.

Scott was beyond relieved that Logan had refused to fly to his hideaway, otherwise he would have had to call him back in to lighten the load, but the truth was, he was just as concerned for K's health as Logan was. And for as busy as they were, he still found himself considering calling him back in a few times.

As he headed into yet another total disaster that would only look bad for them in the press, Scott found himself hoping that K would at least have a better perspective when they got back. Especially since, against his advice, the women had already decided that they'd have to do something  _special_ for K on the feral's return. He could see that Jean was deflecting, and enthusiastic, so he just crossed his fingers that it wouldn't blow up in her face.

* * *

It took K nearly a whole week to destress and start to come back to herself. Part of it was the quiet and the isolation from all the people in their lives. Another part was the way that Logan was taking care of her – giving her space when she needed it, showering her with affection when she was over being alone, and bringing in fresh game.  _That_ was something she'd been missing.

To a northerner who loved the woods, nothing was better to her than some good venison, and she hadn't killed  _any_ at the institute under the assumption that they were more like Logan's pets than legitimate game.

But when he came in with fresh back straps, she realized that was an error on her part, and as it turned out, it was exactly what she needed. Her appetite and energy level began to steadily rise as she got more game and fresh berries in her system, and it had taken him back a few paces to see how quickly it made a difference. By the end of the week, she was even back to picking.

"So my girls need wild meat?" Logan asked after she'd gotten downright frisky and knocked him onto the couch to kiss the sense out of him.

"Guess so. Thank you for this," she told him as she nipped at his neck, showering him with affection. He leaned back, letting her do her thing, returning her advances in kind and deeply enjoying how she was choosing to 'thank' him. He was thinking to himself that he could live with hiding in the woods with her on a more permanent basis if this is what she wanted to do to say thanks.

After another week, the two of them headed back. K was more or less back to herself. It was pretty clear to Logan anyhow that she just needed the trees and fresh air, which … he could definitely understand.

* * *

On arriving back at the Institute, Logan crawled into bed with his wife, more than willing to lavish a little more attention on her before facing their extended family. For as long as the trip was, both little ferals needed to recuperate from the drive.

The next morning, Logan slipped out of bed and into the woods before K got up. If venison was what she needed, then he was going to make sure that's what she was going to get.

K woke up to the smell of fresh blood. Confused, she sat up quickly and looked around. There was no sign of injury to herself, but Logan was gone. She hopped out of bed and looked around the little boathouse, and when she saw no sign of any problems, she stepped outside only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw the half butchered deer hanging in a tree nearby with Logan working quickly with Kurt to finish the job, though Kurt was clearly there more for support than anything else.

"You didn't have to do that," K told Logan quietly as he tossed another chunk of meat in the basin next to him and Kurt paused from his coffee to smile her way with a little wave of his tail.

"Sure I did. If it keeps you from feelin like crap, I'll do it," Logan told her with a little smirk. "Besides, I'd rather stick to this myself, too." He didn't want to say more, instead, turning back to the job at hand.

She watched him for a moment, her arms crossed over her stomach before she turned to head back inside. "I'll have breakfast ready in a few," she called out to them. "Kurt - you're sticking around right?"

"Of course," he replied before he teleported over to escort her back inside. "I'll make the coffee. You should just relax."

"You're spoiling me," she accused before he kissed her cheek and set to work.

"Yet you act like that's a bad thing," Kurt said with a smile before he got started on the coffee. "I'm simply glad to see you back to yourself. You had us worried. All of us."

"Wasn't on purpose," K pointed out as she ignored his request for her to relax and instead got started cooking alongside him. The two of them worked together - and K watched out the window as Logan finished up.

She was sure  _someone_ at the mansion would have something negative to say about the hunting, but she didn't care right at the moment. Logan was right – nothing was better that fresh game, and it's not like they were going to clear out the herd by taking one here and there.

It wasn't long before Kurt tried to get her to relax again, and emphasized his point by pushing a cup of coffee in her hands and giving her a  _look_ that was a clear dismissal. "I told him I'd handle things," Kurt said. "So please. Don't make a liar out of me."

"Fine," K replied with a shrug, though it really wasn't long before Logan came in and the two of them made a little fuss that was well covered with Kurt filling them in on the happenings that they'd missed out on.

The little group took the fast route up to the mansion, and Kurt was grinning when K elected to simply lean on him with a hug rather than her usual of swearing under her breath at the dizziness that teleporting brought with it.

Of course, most of the group was gathered by that time, and enjoying coffee - happy to see the little couple, and K took the cue when Jean waved her over asking how the little break was.

When Hank talked to her about the improvements to her health, he wasn't surprised in the least to hear that it seemed to be largely diet based. "I should have thought of it – you both need more protein when you heal. And although you're not injured, I'm sure the issue is the same." Hank commented, very pleased with her improved condition.

"You boys are so  _obnoxious_ ," Jean said, rolling her eyes before she took K by the arm and headed off down the hall with her. "Don't let them bother you."

"I really try not to," K agreed as she gave the men a little scowl over her shoulder. It was no shock to see that Scott and Hank were still discussing things seriously, though Logan was watching her - and gave her a little wink before Jean pulled her into her office so they could at the least be away from the Type-A planning session Hank was so obviously glad to be a part of.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Jubilee, Chloe, and Zoe had taken to following K around when she was at the mansion, all of them at one point or another telling her with a fair bit of regularity how cute they thought K's bump was – which irritated her to no end. She was headed over to have coffee with Jean and Ororo when once again … that word sailed over her head in a giggle from the girls.

"Stop it," K growled out finally. "It's not cute. Or adorable, or … whatever other horsecrap you want to throw at me. Just … stop it."

The sound of a shutter went off and K turned with an exasperated growl Jubilee's way as the teen defended her position. "No really! Look - super, super cute."

"Jubes -"

"No, come o-n-n-n," she whined, smiling at her as she dropped her shoulders and made a show. "Give me this. This whole house is so starved for a baby it's ridiculous." She shoved the phone into K's hand. "Look … you're so tiny … and so not."

"You're an awful, evil little girl."

"No … that's my little tiny sibling right there. And further proof of how freakin' elated my 'chosen' dad is, even though I keep telling everyone he's the best  _big brother_ anywhere." Jubilee took hold of her arm and leaned her head on K's shoulder. "And … like it or not, you are abso-freakin' adorable."

K let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as Jean tried valiantly to not smile behind her coffee cup where she and Ororo were waiting for K.

It was obvious that K could see nothing cute about it, though Jean in particular was more confused by her down reaction than anyone.  _This is good, K. I promise,_  Jean projected out, and K met her eyes and let out a sigh, knowing full well how much Jean in particular was pushing through her own issues to be downright excited for the two ferals.

But that didn't really do much to change how K felt when she looked in the mirror. And it didn't change the fact that quite frankly, it hurt. All the time. And for someone with issues about being touched, the well wishing had been getting too invasive for her. Various teammates would greet her with a warm hug then rest their hand on her belly hoping to feel the baby kick, and it had her ready to remove someone's hand.

But it was incredibly hard to admit that to a woman who had been trying for oh, so long to get into exactly the situation K had found herself. So, she forced the melancholic thoughts from her mind as best as she could, drew herself up to her full, towering 5'2" and made her way over to join Jean and Ororo. There was no way she was going to admit to either of them that what lay ahead for her was positively terrifying. Nope. No way in hell.

Which, all things considered, was precisely why, when Jean pulled Logan aside a few hours later to ask his thoughts on doing a shower for her, he immediately bristled. "Not a good idea," Logan warned her, with a deadly serious look on his face.

"But that's what you're supposed to do!" Jean objected, smiling. It was clear just that fast to him that she actually thought she could talk him into it. So she simply looked that much more confused when he shook his head again.

"Come up with something else. She's not going to go along with that at all. Fer christsakes, Jeannie, she was ready to cut Scott's hand off this morning for touching her.  _Don't … do ... it_ ," he reiterated in his most deadly serious tone.

Jean huffed and crossed her arms, obviously let down, not ready to give up - and apparently already entertaining thoughts on what exactly was required. "She didn't want the  _wedding_ either, but that was amazing," Jean argued.

"Yeah," Logan said slowly, nodding his head once. "But, that was different, and I agreed with you girls on that. Just, trust me on this one. It's a Very Bad Idea." He held her gaze for a long moment, finally turning away from her to head off to the danger room. "If you don't mind … me an' Slim got a few new sims to work over."

Jean frowned as she watched him go, her arms crossed over her chest. Clearly he didn't realize that this really was a big deal. She narrowed her eyes and worked her jaw back and forth, just thinking it all over. There had to be a second opinion that would work with her. She turned her head and then focused on the giggling coming from the next room over.  _Jubilee_ had spent a lot of time with K lately.  _She'd_ be a good second opinion.

Jean smiled to herself in what was decidedly a lot more focused way, intent on her plan as she made her way over and explained to Jubilee what she wanted to do - in hushed tones, of course. No telling where K might be now that she wasn't teaching her riding classes anymore.

"Oh man." Jubilee looked torn after hearing Jean's argument. It was just that convincing. "I want to do that like,  _so_ bad, but no." The little firecracker was shaking her head in a determined way. "I don't think that's going to work. She like  _really_ hates the attention right now."

Jean didn't even try to hide her open disappointment. She was  _sure_ Jubes would jump at the chance to shop. Frustrated, she left the girl to try yet another opinion, though admittedly, she was even starting to see their side of it. Particularly when she saw K staring out the window at the treeline and absently stirring her coffee with her hand propping up her chin.

Jean drew in a breath and tried to convince herself that the little woman would appreciate it … ultimately, but when she finally cornered Kitty and Storm to get them in on her plan, both of them immediately said no.

"She's not going to stand for it, Jean. And she'd  _hate_ you if you pushed her right now. You'd be better off to throw something  _after_ the baby's here. Everyone will want to see her anyhow." Kitty said reasonably.

"You know what … you're right," Jean said, looking almost surprised at Kitty's insight. "That's … that's kind of perfect actually." She grinned at her then took Storm's hand as it was clear the two resident party planners had work to do.

* * *

Classes started at a chaotic time for the team. Because, naturally, it couldn't start peacefully.

Scott, Logan, and Storm in particular were burning the candle at both ends. If they weren't in class, they were all out on separate missions with various other team members joining them as they were needed. Most of the runs were simple pick up missions, but it seemed like Logan was getting  _all_ the hard cases, routinely coming in looking like he'd been through the wringer. He barely got to see K, and when he did, he was always grateful that no matter how singed or shredded he was, she happily wrapped her arms around him and greeted him in a manner that made him glad to be home.

It was after a particularly rough early morning mission that he simply passed out, barely having made it to bed. He was still wearing what was  _left_ of his uniform, and was still wearing his cowl. He didn't move when K stripped him down and jockeyed him under the covers. When he didn't wake up at the alarm a few hours later, she took pity on him and decided to cover his History class. She brewed a pot of coffee in case he woke up, left a little love note next to his cup, and headed up to the school, coffee in hand.

Jubilee was thrilled to see her as she took Logan's place. "Are your credentials his shirt that you so so totally stole?" Jubilee giggled before the rest of the class could file in.

"Yes. Yes, that's exactly it," K agreed, nodding slowly as she hopped up onto his desk, facing the class - her coffee at her side. "The magical powers of the history flannel."

She ran the class much in the same way Logan did - though she asked what era they were discussing - and went over it with her own take on events - just to illustrate that even though World War Two was horrible, outside of the battlefield, the world was still marching on - even if most of it was dedicated to the war effort. The kids were particularly entranced by her account of what was going on stateside while all the men who were capable were overseas.

When class was over, K simply headed back to the boathouse, to find Logan still asleep. He didn't have anything for the rest of the day, so she dressed down and joined him, inadvertently waking him as she pulled the covers up.

"Gotta get to class," he mumbled as she turned to him and kissed him gently, cuddling into him.

"Class is over. You don't have to do anything right now," she told him. "I covered for you."

He smiled, though he didn't open his eyes as he nestled his nose in her hair, enjoying her scent and playfully nipping her. She was perfectly happy to stay that way too, until she felt a sharp pain in her side, not long after really getting comfortable. It was enough to startle her out of her blissful moment. She tried to not bother him, ignoring the pain for the time being.

But he woke up a short while later when she slipped out from under his arm and sat up. Her feet were already over the edge of the bed, and she was clenching her side as she curled up on herself, clearly in pain as she held her breath. And that was absolutely not something he wanted to wake up to. "Sweetheart, come on, you're goin' to see Hank," Logan said seriously as he pulled on some jeans. K shook her head no, waiting for it to pass. "I'm not askin' darlin'," he told her, just before he scooped her up and simply carried her up to the med lab.

"You don't have to do this," K argued through gritted teeth. "I can walk," she told him as she halfheartedly held on to him, nearly biting through her lip as she tried to focus on something else.

"I'm not arguing that. I just want to make sure you get there a little quicker," he replied before he kissed her forehead.

Hank spent exactly two seconds watching them as Logan carried her into the med lab before he drew a shot to stop her labor and approached with a collar. As soon as she was in a bed and the shot was administered, he instructed Logan to help her out of her clothes. She allowed him to help with her bottom half, but drew the line at removing her shirt. "If you do that you're going to make me stay," K argued as Celia drew a curtain around the two of them and started her exam.

"Well that was going to be the case anyhow. We have a small problem," Celia said as she looked up at K. "You're pretty far dilated, and you may end up having this baby today if we can't stop it. If you can manage to wait two more weeks, I'll be happy." Celia gave her a strict glare before she started adjusting medications.

"At least the next twenty four hours," Celia told Logan. "You can go if you have somewhere to be. She'll be safe with us."

Of course, he wasn't going to do that - not when K had looked so disappointed in the news. Instead, Logan simply pulled up a chair and gave her a kiss before he sat down with her. The lab wasn't the most relaxing of places - particularly when something like this was an issue.

Celia and Hank spent the next few days hitting her from all sides, trying to make sure that the little one wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Finally, Celia removed the collar sent her home with strict instructions to stay off her feet, and to come back if she had any pains - anywhere. K grumbled under her breath when Charles caught them on their way out. "It might be wiser to have the two of you stay here in the mansion until this is over. It would be easier for both of you, I'm sure, to have more backup," Charles said

"Let me guess," Logan said. "You have the old room ready for us."

Charles smiled at them as K shook her head. "How long have you been planning this?" K asked, though Charles' smile only widened before he turned and left the two of them shaking their heads.

"I'll take care of it," Logan promised, and almost on cue, Jean turned the corner and took K's arm to lead her off.

"She'll be in my room with me," Jean told him with a little wave, though K shot Logan a look, convinced that this was already planned out long ahead of time.

Later that evening, after running amok of a chemistry lab with Hank, Jubilee stumbled into the kitchen with Chloe and Zoe - all three of them stained a rainbow of colors and giggling. But the three of them stopped short when they saw Logan there, reading a newspaper and drinking a beer.

"Um. Shouldn't you be heading back to the boathouse to take care of your lady?" Jubilee asked.

"No," Logan said easily. "We're back in the house until baby gets here."

In short order, Jubilee reached over and grabbed the paper, shoving it down so she could see his face. "You're kidding, right?"

Logan shook his head. "Back in my room for now. Won't be long," he replied. But he didn't get to hear more of her thoughts when she simply tackled him - upending him from his chair as she took him right to the floor.

* * *

Three weeks later, Logan was on a mission when K started having trouble again, this time with a vengeance. Had it not been for Scott checking on her, she'd have been in big trouble, too. She had  _tried_ to head down to see Hank when it hit her in full, and took her to her knees before she got out the door. It was sheer luck that Scott was bringing her some lunch on a whim, and let himself in when she didn't answer his knock. He found her on the floor on her hands and knees, clearly in pain, and he rushed to help.

"I've got you," he told her as he picked her up, totally not expecting the total surrender from her as she wordlessly went along with him. He got her to the lab, but it was an uphill battle. She was progressing quickly, and Celia declared that it was time to just ...let it happen.

"I'll call Logan," Scott said, looking for something to do and at a loss when he knew that both Logan and Kurt were out together on a tricky mission.

" _No,_ " K shouted at him, finally breaking her silence. "Let him finish his job."

Scott gave her an incredibly dry look that clearly showed that there was no way he was going to stand by and let her go through this alone, while simultaneously pissing off Logan for NOT calling. "Right. That's not how this is going to happen," Scott said flatly before he turned to leave the room, shaking his head the whole way.

K swore under her breath as Celia left her for a moment to check on her lab work. She felt like her back was breaking - one vertebra at a time. Hank was concerned, but Celia stopped him when he moved to get K to get into bed, instead insisting they follow her protocols. When the two doctors looked like they were preoccupied, K decided to leave - following her instincts that were telling her to get the hell out of the lab.

She'd managed to make it just out the door before Celia rushed behind her. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Celia shouted to her as the door closed.

But K pointedly ignored her, trying to make  _distance_ before another contraction hit her. Of course, she didn't make it far, and before she could get her bearings about her, Logan and Kurt appeared at the end of the hallway, having teleported back after Scott called. She cringed and turned, leaning on the wall as it hit her again, trying to ignore it as the two men came toward her. She even slapped at their hands when they tried to guide her back to the lab. "Go … back to work," K growled out and Scott made his presence known as he stepped back into the hall from the hangar.

"You can't do this, K. You need medical attention," Scott told her. There was no warning as she popped her claws at him, and Scott barely backed out of the way.

"Go on, Slim, I got her," Logan said, waiting for the pain to pass from her face before he stepped in to try to talk some sense into her. "Sweetheart, it's not for  _you_ , it's for  _her_. What do you wanna do?"

"Air. I need air," K replied and Logan simply nodded, supporting her as they made their way outside. They weren't far when Celia came rushing out to them, and put a comm in Logan's hand.

"Call when she needs help," she told him, trying to allow them the space K so clearly needed.

The two ferals walked on until they were in the woods, stopping from time to time as she needed to, waiting for the contractions to pass. She knew it was a matter of time. She knew there was no avoiding it, but she was fighting instincts that were telling her isolation was the way to go - not … medical intervention.

The constant aching eased considerably when her water broke, but it just made her that much more torn, since … the next part would require Hank. And there was no getting around it. But that didn't help to ease the urge to hide in the least. She took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter, looking at Logan as if she didn't know what to do with herself, until the next contraction finally hit her,  _much_ harder than before, forcing her to hold onto him, leaning forward as it brought her to the ground.

And for Logan - enough was enough. He turned her towards the mansion as he hit the button on the comm to call for help.

"No, I need to be outside," she squeaked out with Logan on his knees next to her, half wrapped around her.

"Sweetheart, I get it. I do. The fresh air helps when you're hurtin', but now is not the time, and you know it. You gotta trust them and go in now."

She wasn't answering him at all, and on cue, Kurt appeared in a swirl of smoke to join the two of them - and simply relocate them to the lab. Where things happened very, very quickly. The collar was on her in a flash, and when she threatened to stab Hank, Logan leaned into her, and kissed her ear. "If you gotta stab someone, stab me," he told her before he kissed her forehead. She considered it for a minute, and instead she bit him when Celia set her up with the spinal so they could operate.

After that, there was a whole lot of Logan muttering quietly in her ear that she was safe as her heart raced … being strapped down and unable to move wasn't incredibly encouraging to someone that had gone through other medical trauma, but the collar at least stopped her from feeling most of it.

A short while later, the baby's squeaky cries echoed in the lab causing everyone to relax. Logan kissed her head again as she finally let out a breath. She was pale from blood loss as Celia cleaned up the little one and Hank worked on getting everything closed up … not that it would be necessary once the collar was off, but it was a point of contention for the blue doctor that she  _not_ come back to her abilities fully opened from surgery.

Celia handed her the bundled up little girl and removed the collar, which, of course gave K a few long moments of just … closing her eyes and holding her breath while things knitted back into place

When all the medical necessities were finished, Celia slipped in to check on K and Logan took the little one. "I think you're all healed," Celia said, as she pressed on K's abdomen. "Does this hurt at all? Because for anyone else … it would."

"Healing factor?" K offered in a rasp as she swung her legs over the bed, obviously planning on heading to the showers. Logan was sitting across the room with the little one asleep on his chest as he held her.

"It's just not … what I expected. Seeing as this would have a permanent impact," Celia said with a frown, before she shook her head. "You're still pale. I'm going with you to the showers. If you've got your figure back to how it was before, I'm going to have to slap you."

K looked at Logan over her shoulder with a grimace as she headed off, planning on washing off all the blood.

* * *

Upstairs, Jubilee was biting her nails and pacing in the living room, having seen when Scott had taken K downstairs. There had been no news … no updates … and when Scott came up after a few hours with a huge grin on his face. Jubilee ran to him, bouncing on her toes until he simply gave her a tight bear hug, presumably to hide the smile.

"She's beautiful, Jubes," Scott told her. "Logan says you can visit later. K's already healed up. They'll be heading back to the boat house soon."

Jubilee was clearly on cloud nine at the news. "How's Wolvie?" she asked, and at that, Scott just grinned.

"How would you expect? He's over the moon," he replied, letting her go finally to go tell the good news to his wife.

* * *

When Celia came back into the lab, shaking her head, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Logan still sitting in the same spot with the little one. "You had better control yourself, mister," Celia warned. "This was much harder on her than I thought it could be."

Logan frowned at her, not really with the context to know what the hell Celia was so worked up about, though when K returned shortly after, she was wearing her old blue jeans and a flannel that had previously been baggy on her. And now, it was a little too snug across her chest, and the jeans were clearly loose. "Oh," he said, nodding. "Yeah, some of the resident ladies are going to take this badly."

"They'll get over it," K said with a wave before she leaned on his arm and the three of them headed to the boathouse. They'd already arranged for Kurt to bring them whatever they might require if K needed Logan for assistance.

When Scott and Jean came to see the little one at the boathouse a few hours later, with Jubilee, they were careful not to mention K's appearance "You know, K," Jean said as she smiled down at the sleeping little girl while Jubilee snuggled into Logan's side, giddy with the outcome of the day. "You're supposed to at least  _look_ tired."

K shrugged and self consciously pulled her shoulders to her ears. "Guess it's my superpower. Looking like a human after going through labor."

Logan had to disagree, though he kept it to himself. She didn't look human. She looked  _fantastic_. The blush was back to her cheeks, her figure was back with a vengeance and she was a natural with their baby.

 _Control,_  Jean projected as she cuddled the little girl.  _Though … I wouldn't be_ that  _upset if you two have more._

Logan did his best to hide the laugh, and K narrowed her eyes at him before he pulled K down to sit with him, giving Jean and Scott a chance to melt over the little one, whose name had yet to be decided. When the couple was finally ready to leave, Jean gave K a hug and stayed there to confess.

"I really wanted to do a baby shower for you, but they told me that was a bad idea," Jean admitted at a whisper, and to Jean's surprise, K wrapped her up tighter.

"Oh God. Thank you for listening to them," K said, relief clear in her voice. "That would have been  _miserable_."

Jean couldn't help but smile on hearing the warmth in her tone. "Yes, but ... I would still like to have a party now for you three. Same premise as a shower, only the ones that show get to see the little sweetheart," Jean said, wincing as she expected K to get upset as the two women separated from their extended hug.

But instead, K looked toward Logan and thought it over. "That wouldn't be terrible. And ...the baby would be the center of attention, not me, so ... yeah. That will work." K was nodding to herself, and she'd flat out shocked everyone there. Everyone but Logan, that is.

Jean was openly off guard, and finally, with a broad grin, she shrugged her shoulders up and nearly started to stammer. "Well ... I guess just … let me know what her name is, and I'll get it rolling," Jean said almost breathlessly, looking to Scott, who was grinning outright as the two of them left.

Logan smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife, and kissed her on the temple.

"That was nice," he said in a low tone, nodding towards the now closed door.

K sighed."It's going to be stupid, but it'll make her happy. By rights, it should be her with the little one curled up in her arms." K shook her head as the little girl started to squirm and she took the little one into their bedroom to feed her. Logan watched her go, then quickly got up, deciding that making K something to eat was a good idea too, all things considered.

He returned with food for her at nearly the exact moment the little one was done, and the two of them traded off as K took her time buttoning back up. She caught him looking her over at her with a deadly serious look on his face. "Do I look that bad?" she asked, though he quickly shook his head 'no' with his eyebrows raised. She watched him for a long moment, sure that she was mistaken. There was no way he was checking her out.  _Already_.

But when she realized that was indeed the case, she actually blushed and turned away from him to try and reroute his train of thought that was oh, so clearly off course. She cleared her throat and decided to start with something fairly sedate. "How about Piper?" K asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. He blinked a few times before looking down at the little girl in his arms and shook his head.

"Nah," he said. "Doesn't fit."

"Okay. What about Abigail?" K offered, and it was clear that the reroute was finally working as he considered it. "It means 'Joy of the father.'"

Logan smirked and once again turned from watching his wife to looking down at his daughter. "Abbey?" he asked, watching the little one as she yawned. It fit her. "I'll tell Jean the next time I see her, but right now? I'm kinda enjoying my girls."

K smiled at him before she popped the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth. Now that she'd refuelled, she was worn out. "You're adorable," she told him with a kiss to his cheek before she made her way to the bedroom to change into something she could sleep in. Though she didn't miss that Logan unable to stop himself from watching her change, and she turned toward him as she finished her last buttons. "You're incorrigible," she said with a smirk as she climbed into bed and pulled the blanket up and snuggled in.

A few moments later, Logan gently rose to his feet and took little Abbey to her bassinet next to the bed, then slipped in behind K, pulling her to him, amazed at how tiny she was compared to the day before.

"I know I'm healed, but you're going to have to  _behave,"_ K told him, not surprised at all when Logan nodded his agreement and leaned in again, kissing her neck.

"What fun is that?" he muttered against her skin, and she turned to face him and kiss the sense out of him.

"I really don't know. But I'm going to try following medical advice for a few days."

He let out a dramatic sigh and nodded. "Oh. Well. If it's just for a few days …"

She couldn't help but laugh at him, particularly when he was clearly just giving her a hard time.


	15. The Lovers Find A New Pace

After Abbey was born, it took a couple weeks to get into the swing of things - even for the pair of ferals. The little one was sleeping well, waking only for feeding and diaper changes before she would simply snuggle back in to sleep. With K fully healed on day one, she wasn't as tired as most new moms would be, so she would lie awake after Abbey fell asleep in the middle of the night. Usually, Logan was up with her, watching over the two of them and helping where he could, but this time, he was blissfully asleep, looking totally peaceful. K watched his chest rise and fall, the even pace soothing to watch. She laid the baby down, and crawled over to her husband, pulling the covers off his muscled form slowly so she could snuggle up closer.

But it wasn't long after he put his arm around her and she'd gotten comfortable before she was letting her hands wander. He tensed for a moment - but only just before he couldn't help but smirk and pull her up for a kiss.

"What happened to taking it easy?" Logan asked when the kiss broke.

"Who the hell said anything about easy?" K asked, her nose scrunched up, though she put a little distance between them as she pushed herself up with one hand on his chest. "Wait … are you actually listening to people in the house about when we should … oh. Come on."

"No, no I didn't say that, darlin'." he said quietly, tipping her chin towards him as she narrowed her eyes. "They just had a fair point and I don't want to make you miserable."

K opened her mouth, holding her breath as she reordered her thoughts. "The only way you're going to make me miserable is if you try to  _ignore_ your instincts and mine. That's … no."

Logan stared at her openly for a moment, definitely not expecting that, though he really should have. Not only did she sympathize with the drive to follow your gut - she lived it more often than he did. "Alright …"

"Don't get me wrong," K said. "I'm in no rush for another one, so you can feel free to go the opposite direction if my scent is just so, but come on.  _Logan._ " She let her shoulders drop and she did her best to look put out. "Come on."

Every single fiber of his being was telling him to go ahead and roll with it, but he truly was concerned. He knew it was him being overprotective against his own actions, but Celia's warning was stuck in his head. He  _didn't_ want to end up getting her pregnant right off the bat. But she knew all of it and was still ready to blow past his concerns, waving as she went by.

And as he opened his mouth to say something, Abbey made a little noise of distress, and just like that, K was out of his arms and gently lifting the baby out of her bassinette. She cooed to the little one and made her way over to a chair in the great room of the boathouse where they'd settled in and kissed the little one as she nursed her, rocking the baby until she'd finished and had started to fall asleep.

As Logan watched the two of them from the doorway, K gently got to her feet when Abbey was done eating to pace the room, humming a familiar tune to her, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Finally, Abbey let out a stuttered sigh on her mother's shoulder and K knew she was out, so she carefully made her way toward their bedroom again. Logan stepped back so she could slip past him then she took a moment to be sure that Abbey was comfortably laid her back in the bassinet - and soundly asleep.

She stood there for just a moment, watching, then went to the kitchen, with Logan watching her go. She didn't even say a word to him as she passed, simply leaving him in the lurch. He took a few moments to head back over to the little one while K was in the next room, and when he saw how peacefully out the little one was, he had to smirk to himself before he gently covered her up.

A flash of movement from across the boathouse caught his attention and he glanced up to see only a ripple of K's flannel covering her hips as she headed a bit closer - to the living room, her hair tousled and loose and her legs bare.

Fond dark memories of aggressively stolen kisses and his  _wife_  panting in his ear were becoming vivid in his mind and he started to stalk forward to where she would be. He found her drinking a glass of water, staring into the darkness outside. She tipped her head, indicating that she'd heard his nearly silent approach, but didn't say anything as he sat down next to her.

She gave him a friendly smile before dropping her gaze again, but he had finally gotten her message loud and clear. He reached over and took her glass out of her hands and set it down, then without another word, he pushed her back into the couch to kiss the sense out of her and simply see where it went from there.

* * *

"Come on, darlin'. We gotta get up there soon," Logan called out as he rocked little Abbey. The little girl was perfectly content - and her bright blue eyes shone up at him as she studied his face.

"I look awful." K said back from the other side of the bedroom door. "Nothing looks right on me."

"Bullshit. You'd look good in a paper bag. Come on out," he growled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" K challenged as she finally stepped out, and as far as he was concerned, she looked great. The sweater didn't  _fit_ quite right though. To K it looked as if she was showcasing her breasts, seeing as it was a tad tight across her chest and baggy everywhere else. Her jeans hung from her hips a little, and she was sure to point out her concerns to Logan. "Look. This is just not … ugh." She reached over her head and stared down as her hip bones poked out over the top of her jeans and her sweater rode up, earning her a growl from him.

"Alright, you made your point. Go change," he barked.

K lifted an eyebrow at him in a silent 'told you so' before peeling off the sweater and exchanging it for one of her favorite flannels and a white t-shirt. She decided she'd rather be comfortable than stylish, but she still wasn't getting anything to sit right.

She was still fussing when he grabbed the front of her jeans and pulled her closer for a kiss. "Your pants are still fallin' off, sweetheart," he told her. "You're too damn skinny."

She frowned, looking down at herself. "I  _know_. And I am  _trying._ I've been eating like a horse, but it's just not doing anything. She's takin' it outta me." With a frustrated growl, K returned to the bedroom for a belt. With K finally more or less done fiddling, Logan stole a longer kiss and the three of them headed up to the soiree Jean had arranged to announce Abbey to their friends and family. The ferals were running late, as  _expected_ and when they got there, most of the crowd was waiting.

K quickly put Logan on Abbey watch and slipped off away from the crowd for a minute before they could get full tilt on the hugging. As much as she  _knew_ it was a loving gesture and one that this group used often, she just didn't want to be touched at the moment. Her chest was tender, and many of their friends were enthusiastic huggers. It was a definite conundrum when she wanted to let them celebrate, but she didn't want to explain four hundred times why she appreciated the hug, but did not want it anyhow.

K slipped into the kitchen fairly unnoticed and stuck her head in the fridge, searching for one of Logan's hidden six packs. It was high time she had a brew. She was nearly waist deep, digging past everything when she finally found it - far in the back hidden behind some two liters. Smiling, she cracked one open before she even closed the door. Leaning on the counter, she tipped it back, eyes closed as she more or less drained it. Of course there was no way she wouldn't get caught. Logan had handed Abbey off to Kitty and he spotted her as she was mid pull. He waited until she lowered the bottle before he spoke though.

"Sneakin' off for beer. You should be ashamed," he teased. K smiled sheepishly his way as she opened her eyes to see him grinning at her.

"I contend that  _you_ should be ashamed for hiding it," she countered. "As if I wouldn't know you weren't holding up your end of the bargain."

He shrugged guiltily before stepping closer and pressing her into the cabinetry as he kissed her. "You still shouldn't be drinking," he told her trying to take the bottle from her.

She pressed the cold bottle against his neck in retaliation. "No, no. Beer's OK. Ask Hank. Good for the milk bar," she countered finishing off the last couple swigs and pushing his hand away when he reached for the bottle so she  _could_ finish it. He smiled and began leaned in to start working his way down her neck.

"You don't need any help there either, darlin'," he told her as his hand drifted up her side and into the northern no-fly zone. K's eyes closed as she leaned into him, not at all prepared to argue - and not really wanting to in the least.

"We're going to have to stop. I'm pretty sure Jean didn't throw this party so we could get horizontal," K told him as he lifted her onto the counter top between kisses.

"Who said anything about horizontal?" he asked stepping between her legs and nipping at her neck just as Kurt walked in holding Abbey, who was starting to complain.

"I'll come back then," Kurt said. "Though, if you are trying for Catholic twins, I will insist that I baptize the next one a little closer to his or her birthday." His tone was teasing, but Logan stopped what he was doing to turn away from K with one eyebrow raised.

"Is it so bad for a guy to be happy?" he asked, though he had not stepped back from his wife yet.

"No, of course not, and far be it from me to deny you such joys. I'll just take  _this_ joy out of the room while you work on the next," Kurt countered, already heading out of the room.

"Wait …" K called out. "Was there a reason you were bringing Abbey in here?"

Kurt let out a sigh as he looked down at the fussy little girl. "I believe it has something to do with your insistence on nursing her rather than letting anyone else get a chance to feed her. But it could be something else - in which case … please. Carry on."

"She shouldn't be hungry yet," K said, looking his way with a frown.

"She had met about half of everyone here then she got mad. I admit, I really don't know what she wants," Kurt said, half cuddling, half tipping her so that her parents could look at her. Logan turned for that, then took the little one from his best friend as Kurt looked as if he just wanted to be the one to settle her out. But Abbey relaxed once Logan let her cuddle next to his neck, and a tiny sigh a few moments later let them know that she'd fallen asleep.

"She was tired," Kurt said in a breath, sounding almost disappointed.

"Just had to hold her," Logan said as Kurt shook his head.

"I did that," he said, crossing his arms. "The trouble is that she wanted  _you_." He said, almost glaring Logan's way, which only got a crooked smirk out of him.

"You thought it was cute when she listened to him," K said, one finger pointing Kurt's way. "Now you have to deal with it too." Though that simply had Kurt grinning before he teleported over to her and wrapped her up in a loose hug.

"Yes, well I see the error of my ways now," Kurt told her as he gently pulled her toward the crowd and Logan let Abbey sleep on his shoulder.

The party went on exactly as Jean had hoped. Once word got out that the little one was asleep, the noise level dropped considerably as the group as a whole just wanted to  _see_ her. Heather was charmed with her long dark hair and blue eyes, declaring them to be Logan's. Ororo saw K's nose and cheekbones in her face. K couldn't tell  _who_ she looked like. She'd already written it off that she was just too little to know yet. "Give her some time to grow," she'd said over and over.

And amid the adults, some of the more matured students were there, making a point of telling K they missed their classes with her and wanted to know when she'd be back. But that was one set of questions she couldn't answer, not knowing how long it would take for Abbey to get herself on a schedule.

Finally, K had to take the little one from Kitty a little while later, retreating to their old room in the teacher's wing to let her nurse, the party continued in their absence. And hours later, when it was all said and done, and the dust had settled, K was a worn from all the attention. As much as she'd planned on it being all about the baby, there was plenty of well wishes her way, and attention to her and her figure. Some of their friends had even gone so far as boldly putting their hands on her waist, or in Ororo's case, her hips noting for themselves her physical condition. She had gotten uncomfortable, and made a point of telling them so as Heather tried to sneak a peek at her stomach, though Ororo managed to push her away and wrap K up in a hug instead as K got irritated.

"Enough already! You girls are worse than the guys at making me feel like a piece of ass. Just back off!" she half growled. Kitty looked at her in a bit of shock, clearly not thinking that the light teasing was enough to push her buttons. But Ororo was all set to rescue her.

"We're only admiring your figure. Have you and Logan managed to get back to your usual routine?" Ororo asked, raising her eyebrows. "As I understand it you were quite rudely interrupted in the kitchen earlier."

K couldn't believe her ears. "That gossipy little demon," she muttered before she untangled herself from Ororo's long limbs. "I'm leaving now. And for the record, my hips should NOT stick out like this." She stuck a finger Ororo's way and gave her a half hearted glare. "You are not subtle."

"Why would I want to be that?" Ororo asked with a growing smile, and K let out a throaty laugh before she spun on her toes and put a little distance between her and the weather goddess. Logan spotted her from across the room when she yawned hugely, trying to hide it as she made her way to him.

"Time for bed, darlin'?" he asked before he pulled her into a kiss, but he didn't expect her to shake her head.

"You can stay, but I have to go. I've had enough," K replied, but he wasn't about to let her slip off alone. Not when he could join her.

"Then we're done here. C'mon. Let's get you in bed," he told her, reclaiming their daughter from Charles, who looked near tears as he held the tiny child, a grin on his face as he watched the little girl stare at him.

"She's very smart, Logan," Charles said softly. "As clever a child as I've ever met."

Logan glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. "That surprise you somehow, Charlie? She takes after her mother after all."

With one last grin, Logan headed back to his wife who was trying to get away from a few of the Avengers' members that had shown with well wishes that she'd missed on the initial pass through.

When they returned to the boathouse, it was clear that K was exhausted. She kissed Logan and took the little one from him to settle in as Abbey was worn out as well.  _His girls,_  as he liked to think of them, retreated to the bedroom and soon found themselves asleep. Abbey was in her little bassinet and K was on the bed, fully dressed -shoes and all, with one hand resting on the bassinet. By the time he got in to check on them, they were completely out. He took it on himself to help K get more comfortable, removing her clothing that he considered 'unnecessary for sleep', leaving her in little more than a t-shirt.

But that just made it clear to him that she really  _was_ too skinny. Her hip bones were jutting out enough that when she was wearing something over them, the fabric stretched between the bones, leaving a gap between her belly and the cloth. She was getting  _skeletal_. He covered her up and called Kurt to come down and keep them company. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted someone with her while he hunted. Likely because she looked so ...  _frail_. Even if he knew that she wasn't … it had him in a definite protective mindset. Moreso than where he'd already been since Abbey's birth.

Kurt and Kitty showed up shortly after, happy to be there. Between the two of them, there was little doubt that Logan's girls would be safe while he was out. He thanked both of them then slipped into the woods. Venison had worked before to build her up a little. Maybe it will do it again.

He wasn't far into the woods when he found the herd of deer. It was hunting season, and usually if he was stalking the deer this time of year, it was for the purpose of kicking out trespassers that were poaching on the property. But this year was different. He was pleased when he found his quarry, and quickly chose the one he would bring home. When he returned to the boathouse, all was quiet. No sign of any trouble. He came in with some fresh meat, and though Kitty was wrinkling her nose when she saw it, Kurt looked ready to dive in and help, already pulling out some of the tools they'd used last time Logan had done exactly this.

Logan dropped the hunk of meat on a cutting board and washed his hands, while Kurt inviting himself and Kitty to stay for dinner and started to help Logan work.

K woke up not long after, and she made a point to slip on a pair of yoga pants and her flannel. She crept into the next room silently and startled Kitty and Kurt both as she leaned on the counter next to Kitty.

The little group of them enjoyed themselves, quietly nibbling and chatting as Kurt told them about the gossip at the mansion, and Kitty occasionally raved about Logan's cooking skills.

When Abbey woke up and began to make noise, Logan jumped up, motioning for K to stay while he took care of things, leaving K with the two of them. They watched him go with contented smiles as K watched both of them instead.

"I always guessed he'd be a great dad," she said, turning to K. "He was for me, and I wasn't even his. I never said this to you, but I should have a long time ago. You've been really good for him. I'm glad you two got together."

K turned in her seat, watching Logan in the next room as he made over his daughter. "I can't believe he asked me to marry him," K said, shaking her head as she nibbled at her steak. "I'm not your typical girl. I drink and fight and curse. This is not something I thought was ever going to happen."

"You know, he said nearly the same thing about himself when talking about you. It's just a good match," Kurt said quietly. "And one that we are all happy to see."

K turned his way, not expecting the perfectly pleased expression on his face before he gave her a warm smile.

Logan brought the little over out to her mother. Abbey was wearing a crooked smile on her little face as she tried to raise her tiny eyebrows at her father. "You're up, sweetheart," Logan growled out, handing her to K, who took her to the couch where she could sit easier to feed her.

The two old friends shared a look and Kitty was first to her feet to give Logan a hug around the neck before Kurt did the same and the two of them headed back to the house, smiling as they heard K humming to the little one in her lap.

* * *

As the fall turned into winter, things kept pace pretty much as they always had. Abbey was two months old when K started the horse classes again. The holidays came and went with the usual fanfare. A card from Bill kept K in touch with how her cabin was faring.

It was proving to be a particularly nasty winter and he finally conceded that he wouldn't be able to keep the path clear. K assured him when she called that it would be fine. It was then that he mentioned in passing that his brother out west would need some help come spring time if she could break away for a week. She thanked him for keeping her in mind and asked to call again when they got closer, already having learned from the rest of the team that making plans wasn't always the greatest of ideas.

Abbey was growing quickly. She wasn't following Celia's growth charts at all, but K wasn't concerned. She was small for her age, Celia had said. Too light, too short. And K had laughed, pointing out that neither of her parents were Amazons and that she was small at birth too, having only tipped the scales at a little over five pounds.

And while Celia was frustrated at the apparent genetic capacity to ignore every rule in the book, Charles was right. The little girl was incredibly bright. The telepaths couldn't get enough of her. She couldn't speak yet, but her thoughts were loud, clear, and  _brash_. She particularly liked when Jean held her, and the little one seemed to know that the redhead needed the attention as much as she needed to give it. Not that Jean was going to complain about it. Ever.

By the time Abbey was six months old, her eyes had changed color, finally settling on the same icy blue her father had, though the shape was nearly identical to K's. Her hair was growing and lightening up, and she'd made a habit of making the women of the mansion laugh as they tried to put bows in it. Her tiny reach was just enough to knock them off her head. She was starting to babble and she found it particularly amusing to babble over Scott in whenever she heard him talking, sometimes shouting so loud, she had her little fists balled up as she wrinkled her brow, working hard at drowning him out.

It didn't help at all that Logan encouraged it, or that even Jean and Charles laughed when it happened.

The only problem in sight was that both K and Logan were feeling the draw of the north, and the longing to be in the woods getting stronger as time wore on.

K was still off of active duty since Abbey was still breastfeeding, and the past few days had been particularly frustrating for both mother and child, not that most people knew it. K winced when Logan came back into the boathouse from a mission in Saskatchewan, just shaking his head.

"Hey love. Guess who has teeth?" K said with a little grimace of a smile before she kissed him, which got a giggle from Abbey and a look of sympathy from Logan.

He dropped his cowl on a chair as he pulled K closer by her hip. He smiled to himself as he rubbed his thumb across her side. Months of work and eating like a linebacker was paying off for her. Finally. She was muscling up again, filling out in the best ways while he was away.

"We gotta get outta here, darlin'," he announced in a growl before he kissed his wife soundly and then broke free to drop onto the couch. "We need to go North."

"Agreed," K said, quickly joining him on the couch for a pow wow.

They were barely seated before Abbey was reaching for him, totally oblivious as to what the adults were saying. She  _loved_ when her daddy wore his uniform. She'd lean on his chest poking the stripes at his shoulders, and running her tiny finger along the line between black and yellow, wide-eyed and frustrated at who knows what, slapping him at that line of color break. She didn't do it with anyone else, just him.

The girl was entirely focused on his stripes like it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Logan kissed the side of Abbey's head and turned to continue his talk to K. It was clear, and neither adult even thought it was a discussion on the if or when… no. The pair discussed  _where_ they needed to go.

Of course, Logan's argument was for his cabin, K for her cottage. Promises were made and plans fell into place to go back to K's cottage, and as the adults relaxed, Abbey finally bit her father's stripe hard, showing him just how sharp her little teeth were with a giggle when he winced.


	16. It's A Small World

The cottage in the northwoods was stale and dusty when they first opened it up. Pretty much everything was as they'd left it over a year ago. K started up a fire to take the chill out of the place while Logan brought in more wood. It had already been a rough winter for sure. There were some massive drifts still dotting the landscape on the way up to the cabin, and it was the time of year when the locals down at the old greasy spoon diners were still bitching about the fairly normal temperatures for 'spring' in the U.P. and recounting the horrors of their childhood winters while picking at their steel cut oatmeal and sipping on the decaf.

As soon as the chill in the room was on its way out with the fire raging in the wood burner, K started cooking. The weather was getting ready to take a turn and she wanted to have plenty they could heat up over the fire if they should lose power, as was common to happen with any halfway decent snow or rain storm, or hell, if she was being honest with herself, if the wind blew the right way and pissed off a squirrel. It wasn't a concern in the warmer months, but with little Abbey demanding real food now, K needed to have a contingency plan in place.

The little family had finished eating not half an hour before the long expected knock on the door happened. Logan tried to put on his closest version of a friendly face as he rose up to let Bill in, finding him beaming when he opened the door, warmly greeting Logan like they'd long been old friends. K had just laid Abbey down to sleep and stepped out from the bedroom as the two men sat down in the living room, chatting about all that had happened since last they'd been at the cottage.

"Well, where is she?" Bill asked, eyes bright.

"Asleep," K said as she made to sit next to Logan, but with a gentle and quick redirect from him, she ending up being pulled down onto his lap instead as Logan's arm slipped around her waist smoothly, urging her to get comfortable.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I'll get a peek before you head back," Bill said with a grin. "Say, who does she take after?" it was abundantly clear that he was simply tickled for the two of them, though Logan still didn't like it one bit.

K shrugged as Logan voiced his opinion. "Definitely her."

"Too early to tell, I think," K said, not convinced of his assessment, even as he gave her a sedate smile.

"Come on, sweetheart. She looks like a little version of you. She's even a little hard ass," Logan growled low as K gave him a sidelong glance.

"And I suppose you're the picture of perfect behavior?" she snarked.

Logan grinned and nodded her way, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis. She laughed out loud, and leaned in to kiss him before she got up to get the dishes put away, leaving the men to chat if they chose. But Bill watched her leave, and Logan watched  _Bill_.

"So," Bill started after a long break in the conversation. "My brother Graham is gonna be needin' a hand in a few months. He's got a herd he's gotta have driven from winter pasture to summer pasture. He had one hand quit on him, and another got himself trampled. When I told him I was talkin' with K again, he said he'd rather she come out than to try and find a new cowboy. You ride at all, Logan?"

"I do alright," Logan replied, deciding on the spot to see where Bill was headed, and why they'd want his woman taking over a position where the last person was trampled.

"I don't imagine you'd want your wife out on the range with a bunch of hotheaded cowpokes without ya. I know I wouldn't trust those fellas if she were mine."

"I trust  _her_. Have ta hunt down any dumb bastard that thought he could screw with her though," Logan said casually, though Bill was keen enough to catch the threat in his tone and he nodded at that.

"Good. I already told Graham that she wouldn't be goin' without ya. He didn't mind one bit, said as long as you can stay in the saddle, you'd be good enough to keep up," Bill told him, clearly, trying to get on Logan's good side.

Logan nodded, but was still having a hard time believing that this was the angle Bill was taking. "She work for this guy before?"

"Oh ya," Bill said as he got more comfortable, falling into conversation with Logan just as easily as if he'd been talking to K. "She broke his best horses for him a while back, they're still the best stock he's got. Next trip she took out that way, she helped with the drive and pissed off every cowboy for three counties when she got riled and signed up for the rodeo." He was smiling at the memory. "Took the buckle and the prize money for bull riding just because they said she was too little to compete."

Logan had to chuckle at that, admitting to himself that it sure sounded like something she'd do.

"So, whatcha say? Can I tell my brother he's got his help?" Bill asked.

But Logan really couldn't answer him. "Her call, but it's not real easy for us to plan too far out."

Bill looked surprised and let out a breath. "Well is it about the little one, or your work? You never did tell me what you did - or … no, maybe I don't wanna know if you're high enough up to have the SHIELD Director at your wedding."

Logan looked amused, but before he could say much, K re-joined them with a six pack in hand. She set it in the middle of the coffee table and again tried to sit  _next_ to Logan, this time with beer as a bribe, even though he still managed to pull her onto his lap.

"What're you boys talkin' about now?" she asked as she started on her beer.

"Logan said you two might help out Graham in the spring," Bill said, a smile on his face.

K looked to her husband appraisingly for a second. "Really?" she asked. "Did he tell you our schedule is horrible?"

Bill nodded. "Said somethin' to that effect," he replied as Logan took a draw on his brew.

K watched Bill for a moment as she thought it over. "What else, Billy? You're leaving something out," K said, surprising Logan that she'd call him on it.

The man had been acting differently, even Logan could see it, and though he was clearly comfortable, he wasn't exactly … relaxed.

But then Bill grinned in spite of himself and started to fidget openly. "Well, I didn't say before, but I found myself a lady. We're getting hitched after the drive – she's been a cook for Graham for a couple years, and we hit it off when I visited him last spring," Bill confessed, a blush rising up on his ears.

K's mouth dropped as Bill began to grin openly. "Billy, you old  _dog_." She couldn't help but give him her best grin at that though. "You mean to tell me you had a lady friend all this time and didn't bother to mention her? Why? What's she like?"

"Well, no. It's not like that - not that you got a bit'a room ta talk, missie. Hell I didn't even know you were breathin' before I got that wedding invite." He gave her a stern look that dissolved quickly when K didn't look the least bit sorry for it. "She's worked for him for a while, but I didn't meet her until last spring, and then we spent some time this fall. She's real sweet, but she ain't got many friends. Anyhow …"

Bill tipped back his bottle and took a drink, doing his best to look nonchalant. "I was hopin' you'd witness the papers."

K grinned wider before she and Logan gave each other a sidelong glance. Logan gave her a slight nod and she kissed him before getting up to to offer Bill a beer and a hug. "We'll be there. Can't wait to meet her," K promised as Bill beamed at the both of them.

* * *

The rest of their trip was as they'd hoped it would be – Logan made up for lost time in the bedroom with K just about every time that Abbey was asleep. The next time they saw Bill, he very nearly interrupted one of their trysts. He answered the door looking entirely disheveled and his hair out of place.

At first Bill was embarrassed, knowing what he'd nearly walked in on. "Oh, hell, man – I'll call next time -Jeez, you're bleeding! What happened?" Bill said, Logan didn't even look at the bite that he knew he had on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Whatcha need Bill – Abbey'll be wakin up soon," Logan half growled out. He was being as friendly as he could be, but the gravelly growl conjured up echoes of the wild things running the woods in Bill's mind.

"Was gonna invite you three to dinner, seein' as it's your last couple days here." He said sheepishly.

Logan looked over his shoulder at his wife, finally making her appearance and looking almost perfect. She'd taken a minute to straighten up her hair before appearing, only her shirt looked a little off track. It was a real comparison for how thrown together Logan was.

"I got some bear yet from this fall." He offered as he spotted K, who approached slowly.

"You didn't save the tenderloin, did you?" she asked as Logan slipped his hand around her waist and shook his head to himself.

He nodded. "Seemed a shame to grind it up when I knew  _someone_  would want it whole."

"Well then ... Bring it over. We'll toast you and your lady … what's her name, by the way?" K asked.

"Clara. Old fashioned name, but she's special," Bill replied, grinning.

Quite suddenly, Abbey's squealing scream pierced the otherwise quiet cottage and K jumped out of Logan's grip and and rushed off to get her. After a little hushing K brought her out on her hip to say hello. The little one was leaning on her with her hand shoved into K's shirt, and her little baby curls framing her pale little face.

"Wow," Bill said in a breath, finally seeing the little girl for the first time up close. "Yeah, Logan's right. She looks just like you – 'cept, she has her Daddy's eyes of course. Lucky kid. I'd feel sorry for her if she looked like him." Bill looked alarmed at himself, the jibe had slipped from his lips before he realized he was saying it. But before he could apologize, Logan barked out an unexpected laugh.

"Took the words outta my mouth, Bill," Logan grinned as Abbey reached for her father. "How's seven sound, to you?"

Bill was shocked. He didn't expect the serious little canuck to take a joke so well. "See ya then," Bill agreed before he nodded and waved to them, his eyes sparkling as he tried to make friendly with Abbey, who buried her face in Logan's chest before Bill headed out.

* * *

The dinner was friendly, amicable. Abbey stayed on Logan's lap, clutching to him, acting shy while the adults joked and chatted, finally falling asleep after she had her fill. Logan put her to bed and the trio quietly finished visiting before parting company, Bill made sure to give Logan the dates and location of his upcoming nuptials before he left the two of them grinning to himself.

"What do you think, big guy?" K said as Logan slipped into the seat next to her. "Should we go?"

"If you wanna see your old buddy get married - probably." He pulled her halfway over him before he stole a long kiss then frowned to himself with a growl.

She looked up at him and then bit her lip. "What's your problem?"

"Scent is starting to shift a little."

"And thus ends a perfectly wonderful get away," K said before she leaned forward and gave him a long and involved kiss. "I'll start packing. You … try to keep your mind out of the gutter."

"She says  _after_ giving me a kiss like that," Logan grumbled as she got up and set herself into action.

* * *

When they returned to the institute, K made a beeline for Charles' office, only to sit down primly in front of him. "How do you feel about field trips?" she asked, skipping over the friendly greetings.

Charles smiled up at her and nodded. "They are a necessity. They keeps the students from being too bored. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"A friend of mine is getting married -"

"Bill"

"Yes. And it's out west, it will be after a horse drive. I'd like to take a few of the best riders and let them see what it's like to be a cowboy."

"I'll put up a sign up sheet."

"No. That won't work. Only the best riders can go. I won't lie, a horse drive can be dangerous. I'll offer it to who I know can do it."

"How many?"

"Maybe half a dozen," K replied.

Charles took his time and clearly thought it through as he searched the memories she had nearest the surface of past rides to even see what it involved. He weighed it out, considering all the angles before he finally nodded his head.

"If, and only if, you can find a safer avenue for the rest of your advanced riders that may want to take the opportunity," Charles replied, watching her reaction.

She bit her lip and held her breath. "If we leave a week earlier, there will be a cattle drive too," K said, Charles smiled, practically watching the gears turn in her head. "That would be safe for even beginners, but we'd need more teachers to chaperone, and I'll have to clear it by Graham."

Charles smiled. "Post your sign up sheet for the cattle drive, and we'll determine who else will be going. If you have a large enough response, you may well shut the school down on me," he teased lightly as K bounced to her feet and kissed the top of his head.

"You can use the break too," she told him, getting a warm smile out of him on her way out of the door.

* * *

A week later, a respectable even dozen had signed up for the cattle drive. Kitty and Bobby were chosen to join them and K called up Graham, Bill's brother to make the final arrangements. Graham was  _tickled_. He had plenty of horses to use, and not enough hands to use them. All but one of the students that K had asked to do the horse drive agreed, though the last one was nervous when she heard what it would encompass.

Jean offered to tag along to keep watch over Abbey while K and Logan were 'working', and K honestly thought it was the best idea she'd heard since the start of the whole fiasco. It was decided that all the students that went on the trip would be excused from end of year tests for K's class. Seeing as that one trip would effectively act as their final, two months early provided they continued going to class on their return.

When the time came, their arrival at the ranch was with a great deal of welcome. Graham looked like a taller, broader version of Bill which was impressive in and of itself. He sauntered over to them with open arms, dwarfing K when he picked her up bodily in a bear hug, then offered Logan a handshake and a heavy clap on the shoulder as he led them the group to the bunkhouse for the students and cabins for the adults.

"What is  _with_ this family?" Bobby asked. "They're all freaking' huge." Kitty giggled at him and bumped him with her shoulder to get him to quiet down as Bill pointed everyone to their respective quarters.

The group as a whole settled themselves in quickly before K introduced the riders to the head cowboy, Liam, explaining that Liam was running the show and that they needed to follow his directions.

"Everyone stash your bags and get your boots on if you don't already. We're gonna set you up with your horse and tack. You are responsible for both until the drive is over. I want to see you all ride, sort, and try your hand at roping. Be in the pen in 15 minutes," Liam said, turning to K. "Can you vouch for your adults?"

"Only this one," she said, nodding to Logan. "The other two can ride, but we haven't covered roping or sorting."

Liam nodded then was sure to tell them they'd need to show too.

It took a few hours, but everyone got adjusted and surprisingly, a fair number of them weren't too bad with a rope. The cattle drive was set to start out the next day and the camp crew would set up at their first campsite and have supper ready by the time they drove the cattle into the holding pen that night. Jean and Abbey would be with them, driving in a truck ahead of the cows where they would play for the better part of the day and then she'd hand Abbey over to her parents.

The ride was long, hot and slow. The cows took their time as the students kept them gathered and pushed them to camp. There were no problems that first day other than boredom from time to time. When they pulled the saddles from the horses, most involved were a little saddle sore.

Abbey attached herself to K when Jean came over with her, worn out herself from simply playing with the little one all day, but she certainly wasn't complaining. "Baby bootcamp is harder than it looks," Jean said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, but it's such a good look on you," K said, earning a sad smile from Jean as they did the hand off.

Abbey was trying to walk already, squealing as she held onto a grown up for balance, bouncing in place, her tiny eyebrow cocked up as if she knew she was going to stir up some trouble. But after not seeing her all day, she held tight to her mother, giving her sloppy baby kisses until Logan showed, and then she quickly leaned toward him until he took her. Abbey rubbed his stubble with her little hands, smiling before she leaned in to give him the same wet, sloppy baby kisses K had been treated to.

It was at the first night's camp that they got to meet Bill's fiance. She had handed out food to nearly everyone there. Logan and K had hung back, making sure the students were all taken care of before heading to the tent, and they simply ran into her on the way. She was slight, blonde and soft spoken. And she nearly scrambled over backwards when she saw Logan.

He looked at her hard, sure that the woman was nuts until comprehension finally dawned on his features. "Clara?" he asked, amazement and shock clear on his face. "I thought you were dead."

The two stood staring at each other a moment until Abbey finally slapped him in the face, breaking the ice for everyone involved.

Clara couldn't help but laugh in spite of her shock at seeing him. "You're not still around my brother are you?" she asked quietly, looking around as if he'd materialize out of thin air, which was when K finally saw the scars on her face for the first time.

"Hell no," he replied, and just like that, the fear stench started to lift from her.

"You can't be sure of that, Logan. You know how he is," Clara said, not convinced of the truth.

"I am this time," he replied as K frowned between the two of them, clearly not sure what the hell was going on, and a little tense as Logan put his arm around K's waist and pulled her closer to himself. "Clara -this is my wife. K, this is Clara Creed."

The name washed over K like cold water as she looked at the woman. The slight scent in the air hit her as the breeze shifted, and with the name at the forefront of her mind … it all fell easily into place. She could see the resemblance, Clara's eyes were the same as Victor's, her brows more feminine, but the shape was identical.

Before she could respond with so much as a hello, Clara very clearly read her shock properly. " _Oh, no_. You know my brother, Victor. I'm so sorry. I have nothing to do with him. He's …"

"A monster," K finished, clearly spooked at seeing a living member of Sabretooth's family.

"Whatever he did to you, I'm sorry, but I swear, I haven't seen or spoken to him in over a century," Clara swore in a clear attempt to prove her distance from him.

But K still looked spooked. Whatever evil Sabretooth had in him could easily be in her as well. In spite of herself, K shook her head suddenly, her eyes tightly shut. "Wait. You're Bill's Clara?" K asked - and just like that, it was Clara's turn to look shocked.

"You know Billy?" she asked, then looked openly shocked herself, lips parted as she took a step back. "Wait. Are you his friend that's supposed to witness?" Clara asked staring between K and Logan, who was watching both women warily. K didn't take her gaze off of her before she simply nodded. "Then you and I have a lot to talk about," Clara decided. "Logan, will you excuse us a moment, please?"

Logan turned toward K and gave her a kiss. "You gonna be alright?" he asked, waiting for her to send him off.

"Just a talk right?" K said before she gave both Logan and Abbey kisses. "I'll be there soon." With that, Abbey waved at both of them over her father's shoulder while the two women found a quiet spot to talk.


	17. Cowboy Work

"You have to understand, I am nothing like Victor," Clara said as the two women sat in a dark corner, well removed from the rest of the cattle drive. "He's always been … unhinged." She watched K's reactions for a few minutes hesitantly asking K how she knew Victor, looking honestly upset when K gave her an honest, albeit stripped down version of their encounters.

"I can't say I'm sad to hear he's gone, even if he was my brother." Clara said finally, "I am sorry he hurt you. He has always hurt everyone around him. Especially the ones he loved the most. That's part of why he was so hard on Logan."

K wrinkled her brow. "So you think he treated Logan the way he did … because he  _loved him?_ " K asked, disgust on her face. "You're out of your goddamned mind."

Clara shook her head. "No, Logan killed our brother - who Victor liked to take his issues out on. I don't know how they ever ended up crossing paths, but I can tell you one thing for sure. If Logan didn't do what Victor wanted, he would think he was in his rights to try and punish him for it." She said it so matter of factly, as if it made perfect sense that even if she hadn't carried a familial look and scent, K could easily believe that Clara was Victor's sister. "But if you're right, he's not a problem anymore."

K didn't know how to respond to her in the least. Internal alarm bells were going off like crazy just for how close the scent was, though Clara was obviously trying to make an effort to be kind. Which was its own kind of bizarre.

"Your daughter is beautiful," Clara said finally when it was clear that K had nothing to say. "She has Logan's eyes."

K nodded. "How do you know him?" K asked, half afraid of the answer, and not overly surprised with the older woman's explanation.

"Oh. Well. Failed love affair, really," Clara said, waving one hand. "I should have known better - he was too impressionable at the time. Too young."

K's opinion of Clara went up dramatically after she heard all of Clara's story of how she and her now dead brother Saul had a hand in exploiting Logan, before springing him from Dr. Essex's lab - and how they eventually helped him to rejoin the civilized world. The details were rich - too clear to be made up, and Clara didn't mince words or hide anything about the connection in the least - including how she and Logan had a falling out after Saul died. As Clara talked, K found herself watching Logan across the way, gently rocking Abbey as the little girl snuggled into him. He had his eyes closed as he kissed her head and cradled her. K bit her lip as she heard yet another little section of how hard life had been for him for most of his long existence. It shouldn't have surprised her when she was hit with an incredible urge to go to him and show him all he meant to her.

"Clara, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just have a hard time believing that you and Victor Creed are related. You're just too different," K said, watching the blonde's reaction.

"We weren't as different as you'd think. He had a good side too, once. You might have even liked him had you met him then, but you couldn't have even been born yet. I was very small when he was good," Clara admitted.

Though it was clear that K didn't know when it all had happened, she also didn't see a need to correct her. Not when she had other things to do. Besides ...the less Clara knew about K, the better.  _Time to change the subject_ , K thought. The look Clara had on her face was one of sadness and regret, and that wasn't going to do either of them any good. For the time being, she shoved her concerns down and tried a different angle - one that should have popped up naturally after Clara had explained herself.

"So. Tell me about you and Bill. You're getting  _married_. What do you need from me?" K asked, straightening up and pulling her flannel around herself a little tighter.

"Really we just need a second witness. I don't know many people. They avoid me – my looks scare most people off, I suppose," she said sadly, gesturing to the wicked scar that covered - and clearly blinded one eye. "Graham said the preacher wouldn't let us sign the paperwork without the witnesses being a man and woman. So I guess, I'm asking you to stand up for me," Clara finished, a little blush rising on her cheeks, making her look almost girlish.

"Is that alright with you, Clara?" K asked. "I'd be happy to do it if nothing else for Bill's sake, but only if you're sure."

Clara smiled warmly, her hair sliding over her shoulder and covering the scarred up part of her face. If it wasn't for the scars and the bad eye, she'd be a stunningly beautiful woman. "All I ever wanted for Logan was to help him, and to see him whole and happy. He was  _so_ beaten down when I knew him, but that was a  _lifetime_ ago. It looks like you helped him do whatever he couldn't do for himself. Saul and I probably weren't the best influence on him, but we were the ones that took a chance with him," Clara said. "Besides, I really have fallen for Billy. He's a good man."

K gave her a wan smile. "The truth is, I didn't do anything for Logan. He was like this when I ran into him," K told her. "And I won't take credit for what he did for himself."

Clara gave her an almost proud sort of smile before the two women began swapping stories about Bill.

After a long while, Logan peeked over to where the two of them were chatting and on seeing the two women smiling together he decided it should be safe to approach. He asked Kitty to stay by Abbey and made his way over to the laughing pair. "You girls square?" he asked, leaning down to kiss his wife as Clara beamed at them.

"Yes, we are. You've come a long way, Logan," Clara said, pleased with his choice in a wife. "I hope we can keep in touch a little better. All things considered."

Logan didn't answer though - not without hearing from K what her thoughts were on the matter and instead, he simply wished her a good night and put his arm around K's waist and led her over to their tent to take Abbey back from Kitty and settle in for the night.

The cattle drive went on much the same for the next four days. When the cows got to their new grazing land, the cowboys took a couple days to let the horses recover and to let Clara restock for the next drive.

And while they were doing that, Logan took a moment to pull Jean aside. "Keep an eye on the cook, would you?" he said. "I know her from way back, but ... "

"You want to be careful with your little family," Jean said as she touched noses with Abbey, who had a handful of Jean's hair and was grinning at her crookedly.

"Yeah. More or less," Logan agreed, though he couldn't help but smile on seeing the look on Jean's face as she played with Abbey. "That's a good look on you too, Jeannie."

"Yeah, well," Jean said in a sigh, and for just a moment, she sounded down at what she knew he'd meant to be encouraging. "We're working on it."

"It'll happen," Logan said as Abbey leaned his way - arms outstretched to be picked up. He gave Jean a quick wink as Abbey grabbed his hair and pressed in for a sloppy baby kiss before the two of them headed off to find K and relax for a little while.

* * *

"This drive makes me so nervous," Clara confided in Jean and Kitty, who had decided to help her prepare since neither of them taking part in the drive. "The way they run ... the ground shakes when the herd gets near. It's scary."

They'd packed up all that would be needed and Clara was sitting on the open tailgate of the pick up next to Kitty. Jean was leaning on the truck as the three of them watched Logan's little family play together in the tall grass with Abbey's squealing laughter echoing across to them. The baby, who had been chuckling and giggling, suddenly looked very tired, even though she was smiling as she rubbed her eyes.

All at once, Logan scooped her up and kissed her as she snuggled into his arms, her hand on Logan's nose with K leaning over his shoulder smiling at the little girl as she fell asleep. K turned her head when Logan looked at her, waiting for her to kiss him. It was a beautiful moment, broken only when Logan stood to take Abbey and lay her down near Jean. The three women at the truck smiled at him sedately as he gently handed Abbey to Jean and covered her with a blanket.

"You can relax. This is what I came here for.  _Practice_ , remember?" she said with a meaning ul smile.

"And here I thought you were just doin' us a favor," he said as Jean shrugged and blushed a little, her gaze on the grass she was kicking as he turned to head back to find K.

"They're not  _both_ doing the drive are they?" Clara asked, a bit alarmed and looking more pale than usual.

"Yeah, that's the plan, why?" Jean asked.

Clara was shaking her head as she headed off to voice her concerns for K's safety to Graham as he walked past them.

"Oh, Clara. She'll be  _fine_ ," Graham promised. "She's done this a few times before. She's one of the best hands I've ever had. She knows what she's doin'. If you wanna worry, worry about that husband of hers. No tellin' if he can keep the pace, but she'll be fine."

But even with the way he'd talked her up, Graham still made a point to sit down with K that night before she turned in - just to check. Of course, K promised that the students involved would stay to the back of the herd with Bobby and that she'd take the lead. "Just like every other time, Graham," K promised.

The group started early, and K brought a very sleepy Abbey to Jean and Kitty. She took her time and kissed the sleepy girl several times before and after handing her off to the now-nervous redhead. "I'll see you gals tonight," K said, tucking a blanket around the little one. "I'll be the one covered in dirt."

Clara snorted, knowing that the cowboys from this ride were going to be both tired and sore tonight in addition to hopelessly filthy. Camp packed up quickly this time - still just before dawn as before, but the pace was already much faster than the cattle drive -even as the herd hadn't moved out. People were still mounting up, and many of the help were showing their nerves as they adjusted their gear and double and triple checked their saddles. And if the kids riding hadn't been nervous before then watching the professional cowboys look serious, they were once K took a minute to talk to the students.

"This is  _nothing_  like a cattle drive, so be ready to ride hard. There are enough able hands that you literally do not need to do anything but stay on, and stay to the  _back_ of the herd. Do  _not_ get in the middle of the herd. Do  _not_ get anywhere near the lead horse," K warned as she focused on each of them in turn. "If I see any  _one_ of you anywhere near me, you will not only fail my class, but I will  _kick your ass_ as soon as you have feeling in it again. Does everyone understand?" For the first time in any of their memories, K's instructions truly sounded deadly serious. She met each of their gazes and held it until each one of them nodded their understanding, and Bobby too before she let out a slight breath and nodded.

"One more thing – and it's important. Whatever you do, whatever happens – DON'T FALL. Got it?" K said as she addressed the five students who looked pale suddenly before she gave them the signal to mount up.

Logan was holding her horse, and all of the horses looked dead calm as the cowboys eased their mounts into position, waiting for K to give the signal. The men at the gate opened them when she did, and the first few horses ambled out when suddenly they all started to kick up their heels, running like hell. K and Logan made way to the front of the herd, trying to steer them the way they needed to be going as the herd mentality took over the animals they began following any lead they got.

 _All day_  they ran, with thundering hooves and dirt flying. But amazingly, no one fell, no one stumbled. They did almost miss the gate to the overnight holding corral halfway to the final destination, but Logan and one of the other hands managed to push them the right way with K and a second cowboy being sure to keep them from going too far the other way. When the gate closed behind the herd, K turned to face the gathered crew to count their students, all of them out of breath, worn out, and dirtier than any of them could ever remember being. When it was clear they were all accounted for, she looked at Logan, just as worn and dirty as the kids and smiled when she saw him recounting them himself, nodding when he saw they were all there.

The hired hands took their horses to a different corral than where the stock horses they were driving stood. They all took the saddles down, hanging them upside down to dry out the sweat. The horses were all nearly shaking as they stood, frothy sweat dripping off them. They were too tired to do much more than eat and roll in the grassy corral. The students and the ranch hands were shaky legged as they waddled to the mess tent, bowlegged from the long hard ride. Logan had to smile at K as she tried to pull her jeans off of her thighs as he just rubbed his own.

"You want some help there, darlin'?" he teased, and in response K couldn't help but laugh breathlessly.

"Like you have the energy," she replied with a grin, leaning in to kiss what little breath he had from him.

"Gimmie a minute and I'll ask again," he growled before he slipped his arm around her waist. The two of them supported each other as they made their way to grab a bite to eat before they fell down. Of course, since they were behind the pack, Clara came to see them, bringing hot food with her, and a gallon of water, knowing they'd be in need.

"Jean and Kitty took Abbey to the cabin at the ranch," Clara told them. "She was worn out from playing all day and I told them you two wouldn't be much for parenting tonight. I hope that's alright."

K nodded at that as Logan tipped back the water. They didn't get far into their meal though before Bobby came and sat with them too, eyes wide.

"You didn't say the ride was that  _intense_. One of the kids wants to skip tomorrow," Bobby told her.

But that just got K smiling as she took the water from Logan, not answering Bobby until she'd drank as much as she could without choking. "They don't have to ride tomorrow if they don't want to or can't, but if they skip? They  _will_ have to ride the test at the end of the year," K said, which only got Logan groaning out a laugh.

"You're a mean woman, you know that?" Logan said, shaking his head.

K smirked wider and leaned against him. "Yeah, but you like it."

The little group joked around for a little while with Clara watching over them and smiling at the two little ferals as they teased back and forth. As soon as they'd finished eating, K made the rounds to talk to the students, informing them of the deal. Though she wasn't exactly surprised to see the consensus that she was just being  _mean._

"Oh my god! You're kidding, right?" Zoe moaned. "I can't feel my ass! I'm never going to be able to breathe right again, and the  _dirt_! Oh GOD. It'll never come out!" The girl was nearly in tears.

"Did you really think I'd let you get out of a  _test_ for a simple little ride? Come on, get real. You gotta work for it, and this is pass or fail. If today was tough, tomorrow will be worse. You can back out, but you  _will_ have to ride the final exam like everyone that didn't come," K told them as they laid stone still on their cots.

"But what about the cattle drive kids? They get a pass just for  _that_?" Everett asked though his tone was one of pure disbelief.

K gave him a warm smile and shook her head. "No. That was extra credit, which you all earned already. The deal to skip the final was a special arrangement for you five. There is no shame in backing out if you're too worn," K said, her hands on her very dirty hips. "Think about it overnight and tell me in the morning. Breakfast will be light. Don't want to ride that hard on a full stomach, right Chloe?" K directed the question to her little friend who at the moment was on her side, still looking as if she wanted to throw up.

"How do people do this?" Chloe asked. "I feel like I've done a zillion crunches."

K shook her head and turned to leave, stumbling a little herself as she navigated the uneven ground while the teenagers started bitching in earnest. She met Clara at the water truck, and K stripped off her clothes and boots, opened the tap and stuck her head under it, scrubbing the worst of the dirt off her face and arms, Clara handled the tap for her as she washed quickly in the cold water. She wrapped the towel she'd brought around herself and made her way to Logan who had already cleaned up a bit himself. He'd set up a couple of bedrolls together under the stars and was waiting for her with a smile when she showed up in a towel that didn't quite make it into the tent.

The next morning, predictably, two students chose not to continue, and instead, joined Clara in the truck as she loaded up to head back to the ranch. There would be no camp tonight, just back to base. Everyone but K and Logan looked worn out the next morning as they started out again, though problems rose quickly as they got on the trail.

A few hours into the ride, K ended up falling back to check on the students, and it was a good thing she had. One of them was in a panic because she'd lost a rein when it got away from her and the horse stepped on it. K rode next to her for a moment, then leaned far forward as they ran, removing one rein from her own horse and attaching it for the student, instead using a bale string off her saddle for her own horse.

The same thing happened just beyond the halfway point to one of the cowboys, and again, K helped him with his repair before using a second string for a rein on her mare.

When they finally made it into the last corral, K and Logan circled back to count students. The three that had chosen to ride were there, but Chloe was hurting so badly, she couldn't get off her horse and Jubilee was so over it, she was loudly telling everyone that they'd have to be crazy to trust one of K's field trips ever again, declaring them worse than Logan's survival trip three years ago in the Savage land where all the plants she could find were carnivorous.

Luckily though, there were ranch hands waiting to take the horses and gear from the riders, knowing that everyone that had ridden was worn terribly.

The students were all seated at the dinner table, the only rule on the ranch that night was clean faces and hands. K congratulated them on a 'damn good drive' before unceremoniously telling them to dig in. She took her seat along the wall away from the table. She sat on the floor, and watched the weary students eat as though they'd never seen real food before. She hadn't been there long though before Jean came over with a very restless Abbey, who was nearly tearing herself from Jean's arms when she spotted her mother sitting on the floor and dirty.

K reached out for her with a smile, and Abbey snuggled into her, ignoring the sweat and dirt, as she gave her baby kisses, sloppy and wet on the mouth when she wasn't mumbling 'mamamama'. The little girl didn't even stop when Logan sat next to her, still patting her mother's neck with her tiny hands as K kissed the side of her face.

Abbey was just so  _happy_ to be with her … until she suddenly realized her Dad was there too. She squirmed her way to him, and hugged him as tightly as she was able, humming as she leaned on him. She was exhausted herself, though it was clear she wasn't relaxing enough to sleep until Logan put his free arm around K and pulled her closer until K was leaning her head on his shoulder with an arm draped across his waist. Abbey shifted down so she had her head next to her mother's, and her hand in her shirt as Logan held both of them close. He leaned his cheek on the top of K's head and in short order, the three of them nearly drifted off on the spot.

* * *

Everyone that had participated on the horse drive slept in the next morning, except for K, of course. Abbey woke up at her normal time, happy and laughing. K did all Abbey needed, of course, and the little girl took to trying to entertain herself as she poked K's face, giggling when her mother acted like she was biting her.

Logan woke not long after, content to watch his girls as they played - though he picked up the little girl to take over for K when there was a knock at the door. As it turned out, Clara was looking for company for a trip to town. She needed to pick up a few things for herself to be ready for the wedding the next day, and she pointed out to K that she needed a dress.

"Oh, no– I don't need a dress. Jeans are fine, really," K said though Clara was already shaking her head with her arms crossed.

"Call me old fashioned, but you're wearing a dress. That's final," Clara told her. And through it all, Logan acted as if he hadn't heard a word. K tried to argue with her but in the end, she kissed the baby and Logan to leave with Clara, only to return two hours later with a garment bag and a box containing a pair of high heels.

"Not a word, love," K warned as she hung up the bag. Logan smiled, knowing that she was going to be fine with it once he kissed the sense out of her.

* * *

K slept fitfully that night. It was the first dreams she'd had since they'd arrived in Colorado. And it was all flashbacks of Creed. Nothing solid but it was all horrifying flashes of him over the years, all jumbled up.

Just a few things really stood out to her in the nightmare – the expression on his face when he tried to pick her up at the bar, when he pressed himself against her after chasing her down in the woods – the taste of dirt, the sound in his voice when he purred his approval while she screamed from his abuse. Most of all though, she was hit with a stabbing, all encompassing panic while she remembered some of his unfulfilled promises - and a sensation of absolute helplessness against his massive size advantage loomed over her in the dream like a dark cloud.

Her fitful sleep had woken Logan, who was simply waiting for her to wake up. Without knowing what had her so keyed up, waking her up could be the wrong move. So as much as he hated it - he waited and watched and held his breath. When K did finally wake up, she sat bolt upright in bed, looking madly around the room until her gaze landed on Abbey's sleeping form. Logan reached out to her and K nearly jumped out of bed when his hand touched her arm.

"Just me, darlin'. It's alright, come here now," he said quietly in a soothing tone, watching her quick breaths as her hands shook. He slowly reached for her again and this time when he touched her, she did her best to keep from flat out breaking down crying - and ultimately failed.

She didn't fight him when he pulled her tight, shushing her, and trying to soothe her. "You're safe," Logan said quietly, reasonably sure that Victor was the source of the trouble. After all, she did spend a few hours with Victor's little sister, who Logan had to admit had the same eyes and coloring as her brother did at the very least. It was undeniable that she had a similar, more feminine version of his bone structure and nose, and their scents held a familial note to them.

He reasoned to himself that It would have had to been unnerving to be so close to her for too long considering the severe trauma K had endured at Creed's hands. She cried herself out quickly enough - though she'd been unable to stop once she'd allowed herself to start. But through it all, Logan simply held her, stroking her hair as he gave her light kisses and reassurances while she tried to wrap herself in his scent, finally relaxing and pulling herself together, to fall asleep as he held her.

* * *

When morning broke, K was still in his arms. Logan had wrapped himself around her, finding a way to hold her tightly even as he slept. One eye popped open, when she wiggled a little - waking him. He looked at her for a moment before he lifted his head and started to stretch, though he still didn't let her go.

"You alright?" he asked as she stretched in his arms, her body tight against him as she arched her back and legs, toes pointed. She nodded her head and simply re-adjusted how her head was resting on his chest.

"Nightmare is all it was. Hopefully I won't get another one anytime soon," she replied before she stretched forward and kissed his chin. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing the line of his jaw up to his ear. "You're wonderful." She nearly purred out the words as he closed his eyes and just drank her in, his head leaned to the side to give her room to do what she wanted at his neck while she kissed her way down to his chest. In a flash, he'd reversed their positions, and the two of them were again completely wrapped up in each other in the early morning hours with the sun breaking through the windows and just then starting to warm up the room with the early sunbeams.

* * *

The students and teachers of the Xavier Institute were relaxing in the Colorado prarie. Few of them had any energy, and those that had done both drives were completely exhausted. They found no sympathy from their teacher and/or colleague.

"I don't give a damn one way or the other how flamin' tired you are. Get yourselves together, tonight's the last night here, and you will ALL be attending," Logan growled out after Bobby had complained about having to go to the rodeo celebration that would double as a party for the newlyweds. Logan let out a string of obscenities under his breath as he left the group, his displeasure melting the moment he saw K standing under the big tree next to the bunkhouse with Abbey on her hip - and both of them were smiling at him.

K had to leave with Kitty and Clara since Kitty had agreed to be a part of the tiny wedding party, so she could keep an eye on K for Logan - especially after the dream she'd had the night before. But just then - it was apparent that they had to go get ready. Logan pulled his wife and daughter close to him, wrapping his arms around the both of them before he kissed them and took Abbey out of K's arms. The uneasy feeling he had not long after Abbey was born began to creep up again as he watched his wife and Kitty meet up with Clara near the main lodge. He didn't think there was anything to it, but it didn't matter since he couldn't prove it one way or another, and he had some doubts himself. It was going to bug him until it resolved itself.

He made his way with his daughter to the cabin he and K were staying at, though he ran into Jean, who invited both him and Abbey to lunch with her and Bobby while they waited for K and Kitty to return. Logan accepted, but also uncharacteristically voiced his growing concerns with her and told her about K's unsettling night.

"So, do you think he's still alive?" Jean asked, her nose scrunched up at the thought. It sounded like an irrational fear considering the shape that Sabretooth was in last they saw him and SHIELD hauled him out.

But when Logan seemed to be biting back his answer, Jean took pause. He shook his head very slowly, almost reluctantly as he grimaced. "I want to say no, but it's hard to believe. He's been such a thorn in my side for most of my life – I just ...don't know. Hell, damn near everyone on the team has been dead at one point or another. I have. Scott has. Hell, Jeannie, how many times have you kicked it?" Logan asked, and Jean let out her breath in a woosh to concede that he had a point.

"That was different though, Logan. I had the Phoenix protecting me. His head was next to his knees," she argued.

"Yeah, but did he stay that way? Not to sound grim, but I never heard what SHIELD did with the body," Logan said low, distrust clear on his features and just like that, Jean knew there was a solid reason behind his concerns.

 _I'll keep an eye out, scan the area, look for his mental signature,_  she projected to him,though her brow was furrowed.

 _Wouldn't hurt anyhow, but I don't know if it'd help. Would it be the same?_  he replied, but there was no hesitation before Jean was nodding.

_If it was him, it would be the same. I'll just scan for negative thoughts, someone intending harm on you or K._

_Or Abbey,_  he pointed out.

 _Or Abbey,_  she agreed as the little girl in question slept on her father. He seemed reluctant to put her down, all things considered, instead preferring to let her sleep on him while he worried.


	18. Consequences

The wedding was set to start in just a little over an hour's time and the little bridal party was finishing up. Clara had put flowers in her hair with Kitty's help - a task that Kitty turned out to be pretty good at, though Clara didn't see her phasing parts of the flowers to make them stay perfectly in place.

With the dresses and location in mind, K had pulled her long brown hair up into a Scandinavian-style milkmaid braid and was pinning it into place as Clara smiled at her - head in her hand as she watched.

"I haven't seen anyone wear that style in decades," Clara said suddenly with a faraway look on her face.

K paused and turned her way, her hands frozen into place. "I can do something else," she offered, but Clara quickly and  _lightly_ shook her head.

"No, I like it." She turned to Kitty with a curious look on her face. "Do you think you can wear yours that way too?"

Kitty glanced over to K with her eyebrows raised high and shrugged. "If K can help me, I think it's long enough."

The three women finished their work a little early and quietly made their way to the little white church where the ceremony was to be held as the light began to warm into rich pinks and oranges with the setting sun. The groom, Graham, Liam, and the preacher were at the front of the church waiting for the women to arrive. A friend of Bill's family walked with Clara down the aisle, past the little group of ranch hands on the grooms' side and to Clara's surprise, Logan, Abbey, Jean, and the students taking up the bride's side. The ceremony went quickly, and most filed out, except for everyone that had to sign the papers and Logan, who was anxious to get K to himself again.

With a sly smile, Clara took a minute to lean in close and whisper to K that she'd like to talk to her after she returned from her honeymoon. K smiled tightly and nodded before Clara gave her a squeeze in a gentle, almost sisterly way. "Be careful, OK?" Clara said, squeezing K's hand and fixing her with a more somber expression.

"You too. Congratulations," K replied as Logan and Bill shook hands.

Logan smoothly slipped his arms around K as the couples parted company. The ranch hands, students, and staff were already at the party the rodeo crew was throwing, and having a hell of a time from the sounds of it.

"You mind if I get changed first?" K asked her husband as they walked out of the church. "I'd like to be a little more comfortable." He shook his head, and leaned in to kiss the side of her face as he walked with her to the cabin. K stole a glance at him and frowned his way as if he'd lost his mind as he followed her, though the smile on his face as he reached up to run a finger along the braid on her head got a dry look from her. "I know, it's old fashioned. Shut up."

He only smiled a little more crookedly though as she balanced herself with one hand on his shoulder, ready to remove her heels. "No, I like it," he growled, already thinking of what he'd like to do to her.

She sighed suddenly, looking half worn out as her hands fell to her side. "You really  _don't_ give a damn what I look like at all do you?" she asked.

He shook his head lightly as he put his hands at her sides and pulled her closer for a quick kiss. "That's not really the point, darlin'. It's that you're mine," he replied, before he started nipping at her.

K couldn't stop the smile - or the light blush that was lost in the warm reddish light before she leaned in for a quick kiss that very quickly turned into something much more rushed and almost feverish - and delayed them from the party considerably.

The cabin was a mess by the time they finally broke apart, and Logan actually looked somewhat apologetic. "Got a little carried away -" he started to say before K cut him off, pointing a finger his way.

"Don't apologize – you just took me by surprise, that's all. A little warning next time. This was  _not_ the best time for that," she said, looking at him meaningfully.

"Yeah, I know. Wrecked things around here a little bit," he said, though he still couldn't stop the corner of his mouth tugging upward as she turned her back to him and shook her head, eyes closed while she unpinned and undid her braids.

" _No_. Well ... yeah. That too. I mean your timing is very  _bad_. As in … you are in trouble big trouble, mister, if you just got me pregnant bad." She turned to make sure he saw how serious she was. "I'm really not ready for number two just yet."

He couldn't help but smile and check how up for a tease she was. "But that's not a  _no_ on a number two ..." she covered his mouth with her hand, looking him in the eyes as she gave him a low growl.

"Don't. Do. That. I'm glad you're not getting all …  _Canadian_ on me now with an apology, but that doesn't mean you have to rile me either." She let out a sigh and removed her hand, still close enough for him to lean forward and kiss. "I think we're okay but for Christ's sake … don't make me doubt your motives." Again she shook her head. "It'll be  _fine_ , Logan. One way or another, it will be fine." He looked honestly apologetic at that, and she kissed him again with a little smile, then got up to pull on a pair of low slung blue jeans that earned her a growl.

"You lookin' for a repeat performance, wearin' jeans like that?" he asked, only half joking.

She smiled as she pulled on a white tank top. "Is that a trick question?" K asked, tipping her head to the side. "Come on, stud. Our little girl is probably getting tired of Jean and Kitty. She bit Bobby today too." She pulled one of his flannel shirts on over her tank top before they made their way to the party, his arm around her waist, and stealing kisses all along the dusty path.

* * *

The flight back to Westchester was uneventful. Every student on board had enjoyed themselves at the party. Those that had done the horse drive were still tired, and they slept on the way back.

Even K and Abbey found a quiet spot removed from the rest of the group while Logan and Jean piloted. When they landed, the students quietly disembarked as Logan found his girls curled up asleep. Jean offered to carry Abbey, who did not stir once she'd snuggled into the mass of red hair while Logan gingerly lifted K, who looked around herself drowsily before simply leaning into him as he carried her bridal style behind Jean to the boathouse. She woke up a little more fully when he laid her on the bed, but gave up on that when Jean handed Abbey to her and mother and daughter curled in right there on the big bed.

The next day, K had to laugh at the kids from the drive, still obviously saddle sore, and most leaning against the wall rather than sitting in the hard chairs. She took Abbey from Logan and the two spent their day together as usual, which since it had been some time, the festivities included Scott getting mauled by Abbey - and both the ferals and Jean simply watched the interaction go down.

They hadn't expected Scott to go so entirely soft like that, but as soon as Abbey saw him, she squealed delightedly and wouldn't back off until he'd picked her up. He hadn't even opened his mouth- sure that the little girl would start shouting over him, but his reluctance melted away when Abbey put her pudgy little hands on either side of his face and then gave him a sloppy baby kiss before she snuggled into a little ball under his chin, half melted into his shoulder.

"Looks like you have a friend," K said, tipping her chin his way as she curled into Logan's side.

"I guess so," Scott replied, smiling crookedly though he was obviously trying not to smile too hard over it. It was hard for him to deny though as he'd leaned his head to her and looked ready to just … disappear with her.

And while they were enjoying their little reunion, K finally took a moment to give Logan a long kiss and slip away from the group. She'd asked Hank months ago - before Abbey was born - to find a way to help her slow down when it came to kids since it was so clear that Logan would roll with it as it came. Especially considering his poor level of control while they were in Colorado.

But so far, his prototypes weren't holding up to lab testing, let alone anything she might be able to try out herself. She'd barely gotten into the lab when Hank looked up at her - and though he'd started to smile, the look on her face had him right down to business. "There has to be some way that you can live as any other modern woman," he said, looking incredibly determined.

"I appreciate that, Henry. Really I do. Though I take it you haven't had much luck," K said, trying not to sound too discouraged.

"My dear,  _luck_ has nothing to do with it," Hank replied over the top of his glasses as she perched on the tall stool nearby, her hands on her knees.

She took in the state of disarray in the usually neat lab and frowned to herself. "Why don't you join us for lunch?" K asked, though she knew it was a waste of breath as soon as the words left her lips.

"No, I'm afraid I have too much to do. You're not my only lady friend looking for assistance," he replied, which only got a frown from her.

"Anything I can do there?" she asked.

Hank smirked and shrugged one shoulder. "Perhaps. Perhaps not," he said. "I'm afraid I'm simply in the middle of testing right now. One step at a time."

K frowned at that and stared at the door for a few minutes, wondering to herself who and what were the center of that experiment, but she pushed down the compulsion to snoop with a little sniffing around and instead slipped off of the stool. "Well … if you need anything …"

"I'll be sure to let you know," Hank promised, then smiled in a more troublemaking manner. "And K … I believe all five of those students will be sitting crooked for at least a week."

K nodded at that and gave him a little smirk. "More like two, but who's counting?" She winked at him as he started to chuckle and then she headed upstairs to touch base with the others.

When she returned to the kitchen, Abbey was still with Scott, frustrating him in the sweetest way possible. Jean would ask him a question - worded so that it was clear who she intended to answer, and as soon as Scott opened his mouth to reply, Abby would lean forward and cover his mouth with one hand, eyes wide as she covered her own with her free hand and tried to shush him around her fingers.

K leaned in the doorway to watch - finally chuckling out loud when Jean leaned in closer to Scott and tried to talk - only to get the same response from Abbey - one hand over her mouth and a shush, though the little girl curled in on herself giggling the next time she did it to Scott and he covered her hand with his and kissed her palm.

From there Abbey just melted into his shoulder, patting his mouth with one hand as she settled down. "I take it you two are okay with her for a little while?"

"Just fine," Scott said around Abbey's fingers, though the little girl picked up her head and then leaned forward to press her forehead to his mouth until he conceded to her. "Okay, no talking."

* * *

The first day of school after the trip seemed to be more or less the same as any other. Early morning started off with a run between K and Scott since he'd offered to help her get her stamina up again. K had jumped on the opportunity, too, knowing full well how much Jean loved to help feed Abbey first thing, and how much the little girl adored the smile she got from Jean.

And after that, the two of them parted company to clean up and then join their spouses for coffee and breakfast of their own before classes started. But K was the only one out of the four that didn't have an early morning class, so she simply played with Abbey until lunchtime - and Ororo's free class period.

Abbey loved lunchtime with Ororo best of all since instead of something boring like a bath, the weather Goddess tended to give the little one a tiny microburst that made her belly laugh until tears were coming out of her eyes. K took a moment to give both of them a quick kiss on the cheek before she headed out to take care of business.

She was pulling on her dusty boots as Logan came toward her fresh off of one of his combat classes.

"Where ya headed, sweetheart?" he said, as he joined her and pulled her over for a kiss.

"Class, of course," she replied, pulling the jeans back down over the top of the boots.

He frowned and watched her for a moment. "Didn't think you'd have class today."

"Why not? No one else cancelled class," she replied looking totally perplexed as to why he might even ask that, reaching for an flannel shirt.

"Yeah, but the better part of your class can't sit down. You gonna make 'em ride like that?"

She just stared at him in response, as if he was crazy, nodding her head before she grabbed her hat. "The other half of class is fine. Part of the challenge of that trip was they had to finish out the classes for the rest of the year. Time for them to cowboy up – or something. Not … okay. So we're doing mostly dressage today, but my point is valid."

But by then, Logan was smiling crookedly at her before he had to steal another, longer kiss. "You  _are_ mean. They're gonna think I put you up to it," he said, nibbling on her neck as she tried to pry his hands off her.

"Hey now," she said with a little chuckle, managing a little distance, though he didn't let her go. "The kids I asked to go were the ones that are always pushing the horses to run. I thought this might get them to take it easy. So you better cool it before I get mean."

Logan grinned in response. "Whatcha gonna do when you get mean?" he asked before he pulled her close and knocked her hat off of her head.

She put her hands on his chest, trying to regain her space and failing miserably. "I don't know yet, but I suppose I'm feeling a little creative – have to adjust for your healing, so it would need to be memorable," she said before she gave him another kiss. "So watch it." He grinned and finally let her go, though he did pick up her hat for her and put it on her head crooked before she headed out.

* * *

Life had more or less gotten back to normal quickly, but it really had been long over due for some major calamity, so no one was surprised when the team got called in to make a run. Charles had gathered up a team to head out to find some trouble makers that had broken off from Magneto's group, and several heavy hitters were left behind - K and Jean included.

Whoever it was that was being a problem gone far enough off the rails that Erik had kicked them out then told Charles about them, so the team that headed out to handle it was a substantial force. The only trouble was that they couldn't  _find_ them.

A few days turned into a week, and those left behind took turns listening in for the trouble that they most definitely were having.

It was K's turn in the War Room - which wasn't terribly bad for her since she just let Abbey play there while she worked over Logan's classes assignments - half listening as she graded for him. The bickering between Scott and Logan was reaching some fairly entertaining heights when K started to feel incredibly dizzy.

It wasn't much, except for the fact that her mutation should have killed whatever it was that was bothering her. But … Abbey was pulling herself up and dancing as she tried to go from one chair to the next, and though she hadn't quite gotten brave enough to take those first steps to cruise, and spent her time bouncing instead.

She pushed the history tests away from her and turned to watch Abbey closer, wondering to herself what the deal was with the dizziness, and biting her lip as she counted back to the trip to Colorado … her eyes narrowed as she did the math.

And on adding it up … she wasn't sure how to handle it. She supposed that the smart thing to do would be to go to Hank and have him give her a once over, but seeing as Hank was with the team …

K took a deep breath and smiled as Abbey grinned up at her. "Here we go, I guess," she said in a sigh, though when Jean came into the room not twenty minutes later all K could think to herself was  _It's just not right._

"Any word from the team yet?" Jean asked, and K put on a neutral look and shook her head. "No - just … yours and mine are having a little pissing contest. I swear to you, neither one of them can hear that the other is trying to help and they're just … misinterpreting it as the whole alpha dog crap."

"Honey, you have no idea," Jean said as she took a seat, and put her arms out for Abbey to grab onto since the little girl was outright squealing at seeing her friend.

K smiled sadly as she watched Jean tickle Abbey then give the girl a kiss. "Do you want me to take her upstairs?" Jean offered, looking at the papers still on the table.

"If you wouldn't mind too much," K agreed, though she was sure that most of the reason she hadn't flipped out yet was because Abbey was there. "I can come get her in a while. You're not missing much with the boys. They're really just arguing. They haven't found the guys yet, and I'm sure Scott will check in soon."

"He already did," she admitted before she tapped her temple. "They're putting some kids back where they belong and then resuming the search. "Those idiots are giving them a run for their money and neither of the guys are happy about it."

"Well … they did leave a lot here," K said, gesturing between them - and that at least got a grin from Jean.

"Yes, yes they did." With that, she got up and left K to listen for the team - and at least the argument between Logan and Scott had seemed to settle down a bit.

K tried to focus on what was going on, or on the history tests, but it was plainly clear that she was distracted. Her thoughts were no longer on World War One as she counted again in her head and then ended up swearing under her breath. She kept trying to reason her way into being wrong …

She shook her head and picked up her phone and texted for Remy to take over for her. When he showed up, she gestured to the radio. "They've been fighting. They're idiots - but I can't … concentrate when they're being stupid."

Remy chuckled at that and simply took a seat - both of this feet kicked up on the desk where Scott usually sat as he settled in. "You been down here a whole lot longer 'den you shoulda been, petit," he said. "G'on. Get you somet'in to eat. Miss Jeannie got dat  _jolie petit fille_  of yours all dressed up already - still tryin' ta get de bows on her head."

"Well that's a losing battle," K remarked as she gathered up the tests and gave Remy a quick squeeze on his arm as she passed him. "Thanks, Rem."

She headed out at a brisk pace, but she didn't rush for the elevator, instead veering off to pop into the lab while it was still mercifully empty. She dug around until she found the right drawer and pocketed several tests to deal with in the boathouse … but not here. She'd wait until Abbey was asleep and then do it. Not before when she had to keep herself together. Not when she had no idea how she would react if her math was right.

By the time she got upstairs, she'd managed to rearrange her thoughts so that a simple brush from Jean or Charles wouldn't give her away - or her concerns. She just didn't want to do that until it was unavoidable. Not while knowing how clearly Jean was longing.

Jean was having a ball when K got up to the kitchen. The quest to put bows in Abbey's hair had been abandoned in favor of a little light dinner time, and the two of them were grinning at each other and having a blast over the chicken soup that Jean had whipped up.

K could feel herself going a bit pale when the scent of it hit her and her stomach flipped, though she put all her efforts into controlling her reaction and  _not_ thinking about the why, or even trying to convince herself that she was imagining the symptoms.

* * *

Night came, and as predicted, the team's mission still looked as if there was no end in sight, so once Abbey was asleep, K slipped into the bathroom to take her test. When it came up positive, she stared at it for a long while, slightly numb, and then made her way to the bedroom and simply watched Abbey sleeping in her crib.

But she couldn't sleep that night. And by the time morning came, she was having trouble keeping out of her own thoughts, knowing full well that Jean was going to be crushed when it came out.

She must have been taking longer than she thought to get up to the kitchen at the house too, because it wasn't long before Jean came down to the boathouse looking for her.

"Is Abbey feeling okay?" Jean asked as she stepped inside, and K let out a little sigh as she watched her crouch down next to Abbey where she was happily playing on the floor with some blocks.

"She's fine-"

"Then what's the story?" Jean asked. "I mean … I know you like to run with Scott, but there's no reason to stop doing that for the entire time the team is gone, and you know I'll handle her while you're out."

"I know … I just…" K pinched the bridge of her nose and doubled down on her efforts to maintain her boundaries. "I just really didn't sleep well last night." K let out a breath and ran her hand through her hair. "A lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" Jean said brightly.

"Not really," K said half under her breath before she forced a smile. "Do you want some coffee while you're here? Abbey isn't quite ready to go anywhere yet - she has trouble falling asleep without her father here."

At that, Jean couldn't help but smile warmly. "She's been so good for both of you."

K met Jean's gaze and gave her a little smirk. "She's been good for everyone." But Jean just agreed readily with her as she poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way over to sit next to K as she watched over Abbey.

It was clear though that K both wanted to say something, and had no idea what to say to her - all things considered, but the two of them were mercifully spared when the sound of the jet flying low overhead as it came in for a landing filled the boathouse.

Jean smiled her way. "I guess they did what they set out for," she said, though she looked a little more subdued herself, though K couldn't venture a guess as to the reason why - and she really didn't want to if the telepath had managed to glean what was on her mind.

"I guess it's time to head up then," K said, lifting Abbey to her hip.

Jean smiled and the two of them headed up to the house in silence - silence that K was very sure meant that Jean  _knew_.

The pair of them met the guys after they went into the War Room to fill out their debriefs with the rest of the team, and K's suspicions on what Jean knew were all but confirmed when Scott pulled her in for a long, tight hug that seemed to just keep going.

K paused before Logan could get to her, and did her best to put on a bit of a smile when he reached her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm gonna clean up," Logan said. "Got nothin' but scorched plastic in my nose right now."

 _That explains that,_  she thought to herself before she let him go and then gave Jean and Scott a quick glance. It was clear that the two of them were conversing through their psychic rapport, and K simply wanted to get away from the two of them as quickly as possible, all things considered.

She didn't wait for Logan to clean up before she headed back to the boathouse, not in any mood to be social, all things considered. Abbey seemed to pick up that something was off, and instead of squirming or fighting her mother like she normally would when her schedule was messed with, she snuggled in.

Which was exactly what K needed as she waited for Logan to show up. When he finally walked through the door, K didn't wait for him to get close. "I should hit you," she said, shaking her head.

"What for?" he asked, still not close enough to catch her scent right, and looking almost bewildered over it.

K frowned his way, set Abbey down with her toys and made her way over to him to let him pull her closer - at which point his entire face shifted into one of slight surprise. "Oh …"

"I thought you were keeping track of the scent," K said, looking completely upset as she put her arms around his neck.

"I  _was_ ," he insisted, frowning to himself, trying to figure out when …. "Oh, crap. The drive. All the dirt and dust …"

"Yeah, no kidding," K said, frowning. "I thought your nose was reliable." It was clear she was trying to tease, even though he could tell she was upset.

"It is," he defended.

"Clearly not as much as we need it to be," she said, shaking her head. "But  _Jean_."

Logan frowned at that. "They're working on it," he said, shaking his head lightly.

"Yeah, but they've been working on it for a while, and so far …" she shook her head. "I can't watch her force herself to be happy for us again."

Logan nodded at that and frowned deeper as he thought about it, the wheels turning already. "Does she know?"

"About this? I think so," K said. "I didn't tell her but … this isn't something that's easy to not think about." She shook her head again. "But I don't want to bring any attention to it. Not … not for a while. I'd rather wait as long as possible before they're all whipped into the baby frenzy again."

Logan gave her a look and nodded his agreement, though if she'd been paying attention at all, she'd have seen how thoughtful he was as he weighed it all out. "You know she'll be upset if you wait too long to tell her."

"Yeah, but she's going to be upset anyhow," K pointed out. "If we get a chance to be alone and talk, I'll tell her sooner than later. But only if I catch that she's overly anxious without some  _other_ reason backing it up."

Logan nodded his agreement to that - he couldn't argue it, and he knew how much the Summers were looking forward to a little one of their own. "You sure you're alright?"

K shrugged, even though she didn't look overly enthusiastic at all. "I mean … the timing sucks? But … I guess I'm okay. Not like I have a lot going on right now, what with all the baby snuggles."

He gave her a slightly crooked smirk and pulled her into a long kiss. "I blew it."

"Yeah, but … I can't really put it all on you," she said. "Even if I would like to."

Abbey's squeal caught their attention and the two of them turned to watch as she grinned up at them - her teddy bear clutched tightly in one hand as she held onto the coffee table with her fingertips, wobbling for an instant as she let go - and stood freely for a moment before she lost her balance and fell onto her backside with a giggle.


	19. A Speed Bump

For almost a week, K tiptoed around Jean, and Jean seemed to be avoiding her just as much, though they were both so busy trying to give each other space that they seemed to simply be counting themselves lucky.

But that could only go on for so long.

It had been a long ten days, and it was clear that both women's anxiety levels were sneaking up on them. Abbey had still gotten time with Jean, but it was Logan playing go-between more often than not, and he was honestly uneasy with the way that the two of them were tiptoeing.

"You know she's gonna be happy for you," Logan said to K, who bit her lip and nodded, still dreading watching Jean try to be happy while her heart was so visibly breaking.

"I think it'd be best if you just didn't get in the middle of this," K advised with a frown as she pulled him into a long kiss. "For  _me_. Just don't."

For a moment, he looked back at her in pure disbelief until she gave him another kiss. "I promise. I'll talk to her. Just let me try to do it on our terms- not yours."

"I just don't want you miserable for this one too," Logan admitted.

She gave him a sad smile. "Honestly, I'm getting used to the idea," she replied as she slipped her arms around his neck, which at least got him to relax his shoulders a bit. "I'll handle it. I promise."

It was only a couple of days after that when K came across Jean - and the redhead did her utmost to put on a happy face and be friendly. "I know that you know," K said as she sat down with a cup of tea.

She let the smile slip a little at that. "When are you letting people know?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable," K said. "And without knowing what the deal is with you two - and really … don't tell me unless you want to, I'm not digging - I know how hard it has to be for you, and I'm sorry."

Jean let her smile slip, and for a moment she seemed to be alright, but the tears welled up and she quickly closed her eyes and straightened up in an attempt to push it back - a move that K herself had done hundreds of times, just not for the same reasons. "Well. so far it seems like we're just … out of synch. I didn't think that was possible. Not for this long."

Instead of saying the usual 'it'll happen' or the 'just relax' that was inevitable, K simply nodded her head and let out a sigh. "Maybe this round of glitter will stick on you," she said finally, sounding almost small, but that only got Jean to come closer and wrap her arms around the little feral's shoulders and hug her tightly.

"I really am happy for you three, I am," Jean said, though her voice was strained. "Logan has wanted a family for so long … it's just ... "

"Hard to be happy when it's flaunted under your nose?" K guessed. "Especially when you know I wasn't looking for this." She turned her head to meet Jean's gaze. "Don't need to be a telepath to figure that out." She took Jean's hand in hers. "But I promise - I  _promise_ not to complain about it. It's just not fair, that's all."

Jean smiled her way, subdued for the time being, but K could see that she was just rallying to bring her enthusiasm back. "That … might actually make it a little easier."

The two of them were quiet for a long while before K closed her eyes and seemed to turn pale. She held up one hand and seemed to hold her breath for a long moment before she darted off into the bathroom with one hand over her mouth, leaving Jean with Abbey - who was staring after her mother with wide eyes, obviously concerned.

"Come on, sweetheart," Jean said as she picked up the little girl. "Your mom needs a minute."

Abbey stared up at her and then simply leaned forward to give Jean a long, sloppy baby kiss before she snuggled into her neck and just stayed there.

When K finally came back out, she was obviously shaky and looked as if she'd been crying, though she tried to stop Jean from saying anything by shaking her head and resting one hand over her heart as she sat down. "It's a lot worse this time," she said in a trembling voice. "I was just  _tired_ last time."

"You had trouble with scents too though," Jean pointed out, and K frowned and nodded to that.

"Yeah, but this is just …" she drew in a breath and shook her head. "Nope. Not going to complain."

Jean shook her head, but couldn't help but smile a little her way. "You idiot," she said. "You can complain about being  _sick_."

K tried to smile and almost as quickly as she managed it - she lost it and ended up covering her face with one hand. "I know," she replied. "I'm just … I should take Abbey back to the boathouse."

Jean paused, watching her for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep her?"

"Jean, you know you can play with her whenever you want," K said, and Jean frowned at the tone in her voice - clearly shaky still.

"I think you need to rest," Jean told her carefully, and to her surprise, K didn't argue it at all.

"Yeah, thanks," K said before she took a moment to give Abbey a kiss and headed off. It wasn't her usual means of saying goodbye, and when Jean reached out telepathically to check on her she had to pull back when she saw - even for a few moments- how high strung K really was.

Time passed, and Jean watched K closer and closer as it went on. There was no mistaking it - the little feral was most definitely having a harder time of it this go around. With a fair bit of prompting, Jean got K to go down and see Hank, who looked a bit disappointed when she stepped into the lab.

"I see I wasn't expedient enough with my research," he said with a sigh.

"It's fine, Henry," K said wearily, though the tremor never really seemed to leave her voice.

"She's been sick for weeks," Jean prompted. "And honestly, I'm starting to be concerned."

"How long have you known?" Hank asked, looking between the two women.

"More or less as soon as I did," K admitted. "Within hours."

"She thinks she's about eight weeks in," Jean said, taking the seat next to K as Hank pulled out the ultrasound machine.

"Then we should be able to do more than just draw blood," Hank said - and even went so far as to do that part first, eager to see the heartbeat - which was chugging along - before he started the blood tests, and the IV that he insisted she use since she'd been so ill.

All things considered, she was worn out enough that once the IV got started well, she curled up on her side, pulled the sheet up and tried to fall asleep, leaving Jean to watch over her and hover over Hank's shoulder, waiting to see what he had to say about her test results.

"Nothing looks abnormal," Hank said quietly as K slept. "Likely she's simply over-stressed and deyhydrated."

Jean frowned at that but didn't do much more than give Hank's arm a squeeze. "I'll be on top of her this time," she swore, deciding then and there to watch over her even if she thought she didn't need it.

* * *

A week later, K jumped out of her chair in the kitchen - off schedule from her usual time and ran for the bathroom, retching and heaving. Most of the teachers were in class, but Logan was there and followed her, if nothing else, then to kneel down next to her and pull her hair back as she dry heaved for the next ten minutes, shaking with tears slipping down her cheeks.

It wasn't until just then that she realized exactly how much worse it really was this time around. "Why am I so goddamned sick?" she asked, staring at the water, and clenching her stomach, both cramping and vomiting. "I never got sick like this with Abbey."

Logan shook his head, knowing he was the last person she should be asking about this. He didn't know what to tell her, so instead he simply rubbed her back and stuck with her until she thought she had it under control. He helped her up and offered her a bottle of water when she seemed to have finally caught her breath, but it was no time at all before even that was coming right back up.

It was clear that something just wasn't right.

"I'll go get Hank," Logan offered as Jean stepped around the corner with Abbey on her hip with a frown.

But K shook her head as another cramp hit her, knocking her breath away. "No, it's just a little morning sickness. It'll go away." She had one hand pressing hard over her hip, grimacing with her eyes closed.

And though it was clear though that Logan was unconvinced, he knew better than to argue with her when he was trying to get her to relax, and instead of pressing, he simply picked her up and carried her over to the living room as she gave him a weary look.

"Hey. My fault, right?" he said when she rolled her eyes his way. "I'm the one that made you sick. I'll take care of you."

K couldn't help but smile at that and leaned her forehead against his until he gently set her down in the living room and kissed her cheek.

"I'll keep an eye on things," Jean promised. "And I'll let you know if there's trouble.

Logan looked to K, who nodded and with one last kiss, he finally stepped back from his wife. "Thanks, Jeannie," he said before he headed off with Abbey leaving the two women alone.

Jean waited a long while before she tried to approach K with a bottle of Coke and a package of crackers. "You're not even thinking," Jean said as K took the offerings.

"I know, I really can't," K agreed though she closed her eyes and leaned her head on her crossed arms. "I'm fine," K promised. "I'm not going anywhere. And I'm starting to feel a little better."

Jean frowned and simply sat with her for a long while before she saw for herself that K wasn't lying.

Hours later, when K and Jean were with Abbey, the heavy, hard cramps returned in force and by the time she staggered over to the bathroom, she was sure there was something very wrong.

Jean peeked around the corner where K had disappeared, Abbey on her hip and half asleep. "K?" she called out gently, then sucked in a quick breath when she saw that K simply hadn't made it to the bathroom and was kneeling on the floor clutching her stomach.

Jean called for Scott and quickly handed off Abbey to him the moment he came around the corner before she grabbing a hold of K's shoulders and tried to get K to take a breath since it was clear she was holding her breath and in a great deal of pain with tears streaming down her cheeks. With a quick focus, Jean ordered K to sleep, then called for Logan and Kurt, in full control of the situation.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as he shushed Abbey, one hand on the back of her head as the little girl craned her neck to see her mother.

"I don't know, but it's not right," Jean told him a moment before Kurt appeared with Logan and the four of them headed to the lab in a swirl of purple smoke.

* * *

K woke up in a fog, to find herself in her bed with Logan by her side and Abby nowhere to be seen. Her head felt like it was floating, and her eyes were rolling in her skull. As she wiggled, she realized Logan's hand was across her stomach. She leaned forward just enough to see his hand, then covered it with her own.

He was watching her reactions carefully as she sleepily tried to wake up. "How you feelin'?" he asked quietly with a rich rumble.

She smiled his way sleepily and leaned into him to kiss him. "Where's Abbey?"

"Jean and Scott wanted to take her to the zoo today."

"Oh, that's nice," K mumbled before she laid her head back down and let out a big breath. "What happened?" she asked with a frown. She was having trouble putting it together, but she'd been hurting so badly earlier, and now, she kind of felt …  _floaty_. She turned her head towards Logan,and when she realized that he was wide awake, she smiled maybe a little too widely and in her dopey haze tried to rest her hand on his face, only she ended up slapping him lightly and giggling.

"Oops," she said, though her entire arm felt somewhat detached as she laid it back down.

"Hank has you drugged, darlin'. Are you alright?" he asked. Clearly Hank hadn't properly prepared him for how out of it she was going to be.

"Oh yeah. I'm just peachy," she grinned, and she looked it – stoned out of her mind.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" he asked, trying to gauge where she was mentally.

"Yesterday?" She frowned deeply then took a moment to look around the room and noted the bright light coming from the east side of the boathouse and faltered. "I ... " Again she closed her eyes and thought hard, and all she could remember was that she'd been so sick. "What happened?" she asked lightly. "I'm not … I don't feel sick." She frowned deeper as her heart ticked up a few paces and it all started to come together. She pushed herself a little more upright and glared down at her stomach. "Oh,  _come on_."

As quickly as the realization hit her, she started to fall apart. Her features twisted and she couldn't take a breath properly as she tried to cover her face with her hands. Her shoulders curled forward and before the first tears could fall, Logan pulled her into him and wrapped himself halfway around her - not shushing her or trying to settle her out - just making a point to be there.

Hank's wonder drug continued to keep her out of it, but Logan felt awful. As far as he was concerned, it was all his fault. If he would have controlled himself, if he would have gotten her to the docs faster … if, if, if.

With no idea on how else to handle it, he simply settled in for the long haul as she let it go.

* * *

A few days later, the finals for the year were scheduled and K had to get started on her test for the riders. Logan's schedule was fairly busy, and K's was wide open. She had no inspiration on her obstacle course, and though physically she was feeling a lot better, there was no mistaking how depressed she was.

So the last thing she could do was to muster up anything she thought worthwhile for her class to do for their test. She was sitting on the fence, staring out at the animals alone when she finally gave up and started setting up rodeo panels. Alone.

Scott came down to help when Jean mentioned that K could use a hand, though the redhead hadn't bothered telling him what the plan was - and he was looking warily at what K was up to as she wrestled the panels into place.

"What are you planning on having them do? Where are all the obstacles?" he asked as he stepped forward and simply picked up the opposite end of the one she was fighting with.

"There is no obstacle course this year," K said dully. "I couldn't think of anything."

He frowned but nodded at that as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "That's too bad, I know the students loved it last year," he said, careful to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

She sighed, her hand on her hip and she balanced the panel, staring at the ground. "You got any bright ideas? Be my guest. I can't think of anything that sounds worthwhile." She looked frustrated before she dropped her gaze and gestured around them. "I can't even think right."

Scott was quiet a moment. "K, I'm more than happy to help you pull this together. I'll work all night if that's what you need from me. But why don't we sit down and make a plan," he told her, as she looked ready to cry. Jean had filled him in and frankly, he'd been waiting for this to happen. Especially when Jean had told him that this time, even though it had taken some time, she'd been honestly looking forward to it.

She was quiet for a long while before she finally let go of the panel and headed over to the shade tree that was near the fence. "I think I'm going nuts, Scott," K said finally, and all the fight looked like it had drained out of her. He set the panel down and walked over to sit next to her, even draping his arm across her shoulders, and pulling her into him.

"You're not going nuts. You've been hurt," Scott said carefully. "Do I need to kick Logan's ass?" he tipped his head down to try to get her to look at him and he did his best to look perfectly serious when she glanced up at him.

She barked out a little half laugh, and a small smile started to creep onto her face, which only got Scott to grin at her and give her a little squeeze. "You just need a break. Take off with Logan when the test is over. Take a month if you need it. Just don't forget you're one of us now. And we always take care of each other."

She fought back the tears as she finally leaned into him a little heavier. "Thanks, Scott. Let me know when you want to kick Logan's ass – he doesn't really need it … he's been great. But I'll bring popcorn."

He gave her the time she needed to relax, and as soon as she seemed to have leveled out, They began to hash out a plan to finish the course. By Scott's suggestion, and for the sake of time, this year it would be only half of the test. The other half was a speed and fun show divided by age.

K used the test as something to focus on and she made her way from one teacher to the next to ask them to pitch in for prizes for each of the classes. Scott picked out who would judge the obstacles, and between them, they had a solid plan in place in no time. It took both of them a solid week to finish the course, but it was a lot more interesting than what either of them could manage on their own.

And of course, Jean was more than happy to babysit while Scott helped Logan to keep K's mind moving and not focused on what had happened.

The day of the test K had an inspired thought– the first she'd really had since her she'd lost the little one that was anything like herself. She was practically bouncing as she explained the plan to Logan, who grinned at her as she outlined it. For the first time in weeks, her enthusiasm was contagious, and he hadn't seen her really smile in what seemed like far too long. Abbey was even clapping as her mother got more animated. When she was through, she was waiting for his opinion when he slid his hand into her hair and simply kissed her.

"Anything you want, darlin'," he told her, as she bit her lip.

"Anything?" she asked, one eyebrow raised as her smile grew into a more troublemaking expression. He nodded, trying to keep the growl at bay that wanted to spring out at her saucy grin.

She kissed him again - much longer and more involved than he'd been treated to in a while, and he got just as lost in it as she did until the kiss broke and she leaned her forehead on his. "Be at the course ten minutes early," K said low. "You're going to be my special helper."

When he got to the course, he was surprised to see her  _other_ special helpers in attendance as well. She had five people in total, herself included for this 'special' assignment.

"OK," K said, her whole body language apparently back to pure confidence. "So, here's the deal, everyone gets a number … which – draw a number." She held out her cowboy hat and shook it lightly. Bobby and Kitty looked at each other with a frown before finally doing as she'd asked. K looked at everyone's numbers and wrote down the results. "Okay. Now put them back in the hat. The students are waiting at the start of the course, so … have a seat."

She took a few steps away then rushed back over to kiss the sense out of Logan before she headed out to where the students were gathered. She clapped her hands once to get their attention and dove right into it. "Alright kids – last test you have this year, and it's going to be a fun one. We have the obstacle course – it's numbered, so just follow numeric order. Last obstacle is being set up now – last minute change." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled to herself before she turned back to face them. "But - before you start the course, you  _must_ draw a number, one through five. This number will be who your partner for the course is." She turned to point to where Scott was setting up a half barrel flat part up. When your number is drawn, your partner will go stand on the barrel. We're doing a pick up race."

The students all seemed to have their own reactions - though most of them looked excited to try it.

"All riders have to run down and turn the barrel – where your partner will jump on the back of the horse with you," K explained as if they needed reminding. "Then, once your passenger is safely on board with you, you both then race back to the starting line. Got it?" The explanation was as much for the 'helpers' as it was the students, so she met their surprised gazes then turned back to the students.

"Alright, pay attention now. I'll run it so you can see how it works and that it CAN be done. OK? First up – draw a number. I got three." She turned around and grinned at Logan. "You're up, sweetheart." He shook his head and headed over to the barrel, taking a seat to wait for her to hit the second to last obstacle. K walked over and grabbed the first horse in the line, before hopping on and nodding to Scott to start the clock.

In short order, the students were howling as K ran the course, taking bets on what the story was on the last obstacle. When she got closer, Logan was ready and waiting. She dropped her arm nearest him and he grabbed on, then hopped on behind her and grabbed the mane in front of her as she kicked the horse on. Logan barely kept a solid hold as she pushed the horse forward, then skidded to a stop past the finish. Logan was laughing as he purposely slipped off the back, landed on his feet and offered to help her off the horse with a grin. K laughed along with him as she turned to the students.

"Any questions?" Logan was holding her up as she grinned, breathless, and more than happy to hold onto him for support.

Only Jubilee rose her hand. "So Wolvie's number three? That means if we pull three we have to pull his heavy butt up?" She looked pale as K turned to her husband with a grin.

"Well, the odds are stacked against you, honestly. I hold number four, so you'll be haulin' metal on two of us. Kitty, Bobby and Jean round out the group. Good luck! Who's first?" K shouted out, and despite the odds, the students were ready to go, lining up for their turn at the hat.

The consensus of course was that no one wanted Logan, their reasoning being that he'd just be too damn heavy to pull, though when Chloe drew him, it was apparent that he was a top choice. He did most of the work of hopping on and didn't pull on the rider at all, instead reaching for the mane to hold himself on. K ended up being the pick though, of course. She was just as good about staying on without affecting her rider, and simply having her on board got the horse to try harder.

Though they all had fun and all had their bonuses. Kitty and Jean were light enough that even if they did pull on the rider, it didn't matter. Bobby was by far the worst to pull though. He was enough a weight that if he didn't sit perfectly square, it was a sloppy ride, and on more than one run, the horse ended up bucking. When it was through, the students were again requesting the teachers run the course, dying to see them do the pickup race, ending the race with Logan riding it himself.

He didn't bother to draw, though, instead shouting toward his wife. "K, honey, get your ass on that barrel," which got grins and giggles from large sections of the students, and a grin from Jean when K simply smiled and jogged off to do as he'd asked.

Logan ran the race well, smirking obnoxiously as he rocketed towards K, who just barely made it on, one hand in mane, the other around his waist as he urged the horse to run. At the finish, the gelding he was riding tried so hard to stop he nearly sat down, skidding a good twenty feet beyond the finish. K laughed as she held onto him, and he joined her in the laughter with his hand resting over the one around his waist.

Scott was busy tallying up the scores while K called for a 20 minute break to give the horses a chance to get rested for the older kids' speed races.

At the end of the day, everyone had a good time, and Logan again helped K to pass out the awards for the obstacle course. The teachers that donated prizes for the rodeo got to hand out their donations as K announced them with Abbey on her hip, helping by waving at the students as they passed her. When it was all done, Scott announced there would be a cookout at the pool as an end of year celebration.

But K quietly slipped away from the crowd with Abbey, and Logan quickly caught up to her. "You sneakin' out, darlin'?" he asked, opening the door for her.

She smiled softly as she kissed their little girl, then laid her down with the little one half asleep, totally worn out from all the fun going on around her. As K stood up, Logan slipped his hand across her back, resting it on her hip as he stood behind her, both of them watching Abbey sigh as she slipped deeper into her slumber.

Finally, K turned to face him, sliding her hand into his hair and leaning in for a well-earned kiss. "I've had enough of the crowd today. It was fun, but I've got a limit," she said, pulling her arms around his neck. Though it wasn't long before she was turning the heat up on him.

"Not sure we should be foolin' around," he told her as she raised an eyebrow his way.

"No?" she asked, leaning into him to kiss his neck.

Logan took a few steps backwards, sliding his hands to her wrists, stopping her progress on pulling at his shirt.

"No," he replied.

She wrinkled her brow wondering what she'd done wrong now, but he held her gaze while she ran the spectrum of emotions, settling on rejection.

"Oh," she said quietly before she tried to step back, waiting for him to release her hands.

He shook his head on seeing the look on her face. "I just want to make sure you're alright, sweetheart," he told her as her spirits fell.

"No, no. I get it. You don't have to explain. I'll just ... I'll just wash up real quick. Go to bed. You go ahead and do whatever you were planning on," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around her middle when she managed to pull her hands out of his.

"K," he said, trying to stop her before she slipped past him and closed the bathroom door behind her. This was not at all what he was trying to do, but she was just moving so fast, he couldn't follow her train of thought and he was getting whiplash even trying to.

When he heard the water start up, he scrubbed one hand over his face and dropped onto the bed, trying to figure out how to fix it and sure that he'd really screwed up this time.

K took her time and washed her hair slowly, reasonably sure that Logan would be onto other things when she got out. She knew that Abbey would sleep for a solid couple of hours, so there was no reason for him to stick around while she was asleep in her crib and knew that K was just washing up. He could lock the door on his way out and no one would bother them. When she stepped out of the shower though, she could hear Abbey laughing.

 _Well, at least the girl knows how to entertain herself_ , she thought as she wrapped the towel around herself tightly. When K opened the door, it was to find Abbey out of her crib, and K quickly headed out of the bedroom to see where her little girl had gone.

As it turned out, Abbey was in the living room pulling on Logan's sideburns while he made faces at her, getting her to laugh. He was on his back and she was laying on his chest laughing hysterically and squealing. He tipped his head back and looked up at K upside down with a smile with Abbey drooling on him as he greeted her

"Dinner's almost done. Kitty wanted to take Abbey for the night, I told her that'd be fine," Logan said.

K stared at him for a moment, but honestly didn't see the point in one on one time, since she thought he'd been pretty clear earlier about not wanting to play around. She tightened her mouth, nodded once, then retreated back to the bedroom to get dressed. She slipped on her oldest, rattiest, most unflattering flannel shirt and a pair of yoga pants, and her still wet hair hung over her shoulders when Kitty came in, grinning at the three of them.

"You're  _sure_ you don't mind Abbey spending the night with me?" Kitty asked as K kissed her daughter.

"No, she loves her big sister," K said "But if she fusses too much or gives you any trouble, just bring her right back, alright?"

Kitty grinned, stealing a glance Logan's way as she agreed, then took Abbey's bag and waved goodnight with Abbey to Logan and K. As soon as the little one was gone, Logan pulled her over to grab a bite to eat, though it was clear from the get go that he wasn't sure how to kick off anything even resembling a conversation.

As soon as they were done, K made a beeline for the bathroom again to brush her teeth and more on less ready to turn in. She climbed into bed and had just gotten comfortable when Logan asked her to join him in the living room. She rolled her eyes with a groan and pushed the covers back before she went out to where he was, somewhat irritated that he'd waited until she was comfy before calling for her. When she got to him, he had a new set of leathers waiting for her on the couch.

"What's this for?" she asked, arms crossed and frowning.

"Why don't you try 'em on, we can go for a ride," he offered.

She eyed him suspiciously before she simply started to strip on the spot then squeezed into the new leathers. She headed into the bedroom to find an appropriate shirt, and came out in a tight black tank top. Logan did a double take when he saw her realizing she how little else she was wearing when she pulled her hair into a braid. "Ready when you are," K said before she made her way over to slip her boots on.

They hopped on his bike, since Logan insisted on taking just the one bike out this time. They headed down the road, and K leaned into him like she had on their first ride together, but like that first ride, she was sure not to hold on as they rode. He took her all over the countryside, finally turning down that old dirt road that led to his hidden mossy cabin.

"What are you doing?" she asked over his shoulder.

He smiled to himself and didn't answer as he continued down the bumpy road, only stealing a glance over his shoulder when she leaned away from him. When they got to the end of the trail, she jumped off before he could turn it around or kill it. He followed quickly, and grabbed her hand to keep her from bolting on him.

"You trust me?" he asked, she just stared at him

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" she asked.

"That's not an answer. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then walk with me, not ahead of me," he said as he laced their fingers together. He pulled her closer and stole a long kiss before he led her down the trail.

"Logan. You've brought me here before," she said as he chuckled.

"Humor me," he told her, taking her deeply into the woods. When she smelled the familiar scent of dust and moss, she knew they were there even before she could see it. He leaned forward, breathing on her neck, and kissing her every now and again, taking his time before they got to the cabin.

"Logan -" she started to say, ready to call him out on whatever this was, but he put a finger over her lips.

"Trust me," he said, letting his hands slide down her sides to her hips before moving her toward the cabin and kissing her all the way.

"I didn't think you wanted to fool around," she said finally, after she'd broken the kiss, though she couldn't help but smile when he growled in response and reasserted himself.

* * *

Things were shredded in the cabin shortly thereafter. The table was done for. The bed – well that needed replacing anyhow. He watched her as she dressed, deciding on the spot that K in leather pants was worth whatever price he'd have to pay to keep the smile on her face.

"Woman, I swear," he said, shaking his head, giving up completely on finding his shirt when she slid up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She slipped out of his grasp and left the little cabin, before Logan could get his boots on, purposely baiting him into chasing her in the forest.

It wasn't a long game though, and when he caught her, he pressed her against a tree as they started fooling around again. She was just about to shimmy out of her pants again when he froze, searching the cloaked forest.

She opened her mouth to say something, and held her breath when he put his hand over her mouth before she could speak. It was clear that he heard  _something_ out there. She watched him for a moment then her gaze snapped towards the same direction he was looking, scanning for movement.

Logan looked over his shoulder in time to watch the weak moonlight glimmer on her blades as she slowly and silently slid out her claws. He waited, far more comfortable simply letting them fly when the time was right. The two of them silently slid into a more familiar back to back position as they watched the woods around them. He felt her tense against his back then crouch, ready to spring at whatever was out there, though no scent foreign to the forest other than their own was in the air.

Then, almost too quiet to hear, they caught the sound of whatever or whoever it was slowly creeping away, when they heard it crest the hill to the south, Logan motioned for her to get moving, looking over his shoulder as they went.

When they reached the bike, they were both stunned. It was totally trashed. Forget undriveable, it was  _unsalvageable_. Every single chrome detail was crushed, the engine block was even somehow torn apart, gasoline was soaked into the ground and the seats and tires slashed.

There was nothing left for him to try to fix.

Irritated, he kicked the crumpled fender and took her hand in his, already simply walking back to the road where  _maybe_ they could either catch a ride or call for one.

They were both on high alert. They didn't need to discuss it. It was clear that the mystery person in the woods had to be the one that trashed the bike, or at least was in cahoots with them. K was openly disappointed that the jackass in the woods hadn't bothered to engage them though.

They were halfway out when they were lit up with floodlights from all angles. Blinded by the sudden brightness, neither could see what was happening, back to back and claws out. Before they could make a move or adjust to the light, shots rang out. K looked to her leg to find darts in her thigh. She turned toward Logan, and realized that whoever it was had hit him with similar darts, and he was already shaking his head hard.

In a panic, she did the only thing she could think of and tried screaming out mentally for Jean, praying she might be able to hear them as another round of darts hit them both. Her vision went unfocused and suddenly, K's legs wobbled and gave way. She dropped to the ground, her claws retracted on their own, but Logan wasn't quite that far yet.

He turned to look at her as her head dipped forward. "No! Don't close your eyes – don't -" he fell silent as four more hit him in the neck and chest. He wavered, then fell next to her, leaning toward her, his claws in. When it was all said and done, they managed to crumple next to each other, nearly holding hands.


	20. Paging Mr. Wilson

Kitty and Abbey had just finished up breakfast when Abbey started to get fussy. Big sissy was fun, but she wanted mom & dad now. Kitty brought her down to the boat house and let herself in.

"Hey guys, she did great last night, no trouble going to sleep at all, but she's ready to be home," Kitty called out, though her voice dropped off to a whisper when she realized no one was there.

Holding Abbey tightly, she walked into their bedroom. The door was open, so she was reasonably sure she wouldn't walk in on anything she'd need therapy for later, but there was no sign of them.

Kitty frowned to herself and started to think it through. She distinctly remembered hearing Logan's bike take off last night, but the more she thought about it, she realized that she didn't hear him come back in. She handed Abbey one of her toys from her crib and took her back to the house. It wasn't like them to be gone if they were expecting Abbey. Already, Kitty was becoming more and more convinced with every step away from the boathouse that there was something wrong.

Jean scrunched up her nose when Kitty came back with the little girl fussing and looking more angry the closer they got."What's up? I thought for sure that K would be looking for her." Jean said, and Kitty looked far too serious for it to be what Jean thought it was - sure that Kitty had simply walked in at an inopportune time.

"They're not there," Kitty replied as Jean took Abbey from her and started trying to tickle her away from her fussing.

"Well … where would they be?" Jean asked as she tried to put on a smile for the little one.

"I don't know. I heard them leave last night, but I don't remember hearing them come back." She kicked at the floor with the toe of one sneaker. "You want to maybe go take a look for them with Cerebro?" Kitty suggested, wringing her hands.

Jean looked surprised, then glanced up at the clock. When she saw that it was past nine, she nodded and mentally reached out to Scott to come and play with Abbey while she started searching.

* * *

"C'mon pretty girl, time to wake up," a sing-song voice echoed the room from just over K's head while it's owner remained out of view. She turned her head away toward the voice while she pressed her eyes shut harder before opening them, blinking as she looked around, to find a rather terrifying white-tiled room.

As soon as she realized they type of room she was in - with the bright overhead lights shining in her face so she couldn't see far out from the illuminated center, she startled and pulled hard only to find she'd been tied down tightly to a metal table.

She panicked right off, and out of the darkness, a red and black covered figure stepped forward, trying to get her to settle down. "Easy, easy … you're fine. Just … in the wrong place with the wrong guy."

K tried to relax, but knew that wasn't going to happen, though she at least settled on looking relaxed.

"That's a good girl," the guy said as he loudly dragged a metal chair closer to the exam table and flipped it around so he could sit in it backwards and continue his chat. "Hey, tell me – just out of curiosity, what are you doing with that jerk anyhow? You got self esteem problems? Daddy issues? You know he's older than dirt, and that pretty much every girl he screws around with ends up dead, right? What gives? Is it a deathwish? Uninformed? I just don't get what everyone sees in him."

"Who the hell are you?" she managed, though her voice was smoky from disuse.

"Oh, right. I'm not as popular as the ol' canucklehead over there, I keep forgetting. They call me Deadpool. I was hired to pick up your little … whatever the hell he is. Date? Boyfriend? Special 'friend'? Whatever. You got to come along because of your pretty  _shiny_  hardware. Where did that come from, by the way?" his voice had taken on a suspiciously hard edge.

But K wasn't about to answer, instead, craning her neck to try and see where Logan was.

"Oh, he's here. Don't you worry your little head about that. You just don't get to see him. Sorry about that, my employer just wasn't expecting a girl-verine. HA HA HA. Oh man, that's funny." He sighed to himself and mimed wiping away a tear, since the mask made it impossible to actually do so. "I crack myself up. That's funny, right?" he looked as if he was waiting for an answer before he giggled to himself, hopped to his feet and walked away, leaving her tied up tightly to a chair in the middle of a dark, damp concrete room. "Hey, don't go wandering off! I'll be back so we can chat again. We're gonna have a lot of fun together!"

For a moment, when the door was open, she thought she could hear low voices echoing from down the hall, but that was quickly overpowered by Deadpool's incessant chatter. She opened her mouth to call out to him, and instead flinched as the heavy metal door clanged shut behind him, leaving her alone and tied tight in a freakin' surgical suite.

* * *

Hours had passed, and finally Jean walked out of Cerebro looking grim. She was sure going in that it would be a simple matter, but … she couldn't find them anywhere. And it was clear that they needed to expand their search- or at least the search party. "I need a favor, Henry." she said as she walked into Hank's lab. "You and Logan both are in the Avengers, and Logan and K are gone." he removed his glasses as he turned to look at her. "I can't locate them with Cerebro. Maybe your other team can help."

"Consider it done. When did they disappear?" Hank asked as he headed for his desk to make the call.

She let out a visible sigh of relief at knowing someone else would be involved in the search as well. "Some time last night, or early this morning, I'm not entirely sure. Kitty was watching Abbey last night - and when she brought her back - they weren't there."

Hank nodded as he called out to the Avengers, though he too, had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. With some luck, they could get this straightened out quickly.

Upstairs, Abbey was clearly not happy. She had abandoned trying to play and was just curled into Scott and flat didn't want to move. He'd tried to make her happy, but when she simply started pushing toys away, he got the clue fast and instead found a comfortable spot to snuggle in. It was obvious that she was going to be hard to deal with if she couldn't see one of her parents soon.

* * *

K heard footsteps echoing down the hall growing closer. She still jumped when the latch to the door was moved though. The sound was so much louder than it should have been as it echoed in the cement room.

"How did I miss you over all these years," the still unseen man said, though his voice echoed through the mostly dark room and she followed his path in her head as his footfalls echoed the room around her. He began to walk closer on her blind side, of course. And when his hands rested on either side of her face, she startled - somehow not expecting him to be quite that close, that fast.

She did not, however, speak. She didn't want to give this person anything.

"I'd heard they'd continued their experimentations without me. I thought the rumors were simply posturing. A young woman with the same skill set as Weapon X. Easier to control. Easier to blend in. Harder to train … but less of a stand out for assassinations… and genetically … entirely different than any other weapon they'd used before." He paused and she could feel her heart pacing a little quicker somehow. "I'd love to know why that is."

She refused to say anything, willing her hands to look relaxed as she focused on keeping her claws in. When he stepped around the table, she finally caught a glimpse of him. Tall, pale, and with harsh angles to his features - his gaze was sharp, his appearance impeccable outside of the glowing red diamond in the center of his head.

He took a moment to watch her with a smirk that was honestly terrifying before he simply started to place leads and wires here and there with a practiced hand that showed exactly how skilled he was. He used a light touch, though for as quickly as he moved, the spots he'd touched seemed to almost burn with the knowledge that he'd been there.

"I can see why they would have liked you," he said in an almost conversational tone as he continued his work - cutting away whatever fabric was impeding his study as he worked. "Though I'd argue the blending in angle ... not exactly a plain face."

He smirked to himself - certainly not to her, since he seemed to be more talking to himself than anything anyhow. When she was all wired up, he pulled over some monitors and hit a few buttons before he stepped back. "I'll be back for you soon enough. Try to remain calm while I get my baseline." He met her gaze and honestly smiled. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

Her heart ticked up faster and he reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder in what would have been consoling from a normal physician. "What did I just  _say_ about getting a solid baseline?" he said at a whisper that sounded more like a threat, then with a hollow, deep chuckle, he turned to head for the door.

"You and Logan … should not have gone forward with this union of yours without my knowledge," he said as he left the room, again giving K a start when the door clanged shut behind him.

When he returned, for some reason, K had not expected him to do what he did. The cuts, examinations - the sampling of pretty much every organ in her body, though the swearing he did when he found he couldn't access her bone marrow was impressive - even though K herself barely registered much of it.

Not when she was in shock so heavily.

When her monitors wouldn't stop crashing, finally, the tall man let out a growl of displeasure and tore his surgical garb off and pulled a sheet over her. "We're not finished, my dear girl." He stormed off, complaining about how irritating her healing speed was and how much of a double edged sword that little issue was.

K, meanwhile, closed her eyes and melted backward as much as she was able, half gasping for a breath as she fell asleep.

* * *

The Avengers had been  _interesting_ to speak to, to put it lightly.

Steve had of course, dove right into the search, a grim expression on his face from the word 'go'. That had been encouraging. At First. But when a few days had passed and there was still no sign of them at all, Scott was ready to go looking even without a lead.

Until Steve stopped him cold.

"You're not going out there," Steve said, holding up one hand Scott's direction.

"Like hell," Scott said, completely irritated that Cap was trying to horn in on what he was going to do. "He was on our team  _first_ , and you haven't made any progress. I'm going after my teammate." He made to step around Steve, but stopped again when Steve clapped a hand on his shoulder and bodily blocked his path.

"Scott. There's more to it than a simple search party," Steve said. "You should know that when Abbey was born, Logan had some papers drawn up…"

"No," Scott said in a determined tone.

"... if they don't come back-"

"I said  _no._ "

Steve stopped and tipped his chin down. "If you don't want her, then I'll move down to the next name on the list."

"That's not …." Scott let out a frustrated sound from between clenched teeth. " _They're coming back_."

"Scott. It's been almost a week with no sign of either of them," Steve reasoned before he gestured to Abbey who was sitting with Jean and not at all her usual perky self. "I'm not saying it's a permanent arrangement yet, but for now, this is what's best. She needs you to be here with her." He gave Scott's shoulder a squeeze. "Let me do the digging. We'll find him."

"And in the meantime - while you're doing whatever it is Avengers do," Jean cut in before she gently handed Abbey to Scott. "Well, I'm going to keep looking too." Flames flashed behind her eyes as she stormed off toward the elevator - fully intending to use Cerebro to figure it out. But when she got there, the doors were locked, and it was frustrating. More so than any time previous because she couldn't DO anything. A fact that Scott was none-too-silent about in the psychic bond that the two of them shared.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the tall, pale doctor had been around. He'd made a point to leave K alone when it seemed like her healing wasn't keeping up as well as he'd like - apparently tickled with some possibility in the gene sequence that he wasn't prepared to kill her outright. Yet.

She'd already learned that to fight him was a waste of time since he would simply freeze her in place and manipulate her into the restraints when she struggled against him or his helpers.

He'd put her in a metal-lined cell after his last round of digging- not that she had the energy to find a way out. She was leaned against the wall, half asleep when the door to the cell opened again. It took everything she had to school her heart into remaining at a steady tempo.

"You know I've been listening for the past few days when he was working over Wolvie … and I gotta ask … is it true?" Deadpool asked quietly, kneeling down to see her face as she stewed. "You've got a kid with him? Like, on  _purpose_?" She remained silent, but her jaw tightening up was confirmation enough for him. "Oh man, I can't stand by while a kid gets killed. Or orphaned. Even if I  _don't_ like that little hairy weasel much. Last thing we need is another Daken running around."

Her gaze locked onto him suddenly, and she frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" she rasped out at just over a whisper before he reached over and patted the top of her head, shushing her.

"Why am I not surprised that he didn't tell you about his firstborn?" Deadpool said, shaking his head slowly. "That's just like him to leave out important details like grown, murderous supervillain wanna-be children."

He rose up halfway from his crouch, then looked down the hallway before leaning forward and putting his hand on her knee. "Alright lissen here. Big, tall, and Sinister stepped out for a little bit. I'll get you out of here, but I'm not on board for helping that conceited little hairball. Just  _go_. Enjoy your little girl," he told her, and K finally spoke at just over a low growl.

"Just point me to where my husband is," she told him, though he was already shaking his head at her.

Deadpool stared at her for a long moment then drew in a quick breath and held up one finger. "I'm not going to lecture you on how to handle your life, but really, sweetie - you need to just go."

She got to her feet - clearly unsteady and started toward him. "I'm not leaving without him," K growled out, and in a heartbeat, she crossed the space and was ready to send a claw through his skull. But aside from that one quick violent movement that still threatened his melon, she was perfectly still as she stood. He couldn't even see her breathing.

"Oh kaaay. Yeah, he's down the hall, to your left and two doors down. It's just me and a Pale Creepy Sinister, soo -"

K spun on her heel and stalked off the way Deadpool directed. When she got near the door Logan was supposed to be in, she could hear Sinister hissing out something to him. Peeking through the open sliding window on the door, she could see his back to her, Logan restrained to a and table and bleeding copiously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Deadpool waving at her to come back to where he was hiding in plain sight.

"Listen, that guy's got some serious skills, and no qualms about beating on a woman. You should go. Cut your losses here," he told her. "Why would you want Logan around your kid anyhow? He's a lowlife murderer."

She leveled a glare his way with a finger in his face as her rage began to bubble up. "No. You listen.  _He's mine_. And if I don't do  _something_ this jack-hole is going to come after my daughter too. I will  _not_ just leave my  _husband_ and play hide and seek with this lunatic. I'm not waiting for anyone to come after me," she growled out low. "So you can either help me get in there, or you can turn your back and walk away like a little bitch baby."

"Hey. That hurts," Deadpool said, one hand over his heart as she glared harder at him. "It's just … okay. So, he paid me  _really really well_  to catch Wolverine. It's nothing personal, really."

K stared at him openly for a long moment. "How much."

"What?"

"How. Much."

"You're not going to  _hire me_  to help," he said with a little laugh, the disbelief clear in his voice. "Look at you - you don't have any money on you." He gestured openly to the little hospital gown-like frock she had on.

K looked down at the thin fabric then back up to him with a lot more assertiveness to her tone. "You're going to do it because you know I'm right," she told him.

Deadpool stared back at her for a moment then paced a small circle gesturing wildly and muttering to himself completely nonsensical - as if he was conversing with someone unseen. "It's not like we have a code - yes, I KNOW Sinister's crazy. And only like … the junior league evil team." He had his hands on his hips and his head tipped as far back as he could make it go. "Fi-i-i-i-iine," he said before he rolled his shoulders and walked over to her with his hand out. "Gimmie ten bucks."

K looked at him with her lips parted, frowning. "Ten bucks and you've hired me. Special price for a pretty lady in less fabric than what's socially acceptable."

She shook her head blinking up at him before she gestured with both hands to her sides. "Where the hell do you think I have money on me?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, but I figured I'd get to watch you find it. Hey, you can pay me after the job's done, alright? Just, um …. Huh. This is going to be hard." He put one hand over his mouth, thinking it over. "You got the number for the Westchester Playboy Mansion?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"The … the X-Mansion … the  _school._ "

"Yes, I know the number," she said, frowning at him, though she very nearly bit him when a moment later, he picked her up bodily and covered her mouth with one hand and started to run.

"Don't fight me," he growled into her ear, but that was exactly the very last thing that K was going to listen to from the way Wade had her arms pinned. She kicked and struggled, and after a hard kick, she jammed her heel into his knee, and the two of them went down hard. "Damnit, woman!"

As soon as they were on the ground, she started to struggle harder, and he grabbed wildly to get her to stop, almost begging her to calm down. He had no idea that he was hitting her worst triggers, and she  _couldn't_ stop fighting him. He was on his side, hugging her tight from behind and trying to shush her as she struggled, and his knee healed. He thought she was losing steam when he got both of them back upright, until she flat out went completely limp

He tried to get a solid grip on her upper arms, and he was entirely too slow as she slipped her hands onto his hips then slid her hands down as she slipped free - only pausing when she wrapped her hands around the twin .50 caliber semi automatic handguns Deadpool had strapped to his legs.

She unholstered them as she slipped down his legs, then rolled so that she was on her back with both of them aimed at him. K's eyes were wide, but the weapons were rock steady.

Deadpool quickly held up both hands and took a step back. "Okay, okay. Take it easy, I'm on your side … don't … don't shoot me." He was perfectly calm as he attempted to ease her mind. "K. Sweetie …" She met his gaze and tipped her head to the side slightly. "It won't kill me. So please … save me the pain. I'm not going to hurt you. Or Logan."

She was breathing roughly, and he wasn't sure if he'd gotten through to her yet. "I wasn't trying to do anything shifty. I swear. I just … I wanted to get you out of the building."

"Not without him."

"I know, I know," Wade said, both hands still up at shoulder level. "But if you want to call home, or even get to where the telepaths are worth two shits, we need to go out. Of the building."

"Psychic dampeners," K breathed out, and just like that, it was clear that Wade was relieved, and the smile was apparent in his voice.

"That's right. Psychic dampeners. And a faraday cage to kill cell phones. Yes. So we … you and me … have to go outside, so we can get your hairy lover out." He took a cautious step forward then paused before proceeding forward again when she didn't pull the trigger. "I'm not going to touch your guns. Consider that a gift. So you don't shoot me, okay?"

All at once, K let out a breath and her shoulders relaxed and Wade rushed forward to gently guide her outside. She gripped the weapons tighter and again, he reminded her he wasn't going to touch her guns.

They were barely outside before Jean broke into her thoughts sounding both relieved and upset.

 _Where have you been?_ Jean projected.  _We've been looking everywhere!_

K concentrated and tried to focus on how to project back while Wade had pushed a cell phone at her and told her over and over to 'phone home'. She was still working off of a lot of adrenaline from moments before.  _I don't know … I'm with a guy in a red suit. He says his name is Deadpool … and someone is cutting into Logan. He doesn't look good._ She paused then turned around again.  _I'm going back in there._

Of course by that time, Wade had his phone to his ear, calling the Mansion via more traditional means. "Hello, Yes, Xavier Institute? Wonderful. I am calling on the behalf of one of your teachers – or mascot or whatever the hell he is. Are you missing a cranky furry little powder keg and his lovely lady friend? You are? Well, come get 'em, or what's left of them. He's kind of busy right now." he said distractedly, and there was a pause on the line while he looked around. "Oh, we … have a little trouble …"

The connection to Jean was cut short when two Marauders led the charge toward the pair of them and K let loose with Wade's guns - shooting both of them with double taps as Wade tried to relay their position to whoever he was torturing on the phone.

"You shot him in the  _face!_ Oh, man ... you do  _not_ want to piss this woman off!" Deadpool laughed, then cleared his throat. "Whassat? Oh right yeah! You guys just totally missed it - there were a couple Marauders -"

Two more shots rang out and Wade cringed before he took a sword off of his back. "Hey, listen, it's been great chatting with you, Mr. Popsicle pants, but we're a little bit busy with Mr. Sinister's entourage, so if you don't mind … Just … trace the call."

He hung up and dropped his cell into a pocket at his belt then drew his second katana to dive into the fight with K, who was working her way through Marauders one shot at a time.

K was hyper focused on making every bullet count when Jean's mental voice echoed in her head.  _I have you - Scott was out looking already, he's not too far from where you are, just don't let Sinister disappear with Logan._

 _Don't worry,_  was K's mental response.  _I'm not leaving without him._

The fight picked up if nothing else by sheer numbers, and she knew by what he'd done to her, that she didn't have too long before Sinister did something that would take time for Logan to bounce back from, so she darted forward once the bullets were spent - claws out as she fought her way closer to her husband.

But all at once, the massive foot soldiers stepped back, out of the way and just as K spun, her arm drawn back - she found herself frozen in place and she panicked, knowing full well who it was that had come to join the fight.

"I don't recall blatant betrayal as part of your job, Mr. Wilson," Sinister hissed out, glaring at the also-frozen Deadpool. He took a moment to take the swords out of Wade's hands before he plunged both of them straight through Wade's chest, eliciting a string of curses in combinations K had never heard before.

Sinister turned toward K and simply gestured for his Marauders to take her back inside. "And it seems as though further testing is needed, my dear," he said.

She was in a pure panic. She was positive that he wasn't going to take her to the same room Logan was in - or even the same room she'd been in. They were screwed and she knew it.

They'd turned down another hallway when Deadpool's cursing seemed to shift, and after a few beats of silence that had K wondering if he'd died - the lunatic started laughing.

But she didn't have long to wait to see what it was that was happening as the entire hallway was suddenly filled with a bright red light - and an almost sizzling electrical sound. The Marauders around her and Sinister himself went sailing by only to slam into the wall at the end of the hall, though K wasn't far behind them - stuck with the group of them.

It wasn't unlike being hit by a truck, and when it let up, the Marauders were out, and Sinister was snarling as he got to his feet.

A metallic device skidded across the slick floor - lights flashing on it as it did so, and K looked up just in time to see Scott approaching looking entirely furious. She was so taken off guard at seeing him like that -  _so_ angry - that she nearly missed his little hand signal to get down.

She slipped down flat and an instant later, she could feel the beam passing millimeters from her face as he blasted Sinister and his Marauder again. She thought she could hear the man screaming, but when she opened her eyes again, and Scott pulled her to her feet, she did not miss that the creep's body looked broken in about half a dozen ways.

"He'll be back - eventually. He damaged Hank's inhibitor field," Scott said through gritted teeth as Henry made his way over to collect the damaged device and start to give her a quick once over.

But K pulled away from him and simply started down the hall at a jog, looking for where Logan was held. She could remember the path is … but it was hard to think when she was that shellshocked by everything that could happen.

It wasn't hard though, when she heard Deadpool talking, to find him. Wade had just started fiddling with the restraints, and was trying to make it sound like this was all reasonable. "It was a really high pay day," Wade was saying. "Really. Nothing personal, ha-ha?"

But Logan looked entirely unamused- particularly when Wade couldn't undo the restraints. He smiled crookedly though when K pushed him out of the way and simply cut through one of the restraints and then reached up to cut through the collar he was wearing.

He was a bloody mess - and still partly opened up - which only had K pushing to clean him up and patch him up while Scott stopped outright on seeing the set up around them - and began to destroy everything he could find.

"Oh, we're wrecking things?" Wade asked before he abandoned the two ferals to join Scott and Hank … though Hank was stealing the notes rather than destroying them.

K simply gave Logan a long kiss while he stitched himself together, relieved that he was alright, and when Scott got irritated with Deadpool - which wasn't long into it - Wade took up a position to keep watch over the two of them.

"Wow, Logan. Hey, you know she's a keeper when she'll stand by you while your guts are hanging out," Wade joked with the two ferals ignoring him entirely. Until he got too close, and then Logan's foot flew up and tagged Wade in the side of the neck.

A muted crack echoed the room and Deadpool dropped to the ground, with Logan smirking up at K from where he was laid out. "He handed us over," Logan said as a means of explaining the hit.

"You're right," K said before she left him long enough to pick up Wade's gun. She waited until he started complaining again a few minutes later and shot him in the crotch without taking her eyes off of Logan.

Logan peeked over at Wade, barely picking up his head. "That is a little disturbing, darlin'," he coughed out as Deadpool moaned and swore.

"I protect what's mine," she growled out, earning a smile from Logan and a woof from Deadpool before Scott and Henry came over to help them.

Scott pulled Logan forward, though it was clear that Logan wasn't quite healed from the look on his face and the sound he made. It was enough to get Scott to stop and wait before getting him onto his feet.

Logan leaned on Scott, and K took the other side before Henry could step in to do so.

The march out was quicker than K had expected, and when they got outside, Scott swore under his breath when he saw that SHIELD had decided to show up to the party - late as usual. The medical team was already rushing over despite the protests from Logan and K both - though they backed off momentarily when Scott threatened them.

"We brought our own medical," Scott said with a glare. "If you want reports of what happened, you're going to have to make an appointment, but right now, I'm taking my teammates back home."

The medics froze, not sure of who's orders to follow - Stark, who was running the operation, and who was already walking toward them, or Scott - who was clearly ready to fight them over it. "What's it gonna hurt, Cyclops?" Stark called out. "It'd give us half a chance to make sure there are no trackers on them anywhere, and Logan's not healing as fast as he should. I can see it from here. Come on. Let me check them for implanted inhibitors too. Just … ten minutes."

Scott looked to Henry, who nodded lightly. "I don't have a means to scan them mobilly. It would be best to make sure it's not simply an overtaxed healing factor."

"I'm fine," Logan rumbled, though Scott nodded Stark's way, and in a few moments time, both ferals were being mobbed by medics.

They were at least somewhat careful about the fact that both were barely covered, and K insisted she was  _fine_ as they did their quick once over. "Come on, I'm fine, guys," K said to the medics.

"Ma'am, really, we're not trying to sneak a peek," one of the medics said quietly, wide eyed and clearly in fear of his life  _and_ his job. "I promise, we're not collecting anything - this is just to make sure you're healing."

"Let 'em look," Logan told her at a low rumble.

When K looked over to him, it was clear he was getting the shorter end of the stick since he  _wasn't_ healed right and they were working hard to get him together - with the scanner running over him too. "Only because you're cooperating," she told him before she let out a breath and nodded to the nearest medic.

It got to be an issue again, however, when Stark casually walked over toward K - whose back was to him - to see how things were going, stopping mid sentence as the medic cleaned up the blood around her neck and shoulders, not even close to reaching her chest, and desperately trying to avoid doing so. K looked over to Logan, pulled her bloodied hair off her back, and raised her arms as the medics checked her over, though she gave him a wink that had him shaking his head.

"Is … is everything alright over here?" Stark said gruffly, an attempt to sound businesslike while abandoning his facade of looking elsewhere.

"Alright!" Logan shouted, pushing the medics away as he snatched his shirt from Henry. "She's got a damn healing factor, and you can  _see_ she's healed.  _Back off._ "

The medic stepped back, looking terrified as Logan tossed his shirt to K, who quickly pulled it over her head rather than put the hospital gown back on. Scott gruffly pulled her to her feet, and gave Tony a glare while Logan got himself better upright.

"But how can you be sure?" Wade asked. "She could be hiding something … somewhere. She said she had ten bucks ..." Deadpool offered, peeking over at her before Scott let out a disgusted noise and pushed him back bodily with one hand - and used the other to steer K closer to Logan.

"Damnit, Wilson, I will stab you in the face," Logan growled, getting a little smile from his wife as she  _finally_ got to curl into his side. It wasn't like she'd ever hidden the fact that she loved it when he got possessive like that.

Before the scan was finished, Jean's voice came over the comm that Henry had handed to Logan.

"You'll have to clean up before you see Abbey," Jean said, "She's been upset since you two disappeared."

"You can … probably take a detour to the Helicarrier if you have to. I'm sure you can clean up there. I know you don't have one in the blackbird," Tony offered but K shook her head quickly.

"No way in hell I'm getting on that thing," she said leveling a finger at him.

"Well then... you could just use my house. Your clothes are still there," Tony said -but the comment only really made Deadpool's day.

"Wait, wait wait," Wade said, hands out in front of him. "So, you're married to  _him_  but you left clothes at HIS house?  _What_ is that all about, and can I get in on it?" he shouted before he rested his hand on K's shoulder.

Logan let out a growl, and Wade actually flinched. "I'm just sayin' – I totally have something to offer, okay?" he said, blowing a kiss toward both of them as he did a little shimmy.

"I'll keep that in mind," K said, grimacing. She still hadn't seen what the merc looked like under the mask, but figured it couldn't be good seeing as he was the only one still fully suited up.

After going to Starks' and washing up thoroughly, K slipped into the least offensive thing she could find of the clothes he'd stored there from her time in New York. Scott gave Logan a clean change of clothes off the Blackbird, and the pair gave Tony a little wave before finally boarding the Blackbird again, Westchester bound.

In the hangar, Kitty had brought Abbey to see them and she was nearly impossible to hold on to.

When K got close enough, Abbey threw herself towards her mother, wrapping her little arms around her neck, hugging her and checking over and over that it was her before shoving her hand down K's shirt. She smiled at her father when she saw him, reaching over to squeeze his nose when he leaned in to kiss her, but Abbey was entirely unwilling to let go of her mother for some time.

When she was finally convinced mom wasn't leaving, she began to wiggle madly, reaching for her father. She repeated the process with him, hugging him, checking that it was him and simply having him hold her once she'd melted into his shoulder, finally falling asleep on his chest. It was obvious that the rumble of his voice as she heard it through his chest very soothing after such a long stretch without Dad. They decided for their own sanity that she would sleep with them tonight, the little one resting peacefully, one hand on his mouth, the other in her shirt.

"We're going to need to talk," Scott said before the little trio headed to the boathouse. "About the papers."

Logan nodded, but didn't argue the point at all, especially when he saw the look on Scott's face. "Tomorrow," Logan promised, which got Scott to let out a breath and relax his shoulders.

"Make it afternoon," Scott said. "She needs the time."

"No kidding," Logan agreed before they finally got a chance to snuggle in just the three of them.


	21. Time To Pay The Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit disjointed to start ... lots of little scenes at the top, but it's all about a little passage of time, kids. And not missing the cutest stuff.

Scott had given Logan some time with Abbey and K once they got back - he'd wanted to chew into him. He really did, but the fact was - watching the expression shift on Logan's face when Abbey melted into his chest on their reunion had taken some of the wind out of Scott's sails. It was painfully clear that Logan was beyond relieved to be back with his daughter and wife … though that wasn't going to be enough in the long run.

Not when Scott had to get a few things off his chest. But he waited, giving the little family time to get over the initial shock that they'd endured. But after a few days had passed, Scott simply had to clear the air.

He waited until the adults had at least gotten a cup of coffee - and one for himself, of course before he cleared his throat. "I need a word," Scott said finally, and both Logan and K glanced up at him. Abbey had settled in after she'd been fed and was happily playing between the two of them.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but he never got the chance as Scott's jaw tightened and he started up first. "What the hell were you trying to pull with those papers, Logan?" Scott asked - though he was barely keeping it within the bounds of a normal tone. "You can't just …. You can't just decide something like that arbitrarily and  _not tell us._ "

"It was a  _failsafe_ ," Logan said. "That's all."

"You had  _legal papers,_ Logan. Legal papers that name Jean and I as guardians if you two ...!" All across the bridge of his nose and cheeks were bright red, and the very tips of his ears. It was a look that Logan was intimately familiar with - but not something that he thought should apply to this particular situation.

"I'll have them changed," Logan said flatly, not at all expecting Scott to turn him down for something this important.

"No! That's not …" Scott let out an irritated noise. "...  _that's not the point!_ "

The two ferals shared a look, and even Abbey had stopped what she was doing to watch Scott work his way through the different shades of red and maroon.

 _Nothing is supposed to happen to you, Logan,_  Jean projected.  _You took him off guard. He wasn't expecting to find out how much you trust him. Don't change the papers. You know we'll take care of her if something goes wrong. Just … don't do that, okay?_

 _Can't blame me for havin' a back up, Jeannie,_ Logan replied, though he was still watching Scott work his jaw over.  _With what we have comin' down on us all the time …_

 _That's the other part,_ Jean projected.  _Trust that we're going to stop anything that goes wrong. Please._

It was clear from the mental impression that he was projecting out that he thought this was all just an overreaction, and Jean really didn't want to escalate things.

"What Scott meant," Jean said, trying to close out the frustration around them as she made her way over to her husband. "Is that we'd be honored, but don't use that as any kind of a free pass to give up. Ever." She turned to Scott and gave him a warm smile before she popped up on her toes and kissed him. "Anything to add?"

Scott thought about it for a long while, and both little ferals could see that he was working it over in his head. It obviously wasn't everything Scott wanted to cover, but he couldn't articulate it right without yelling, and Abbey was smiling up at Scott babbling at him with a sweetly toned little 'ub-bub-bub-bubbb' that was quick to defuse him. "No, that's it right now," Scott said with a crooked smirk. But it really just had Scott and Jean sharing a look of longing.

Scott let out a sigh, refilled his mug then cleared his throat. "Team practice this Saturday," he said before he gave Jean a lingering kiss and then headed out to his office.

"Don't say a word, Logan," Jean warned before she picked up her mug and followed in Scott's wake, leaving the two ferals to share a look between them.

* * *

The next few weeks were lazy ones. The little feral family did their best to keep to themselves for everything but what was necessary. Abbey truly had gotten upset when her parents were gone and she was making up for the lost time, insisting on being held by one or the other most of the day and whining until she was sleeping between them at night. One would hold her while her hand rested on the other.

Jean hovered near by when they were in the mansion, the whole time insisting that Abbey really only wanted them, though the expression on her face as she watched them was unmistakable.

They were doing all the right things to help Abbey get back to normal, but it was clear very early on that  _Jean_ was missing the time she'd spent with the little girl. It had only been a few days that they were gone - but ... She'd gotten comfortable snuggling the little girl, and Scott had taken a lot of comfort in simply holding Abbey when  _he_ was so frustrated that he couldn't find words to express himself.

"They're hurting," K said to Logan one evening after they'd put Abbey down for the night.

"Don't know what we can do about it," Logan replied, though at that, K gave him a dry look and cocked her hip.

"You're so full of crap," she growled out. "We can  _help_ them."

Logan looked up at her and frowned deeply. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No," Logan said, taking her hand off of her hip before he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You don't. I don't know what the hold up is there - but I know it's not our business."

K straightened up and stuck a finger in the middle of his chest. "You've seen the look on her face. You've smelled the tears. If we can help - and I think we can -  _we need to damn well help._ "

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked, totally missing her point.

"If you  _smell_ something -  _say_ something," K said in a low growl with one eyebrow raised. "Even if you can't stand the idea of Scott getting a little action. Say something  _anyhow._ So she can stop making that face that screams how much she  _needs_ a little one!"

It was Logan's turn to give her a dry look. "That's not the problem."

"I don't know that for sure," K replied, crossing her arms even as Logan frowned deeper at her and pulled her closer.

"Don't start with me, woman."

"Started," she challenged, squaring up with him in a flash- but that only got a crooked sort of smirk out of him.

"Fine. You doin' the same?" he asked before he kissed her just below her ear.

"Yes. Yes I am," K replied before she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and the two of them got started all over again once the agreement to 'help' the Summers had been made.

* * *

The quiet continued, and for a while, it seemed as if they'd found a peaceful lull in the usual action packed schedules. The watch on Jean had started in earnest - and every time one of them passed her by, there was a conscious effort to pay attention, but it just seemed as if  _nothing_ was going on. So they had nothing they could do to add to the mix.

On the other hand though, Abbey was getting more funny with every passing day. She had the entire mansion wrapped around her finger. And though Scott was certainly one of her favorite marks, she delighted in getting her father to laugh.

Little Abbey was playing with Logan one lazy afternoon when he burst out laughing. K raised an eyebrow and made her way over to them, watching from over the back of the couch while they played on the floor. But she didn't catch what it was that was so funny.

Logan was leaning forward, giving Abbey a serious look when the tiny girl got nearly half an inch away from his face …. and  _growled_. Logan broke into a huge grin when she did, which really only got a bigger growl from her which positively cracked him up. It wasn't long before Logan scooped her up and started tickling her, and the growl quickly turned into squealing laughter.

K couldn't help but to smile watching them. Sure, it wasn't exactly normal, but it was insanely cute, with tiny Abbey  _growling_ at her fearsome father.

* * *

As things often did, it was just part of the cycle of their lives when things stayed settled down a bit. Word had gotten out, through Deadpool of course, that Wolverine was not to be trifled with, seeing as his new partner had tangled with both Sabretooth and Sinister, and managed to have lived to tell the tale. That on its own seemed to be enough to hold back the deluge for a little while at least.

Abbey was asleep in her crib and K was leaned against Logan's chest, her arm across his waist as she nodded off. It was a perfect summer night and they had been simply enjoying it. All of the windows were open and there was a cool summer breeze making the curtains dance as the frogs and insects sang around the lake nearby.

But it wasn't long before there was a quiet knock on the door and Logan carefully disentangled himself from K. Jubilee was in tears. Logan immediately pulled her inside, sitting her down at the kitchen table and asking what had happened. He had a fair idea, seeing as she smelled like booze, drugs, but he needed to hear it from her, keeping his temper in check for at least a few seconds longer. K walked into the kitchen on hearing Jubilee's voice.

She leaned against the counter, listening to her tale of teenage rebellion gone wrong. As it turned out, Jubilee and several of the other resident students had managed to wrangle some fake ID's. In celebration of the summer, and specializing in all things stupid, they decided to head in to a rave in Queens that they'd heard about. As it turned out, it  _wasn't_ such a great idea.

 _Surprise, surprise._ Logan thought, as Jubilee squirmed under his watch as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

The kids - and most importantly, Jubilee - had broke every single rule that he'd ever taught them. They got separated, didn't keep an eye on their drinks, and before Jubilee had known it, she was trying to fight off some guy that was easily twice her size that was already pulling at her clothes by the time she'd even woke up that much, still unable to lift her arms to do more than send off a few errant sparks and screaming streamers.

She'd already gone to the police, who told her it was her their own fault and that they all should have known better. Logan of course was livid, even if he did partly agree. He was angry with her for making so many bad choices, but more than that, he wanted to kill the sonofabitch that had tried to assault her and gut the cop that turned her away.

As he fumed, trying to get a handle on it though, K did the sensible thing and pulled Jubilee into a hug while Logan tried to channel his anger, stalking off to change since clearly he wasn't going to just relax. He was going hunting for slimeballs that were doping girls.

K didn't bat an eye as Logan gave her a rough kiss then turned toward Jubilee. "Get yourself checked out," he growled as he picked up his phone and started growling for Kurt to meet him for a project.

"But nothing happened," she argued.

"Well  _be sure about it._ " He glared hard at her as Kurt appeared in the same color scheme as Logan - both of them decked out entirely in the black and gray uniform that wouldn't show the blood nearly as much as Logan's usual yellow one did.

"Don't wait up," Kurt said with a grin before he and Logan disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Jubilee's eyes widened as she turned back to K. "Does … does he  _smell something_ I should know about?" Panic hit her as she worried about what could have happened before she'd paffed the idiot pawing at her.

"No, honey, he's just … in protective mode. You should get looked over though for the drugs at least," K said, already planning her own route. She kept Jubilee close - which was good since Jubes was more than a little freaked out - and she sent a quick text to Kitty.

_Can you please keep an eye on Abbey for a little bit? She's asleep, and Logan went to stretch._

_Yeah, I saw Kurt all puffed up on his way out,_ Kitty had replied.

The two of them sat there for a little while - and K kept Jubilee busy until Kitty showed up - and then she walked her up to Hank herself.

To save her embarrassment, K told the abridged version of events and requested that Hank handle it quickly, which of course, the blood was being drawn before he even started to focus hard on Jubilee - looking for foreign scents that would mean that more had happened than Jubilee was willing to admit to.

In spite of his rush, he was quick to notice that K would ask a question here and there for clarity that had absolutely nothing to do with Jubilee's medical or mental well being now that she was in capable hands. He realized in an instant that although Logan was on the case, and likely already hunting the offender, it was obvious that K would not stand idly by.

She leaned in to give Jubilee a hug before she changed her clothes, a motion that Hank caught quickly. As she wrapped Jubilee into a bear hug, K closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath, her nostrils flaring. Somehow, to him, K's perfect calm in this moment was more unnerving than knowing that Logan was hunting and out for blood. K was clearly being calculating about it. After Jubilee was attended to, K pulled Hank aside.

"I probably don't have to tell you to get Scott on the other kids, right?" K asked.

"No, in fact I did, in fact, record her account of things as she told it to us, so he will hear it without her needing to repeat herself again tonight," Hank told her, though he was watching K carefully.

"Is she going to be alright if I go?" K asked, her glare hard and her mouth set. He looked at her over his spectacles, weighing out the situation.

"Logan and Kurt will find them." he told her and she nodded.

"Probably. But how long will it take him? Even with his abilities, he has little to go on and doesn't know where to start." she said, turning to watch Jubilee as she laid on her side, staring at the IV drip that he and Celia had insisted she take.

"He's done more with less. What's your plan? I know you have one," Hank asked, worried about what the little woman might do.

K turned back to Hank with a little smile before she clapped her hand onto his shoulder. Plausible deniability, Henry. You may need it." She gave him a little smile and then walked back to Jubilee. "I won't be gone too long."

"You're going after them aren't you?" she asked, watching K put on a very cold false smile.

"Rest up, Jubes," K replied, unwilling to say anything on what she had in mind and physically unable to show any warmth at that moment.

After she left the lab Jubilee turned to Hank. "Is it just me, or is she freakin' scary like that?" Jubilee asked wide eyed.

Hank let out his breath in a woosh. "No, it's not just you. We know what Logan would do – or more succinctly, what he is doing. We don't know the extent of her programming or the boundaries of her creativity though. We'll likely be reading about it in the news tomorrow either way."

"Is that going to cause trouble for them?" Jubilee asked, flinching lightly.

"Not nearly as much trouble as you and the others are in," Hank pointed out which only got Jubilee to cringe.

* * *

As it got later, Kitty knew she wasn't going to be able to stay awake and wait for the ferals to return, though she really did think that they'd be back before dawn. She locked the door and curled up on the couch so she could hear quickly if Abbey woke up in the middle of the night.

So she was sleeping lightly when the living room was graced with an oh-so-familiar  _bamf!_

"I told you not to do that," Logan hissed, though he stopped to look over at Kitty and quickly dropped his tone lower.

All three of them looked a bit worse for wear, but K's makeshift outfit was in dire straights - and splattered with blood. Kurt and Logan weren't a whole lot better, but they were at least still fully dressed.

"Yeah, well … you were taking too long," K shot back. Kurt looked dazed, but was smirking crookedly as K stepped around Logan on the way to their bedroom.

"What's goin' on?" Kitty asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, Kitten," Logan said, though when she got a better look at him she let out a low whistle.

"What … happened?" she asked.

"Nothing,  _Kätzchen,_ " Kurt said as he offered her a hand. "I'm sure you're better off if you choose to believe it's all a rather humorous dream."

"Oh- kay," she said, letting Kurt pull her to her feet. "So … maybe tomorrow then."

* * *

As it turned out, Hank was right. The next morning the news was abuzz with a breaking development about a human trafficking and drug ring that was broken up overnight in Queens. The police were looking for unknown assailants in relation to a double homicide at the scene, with the perpetrator being described as 'incredibly skilled with a large knife'.

K sipped on her coffee, feeding Abbey as the news story continued. People on the street were praising the actions of the mystery suspect that castrated the guy running the operation.

"What a bunch of creeps," Jubilee said into her cereal bowl as she glanced over at Logan. "Trafficking? Tell me they begged."

Logan however looked irritated as he reached for his mug. "I wouldn't know," he replied.

Jubilee narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose as she mulled it over. "Oh, are we playing the 'If I don't admit it, it didn't happen' game?" she asked, irritated that he wouldn't just  _admit_ that he'd gone out and gone above the call to defend her honor - and managed to break up a bigger problem than what was known.

"No Jubilation, this is the 'I didn't have a goddamned thing to do with it' thing," he growled back, jerking his head at K. "Unless you count aiding and abetting."

"I too, aided and abetted," Kurt said with a smirk, his tail swishing gently behind him. "If I had been there, of course. Which ..." he looked up at the look Jean was giving him as she and Scott walked into the room. "... of course. I did not."

Jubilee looked at K, her eyes widening. "What did you do?" Jubilee hissed.

"I  _am_ doing the 'it didn't happen' thing," K replied, calmly returning to giving Abbey her breakfast.

Jubilee stared for a moment before she began smirking. She looked over K, just then realizing that having a woman with attributes like her mentor and the experience that she'd lived through sent after people that were drugging kids and worse may have been a lot more vicious thing to set loose than Logan himself. She smiled to herself before she dug back into her sugar bombs, finally sure that K must have actually liked her if she'd go after someone for her.

"Wait, how did you get in there? They were only letting in ravers," Jubilee said quietly. "Was it a super sneaky ninja mission?"

Kitty laughed and handed Jubilee her phone with the picture she had snapped of K on it as she left the boathouse the night before. Jubilee's mouth dropped open before she started cackling, and Logan snatched the phone out of her hand, with a growl rising up in the back of his throat.

"You're never leaving the house again, woman," he growled out, nostrils flaring as he shot K a dirty look.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," K almost sang, smirking to herself as Abbey fell apart giggling.

"Wait a minute. K, where are your rings?" Jubilee asked.

At that, though, K froze and glanced up to meet Logan's very angry glare. "Wait," she said just before Logan reached over and snatched up her hand.

"You're supposed to keep those on,  _damnit_ ," he barked out. He'd discarded his paper and looked positively livid.

She turned his way as Kurt teleported over to fill the seat opposite Abbey, and after a few quick 'wait's that had zero effect at all on him, K simply grabbed a hold of Logan on either side of his face and kissed the hell out of him. It took a few moments before his growl settled out and his hands slowly made their way to rest at her sides.

"I am absolutely, without a doubt, unmistakably all yours.  _But_ , I needed to take the rings off to get in that party. You may punish me as you see fit it it will make you feel better." she said, raising an eyebrow. But that had Kurt tutting next to her.

"Not in front of  _die Kinder,_ " Kurt said, though he reached over to cover Jubilee's ears while he held Abbey's gaze - and she held onto his tail.

Logan let out a huff and glowered at K for a few moments. "You're not funny, Elf," he said, looking to Kurt.

"I disagree,  _meine Freund,"_ Kurt said with a growing grin. "I am hilarious - and a joy. And you know it." K smiled his way - which really only threw fuel on the fire as Kurt grinned wider. "You should deal with your ridiculous spouse at once."

"You free tonight?" Logan deadpanned, half as a challenge since Kurt really hadn't been around Abbey  _alone_ for more than an hour or two.

"I'm free," Jean offered, but when both ferals locked onto her and shook their heads with a unison almost shouted out 'no', she looked positively insulted.

"No you're not," Logan said.

"You need a date night," K added.

"With alcohol," Logan agreed.

"Okay, wow, you two - not helpful at all," Jean said though a blush was rising up on her cheeks. She didn't know what they were up to, but it certainly felt like an insult. "Scott and I - we're fine - we don't need -"

"Alcohol!" K insisted. "I'll pull up a nice Bordeaux for you - promise me you'll drink a little tonight."

Jean stared at them open mouthed before Kurt seemed to halfway understand what was happening. "I am, in fact, free tonight," Kurt said, holding one hand up. "I'm sure I can handle some time with my favorite little one."

"Perfect," Logan said. "She can just stay here then."

"That's very open code for 'we're staying in and locking the doors so we don't scare the wildlife," Jubilee said with the back of her hand to her mouth.

Kitty snorted out a little laugh before she covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head with a muttered 'nothing' when the adults looked her way.

That evening, K waved to Kurt and Abbey as she and Logan left the mansion, headed back to the boathouse for what K was sure would end up being a little argument and a few rounds of fun in bed. The minute she got through the door though, he threw her over his shoulder, tossed her on the bed, and pressed her into the mattress. For just a moment, he held her hands over her head as they kissed. It wasn't long into it though, that he shifted the way he was holding her hands - and she realized he was slipping her rings back on.

She smiled against his mouth as the kiss continued, and when it finally broke, he looked as serious as she'd ever seen him. "Those are gonna stay on from here on out, got it?" he growled "And if you're running some kind of undercover crap that needs you to look single, wear a flamin' pair of gloves."

She stared at him wide eyed when she realized he was honestly pissed off at her over it. She nodded with a little 'mm hmm', biting her bottom lip as he studied her. It didn't help her at all that she was convinced that he was right. He'd managed to keep his on this whole time. "I was just thinking about the creeps bothering Jubilee -"

"Yeah, well you can stop thinkin' about them, and focus on better things," Logan said in a growl before the two of them got entirely wrapped up.


	22. Unconventional Therapy

It had taken Kurt a little while to get settled in with Abbey once Logan and K had left for the evening, but it was no time at all before he was on the floor with her, laughing hard enough that he couldn't breathe. And Abbey was loving every second of it.

They'd been playing their usual game - where he'd let Abbey get a hold of his tail, then give her a stern look when she pulled on it. She thought it was hilarious, and he did a fine job of looking irritated with her in spite of the belly laughs. That was, until he escalated the game and had her in his arms tickling her and sounding as angry as he was able … and she growled at him.

For a split second, Kurt froze, which had the little girl lifting one eyebrow his way before she did it again - a bit more menacingly. Or as menacingly as a not-even-one-year old could manage. But it was more than Kurt could handle and he was positively beside himself laughing. Which Abbey thought was the very best thing that had happened all week. So she kept belly laughing and growling at him whenever he'd catch his breath halfway.

Before it was over, he was flat on the floor, and she crawled onto his chest so she could get even closer with her little high-pitched growls, and the amazing Nightcrawler was positively incapacitated just that simply.

Finally, Kurt scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "You've given me a belly ache,  _schatzi_ ," he said with tears running down his face. Abbey's answer was a tiny, giggling growl before she leaned forward and melted into his shoulder, patting him as she snuggled in. It was clear that she was worn out from their little playing session.

"We should show someone your trick," Kurt told her quietly, getting another giggling growl out of the tiny girl. Kurt was smiling as he considered who would appreciate it most. He started to head toward the Summers' room but stopped and looked at the little girl with one eyebrow arched. "Not them. Not now. I'm sure Ororo would be thrilled though."

"'Wo," Abbey said before she growled again and Kurt pulled her closer to kiss her head.

"Yes,  _schatzi,_ 'Ro would love to hear your fearsome growl." He only took a few steps before he teleported up to the top of the stairs, which only had Abbey giggling all over again.

* * *

After the incident at the rave, Jubilee started to spend more and more time following K around. Jean was acting as her therapist and had talked to K about sitting in on one of Jubilee's sessions. It was obvious that the young woman was having a hard time coming to terms with what had happened, and was freaking out about the what could have beens. But considering the fact that a lot of horrible things  _hadn't_ happened, K refused to go to her sessions.i

"K, she's watching you - you've got her attention. She's  _impressed_ ," Jean told her. "And Jubilee isn't impressed by much! You're married to her father figure -"

"She really considers him more of a big brother," K corrected, but Jean just rolled her eyes at that.

"She looks up to him more than anyone else here - and now she's looking up to you too. You need to be available for her. You need to  _help_ her."

"Jean," K said as she set Abbey down to play on the floor in favor of taking Jean's hand. "If Jubilee asks me to sit in with her, then I will. But only if she does it herself. Not you encouraging her - not Charles strongly suggesting it … but if  _Jubilee_ wants me there."

* * *

K was working on fixing some fence line and the hot summer sun was beating down on her when Jubilee showed up, asking her why she was wearing a long sleeved shirt on such a hot day. The question was particularly intriguing to K seeing as Jubilee herself was rarely seen in anything less than a turtle neck and long pants lately. Regardless of the weather.

"I wear it to keep the bugs off. Flies are biting like crazy," K told her, then stopped her work to lean on the fencepost and tip her hat back. "But that's not why you're here Jubes. What's on your mind?" K shifted how she was leaning, her arms crossed and one foot up on the bottom rail.

Jubilee looked almost sheepish as she picked apart a piece of grass rather than answer her. "Jean is trying to tell me … well. She's trying to tell me that I didn't screw up as badly as I thought. But she doesn't really know what she's talking about," Jubilee replied quietly. "I mean … Wolvie totally reamed me out for that one. And I mean … I'm so totally not going to say he was right? Because …  _dude_. I can't do that. But I mean …it's not like he was … you know.  _Wrong?_  About what could have gone down. I mean … especially since …  _noone knows_ what happened to those jack-holes."

"And you're out here trying to chat with me because ..." K started, expecting her to spit it out.

"Because you're like ... the only person I know that's actually dealt with the horrible things that might have happened? And I don't … know how you're functioning when I like, totally lost it with the what ifs," Jubilee said quietly and K let out a breath.

There it was. Out in the open.

"You want me to go sit with you and Jean?" K asked, not really wanting to talk about anything even remotely like this with the redhead. Especially since Jean had been trying to get K to talk about what had happened in Montana practically since she'd gotten back. To her relief though, Jubilee shook her head no.

"Just … I guess I kinda wanna get to know you better? And like … if you want to tell me anything or like … if I get any questions, maybe you could … I dunno ..." she said quietly, not sure she should even be asking her.

For pretty much anyone else, K would not have cooperated. But, Jubilee was family, and she was hurting. "I guess I've got a little time now," K said, pulling her gloves off as Jubilee had started to walk away. Jubilee quickly turned around, looking nervous - her eyebrows high on her head. "What do you want to know, Jubes?" K asked, leaning against the fence. "May as well get started."

"It's just … I'm like totally freaked out when it comes to being anywhere near guys now?" she said in a rush. "And I don't … I mean …"

"Jubes, what happened to you in that rave and what happened to me are two entirely different animals. You made a bad call, and got out instead of something completely horrible happening. Count yourself lucky," K told her frankly. "Just don't let anyone get a chance to get the drop on you because you're being careless. There's enough horrible stuff that happens to girls from guys being completely … disgusting and overbearing. Don't make it easier for the creeps."

"But …."

"It could have been worse," K told her.

"Yeah, I just ... " Jubilee paused. "The stuff Wolvie's taught me ... "

"Is good, sound advice," K said, turning her way.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take into account how stupid I was." She sounded bitter and K could see the self loathing creeping in.

"That wasn't just  _your_ mistakes. You're young. That's how you learn is to make mistakes. The guys that were running that disaster were worse than animals, Jubes," K replied, her face was stony. "They got what they deserved. Leave it at that, learn from your mistake and  _move on._ "

Jubilee's eyes widened. "Are you ever going to tell me what you did?"

K shook her head lightly after a long silence. "You don't really want to know. And Logan would be furious if I  _did_ tell you.  _He_ didn't even see what happened."

She stood up, deciding this was as good a time as any to wrap it up. "Don't let yourself get too down. Everyone makes mistakes, but you can't blame  _yourself_ when someone takes advantage of you when you're down. Those people … they're not predators. They're scavengers. Opportunists," K told her as she pulled her gloves back on and turned back to her work. "That type has no place here, and you can bet your ass Charles wouldn't let someone like that stick around. You're safe here. And not one of the boys that is crushing on you would do a thing to hurt you."

Jubilee was quiet for a long while, watching K as she went back to mending the fence. "Wait. Woah. Hold up," Jubilee said as she got to her feet. "Who's crushing?"

K smirked at her and simply kept working as Jubilee pushed her sleeves up and decided to help her on the fence. They worked in relative silence, checking boards, making repairs as needed with some of the horses coming up to them as they worked, looking for treats. It was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon and it came to an end when Logan and Abby came looking for them in his truck.

"You girls ready for a break?" he asked with an easy smile on his face. Jubilee smiled back when she noticed how handsome he was simply when he'd smile.

K put her arm around Jubilee's shoulders and directed her back toward the truck. "Oh yeah. Plenty for today," K told him when they were halfway close. Jubilee jumped in the back of the truck and K went to the window and leaned up to him simply for a long kiss before she grinned Logan's way and joined Jubilee on the tailgate. She hopped up next to her and tapped the side of the truck for Logan to move forward. The two of them had their feet dangling and K leaned back, with her hands propping her up. They weren't moving fast, but it was enough to make a breeze that cooled them both off.

K removed her long sleeved shirt, revealing her lean arms coated in sweat and her tank top soaked to her skin. She couldn't help but smile to herself, her face turned toward the sun as she enjoyed the breeze, but Jubilee didn't miss the chance to ask.

"You don't feel weird about you know … wearing stuff that … shows your figure?" Jubilee asked suddenly. "I mean. I"m bugged. Not gonna sugar coat it."

K turning to her with a little smirk. "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what we wear. Every woman on the planet could cover up and hide away but there will always be some jerkoff that will hurt a girl then blame it on her. Anyone that says what  _could have happened_ was your fault? Or that any of those girls that got pulled out of there had it coming to them? Those guys are straight up assholes. Men  _can_ control themselves. They choose not to."

K let out a little huff and picked her ponytail up off her neck.

"Has Logan ever...do you ever worry that he might push too much..."

"No. I trust him completely. He may have thought about it, I really don't know, you'd have to ask him – but you can bet your ass if he can keep a handle on it while everyone calls him nothing more than an animal, everyone else sure as  _hell_ can," K replied just before the truck came to a stop.

K let her hair fall as Logan walked with Abbey to the bed of the truck. He raised an eyebrow when he saw K's tank top, his gaze remaining right around chest level, though when K saw it, she just rolled one shoulder toward him and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

But Jubilee noticed his focus and punched him in the arm hard.

"Damnit Jubes -" Logan growled out as he took a step back to tip Abbey away from her - though Abbey was giggling hard.

"You don't need to stare! Jeez! There  _are_  kids around!" Jubilee barked at him with K smiling at her.

"It's fine, Jubes. I don't mind," K defended. "Lord knows I stare at him when he's been workin'."

Logan smirked as he pressed into K for a kiss, and Jubilee made a gagging noise. "Well, yeah, everyone does," Jubilee said with a roll of her eyes.

But that only got Logan shooting a glare at her. "What do you mean, 'everyone does'?" Logan asked, frowning at her suspiciously.

She turned beet red and tried to go for lofty - falling woefully short. "Um, nothing. Just … oh shoot," Jubilee stuttered.

"All the girls do, Logan. Common knowledge," K supplied for her. "They wait for you to come out of the danger room, the gym, or best of all –  _the hangar_. All in hopes of getting a glimpse of  _you_  half naked or more, sweaty. Growly. It's the chest," she said, then slid her hand up his shirt as he watched her hand on him. "Or maybe your abs. Arms ..." She was grinning at him as he met her gaze.

He grabbed her wrist with his free hand with Abbey still on his hip. "Stop," he told her seriously.

But K simply grinned brightly. "Fine. Play hard to get."

He shook his head with a laugh as he let her hand go. "Last thing I am is hard to get, woman," he replied as they walked up to the boat house with Jubilee smiling behind them the whole way.

The manner that they picked back and forth was purely entertaining to her. Likely because she knew him well, and she could see that he loved every second of it. By comparison - and Jubilee did compare - Jean and Scott were fun to be around sometimes, but their romance seemed almost –  _scheduled_. Polite. They had no trouble showing affection in front of others, but Logan and K had a more relaxed aura around them when they were being affectionate. It seemed easy for them. Almost as effortless as breathing. Half way to the boathouse, Jubilee turned toward the mansion and K spun mid step.

"Aren't you coming with us for dinner?" she asked, truly hoping Jubilee would come along. Logan was smiling at her next to K and Abbey leaned on her father's chest babbling to herself.

"Um, sure. I need a shower first though," Jubilee replied, not expecting to be spending time with them, but more than happy to get the chance to.

"Be there in an hour, Jubes," Logan told her "K needs to hose off too."

K jabbed him in the ribs with a falsely shocked expression on her face. "Pot – kettle, love. Pot – kettle."

With a laugh, Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her in, kissing her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the little family continued the rest of the short distance to their bungalow.

* * *

It wasn't traditional therapy, but it was the beginning of a long string of 'family' dinners for them. Logan and K made it very easy for Jubilee as she slowly regained her confidence in herself, and the night she fell asleep on the couch watching movies, Logan simply covered her with a blanket and let her stay. The next morning Jubilee panicked a little when she woke up, shocked that she'd crashed there, until of course, Logan offered her breakfast.

"C'mon. Pull up a chair, almost done," Logan told her, turning to pick up his coffee. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat near Abbey who was already working on her sippy cup and happily stopped her attempts to down it in one go so she could smile at Jubilee and wave at her one handed again muttering 'bubububub'.

K was out only a few minutes before Logan was finished cooking, and she was sure to steal a good morning kiss from him as she passed him by, only to sit across from Jubilee with her coffee in hand. Jubes was stunned when halfway through breakfast Logan offered to set up a room for her with them for her to stay with them as she pleased.

"No, I can't do that," she said quietly.

"Why not? You're family. You should have your own space here," K said, honestly shocked Jubilee hadn't taken him up on it.

"I know, it's just … well, I'm nearly done with school, and I'm probably going to college too," Jubilee replied as both Logan and K just stared back at her. "Look, the couch is fine when I want to be close to you guys, but I'm nearly a grown up. I don't really need a room with you. I have a room at the mansion."

There was a short silence before K stared into her coffee and Logan got up to give Jubilee a little hug. "The offer stands. You ever change your mind, say the word," he told her as Jubilee returning the hug ten fold then stood up and did the same to K.

The group was quiet as they finished breakfast. K really had hoped for Jubilee to stay, and when she went up to the mansion, Logan put Abbey in her crib to play while K cleaned up. He stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist while she washed the last of the dishes, kissing her neck.

"You need a distraction?" Logan asked in a quiet rumble.

"Clearly," K agreed, smirking to herself when he took the initiative to get her properly distracted.

* * *

When Jubilee walked into the mansion, she  _knew_ Logan had been waiting for her to leave so he could jump K. It's not like he was subtle. Ever. At all. She startled as Kitty fell to the floor with a thump off the couch and then stared at her wide eyed. Kitty looked incredibly embarrassed and Piotr was smirking at her, still mostly seated on the couch.

"I can't wait to move out of here," Jubilee said under her breath as she started stalking away from them. "People makin' out and having sex all over the place.  _Jeez_." She rushed up to her room only to skitter right back out again after walking in on her roommate, Paige, who was in the throes with her current beau, Jono.

Jubilee leaned against the outside of the door with her hand over her mouth as Paige shouted out her apologies. "Kee-rist. A girl can't even hide in her own room! How the hell does that even work for them anyhow?"

She burst into a run -she didn't know where else to go, so with no solid hiding spots, she let herself into Logan's old room. His things were all gone, but the loveseat remained and she  _always_ had felt better in there. She ended up falling asleep on it as she'd done hundreds of times in the past, only waking up hours later with Ororo stroking her hair and gently calling her name.

"Are you unwell, Jubilation?" she asked her with a motherly tone. Jubilee nodded in response as she started stretching.

"Hey, 'Ro. Just couldn't use my room – it was um,  _occupado_. I needed to get away from the couples." She sat up and stretched out her neck as Ororo watched her.

"And you thought of Logan's old room as the best place to hide from couples?" Ororo asked, with a touch of amusement dancing in her gaze. Though when Ororo really considered it, it really was a good plan. No one ever went in there.

Jubilee shrugged, then stood up and headed out the door with Ororo. "I guess it's probably safe to go back to my room now. I need a shower. I slept in these clothes last night at Logan's," she explained as Ororo smiled at her kindly just before she waved goodbye.

"Is it too early for you to consider dating or at least going out with some friends, Jubilation? You deserve some fun this summer too," Ororo suggested as they reached Jubilee's room.

"No, that didn't turn out too well for me. I don't think I should be going out at all," she replied, waving to Ororo and slipping in to get ready for the rest of the day. Ororo thought over Jubilee's situation, and decided to talk to Jean about Jubilee's self imposed punishment.

* * *

"'Ro, really, she hasn't talked to me about it. She said she was going to try to talk to K instead. She hasn't come in for a session since then," Jean told Ororo through the crack in her door and wearing a terribly obvious grin. Even if she thought she was being sly. "I'd .." She bit her lip to stop the giggle. "I'd advise seeking out K to find out what she told her … and then maybe tell me later if it was something that might require shopping." Jean beamed at her, then let out a surprised yet delighted sort of sound as she was yanked backward. The door nearly slammed shut a moment later and Ororo was left trying to keep from laughing.

"Yes," Ororo said to herself as she turned to leave. "I'm sure her advice is terribly unsound." Ororo was grinning broadly as she hit the stairs. It was the first time since Jean and Scott had returned from their honeymoon that they seemed relaxed at all. And it was obviously good for both of them.

She made her way down to the boathouse, her hands in her pockets until she stepped out of the mansion - and then she took a moment to turn her face skyward and enjoy the day. She was in no real rush, and she was reasonably sure that for once, Logan and K's agenda was likely the same as Scott and Jeans. "Small miracles," she laughed to herself as she covered the last stretch of grass before the little porch.

When she knocked on the door to the boat house, it took a few minutes for Logan to answer the door in an obvious state of undress and looking disheveled. "Somethin' wrong, 'Ro?" he asked, anxious to get back his version of torturing his wife.

Ororo met his gaze with an amused grin as she responded. "I need to speak with your wife," Ororo told him, pleased with how the two of them seemed to have no end in sight to their honeymoon phase, even after welcoming their little girl.

"Can it wait?" he asked gruffly, looking over his shoulder for just a moment, and obviously glaring at K to stay where she was.

"I'm afraid not. It's about Jubilee."

Logan tensed up then looked long and hard at K before sighing. "Gimme a sec. She'll be out before you know it," he growled then gently closed the door.

Ororo stepped back and turned the opposite way, watching the lake as she heard K on the other side of the door shout his name chastisingly, followed closely by Logan's laughter. A couple minutes later, K emerged in a rush, looking entirely more ruffled than Ororo had ever seen her. It was painfully obvious that K had simply slapped on the nearest clothes she could find. The buttons on Logan's flannel shirt were off track as it hung from her shoulders, and her hair looked like she's been thoroughly subjected to going through the wringer. K took a hold of Storm's arm as she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Let's go – he thinks he's going to put a timer on this and I need a break," K admitted with a grimace that quickly turned into a grin, and Ororo had to admit, the little feral did look tired. "I think he's trying to kill me," K said almost delightedly as the two women quickly made their way from the boat house to Ororo's greenhouse.

The Goddess was laughing at her the entire way. She loved that K was good for unexpected comic relief, particularly when it seemed to come so hard to those that lived there. Once the two women were safely in the greenhouse, K took a seat on an empty planter as Ororo began to question her on Jubilee, relaying to her the concerns she had with Jubilee's reluctance to enjoy herself.

K listened to all of it, and then got very quiet, thinking it over well before making any suggestions. "Do you know which boys are interested?" K asked slowly, still thinking over the possibilities.

"Yes, several are," Ororo replied. "Two are residents. Angelo and Everett, though Everett usually has Monet following him closely. Monet has a crush, and she's rather pushy about trying to make Everett do as she wishes," Storm answered.

It was a tough call since those that knew the boys knew that not only did Jubilee have a crush on Everett, but the feeling was entirely mutual, and entirely overshadowed by Monet's pushiness. "Can you separate Monet from Everett?" K asked. Ororo nodded, a little smile playing at the corner of her mouth. It was clear that she already had several ways to arrange for a separation of the two. "Good. Um – let me fix my ... Good God, what the hell am I even wearing?" K said slowly, really looking at her clothes. " _That man_." She sighed heavily, though she couldn't help the smile. "OK. Let me get changed and cleaned up enough that I don't look like …  _this_. You get Monet and Jubilee out of the house for a while. I'm going to have words with Everett. Nothing intrusive, just feeling things out, OK?"

Ororo smiled at her and nodded her agreement. "There are worse things, my friend than knowing that your husband is passionate about you," Ororo told her, not that K needed much telling.

"Yes, and I  _love_ it, I do. But, considering that I'm not entirely sure how I got up here, he  _may_  just be overdoing things a bit," she replied with a smirk on her face that got Ororo to break out a full on smile, nodding her head in agreement.

But on K's arrival back to the boat house, it was eerily quiet. She peeked into Abbey's new room and found her still sleeping, so she padded silently back to their bedroom, knowing Logan had to be there waiting for her somewhere. She didn't get his shirt off before he grabbed her and tossed her on the bed, which really only had K grinning wider at him.

"Logan please," she laughed while he resumed where he'd left off. "Hey. I have to go do something for Jubes."

"You said you'd be ten minutes," he growled, intent on finishing what he'd started, which only had her snickering as he got back to business.

* * *

When K finally emerged from the boathouse, Ororo raised an eyebrow as she watched the little feral move though the window. K looked unnaturally stiff as she made her way up to the mansion, and by the time she got to the kitchen, Ororo had a cup of tea waiting for her without asking if she wanted to partake. K however was clearly starting to relax a bit.

"You don't look entirely yourself," Ororo said as she lifted her teacup to her lips. "I take it the two of you reached a breaking point? Or should I ask if you require help?"

"Oh. I'm fine. Logan got a little carried away, that's all," K replied, taking her first sip of tea.

Ororo looked somewhat entertained. "Are you sure you're alright? You shouldn't be looking so … off. Or am I misreading you?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, really – you should see the other guy. I'm perfectly lovely now. I wasn't hurting, I was just a little too sensitive. But definitely not in  _pain_. It would have been unnoticeable had I waited a little while..." K drifted off.

Ororo finally laughed at that. "And how does the other guy look?" she asked,

K paused as she chose the right words, seemingly looking to the heavens for inspiration. "Very happy," K replied with a growing grin. "Very happy, and very tired."

Ororo laughed a bit more as Jubilee came into the kitchen. She was decked out head to toe in baggy black and not looking like she was in the best disposition.

"Oh, Jubilee … the broody goth look really doesn't suit you," K said when Jubes stopped and pulled up a chair with the two women. But she was met with a dry roll of the eyes and a sarcastic crack of Jubilee's bubblegum.

"Whatever," she mumbled before she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

A little chit chat later, it was decided that Jubilee would accompany Storm to get some new clothes, after having admitted to burning all of her neon wardrobe after the club incident.

It was a mark of how worried they actually were when Remy pulled out his wallet and handed her two different cards. "Take yo pick,  _petit_. You need sometin' to make you smile, an dat deep sapphire blue look real purdy on ya, if you want a lil' advice from dis ol' ca-john," he said sweetly.

Jubilee looked shocked - as if she was expecting this to be some kind of a trick before she went ahead and picked one of his cards. The temptation was just too much to resist. Particularly with him  _offering._  With a tentative smile, Jubilee leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, that Remy switched to a warm hug that had Jubilee smiling in spite of herself before she and Storm left.

K turned to Remy and kissed his cheek when she got up for more tea. "That was sweet," she sang before putting on a thick accent. "You t'ink dat ol ca-john can do lil' ol' me a favor?"

He smiled broadly in return, tutting as soon as he heard the echo of his own dialect. "Consider it done,  _Mon cher canaile_. Stormy already asked to get M on out of de way for a bit. We gon' do a lil' recon work on a no longer used Hellfire Club locale. Dey ain't seen it in years, so ain't nothin' gon' happen," he replied as K smiled back at him. "An' when dis all said an' done, we gon' have to do a  _fais do do,_  if you gon' talk like dat."

" _C'est magnifique._ I am in favor, and you are a wonder, Mr. Le Beau." she replied, kissing his other cheek just before he pulled her into a quick twirl and then headed off to find Monet for their infiltration test.


	23. A New School Year

Jubilee hadn't been out of the house more than twenty minutes when K found Everett in the gym. When she called out a little hello, the tall, dark, and handsome young man smiled when he saw her. "Hey Mrs. Howlett. Can you spot me?" Everett asked when he saw she was headed his way. K had quickly become one of the student's favorite teachers - and for Everett, she always pushed him when he needed it, teased him when the mood struck her, and it probably didn't hurt that like the other ladies at Xaviers, she was easy to look at. She went right over to him, put her hands on the bar with him and counted as he ran through his weight training regimen.

It was a pretty common occurrence in the gym. All of the guys would go down to work out, but K was really the only one out of the ladies that was down for weights regularly. And because of it, the guys that worked out down there all had worked with her at one point or another.

But they were teenagers, after all, and it was just a matter of time before it went from just weight training to boys being boys. So, K waited until Everett tried to show off, overloading the leg press, as he often did. And inevitably, it started to get away from him. K helped him to get it under control, urging him to tap into her abilities, since even a tiny boost of enhanced strength would get him out of the jam - even if it wasn't a large measure of extra strength.

He laughed, like he did every time he found himself in a pinch, and after a few moments, he did exactly that and got out of the leg press. He rolled off of the machine and laid flat for a moment with one arm over his face and smiling to himself. All things said and done, it was still a good workout. When he recovered and sat up K tossed him a bottle of water.

"Got a question for you Everett," K said, not even bothering to go subtle as she sat down cross-legged nearby. She saw no reason at all to try to be evasive with a teenage boy, anyhow. It's not like they were very observant most of the time. Everett, for his part simply nodded, waiting for her to ask whatever was on her mind.

"What's the story with you and M?" K asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Everett raised his eyebrows and glanced around the gym, certainly not expecting the direction this talk was taking. Especially since none of the teachers  _ever_ asked about the student's relationships unless there was something wrong. "I really like her. She doesn't feel the same about me though." he admitted.

K bit the inside of her lip and nodded seriously. "Anyone else on your radar?" she asked, watching him carefully.

He looked down to his hands, smiling. "If you're talking about Jubilee, I really don't know. I  _think_ she likes me, but she's a really good friend. I don't want to wreck anything like that."

K considered it, and gestured for him to move to the next machine. "I can understand that. But, if you are interested and you both let it go? You'll regret never having explored it. If you're really friends, it'll last even if dating doesn't."

As he started on the next machine, he looked more serious as he thought it through. "What about M?" he asked.

"Well," K said, shrugging her shoulders up. "If she's not into you, what difference does it make?"

He wrinkled his eyebrows, thinking as he started his pull ups. He had just pulled all the way up around rep ten when he paused at the top and looked her way. "How did things kick off for you and Wolverine?" Everett asked, figuring that if she'd cross the line, he was allowed too. He did not expect her to flat out stop though. She didn't quite blush, but he was sure if it had been anyone else, they would have as she tried to find a way to tell the truth and not tell him anything … that he honestly didn't need to know. K finally shrugged, slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"I … I'm afraid I can't tell you about that until you're over the legal age, graduated and vetted," she replied finally. "I can find no way that I can sugar coat it."

He grinned, pausing at the top again with his chin over the bar. "Go Logan." he said, continuing on with his work out with a grin as K shook her head.

"Dirty damn teenage boys," she grumbled, but that really only got a laugh out of him.

"I'll think about it. Maybe you're right. I mean, Jubes  _has_ been pretty down lately," he said as he thought it over out loud.

K could see the gears turning. "Just get her out to have some fun. Doesn't have to be a date. She needs to quit acting like a little Summers and get back to being a teenager," K said, which only had Everett laughing.

"Yeah, she's been pretty uptight," he agreed with a grin before he dropped down from the bar and rolled his shoulders. "Alright. I'll drag her out if I have to."

"Good boy. NOW – let's get you back to work," K said with a smile before she redirected him to the next machine.

* * *

Jubilee had several bags of clothes at her feet and was enjoying a Coke as she watched the people come and go in the food court at the mall. Storm was with her and the two of them shared a bite to eat and chatted easily.

"I hate it when they can't decide if they want to be human or … perverts," Jubilee said suddenly. "It's gross."

Storm nodded somberly. "It does seem like it's the male condition to gawk," Storm agreed.

Just then, a highly attractive young man approached them, hands behind his back. "Excuse me, miss – but I've kind of been watching you, and you looked a little sad," he said as he pulled a rose from behind his back and held it out to her. "So .. I wanted to tell you, I've seen you smile, and it needs to happen more often."

Jubilee reached for the rose cautiously as the young man grinned at her. She looked to Storm for guidance – but when she simply nodded to her, Jubilee couldn't help but blush a little and smiled shyly. "Thank you," she said, and the young man's grin stretched bigger than before.

"No, thank you – you're beautiful, more beautiful when you smile. Have a nice day," he replied, waving to them as he left. She watched him go, waiting for the punchline or the stupid friends to say something … but all she could see was a few incredulous looks and a barely audible 'Why didn't you get her number, man?'

"That was weird," Jubilee said as she lifted the rose to smell it. It was clear she was still a bit confused.

"No, Jubilee, that was  _sweet_ ," Storm told her as Jubilee began to smile a bit to herself. "Do you want to go home now, Jubliation?"

"No," she said slowly as she thought it over. "I want to  _shop_. Remy gave me his card in good faith, I should find something that he would approve of."

Storm simply grinned wider at her before they picked up their bags and started off to her favorite store.

* * *

Meanwhile, Everett had come upstairs after cleaning up after his workout. He was pleasantly surprised to find Jubilee and Storm just coming back laden with shopping bags. And he didnt' miss his opportunity either. He put his water bottle down and rushed over to help, even going so far as to gather up as many bags as he could reasonably manage to help. "So," he said once the two of them were halfway down the hall to the girl's dorms. "I was hoping to see that new movie … you know … the action one with the aliens? And I was wondering if you wanted to join me, split some popcorn …"

Jubilee didn't know how to react for a moment, and she simply stared at him for a second.  _What is with boys today?_ She thought to herself, unconsciously reaching up to pull at a tuft of hair behind her ear.  _Not that I'm complaining, but just … woah._ "Um … that sounds like fun," she agreed, already blushing lightly. "When did you want to go?"

Everett shrugged with a bright smile as he held her gaze. "That's kind of up to you, I think. But there are a few showings tonight if you felt up for it."

She quickly nodded with an 'mmhmm', simply because she was sure if she opened her mouth that she'd scream. He grinned wider and stepped around her. "See you what … around seven in the kitchen then, alright?"

Another 'mmhmm' followed before Jubilee slipped into her room and tried not to celebrate too much. She was  _thrilled_. She spent the rest of the day in nervous anticipation, preparing for the movie, though she was sure to text Storm - who passed the message on to K quickly enough.

K, for her part, had tried to keep Logan from the house when Jubilee was supposed to meet up with Everett. She  _almost_ had him out of the kitchen, where he had stubbornly refused to move, when Everett walked in, ready for his date with Jubilee and looking more sharp than usual.

"You headed somewhere, Thomas?" Logan asked as K quickly gave up trying to push him out. Pushing too much or picking on him  _now_ could make this backfire on her quickly.

"Yeah, I'm taking Jubilee to the movies," Everett replied with a smile and his hands in his pockets.

Logan nodded, about to brush it off as normal friendly entertainment when Jubilee came bouncing in the room wearing a short blue dress that was several inches over her knees. "Dress is a little short, ain't it?" Logan gruffed, and both teenagers paused for just a moment.

Ignoring the blush on her cheeks, Jubilee straightened herself up. "No it's not,  _Wolvie_. Sorry, but I'm going to be missing pizza with you guys later," she said before she rushed over to give Logan a quick kiss on the cheek before she and Everett headed for the door. Which, only left Logan staring after her as she left.

When the door closed behind them he turned to K with a suspicious expression on his face. "You have something to do with this?" he asked her, with a bit of an edge to his voice.

She shrugged in response, though she was trying to decide if she needed to stay and pick or run and let him chase her. "Just a little. She needs to get back to doing normal kid things," K defended.

Logan looked torn between agreeing with her and being furious that K was encouraging delinquency with a known delinquent. "She's just gonna get hurt. He's after that St. Croix girl," he told her. The corners on K's mouth tightened as she considered how to handle him on this one. "Maybe. But she's gotta have some fun too. She can't wait for her prince charming to fall out of the sky … It just doesn't work that way, love, and you know it." She gave him a look as she readjusted Abby on her hip.

Logan gave her a dry look and shook his head at her, slightly irritated with the situation as he pushed her toward the door, where he paused long enough to kiss the nape of her neck. He kept his hand on the small of her back, pushing her all the way back to their place. Once they were inside, K set Abbey down to play with her blocks, and Logan was waiting for her to return to him, arms crossed and glaring. So naturally, she raised an eyebrow and mirrored his stance, crossing her arms as she watched him.

"You can't push these kids into relationships, sweetheart," he said out finally.

But K started shaking her head. "No, you're right, but I  _didn't_. They went out tonight as friends. I did  _not_ set up a romantic date. I told him she needed a break, and he took her out as  _friends,_ " she explained.

"Then why was she all dolled up?" he asked, his hands now on his hips as he took a few steps towards her, unconvinced that K wasn't trying to set up his ex-sidekick.

"You'd have to ask Storm. She was with her all day," K replied as she came closer and then rested her hands on his chest as he invaded her space. "But if you want me to tell you what you already know, I'd guess that she has a crush on the boy. Especially since she's  _said_ as much. Multiple times. And floated on cloud nine after he danced with her at Valentines … last year. Just a hunch." He glowered at her a moment, inches from her face before he let out a breath and leaned in to give her her a long kiss.

"Just don't want her hurt." he said as K slid her arms around his neck.

"Neither do I. But I  _also_ don't want her living under a rock afraid of taking a chance either," she countered, sounding a little sad.

"Something you want to tell me, darlin'?" he asked, pulling her a little tighter, and recognizing an old trigger when he saw one. Her sudden change in tone and slight shift from teasing to a more downturned gaze was like a neon light.

"Ancient history," she promised quietly before she let him pull her into a tighter embrace. The two of them took a moment to simply hold each other as Abbey toddled over to them, then grabbed on their legs, and pulled on their bluejeans.

"Up upppp" she said, leaning her head back as she held onto their pants. Of course, their cozy embrace was broken at that, and K smiled as she pulled away from Logan to reach down to the little one. She picked their daughter up, and the pair of them held her as she wrapped an arm around both her parents necks. K kissed her as she grinned and giggled. But very suddenly Abbey put her hand out and tried to turn her mother's head toward her father, so K was looking at Logan. Then she turned her father's head toward her mother. The couple smiled at each other as Abbey pushed on their heads, directing them to kiss. She giggled and repeated trying to make them kiss as they held her - one arm each holding her up. Abby's tiny eyebrow raised when they turned to her and kissed her instead so the little girl broke down in a fit of giggles and 'nooooo' until the pair of them finally complied and kissed with Abbey quietly clapping her hands.

When Jubilee came in hours later, floating on cloud nine, K raised an eyebrow at Logan in a silent 'toldja so' moment while she gushed about the great time she had at the movies. The little firecracker was finally starting to act like herself, with her smart mouth and sass coming back into the foreground of her personality.

Abbey reached for her, and hugged her when she saw her, which really only got Jubilee smiling at the little one's welcome before she wiggled out of her grip and tried to make her parents kiss again when she saw them holding each other.

It was quickly becoming Abbey's new favorite game. She loved seeing her parents kiss, but it didn't stop there either. She loved seeing Jean and Scott kiss, Kitty and Piotr kiss, Storm and Forge ... She loved the kissing. So much so that she would sit on the floor making her teddy bears kiss.

It wasn't long after Jubilee's date when Charles pointed it out to Logan one afternoon when he was coming in to pick her up after a team exercise. Logan was in his uniform and And squealed delightedly when she saw him, then wobbled toward him away from Jean and Charles as they chatted. Logan picked her up and tossed her in the air as they talked, with Jean staring longingly and Abbey squealing in laughter before she wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could and snuggling in.

"She's quite an amazing girl, Logan. She's been communicating with Jean and I all afternoon," Charles told him.

"Yeah? Whatcha thinkin' punkin?" he said to Abbey, as the little one raised her eyebrow and hugged him again.

Jean was the one to answer though, as Logan knew she would be. "She wants to know why she's the only baby here," Jean said in a tone that made it clear that Jean wanted to know the same thing.

Logan couldn't help but smirk at her almost playfully though. "Oh, well – you better hurry up and fix that Jeannie. K'd probably kill me if she got pregnant right now," Logan said, highly amused as Jean picked up Abbey's teddy bear for her. The little one, squeezed it one handed as she snuggled into her father and fluttered her eyelashes at Jean, who looked ready to melt or cry - one or the other. Charles however couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl.

"She may surprise you, Logan," Charles said, waving to Abbey as the pair left.

But Logan didn't put any thought into Charles' words as he made his way back to his wife. In fact, the notion of a second child was, in his mind, non existent until K brought it up, which he was sure wasn't going to happen any time soon.

* * *

It was still August when K came in to see Jean bustling around the kitchen and looking a little frustrated. She hadn't been the woman K had met when she'd come to the mansion for several months, and K honestly wanted to see Jean back to the force of nature she knew she could be.

Abbey was with Ororo, and K cringed as several pots and pans crashed in the kitchen followed by a stream of swearing that simply wasn't normal from the sweet redhead. "Do you need some help?" K asked as she stepped through the doorway to find Jean trying to get things picked up, and blushing furiously.

"I've been dropping things all day," she said in a heated tone. "And I'm just trying …  _ugh!_ "

K crouched down and started helping with the clean up, though she couldn't help but watch her a little closer. She looked ready to  _cry_ and it was a little more than K could ignore. "Is there something special you're all worked up over?" she asked, watching her with trouble dancing in her eyes.

"Yes," Jean replied as they got the last of the kitchen avalanche put away. K barely restrained the smile. "It's Scott's birthday."

But whatever K was expecting her to say - that was absolutely not it. And it showed on her face plainly. "Oh!" She frowned for an instant before she recovered, thankfully entirely missed by Jean. "I don't think I remember a party last year."

"No, we were fighting some of Magneto's idiotic followers," she said in a tone that bordered on bittter.

"I take it that it's been a while since you've been able to celebrate," K said as she pulled Jean to her feet from where she was still crouched.

"Every single year, we try to plan something - even if it's not on the day - and every year, something happens. It's not horrible all the time, but I'd like to  _celebrate_ his birthday for a change!"

She seemed to realize her outburst and her mouth tightened for an instant before she covered her face with one hand and half tucked into herself. But that only had K smirking a little more to herself. "What did you want to do? Maybe I can help," K suggested.

"I was going to go for the candle lit dinner … pretty boring, right?" Jean said, rolling her eyes at herself, but K was already shaking her head no with her eyebrows high. "And I'd  _like_ to take him back to Alaska for a few weeks before school starts … but he's so ... "

"Busy," K finished, which got a frustrated laugh from Jean and K reached over to take her hand in both of hers. "He'll slow down a little."

She gave K a glare that was worthy of her married name and let out a dry huff. "You clearly don't know him very well yet."

But K was smirking wider. "I think I know him well enough to be able to say without a doubt that he will slow down a little. Soon."

That had Jean stopping and frowning as she watched K through narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"No reason," K said, shrugging lightly as Jean instinctively reached out into K's mind and then let out a little squeak as she covered her mouth with one hand and moments later the other drifted down to rest at her stomach. "I can think of something you can give him for his birthday…"

Jean looked stuck though, staring at K wide-eyed, but completely unable to argue with what she knew K could scent out. "How long?" she whispered.

"You might want to do the math yourself … maybe talk to Hank …"

"Oh, cut the crap," Jean hissed. "How long? I know you and Logan both have enough …  _you know!_ "

"By my best guess?" K said, finally starting to smile.  _You're about eight weeks in_ , she projected to her, which only had Jean running through all the mood swings and overly emotional reactions from the last few weeks. It all made sense suddenly.

She stared back at K with a growing smile and then started to nod quietly as the tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "You're not just screwing with me?"

K let out a huff. "I wouldn't do that," she said, shaking her head. "And Logan and I have been just waiting for you to catch on. You're killing both of us. And that's not easy to do."

Jean couldn't help but laugh. "I should tell Scott," she whispered.

"I'll make sure that whatever might pop up unexpectedly never reaches him," K promised, which only ended up triggering Jean into attaching herself to K in a hug. "Go take a test so you have proof."

"Good idea," Jean said before she got up and headed for her room to plan out how she was going to do the reveal.

* * *

The rest of the day ended up being Logan's job to watch Scott … who was getting progressively more antsy as the day went on. "Whatsa matter, Slim?" Logan asked, but that only had Scott frowning deeper while Logan had his feet kicked up.

"There has to be something going on," Scott said after he stopped his pacing. "There's  _always_ something going on."

"Why don't you unclench and relax a little bit," Logan suggested, frowning as he watched the pacing pause only long enough to spare him a dry look.

"You're hilarious."

"I am," Logan agreed easily. "And you really need to stop."

Scott rolled his eyes, unseen by Logan behind the ruby quartz. He had too much to do. He always had plenty to do … this time of year, people were getting ready for school to start - colleges were opening up their doors to their students - and inevitably, there would be some poor mutant outed in the process. A racist room mate or a security guard that insisted there was a problem when there was none … that, or Magneto's private freak show would start causing trouble on a much larger scale.

"Scott?" Jean said, looking almost nervous as she finally found him. "I know you're keeping watch, but I could really use just a minute." She looked over at Logan, who looked highly entertained, smirking crookedly to himself.  _Stop that_ , she projected, but Logan just shook his head slowly.

"I'm just …" Scott paused and then tipped his head her way when he realized something was plainly different. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly perfect," she said, nodding to herself as she offered him her hand so the two of them could slip off for a moment.

Scott went along, but paused at the door, unable to leave good enough alone with anything as important as watching over … everything. "The professor is on Cerebro," Scott said to Logan. "I need you to stick around in case something pops up. I know with Abbey …"

"It's already covered, Scott," Jean promised as Logan quit trying to restrain himself from smiling, which only had Scott frowning deeper as Jean gave up even pretending to be patient and simply levitated him along with her.

"Jean," Scott said almost chidingly. "I was coming with."

"You were getting ready to argue and I don't have the time right now," she said, though she was smiling. "Besides … we have more important things to do than let you and Logan pick at each other."

Scott had to smirk at that as he reached for her hand. "Always have something better to do when you're around," he said, still trying to restrain the smile, but not entirely able to when Jean was so clearly in a playful mood. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," she said as they made their way out to the grounds. It was a picture perfect beautiful summer day, and Ororo's gardens were blooming - full of sunflowers waving in the late summer breeze. "It's your birthday," she said, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"It is," he agreed, breaking into a smile of his own, and pulling her closer to put his arm around her.

"So … I couldn't come up with anything good to buy you," Jean said, doing her best to look put out.

"That's alright," Scott said. "I've already got what I need." He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she pulled back a little bit.

"I do have something for you though," she said, barely holding back her pure delight, even in the face of Scott's confusion. "It's not … I won't be able to give it to you until oh … March 27th. Approximately."

Scott's head tipped to the side, and it took him a moment - until of course, Jean took a step back and handed him the ultrasound picture that barely showed the outline of a very tiny not-entirely formed person. He stared for a moment, open mouthed before a delighted, disbelieving sort of sound escaped him. He shook his head lightly and simply pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the sense out of her. "Best birthday present ever," he said between kisses as she unintentionally floated the pair of them off the ground, beyond happy now that they were finally on the track they wanted.

* * *

News spread fast around the mansion, and the newest, incoming students and returning kids alike were in more than a little shock at the level of affection that Scott and Jean were showing each other in the halls and common areas. It wasn't to the same unrestrained level that Logan and K were known for, but it was still incredibly common for Jean and Scott to be spotted sharing a kiss or simply wrapped around each other for a few moments.

Not that anyone was complaining. Both of them were happy, but Scott was over the moon and the smile hadn't slipped off of his face yet.

But the influx of students really only meant that school would be starting soon, and this year, Logan and K had a new class that was only available to the female students for a more specific form of self defense.

Logan was surprised when he went to retrieve the sign up sheet that not only had most of the female students signed up, but many of their teammates had expressed an interest in learning something new as well. The new class would meet Monday nights, after all other classes had ended. And for the interest level that they had, Charles was concerned. He and Scott volunteered themselves to watch Abbey so the class could be conducted with both ferals in attendance.

The first class was an eye opener for most of the adults, but Logan spent most of the time trying not to growl. K had opened it up by asking if anyone had been the victim of abuse. He was stunned when so many of the young women there raised their hands. She then asked them to introduce themselves and tell what had happened to them in the past and why they wanted to learn self defense. Their answers ranged from fairly nondescript and 'normal' to absolutely horrifying.

The quiet girl that had hidden in Logan's combat class had been abused by a neighbor for years. Men in general terrified her and she had always refused to look any of the male teachers in the eye, afraid to make a target of herself. But no one knew it.

There were several girls that had been victims of date rape, another that had been molested by a police officer. Plenty of girls were simply afraid of what  _might_ happen if they were in a tight spot - but every one of them  _knew_ someone that had been through the wringer, even if they themselves hadn't.

Through it all, K had not given one story any more weight than the next, letting them all get it off their chest before she stood up and motioned for Logan to join her. He was extremely unhappy at that point, knowing that his job would be to act the part of the aggressor – starting with attacking his wife for the education of these already triggered girls.

"Alright, love," K said quietly in a breath "Abduct me." She turned her back on him and began to walk away.

Logan took a moment to let out a breath himself, not liking his role at all before he took a few quick steps and wrapped his arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides and covering her mouth with his free hand. He immediately began dragging her backwards as she fought against him. She stomped on his foot, and threw herself around, breaking free of his grip and turning to fight, though she stopped all forward motion as Logan leaned toward her. He had taken it easy on her, allowed her to break loose. But it was pretty clear that these two should  _not_ be the starting point for how competitive and highly trained they both were.

" _Stop,_ " K said, catching her breath, and wide-eyed. "Okay. Jean, can you please have someone else come down? I'm sure Logan can tone it down for the girls, but … we'll need someone without a ton of training for their first attackers," Logan offered K his hand, which she carefully took as Jean reached out for assistance. "You were holding back."

Logan shrugged lightly and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Little bit, yeah." He gently led his wife back to where they started, and he was sure to kiss the side of her head as he stood behind her. Many of the girls in the room now staring at him wide eyed, a healthy dose of fear in many of them who were new and didn't know him yet. K pulled Logan close to her again, placing his hands where she wanted them for her demo and in an exaggerated motion showing them how to break a hold. Logan didn't say a word. She was right in her methods - but showing the more in the know girls that even one of Logan's holds could be escaped was feasible - for someone as trained as she was. The girls would be fine with what even this first lesson taught, unless of course the man attacking was trained as he was.

After K's demo, Bobby, Remy, Kurt, and Forge walked in, offering their services. K told them what they were to do, and the women of the team offered up themselves first as the four men 'attacked' them. It went perfectly. Logan and K walked the room, keeping an eye on them, giving the girls pointers to break loose. When they all had it perfected, one of the kids sheepishly asked if K could break free from Logan if he attacked her properly.

K looked at her husband a moment, weighing out how to answer, but the women on the team were certainly not expecting her answer. "No," K said finally. "I don't think I could shake him if he was being serious, even I had to." The class looked surprised and Logan didn't argue her point, waiting to see how she'd handle their concern.

"But," K said suddenly, breaking the hushed murmurs in the class "I would still  _try_." The students murmurs and mumbling broke out fresh, debating on how she'd do fighting her husband off if he were to truly try to attack her.

"Doesn't matter," Logan said, effectively ending the discussion. "Won't happen."

K gave him a little smirk, and with a clap, they continued discussing how the next class was going to go.


	24. Baby Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the course of reworking this ... well. I ended up with a chapter that needed desperately to be split. So. here is the beginning of the shift. If you read it before the revamp - there is a lot here that is new. Enjoy

 

Logan and K were enjoying an early morning breakfast one Saturday morning in the boathouse as Abbey slept in when they were surprised with a pair of visitors. The couple was snuggled into each other, enjoying the quiet of their little hideaway when Jean and Scott more or less simply let themselves in about five seconds after knocking.

"You…. you slimy little …. _ugh!_ " Jean said, her hands in fists at her side, though she was smirking hard, and Scott was having a very hard time keeping a straight face when he knew exactly how happy Jean was. Jean crossed the spanse to where Logan was and hit him in the shoulder hard. "You  _knew!_ "

"Of course I did," Logan said with a little frown, clearly not understanding what it was that had Jean  _so_ upset with him when she'd just gotten he good news out to her husband at  _least._

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted this? How long we've tried to … and you …  _you could have told me weeks ago!_ "

"Hey," Logan said with a frown, one hand up to catch hers when she tried to hit him again. "I thought you wanted to find out for yourself."

"Are you crazy?!" Jean hissed. "I would have been fine if …. Do you know how relieved I would have been …. I just …"

"He won't do it again," K cut in, stopping her from smacking him again. "I'll explain it." She gave Jean a warm sort of smile just before the redhead shook her head one last time and then wrapped K up in a tight hug.

 _At least you told me sooner than later,_  Jean projected out, which really only got a laugh from K and in short order Abbey joined the four of them, dragging her teddy bear behind her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She took in the scene - her mom and Jean hugging while both Logan and Scott watched the two women with smirks before she made her presence known with a clear declaration of 'UP'. Logan picked her up and carried her toward the two women, and she leaned over to kiss Jean.

"I hope you don't mind us staying for coffee," Jean said over Abbey's shoulder, grinning widely at the fact that the little girl couldn't help but snuggle in more.

* * *

The little family made their way to the mansion one morning for coffee as they usually did on school days, though they didn't expect to be greeted by a couple of early morning visitors.

"Logan, K. Nice to see you two getting along so well still," Fury said to them as they entered the kitchen with Abbey balanced on K's hip. K froze in her tracks, for just a moment before Jean came and picked up Abbey from K, taking her to Charles' office to play while the newcomers had a word with the two ferals. "Cute little girl," he said in a blatant attempt to be friendly to K.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Fury.  _Stark_ ," K said stiffly, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Tony frowned at her clearly disappointed tone and Fury, tipped his head a little, though his expression was one close to resignation and Stark had no humor to him today.

"Are you ever gonna warm up to me?" Fury asked her wearily.

"Are you ever going to be straight with me?" K asked, one arm across her stomach as she tipped her chin up defiantly.

"That's why I'm here. To clear the air," Fury replied, turning to face her as Logan stepped up behind her, his hand on her hip. "We have a problem you two need to be aware of."

Logan tensed for an instant and set his mug down. Fury never bothered telling someone that here was trouble unless it was too much for SHIELD to handle - and the threat was imminent. "What kinda problem?" he asked, tightening his grip on his wife.

"We've had reports that Sabretooth is back in operations," Stark replied, watching them both for a reaction.

"Bullshit," K replied "Logan killed him. You all said that. How can he ..." Some of her fire slipped as she realized that he simply wouldn't be there unless they knew that Creed was headed their way, confirmed when Fury broke her gaze and looked away before he shook his head.

"I can't say with any certainty, but you two need to keep your eyes open, especially with that little girl around," Fury replied. "The sources are credible. The DNA evidence is solid. He is out there and he is hunting." Fury stood to leave.

"What did you do with his body?" K asked, suspicious and angry, her head cocked to one side. None of her concerns were eased when Fury paused and took a deep breath before answering her.

"Victor Creed's remains disappeared shortly after we took custody," he replied, his head tipped downward as he looked at her and K abandoned even trying to look at him as she turned to Stark next.

"Did you know?" she asked, wide eyed with a clear tone of betrayal in her voice.

Stark shook his head and her shoulders relaxed incrementally. "No. I wasn't aware of the situation until yesterday. I lobbied for you to know immediately," Tony swore.

K went still as she tried to keep her nerves in check. She hadn't trained to fight Sabretooth in months, since they'd thought he was dead. She knew she was woefully out of practice against him, and the idea that he could get to her when she was that far off her game had her sick to her stomach as she turned to Logan. "Is my program still in the computer?" K asked with a waver to her voice.

Logan even looked pale as he nodded. "You can start this afternoon," he told her hoarsely.

* * *

K took a session in the Danger Room before her riding class, and while running one of her favorite simulations, she got her ass positively handed to her as the Sabretooth simulation popped up in the middle of it, beating her worse this time than it had when she'd first started training before she married Logan. At the end of the session, she brushed herself off and changed quickly, not yet even close to healed from the beating she took. She was sure to zip out before Scott could realize how badly that session had gone.

He wasn't used to the programming anymore any more than she was, and though he'd faced Creed himself more times than he cared to count, it was jarring to see her lose  _that_ badly. Especially since she'd been so amazingly capable of handing it to Sabretooth before. Of course, her hasty exit wasn't going to be enough for Scott to get off of her case even if she had left before he could say anything to her. Instead, she'd inadvertently left Scott to go over the tape and see when exactly it went south on her while the experience was still vividly fresh in his mind as well.

When K got to the barn for her riding class, her students couldn't keep their eyes off her. She had a fairly large, wet bloodstain on her side that she hadn't even noticed until one of the younger students asked her about it. She looked down, realizing she should have waited a few more minutes before changing out of her uniform. But it was a little too late to avoid it now. Instead, she clapped her hands once loudly and did her best to divert their attention to the task at hand.

She also didn't have time to change before meeting up with Logan for the women's self defense class either. Though Logan didn't need to guess what had happened judging by her injuries. He took her hand and pulled her to him as he looked her over with a more critical eye. "Danger room?" he asked, not surprised at all when K simply nodded in response. Clearly, he was worried about her, and though Scott had said her session didn't go well, he had failed to mention exactly how badly it had gone. But now wasn't the time to address that. Not when she was doing a pretty damn good job of soldering through it. And he knew she had to be shaken up from the loss.

The self defense class ran well as they continued on how to break free of one hold or another, and though it was clear to Logan that K was tired by the end, he took a hold of her hand and held her back as the room cleared. "Darlin', put me on the ground." he told her, trying to get her moving, but K shook her head. "Come on, sweetheart. Take me down."

In spite of the seriousness of their situation, Logan had to try hard not to chuckle when she did her best impression of a dramatic teenager when she sighed heavily and turned to him. Her gaze was to the ground and her shoulders were slumped before she very suddenly lunged at him. But unlike in spars that they'd done a hundred times over, In no time, Logan had her on the ground, unable to move or even wriggle her way out from under him. Nothing she knew could shake him and she was hopelessly pinned. Which really only had her more frustrated. "OK. You win. Let me up," she said though Logan shook his head.

"No. You have to beat me. Try something else," Logan suggested, but K was honestly wiped out and didn't have the strength to do what he was asking.

"Logan, I'm tired. I can't do it right now," she said wearily as he shifted into an even more solid position over her, prompting her to scoff more at what he was asking.

"Too bad. You have to fight. I won't let you give up because you're tired," Logan replied, though he didn't have any of the teasing tone she was used to hearing from him.

"Can't this wait?" she asked, still upset with herself for how badly she'd done in the simulation earlier.

"No. If he's around he won't wait until you're ready, and if he wins, you're dead and so is Abbey," he said grimly "So … Fight me."

She knew he was right, but the wording was what she needed to spur her on. With her teeth gritted, K suddenly fought back with a renewed fire, all while Logan tried to give her pointers, telling her to use any means necessary even on him. When she finally got one arm free, she took a swing at him, unable to connect as he blocked her. To her frustration, she couldn't get anywhere with him, though they didn't stop until Logan could see she just didn't have it in her. When they left the room with his arm around her, K felt like a complete failure, though she knew it was only the beginning. There was no way that she'd allow herself to stay that defenseless against Sabretooth. For Abbey. And when the two of them collected their little girl from Bobby, it was clear to both of them that they had a long way to go.

Weeks went on like that - the usual classes and every spare moment they could manage spent in the Danger Room or sparring in the gym. K was making some improvement, though still not enough to beat him should he appear unannounced. She hadn't thought much of it until Kitty handed her a letter that had to be a warning. Clara was coming to visit.

K and Logan shared a look as seeing the name on the envelope, but neither was entirely sure what to make of it since Clara had done such a magnificent job keeping away from her brother. Unless … she hadn't.

* * *

The next morning, Logan watched K from the control booth. She didn't know he was there, seeing as he'd come in to relieve Scott so he could head off to a class. K had just gotten attacked by the simulated Creed when Logan came in, and he and Scott took the time, watching her as she got what could only be described as downright vicious. It was easy enough to see that unlike last time when she'd trained against him, K was on the edge of losing it and going completely berserk. It was almost as if she simply needed the wind to blow just right and she'd flip. Scott unconsciously leaned forward as he tried to see what she needed to send her over the edge.

"Kitty said it was pretty nasty when she went berserk last time. Doesn't look like she wants to do it again," Scott said almost to himself as he watched K. Just the look in her eyes along with the increase in respiration and heart rate looked amazingly close to what happened when Logan lost it.

But that only had Logan frowning and wondering: how bad could she get? He leaned over Scott's shoulder and started typing in a few additional commands in the program before hitting enter and standing upright again, crossing his arms as waited to see what she'd do.

As she avoided Creed's claws and dodged his slashes, which made little contact, a few teammates materialized to aide her. Kitty dodged in to try and help, but Creed slashed her across her torso with an easy swipe when she lost some of her concentration. The simulated Kitty, fell with a cry bleeding copiously as Creed growled out his approval and chuckled to himself low. "Here kitty, kitty," Creed purred out in a manner that had K freezing for just a moment. Her nostrils flared as her low growl slipped past her lips.

The two men in the booth watched her - both of them holding their breath, sure that was going to do it. But by some miracle, K forced it down as she ramped up her attack. She was fighting Victor much harder when the simulated Jubilee got too close this time, getting herself gutted for trying to blow out his vision with a shower of fireworks.

But that did it.

K's pupils dilated to pinpoints and she shook with rage, before she slipped into hyper drive. It was clear in a heartbeat that even out of practice, her small size and ridiculous speed compared to him allowed her to shred him easily. The trouble of course was that she seemed unsated after she hacked him to bits, and was obviously ready for anything as she panted heavily, her senses working overtime as she watched for something to kill.

The simulation gently faded out into a rolling flower filled meadow where the breeze made the grasses and wildflowers sway and rustle against themselves. Slowly, K relaxed, and just as slowly, her claws slipped back into their housings before she slid to her knees with her hands shaking.

Scott and Logan shared a look. "I've got it. Don't sweat it," Logan told him quietly. Scott let out a breath with his jaw locked before he headed out to his class leaving Logan to make his way to her to help get her adrenaline crash under control. "You're gonna be fine, sweetheart, just don't  _wait_ to let it out. You can use it to your advantage," Logan said as he knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her to get her to settle out.

She snuggled into him as she shook her head. "I can't. It's too hard to let it go," she argued as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. As he knew well, it was an incredibly draining experience. If he was being honest, he was surprised she was upright. It was an incredible amount of energy and emotion that went into a shredding like the one she'd just doled out. He knew when it happened with him, it took him time to rebound, so the same had to be true for her.

Of course, with the team around him he always pushed forward and made it look as easy as possible, but if he was  _alone_ and could afford to do it, he'd stop and recover before moving forward. So he wasn't surprised when K shook her head still in doubt.

"I can't do it. I hate that," she said, as her exhaustion began to show while he kissed her forehead.

"You need to try, darlin'. Might just be what pulls someone's ass outta the fire."

But the idea of it had her feeling like a failure. "If I can't do it honest -"

"He's got no sense of honor or morals," Logan said, cutting her off. "With him, it's a free-for-all. If you can nail him -  _nail him._  Whatever it takes." He held her gaze for a long while until he simpy pulled her into a kiss for her efforts.

* * *

When the couple finally decided to make their way upstairs, they were greeted by a very excited Bobby as the door to the Danger Room opened before they prompted it to.

"Clara's here! I mean – she's  _here_!" He took a moment to run a hand through his hair looking shocked still. "Wow. A  _Creed_ welcome in the house. Holy crap." He grinned, wide eyed, though it was clear that he was equal parts awed and scared at the potential conflict.

"Grow up, Popsicle," Logan growled as he helped K up off the floor from their latest hand to hand combat session he'd insisted on giving her after another successful battle. She'd been consistently taking Creed down in the danger room, and now Logan wanted her to be able to stop  _him_  too.

But she was understandably having trouble bringing herself to hurt her husband, but he was being insistent. Clara was waiting for them, her long white-blonde braid hanging down the center of her back was almost like a calling card. She looked like she'd seen a ghost when they finally met up with her. After a quick greeting, she handed K a small box as the two broke their hug.

"What's this?" K asked looking at the small box with a frown.

Clara was more pale than usual when she took a deep breath to answer. "It was sitting on my bed five days ago. I had gone to take a shower and when I got back it was there," Clara explained, looking spooked as she waved her hand at it, waiting for K to open the box.

K on the other hand felt like she was about to find a bomb as she very carefully slid the two sections apart, completely unprepared to find the little silver rattle inside."It's a baby rattle," K said frowning at it, now totally confused.

Clara nodded, wide eyed and on the edge of a real panic. "It was mine," she said quietly. K held her breath as she looked it over. "I'm sure you two can smell it, but I'm pregnant. Due in six months and I hadn't even told  _anyone_  and this just shows up," Clara whispered, clearly ready to lose it.

K shook her head, as she looked at Logan, brow wrinkled. "Maybe it's a coincidence. Maybe Bill found it -" K started but Clara was quick to cut her off.

"No. It smelled like my brother.  _He_  had it. Kept it, and somehow he knew I was having a baby." She looked green at the thought of him knowing more than she wanted him to.

Logan stepped forward, and removed the box from K's hand before holding it up to his nose, his face relaxing just a fraction as he handed back to K, nodding his chin at her. She cautiously repeated the action, swallowing hard as Creed's harsh scent hit her nose. It was faint, but it was there. From anyone else on the planet, this would have seemed as a sweet, sentimental thought. But seeing as it was  _him_ , all parties involved took it as a threat.

"Do you think he'd hurt you, Clara?" Logan asked, trying to figure out how to handle the situation.

She barked out a little laugh, gesturing to her scarred face."One of my brothers?Yeah. He just might," she said sadly.

Logan's jaw was tight. He knew Creed better than anyone, but this was so far out of his range that he had no idea where to was too twisted even for Victor.

"No," K said quietly, still looking at the gift Clara had received. "No, I think he's  _happy_  about it."

Logan looked at his wife with a frown but she continued without waiting for him to push. "Think about it, how long has he held on to this?" K asked.

Clara wracked her brain, thinking of all the years that had flown by her. "Longer than I can even remember," she said quietly.

K nodded then handed her the box back.  
"I think you're alright. You may have an unannounced visitor, but I think he wants you happy," K said, watching her reactions. "Of course, I could be totally wrong. But, my gut says otherwise."

Clara smiled at her softly. "You understand him better than you think, K. You maybe could have gotten along with him," Clara said, though K bristled at the suggestion, shaking her head shortly.

"No. Hey, let's change the subject. Have you been checked out by a doctor? Just so happens we have one here that loves babies," K told her, pulling her by the arm toward the elevator to Hank's lab.

Logan watched the two women go, thinking hard about all Clara said – and more about what she  _didn't_. Before the horse drive, it had been  _decades_ since Logan had seen her, but he knew she was leaving something out. She was far more anxious than he remembered her being, even way back when they'd known each other and were on the run. It was clear that they weren't getting the whole story, and it made him uneasy.

K had been kind in trying to be friendly with Bill's wife, but without fail, every time she talked to Clara, every time she spent a little time alone with her,  _every time_  – she would wake up at night for at least two or three days with raging nightmares about Victor. Clara's' visit would not end up being a good one for K, even if she tried to do all the right things.

Kurt had appeared in a poof of swirling smoke, though outside of the trademarked 'bamf' he simply hadn't said a word yet as he studied Logan, who had shifted from staring down the hallway to step outside with a cigarette, working his jaw as he thought. He followed Logan's gaze with his eyes narrowed before he teleported outside to join him, uneasy with what a Creed might want at this stage of the game. "Do you trust her?" Kurt had to ask.

"I did, long time ago," Logan told him. "Knew her before I ever met Vic."

Kurt's eyebrows went up at that and his whole body language shifted to one of raised interest. "Is … she the reason that you and Sabretooth have fought? You old dog, you …"

Logan gave him a dry look. "Believe it or not, no," he replied. "Had nothin' to do with Clara. Least as far as I know."

Kurt had lost his serious expression and had shifted to a much more playful look as he bumped Logan's shoulder with his. "What happened,  _mein Freund?_ "

"Let it go, Elf," Logan said, but that only had Kurt smiling wider.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but … what did you do to his sister to have him so murderous?"

"It wasn't his sister," Logan said, sounding tired. "And that's not … you're missing the point entirely."

"And you've been holding out stories when it could be something pertinent."

"It's not."

Kurt simply gave him a look for a long moment that had Logan ready to pop him in the back of the head. Silence stretched out for a long moment before Kurt finally spoke up. "At any rate, I suppose it doesn't matter much right now. What about her now, today?" Kurt teleported over so that he was waiting for Logan to get to him. "Is your beloved safe?"

"I think so," Logan said. "Clara was always too good for the company she kept. No idea how the two of 'em are related."

Kurt smiled to himself then teleported to catch up to Logan, appearing a few paces in front of him and immediately walking backward. "So she dumped you then, hmm?"

Logan stopped and met his gaze with an entirely unamused glare. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"No, not really," Kurt replied with a smile, settling in while Logan worked on his cigarette. Of course that was interrupted when he heard the patio door crack open. He whipped around quickly, dropping the remains of his cigarette and stomping it out as he heard Abbey's tiny voice when Jean stepped out with her. "How's my girl?" Logan asked, no smile on his face, though his voice was light.

Jean set the little girl down to run to her father on her tiptoes, and Logan picked her up, nuzzling her with his nose and with Abbey giggling at him as he did so. "She hid when Clara walked by Charles' office. Something seems different with her," Jean said as he, Kurt, and Abbey got back to the door. Kurt held it open and Logan nodded before they went back in.

It didn't escape his notice that Clara and K were quietly saying their goodbyes. K was sure to wish her luck and Clara promised to let them know right away if she heard from or saw her brother any time soon. When the door closed behind her, K stared at the closed door as Logan made his way closer. She shivered involuntarily and scrubbed her face with her hands and Logan's heart sank. This wasn't going to be good for her at all. "You alright, sweetheart?" Logan asked, and when K turned toward them, Abbey was blinking back at her with wide eyes.

K held her breath as she rushed forward, reaching for them as an anchor. Logan shifted Abbey so he could wrap one arm around his wife too, and for the time being, the little group simply took a minute. As the three way hug went on, Abbey nuzzled in and patted K as they held each other, only stopping to reach forwards and kiss her mother's cheek.

K couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the sweet little girl between them When K picked her head up off Logan's shoulder and kissed her back, Abbey's eyes sparkled as she immediately grabbed a hold of her father's sideburns, to push his head toward K.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he stepped back from the room while once again, Abbey was pushing the kissing game.

Logan grinned along with K before he complied with his daughters wishes, kissing his wife as Abbey squealed, clapping her hands delightedly. When Abbey started to squirm, Logan let the little one slide down fora moment in favor of pulling K tighter, hoping to ease her mind as he continued to kiss the sense out of her. Abbey remained silent near their feet until the kiss broke and she began squealing and clapping all over again, which got both of her parents smiling her way.

K picked up Abbey and the little one hugged her as she smiled at her father proudly as if to say 'look what I did, Dad!' It was obvious that at this stage, Abbey was convinced that kisses made everything better. Her parents were always more relaxed after they kissed, after all and that was no small trick.

Jean smirked as she and Kurt left the family to their own devices - especially on 'hearing' what it was that Abbey was thinking. Specifically the fact that she was going to have to make sure that her parents kissed a lot more. They both needed to relax and Abbey didn't know why, but that didn't mean she didn't know what the cure was.

* * *

Training began to blend the days together, but even at that, K wasn't about to forget that Abbey had a birthday coming up. It wasn't like it was very hard to get Jean to go with her to pick up a few things for the little girl to unwrap - and when it came time to set up her little party, Jean again pulled out all the stops in helping to prep while Kurt and Logan kept Abbey occupied.

Between the two of them, they had Abbey's cake done at almost the same time that dinner was ready for the group, too - and Jean was bouncing in place to see how much of a mess Abbey was going to make.

Of course, when the time came, the wide-eyed little girl simply stared at the perfectly frosted creation that Jean had slaved over. There was some quiet speculation… and then Jean burst out laughing when she reached out to try and encourage the little girl to just … wreck it.

"She doesn't want to ruin it," Jean laughed, though she had a tear in the corner of her eye from how incredibly touched she was. "She's … a year old and more considerate than most adults."

K gave Jean a slow once over. "And yet you're surprised somehow …"

"Shut up," Jean laughed before she again reached out to Abbey, encouraging her to enjoy it, and with a bit of prompting, finally, Abbey carefully put a finger into the side of her cake … and then two … and then with a curious expression, she simply pushed her entire hand into the side of the cake only to withdraw it and frown when she saw how messy she was.

She refused to touch it again until Kurt came over to encourage her - dabbing a touch of icing on the end of her nose - and staying close enough for her to do the same to him … which only meant a massive belly laugh from the little girl as she went to redecorating her favorite uncle.

Which was nothing compared to the look on Scott's face when Abbey finally got a little wound up and whipped a handful of cake right at him - and managed to nail in right in the side of the face. Scott stared up at her, shocked for an instant. But Logan and Kurt couldn't hold back from that and fell apart laughing - prompting Abbey to try and whip more handfuls of frosting at the various adults until Jean telekinetically picked her up, shaking her head at the little one.

She was sure to set the little girl into Logan's arms. "You … are a horrible influence."

"You're the one that was telling her to make a mess," Logan laughed before Abbey smeared a streak across his nose.

"Yes, but you're the one that was laughing at Scott!" she argued, hands on her hips.

"But it was funny!" Kurt said between tears, holding his stomach and trying to keep himself upright.

Jean narrowed her eyes and whipped the remains of the cake at him, which only had Logan laughing harder, though Scott and Kurt both joined in for that as Logan and K headed off to clean the little one up.

* * *

A few days after her birthday, and far apart from the cake smashing incident, Abbey was playing in Charles' office near the window, stacking blocks and making her teddy bears kiss when she saw  _someone_ outside. She stopped her play and watched them walk across the grass and as she watched, the stranger paused to look back at her for a moment. She was almost mesmerized since she'd never seen anyone that didn't live there walking across the grass. She had one hand on the windowsill as she quietly watched, frowning for an instant before the man waved to her before he kept walking. She hadn't seen this person before, but they looked funny.

Suddenly Charles called for her to come over to him, and as she'd done countless times before, she stopped what she was doing and toddled over so he could pick her up. Charles frowned as he watched her settle in then he gently peeked into her memories to see what it was that she saw. "Is that all you saw?" Charles asked, and Abbey nodded with a quiet 'mmhmm'.

Abbey ducked her head down as Charles closed his eyes, which really only meant that someone would be in the office soon. Sure enough, Auntie Jeannie walked in and crouched down next to Charles so she was eye level with her while she snuggled Charlie. Abbey smiled, knowing that Auntie Jeannie would 'talk' to her and it would be easier to tell her lots of stuff.

When prompted, Abbey projected out what it was that she'd seen out on the lawn to Jean. The two of them stayed that way for a long while with Charles simply holding her and Abbey enthusiastically as always telling Jean everything she saw.

After they had their little talk, Abbey turned to Charles and gave him a hug. He looked like he needed it to the little girl and that was what Abbey's job was after all. Making people happy. But she watched as Charlie and Jeannie shared a look, and a moment later, she floated up in the air until Jean reached out to pull her into a snuggle.

She waved over her shoulder at Charlie, who once again looked very, very serious. She went with Aunty Jeannie with no fight. "We're going to go find your Daddy," Jean told her, which got Abbey to grin up at her delightedly.

When they found him, he was with K, and both of them were in their uniforms, which usually Abbey loved, but … her father looked very serious, and her mother was wearing an expression that Abbey had never seen on her.  _Someone_ was in  _big_  trouble.

For the first time in weeks, Abbey didn't clap when her parents kissed, though when they both took a moment to kiss her, too, she couldn't help but coo up at them as they headed upstairs at a jog. But then it was very, very quiet in the big room as Abbey and Jean left the big metal room and then settled in to one of the more solid ready rooms. It was the one they kept with lots of toys for Abbey, and she didn't know  _why_ she and Jeannie, Kitty, or Jubilee would stay in this room sometimes, but her aunts always tried to make it more fun.


	25. Manipulation

Of course, the moment that they'd started the lockdown, all of the students of Xavier's were told to shelter in place if they were in tutoring sessions - or to proceed to the safe rooms that were sub level. And it was just sheer luck that both of the girls that had come to the institute with K were meeting up with their new tutors when the professor had sent out the mental call to all students informing them of what was going on.

Zoe had met her tutor, Alex just a few days after he and his green-haired fiance had arrived from who knows where. It was shocking to see someone that resembled Cyclops so strongly … but … with more blonde hair and a deep tan … and very little in the way of keeping him from cracking jokes and picking at the students with a grin. It was  _easy_ to see the resemblance when he was standing next to Scott … but … he was so … totally different. And their first session was pretty calm, even with the level of destruction that they were doling out in the Danger Room. Alex was sure to keep going in spite of the obvious snafu in their schedule that meant that they had to  _stay_ in the Danger Room.

Zoe was overly frustrated at the idea of needing a tutor, and just waiting for a Summers-esque break down but …

"Great – so …. let's see what you can do, alright?" Alex said with an easy grin, nodding to his girlfriend in the booth before the scene shifted to what looked like backyard shooting range.  
"So, you just have to learn to aim your … shock waves? Is that what Scott said you called them?" Alex asked, his brow crinkled as he tried to understand.

She nodded her head and scuffed her feet against the ground. "Yeah, I don't know what else to call them," she said quietly.

He watched her fidget, her arms crossed over her chest. "O-kay … so, show me what you can do," Alex said, gesturing down range to the line of tin cans on a fence.

Zoe took a deep breath and focused, leveling the fence and all the cans on it.

"Okay. Good! Really, that's good! Now, let's try again, but this time, pick one can and try to knock it over, not the whole thing," Alex instructed as Lorna reset the sim and Zoe tried not to wonder too hard about how her sister had done in her tutoring session. But … half an hour later, Zoe'd gotten it well enough that she felt better about her aim, though she had to focus on a single letter on the label of the can to knock only the one off the fence.

Alex grinned broadly as the sim shimmered back to nothing. "Fantastic. It took me months to learn how to focus like that. Tomorrow we'll work on how much power you put behind them." He told her, excusing her for the day as soon as the professor called for all available teachers and for the students to go to their rooms.

Of course, that only meant that she got to meet up with her sister since they were roomies. "How did your session go?" Zoe asked as she met up with Chloe near the living room where she was only then finishing up her session with her temporary tutor, the lovely as ever Ms. Braddock.

"Not … great," Chloe admitted. "I mean … I talk to animals? But my new teacher couldn't get in for the lock down, so I guess … I guess she's out with some of the other teachers looking. I don't know."

The sisters shared a look and headed toward their room, entirely missing the fact that the teachers were all stationed in every room on the ground floor - and a few at the ends of hallways upstairs watching out the windows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan and K ran through the property, searching for Sabretooth. There was no reason to doubt what Charles and Jean reported that Abbey had seen. The little girl had never clapped eyes on the monster, so the image couldn't have been imagined. Logan caught his scent near the treeline and followed the trail deeply into the woods while K continued checking the perimeter around the house. The alarm had been on and it didn't go off when Creed breached the perimeter, so either he found a way to circumvent it, it was broken, or he'd gotten an upgrade of some sort in his absence. They were hoping like hell it wasn't some sort of upgrade.

The little couple communicated via earwigs so they could keep hands free as they ran with Scott monitoring as they hunted, his eyes on the monitors and more than ready to assist if he spotted Creed headed their way. Everything was looking like they were chasing ghosts when Scott suddenly realized that K's earwig wasn't working. "K?" he called out on the isolated channel so as not to alarm Logan needlessly if he could avoid it. That would be exactly the kind of thing that Creed would do to break Logan's concentration and he was going to avoid it if he could. Even before K had time to reply, Scott was trying to find a remote reason for the comm's failure, which was when he realized that it wasn't that it wasn't working … it wasn't there. As in, it was  _gone_. Out of range. And that shouldn't have been able to happen in the short time that K was away from Logan. She shouldn't have been anywhere near the forest, let alone able to be off grounds.

That did it, and as he turned to start searching for her via cameras, Scott notified Logan immediately of what he  _did_ know just as Logan found where Creed's trail had circled back to where he picked it up to begin with.

Swearing outright, Logan ran to where K had been headed, quickly finding her trail and racing down it until her scent also simply disappeared. He circled around where the trail went cold, only to find nothing. He checked the trees since he knew she liked to travel that way to hide her scent - but still, nothing. And as the signs started to point more plainly to her being gone, Logan began to panic.  _She couldn't just disappear_.

With his heart pounding, Logan ran toward where he was reasonably sure that Creed had hopped the fence, then launched himself over it and ran down the strong scent trail at full speed in search of where Creed had come from. But there was no car, no sign of where he'd been as  _that_ trail also just …. ended. It wasn't covered with pepper spray or otherwise tainted. It was simply gone. But Logan couldn't leave it at that. He continued to search, though it took some prompting for him to give Scott all the information he could with Charles trying to reach out and get more through Logan's panic as every single thing he tried failed to place where either his wife or Creed had disappeared.

In the mansion, Scott and Charles shared a look. They'd heard that tone of panic before. They knew that their teammate was on the brink of a real meltdown if they couldn't find her fast. Charles set his jaw and gave Scott a consoling sort of tight smile before he headed to Cerebro to try and start the search himself as well.

Hours passed and dark was falling but Logan still searched. Scott tried to call him in, but by that time, he was frantic. He was sure he had to have missed something. There had to be a clue – something small that he'd overlooked in his panic. He couldn't have just let her be  _taken_. He was pushing the search further still - well beyond the neighboring lake miles down Greymalkin lane when Charles' voice rang in his head.

 _Logan, Abbey is looking for you,_ Charles projected.  _She needs you here. She knows something is wrong. I'm searching for K. I am_ certain  _I will find her. But you have another duty to fulfill right now and it's more important than losing your sanity._

Logan let out a frustrated almost laugh that was nothing but pure stress. Charles was right, of course, but handing over the search to someone else simply wasn't something that Logan had done before. He stood there for a moment, leaning on a tree and trying to control his panic. He had a little girl to protect, and she wanted him right now. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her. He just …  _didn't want to give up._  He looked around the forest for a long moment and started working hard to control his breathing and his pulse before he turned back, though the first step back toward the mansion hurt in all sorts of ways that he couldn't express. It wasn't long before Logan paused by the spot he and K kissed for the first time and he did his best to shake it off before he broke into a run for the mansion. Charles would have to find her. But when he did, Logan was going to take care of the problem permanently even if it killed him in the process.

* * *

K's heart was pounding frantically. She felt like a rabbit in a trap as Creed bound her hands tightly, warning her against trying anything funny. For the time being, she did as she was told, sitting shotgun in the SUV next to him, her head downcast.

He'd been eerily specific on how he was going to get to Abbey should she not cooperate, and she knew him well enough to know that he had backup plans in place to get what he wanted if she didn't agree to go along. It was odd to her, but she didn't scent a lie when he promised to leave Abbey alone if she didn't fight him. She was sure he had a loophole in there somewhere … a friend who'd do the deed instead, or a way to make it technically an accident. She also knew that if he made it past the mansion's security as easily as he did, that fighting him on this would mean that her little girl would absolutely be dead.

Quite frankly, she couldn't have trained for the uncontrollable, all-encompassing fear that hit her when Creed attacked her using Abbey as a bargaining chip. The maternal instinct to protect overrode what she should have done and now, as she watched him adjust the knots she felt as if the bottom had fallen out of her stomach.

"First smart thing you've done yet, frail." Creed growled out as he finally sat back in the driver's seat, watching her. K didn't speak, feeling as if she might vomit if she opened her mouth. After a while, when he was convinced that she really was going to cooperate, he reached down into the console and picked up a bag. He pulled out a bottle of some sort of injectable and a very large syringe. When he drew out a dose, she recognized the scent as the same stuff that Department K had used to sedate her years ago and honestly couldn't control the spike of panic, though she didn't move, even as he chuckled. He watched her for a moment before he moved quickly, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her head against the seat as he jammed the needle into her neck. But still, she managed to control the panic - mostly. Her hands were clenched tightly - white knuckled as she fought to keep from biting him or lashing out  _somehow_. But Creed had seen it all and looked pleased.

"Good girl. Maybe I won't sell you back to the professor after all. You're smarter than you let on," he purred, leaning her seat back and smirking down at her as she slipped into blackness.

* * *

Naturally, on his way back to the house, Logan saw several other X-Men searching, and Kurt in particular was easy o find as he teleported from one spot to the next, alternating between calling out and hoping for a response from the missing little feral, or swearing up a blue streak in German at the frustration of wanting to stab someone and not being given the option. Logan could totally relate, but he would have been lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little jealous that at least Kurt could look.

He was frustrated that he was going in … and his entire focus was on finding his wife… but when he stepped into Charles' study and Abbey turned his way with a sad, but relieved sort of look on her face, his entire focus sort of … crumpled. He picked her up and she immediately snuggled into his neck, almost sniffling to herself, though she didn't know more than whatever she'd gleaned from the adults around her talking.

Logan took his time with her, curling around her protectively and taking the time to have a short psychic conversation with Jean, filling her in on what he knew - and what little he could find before he finally took the now sleeping little girl from the study - and upstairs to his old quarters.

One thing was for sure, he didn't want to have Abbey so far from help if she needed it should he be attacked in the boathouse alone with her.

* * *

When K woke up again, she very nearly startled had it not been for the drugs in her system, she would have anyhow. She was in what looked like a somewhat lavish bedroom, and no one was around, not that it did a thing for her nerves when she noted the scents that were in the air. There were drugs were strong enough that even after she got mostly upright, she was foggy - the sudden motion enough to throw her off balance. But she didn't see anyone to be alarmed by yet. She slowly turned to take in the details of the room, and it wasn't until she thought she'd seen it all that she started to wonder how the guys at Westchester were going to find her.

The device Creed carried guaranteed that Logan wouldn't be able to track them, seeing as it had teleported them to a spot far removed from the mansion before he loaded her into his hummer, binding her hands and feet. She had no clue at all where they were.

She didn't see him approach until Creed's heavy form settled next to her, but she didn't look at him as he started to speak."I haven't sold you off yet, girl. Not when I got a few scores I gotta settle before I figure it out. Until then, you better rest up. Yer gonna need yerr strength either way," He told her, running a hand down her back that she didn't respond to at all, too drugged up to pull away or bash him a good one. "I should thank you, by the way," he said once he realized how dopey she still was. That got K turning to look at him with confusion plain enough to read on her face. "It's been years since I seen hide nor hair of my sister. Only reason I didn't kill ya outright for marryin' the runt."

K's eyes widened and she started to wake up a little bit, wondering how much Clara knew. Once again her heart was racing. The X-Men didn't know what was going on. If she was working with Victor … she'd still be welcome in the mansion.

"That little girl is a problem though," Creed continued in a low, rumbling tone as he leaned closer to her. "I know, I said I wouldn't hurt her, but you have a choice to make, girly. Ya see, I promised Logan years ago he'd never have anyone to live for. So maybe I'll leave it up to you. Who lives and who dies? You can only pick one," he told her, patting her on the knee before rising up and sauntering toward the door.

"What the hell do you want from me?" K asked, getting Creed to freeze in the doorway.

He chuckled to himself. "I'm pretty sure you can figure that out, frail," he replied before simply stepping out and walking away.

She started to growl and got to her feet, though once she was upright, her balance failed her completely and she fell back to a seated position. That in itself was enough to make her wonder what he'd changed in the drugs that he'd given her, but it wasn't enough to prepare her for the very pretty blonde woman that stepped into the room a few minutes later.

K looked up at her and frowned when she saw the expression on her face. She seemed almost cheerful to have K there, and hers was not a face K was familiar with. The blonde paused a few steps in the door and the smile fell slightly as she concentrated on K. Very suddenly, her head was swimming, and it didn't register what was going on until she felt the prick of another needle - in her arm this time. She turned her head and frowned. "Are you  _working_ for him?" K managed to ask before the blonde gently pushed her back and started getting her settled in.

"Of course I am," she replied. "He's actually wonderful boss if you can follow the rules. Very generous."

But that was doing more to mess with K's head than anything that had happened so far. " _What the hell are you talking about_?" she spit out.

She let out a patient sigh. "Mr. Creed takes care of his employees well," she said. "And me in particular since I help him from time to time with his headaches. You'll see."

K picked up her head to argue but before she could get much further, the blonde concentrated on her and a moment later, if the drugs hadn't been enough, whatever it was that the telepath did laid her out flat and K couldn't even think as she passed out.

* * *

A week in to K's disappearance and strange things started to come in on reports. Odd sightings of Sabretooth around the globe. Alone.

Logan was constantly checking intel, and though Jean was enjoying her pregnancy, she was a little disheartened on how … grumpy that Abbey was being for her. The little girl was about as irritable as a child her age could be, and she simply didn't want much to do with her. Or Storm. Or Kurt … Scott … she would tolerate, but it seemed like that was only because he wasn't baby-talking to her and he was perfectly content to bring her with him when he peeked in on Logan to see what was going on with intel.

It was bad enough that the Avengers were lending a hand as well - and the quick, short conversations between Cap and Logan - or Tony and Scott - were frequent and all very disappointing.

And of course, the further out they got from K's disappearance, the more withdrawn Logan got until it was to a point that he flat didn't have anything to say to anyone but Abbey - and that was almost unnecessary since the little girl seemed as content as him to get her point across with a look or a snuggle.

* * *

And for K … the whole experience was a complete mess. After that first time waking up, absolutely nothing made sense.

One minute, it was like she was back in Westchester - only to look around and wonder how the hell she'd gotten back to the Weapon X facility. So many places and people passed her by - including a few that she had forgotten entirely until she heard their voices - she simply had no idea what was going on.

The only thing that remained constant was that through all of them, Creed was there. Pushing her. He was aggressive and handsy, and there were a few times where she didn't realize what was going on around her until she managed to catch the scent of the shampoo he used on his hair - which was disorienting to her since she couldn't smell any of the other scents he carried on him.

At one point, she was all but convinced that he was the grey-eyed stunningly gorgeous Norwegian she'd nearly married - and the setting around her certainly felt as if she was back in the little fishing village in Norway … until partway through a kiss that was nothing like Yngve... she could smell that damned shampoo.

Before the anger or panic could rise up this time, K reacted without thinking and bit down until her teeth met.

The angry snarl most definitely couldn't have been from the grey-eyed human, but K didn't let the illusion slow her down as she reached up with her claws extended and started stabbing.

By the time he bashed her hard and knocked her across the room, the illusion was broken, and K realized, belatedly, that she simply wasn't healing right as he came toward her snarling low. Still … she wasn't about to just … roll over for him.

The scene around her shifted, and the room seemed suddenly full of people - and not one of them was Creed. Which was not helpful at all for her, though when she heard his voice shift from the graveyard croak - to one that sounded a lot more like Steve than she thought was acceptable, at least she finally got the name of the telepath that was screwing with her.

"Get down here, Birdie," Creed-Steve shouted. "You need to get her out before I hurt 'er too bad."

But that had K frowning harder at the crowd, trying to isolate where his voice was coming from while it echoed around the room. Her heart was pounding hard by the time he slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. She let out a little scream involuntarily, which only got a dark sort of chuckle from him as he leaned in over her shoulder to rasp out a whisper in her ear. "You know what, girlie? I think it's probably better all around if you  _do_ fight."

She let out a frantic sort of sound as she fought harder to wriggle loose and finally, the door to the room opened and the blonde telepath appeared with a syringe in hand, K couldn't move away from either of them for as tight as Victor was holding her, but she tried all the same, leaning her head back against him, too focused on the approaching woman to even care about the scratch of his facial hair on her cheek.

But when Birdie was close enough, K all but exploded and nearly folded herself in half to kick the woman under the chin. The syringe went flying and Birdie fell backward - out cold from the hit. Creed was outraged, but it was enough once the telepath was out cold that for the first time in K didn't know how long, she heard Charles's elated shock at finding her.

But that only lasted a moment before Creed covered her nose and mouth with one massive hand and cut her air off until she passed out.

* * *

Back in Westchester, Charles reached out to focus on Logan, who was at the moment in the game room, trying desperately to keep his mind off his worries. It had been nearly a month all told since K had disappeared and he had withdrawn to the point that Steve had stepped in to handle classes for him while he planned his path to leave with Abbey. Laura had come in long ago to help cover K's riding classes and to watch Logan for signs of exactly this … a planned escape from all of them.

 _Logan, I've found her,_  Charles projected.  _I've even deduced some of what's been happening to her this whole time. We must get her out of there NOW._  His tone was rarely that urgent, but Charles knew exactly what Logan had been thinking, and all things considered, it was becoming an eventuality, not a possibility.  _Hand Abbey to Kitty. If this doesn't work, she may need intangibility._

Logan looked to his daughter who smiled up at him in a somewhat subdued manner, reaching for a kiss. It was clear that Abbey knew Daddy had to leave, even if she hadn't heard what was going on. His body language was more than enough for her to see it.

For an instant, Logan was anxious as he picked her up in a bear hug and Kitty phased through the door, responding to Charles' call. "Love you little girl. Don't forget that," Logan told Abbey softly as the two of them touched their foreheads together. "I'm gonna do everything I can to bring Mom home to you," he said, as the little one hugged him tightly again before he handed her to Kitty. She blew him a kiss as he walked away from her and Kitty snuggled up with her.

"Don't worry, Abbey," Kitty said. "They'll be back before you know it."

* * *

The first thing Scott did when Charles had told him what was going on was to pull together the best of their team to go with Wolverine.

Himself, Hank, Jean - who refused to stay behind, Ororo, Laura, Alex and Kurt were chosen to go. Or more accurately, they insisted that they were going with enough fire backing them up that Scott had a hard time finding a way to tell them no. The rest of the team were to remain behind, to protect Abbey and the school.

Scott was sure to pour on all the speed he could as soon as the doors to the blackbird were closed, and when the team arrived at the large complex deep in the Rockies, they immediately began to search, breaking off into predictable pairs. Jean and Scott headed off together while Wolverine and Kurt led the way. Logan was tracking while Kurt had his swords drawn and his senses alert - growling lightly himself at the situation the two old friends had found themselves in. Storm and Beast took a different path, looking for alternate routes while Laura and Alex split off in their own direction.

The building was massive, abandoned, and they were soon to find multi level. Laura and Alex were the first to find Sabretooth as he was ready to vacate the premises. Laura's nostrils flared when he got close and she viciously tore into him, shouting at Alex to just blast him, which he happily did.

The younger Summers did his best to avoid hitting Laura as he called for backup and the two terribly mismatched ferals tangled. In a purely lucky shot, Laura managed to slice Creed's teleporter, causing him to swear loudly and start a more vicious attack on her. It was nasty and bloody as Victor doubled down and pounced, tearing into Laura with reckless abandon. The fight was wildly unequal, and though she did her best, she was incredibly happy that Jean and Scott managed to make it to them as Creed backhanded Laura into a wall, cracking her skull.

At that point though, the two Summers boys easily kept him at bay while the rest of the team got caught up. Of course, Logan was already on the edge of a total berserk breakdown by the time he laid eyes on Creed. And the scales tipped against Victor entirely when Logan caught the scent that barely clung to the monster.

The team barely managed to clear away as Logan lost it completely. It was bad enough that even Creed realized the mistake he made when Logan tipped over into fully berserk.

The team left the fray for safety concerns, though Kurt refused to leave the two of them alone and instead took up a position on the ceiling well out of reach as Logan quickly worked Creed over, leaving him as little more than a puddle by the time he'd worked it out of his system.

Logan was all but worn out, panting and growling low, his claws still out, itching to fight when Laura roused. "Did you find her yet?" Laura asked as she started to sit up.

"No," Jean said, though she narrowed her eyes at the bloodied Creed while Kurt cautiously made his way over to help Logan to his feet. She took a moment to work through his most recent memories, almost growling herself when she saw what kind of state that her friend had been left in. "She's two floors down, drugged up out of her mind and in a berserk state herself," Jean told them. "Watch your backs. She has no idea where she is or what's going on."

Kurt nodded once and looked at his best friend for a nod before the two of them went ahead of the pack, teleporting down to where K was.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was clearly hallucinating … swinging at foes that weren't there, breathing heavily, and when they got close enough to her, it was plain to see that her pupils were dilated. She was right on the edge of a fight or flight response, and both of them could see it.

They crept a little closer with Kurt watching to tackle her from behind if need be when he spotted something that wasn't quite right. "Logan, she's not healing," Kurt said as he watched the blood drip off of her fingers. Her claws were put away, but she was still bleeding - far more than she should have been.

But on Kurt speaking, K's head whipped toward him and her gaze darted to the areas around him as she backed away from him, clearly leaning more to the 'flight' side of things. "Don't let her slip away," Logan said before he broke into a run at the same time K did.

Of course, that did nothing for her terror - to hear the footsteps behind her as she ran for all she was worth. But it was Kurt that caught up to her, not Logan.

She had the exit in her sights and was digging in hard, little vocal gasps coming with every breath when she was hammered sideways out of nowhere. Her limbs were restrained, and she was panicking openly - though that only multiplied when his tail wrapped around her ankles. He tried to shush her and calm her down, even switching to what little Swedish he'd picked up when English didn't seem to do the trick, and that at least had her relaxing slightly, but when Logan caught up to them, he positively froze when he got close.

All of the anger seemed to slip back as Logan made his way over and knelt down next to her, trying to get her attention. The shift was enough that Kurt was frowning openly at his old friend.

"Can you 'port her outta here?" Logan asked, wondering to himself if there was an inhibitor field in play.

"Yes, I think so," Kurt said, though he gestured for Logan to grab onto his shoulder before he did so.

The three of them were in the jet before the others - though Kurt projected to Jean what was going on so they knew what was happening anyhow as Logan tried to find out why K was not only not healing, but why whatever drugs she was on was even  _working._

But seeing as it wasn't obvious, all he could do in the meantime was get the supplies to clean her wounds and wrap up her injuries as the team gathered up.


	26. Clean Up

Once the team had packed up not only their injured, but also the bloody mess previously known as Victor Creed, Sabretooth was hauled into the cargo area of the blackbird for transport. It was a mark of how angry the group as a whole was when it was plain to see that Scott had openly agreed with Logan's assessment that the monster should have been set on fire. But … as detestable as Creed was, Scott felt obligated to follow through on Xavier's credo.

"Besides," Scott said in a dull tone. "We need to know what's been going on while she's been gone. If he's had her this whole time …" he let out a heavy sigh. "We just need to know what happened." Scott and Hank had been sure to restrain Creed in a manner similar to what Creed had done to Logan at the Weapon X facility. He was more or less hogtied with gauntlets that stopped him from using his claws should he break free- not that it would be wise while Jean was on the edge of a fiery meltdown on her friend's behalf. Hank had been sure to put him in a muzzle as well - and Logan was sure to add a little something himself - a collar eerily similar to the one that K had been wearing when Scott had first found her - complete with C4 ready to blow should his heart stop or Logan choose to press the proper button.

To make matters worse, K had been far enough out of her mind that Jean had needed to put her to sleep while Kurt got her restrained for Logan to watch over, and the careful way that Logan was handling her after that had all of them watching them both carefully. He was beyond his normal gentle and he didn't lose the look of concentration and concern one drop.

And once they were back in Westchester - things only got more wild. Creed had been reluctant to tell anything to anyone, insisting he speak to Logan only, and against all advice, once Ororo and Jean had started to help clean up K, Logan went ahead to find out what exactly the story was. When he stalked into the holding area, he was positively furious and unable to stop the growl as it crept past his lips.

But of course, Creed couldn't simply leave well enough alone when he knew Logan was on the edge. "Hey Runt. How's my girl doin'?" Creed taunted, as Logan's uncontrollable growl rose in volume and echoed the walls of the cell designed to hold Logan should they ever need it.

"She ain't your girl. She's my  _wife_ ," Logan snarled.

"Right. Maybe she didn't get the memo," he purred, clearly goading him.

Logan's eyes flashed with anger as he stalked closer. "What the hell did you do to her?" Logan growled out.

Creed chuckled at the tone he was getting. This was truly one of the best reactions he'd gotten out of Logan in decades. "Like I'd give you pointers on that little thing," he replied with a low enough tone that the mics missed it entirely. "You can't have her back. Don't care if you have your mind witch on her or not. If I can't have her, you sure as hell can't either."

Logan couldn't feel anything. His entire body went numb at the open threat that he  _knew_ had been coming. He started to move without even thinking about it - and Creed was grinning outright knowing that he'd hit the right button on his old foe, But just before Logan started punching in his code to open the door so he could tear Creed's throat out, Scott spoke up.

"I've got this one," he called out, his hand already at his visor. "She's waking up. You don't need to deal with trash."

Logan froze, growling lower. It wasn't something he wanted to do - leave the fight that belonged to him … or to follow directions from anyone when he had so much riding on the line. But … when Creed agreed with him …

"You got no part in this, boy," Victor growled out toward Scott. "Mind your own business."

… That … was exactly what it took for Logan's growl to nearly cut off and he raised his hand, removing it from the controls that would have opened the door. "He's not goin' anywhere, Slim," Logan said as he took a step back. "But when he does, I'll be waitin' to take his head off.

* * *

While K was out, Hank was sure to pull blood samples - several of which he required the results to confirm a few suspicions immediately. Aside from the fact that K looked as if she'd been dragged through the wringer by how dirty she was when they found her - once she was cleaned up, it was clear that she'd lost weight in the weeks she'd been gone. And what's more, there was a scent that Hank needed to investigate and get answers to  _before_ Logan returned.

Fuzzy blue hands were rushing to complete several things at once, and Hank had started swearing long before he got out more testing equipment. Adamantium levels were rising in her blood, not that he was surprised, considering who her captor was.

But the scent … he needed more than a simple positive pregnancy test. He needed to know gestational time. And he needed it  _now._

Without a baseline, the blood itself was worthless. He needed images, and he glanced up at Kurt once he realized what he was seeing. "Lock the doors. We need privacy for a few moments."

Kurt frowned, but teleported over to lock up - just as Alex and Lorna came down to see how things were progressing. "Come back later," Kurt said before he teleported back and pulled the curtains around for Hank. He didn't know what he was seeing - not until Hank started the test, and once a heartbeat showed up, Kurt swore outright.

Of course, Hank ignored Kurt's commentary in favor of getting his answers - but it wasn't the balancing act he thought it would be once he got a solid heartbeat. In fact, while Kurt was swearing, Hank began to smile. "Oh. My. Stars." He looked at Kurt over the top of his glasses. "This is delightful news."

Kurt frowned at him but didn't manage to get the question out before Hank could explain. "This little sprout has been growing since before she disappeared. By three weeks at least. Four looks to be more accurate, though."

"How could he have missed that?" Kurt asked, staring at the screen. "I thought he'd scent it out …"

"The first few weeks wouldn't do anything to change her scent," Hank pointed out. "She likely doesn't know - and definitely didn't know before she disappeared." He stopped the scan after freezing the picture in place to show the tiny developing structures and tipped his head for Kurt to unlock the doors. "Logan will be back soon and we'll need to give him all the information before he catches the scent."

Kurt tore his gaze away from the screen to wordlessly nod at Hank before he let out a breath and teleported over to the doors again to unlock them again. This was not anything like he was expecting to find. And he could only guess that Logan would take it badly if he didn't have all of the information right away. Without thinking about it, Kurt began muttering a few prayers in German under his breath, subconsciously rubbing each knuckle on his left hand and then the tenth prayer came as he shifted hands to keep track while he ran through his mental rosary.

K on the other hand had just started to wake up, and she wasn't in any kind of solid frame of mind when she found herself in a hospital bed. In a panic she sat stock upright and tried to back up … only to begin hyperventilating as she looked around the lab, clearly not trusting that she was where she thought she was. The fact that her head was killing her and she was dizzy … that went on par to her with whatever it was that Creed had doped her with.

Both Hank and Kurt were there in a blink, trying to get her to calm down as her heart raced to the point it was setting off the equipment that Hank had monitoring her. He reached for her and she recoiled, holding her hand tight to her chest as she stared wide eyed. It was far worse than when they'd brought her in initially.

"You're safe here," Kurt said in a consoling tone.

"You have to relax, my dear," Hank told her in his most gentle tone as K began to shake. Fearing that she was going to bolt or do something hasty, Hank reached over to the nearby tray to retrieve some medication for her. Her gaze locked onto the syringe as he approached and to Hank's shock, she seemed to hold her breath and positively freeze, even as her heart ticked up faster still. Her muscles were tensed as Hank took a hold of her arm and pushed the sleeve of her shirt up to administer the meds. She didn't try to recoil from it, and that inaction in itself was more than a little concerning to the good doctor considering how much he knew she hated needles. He thought he'd used just enough to calm her, but within a few moments, her eyes were rolling in her head, and a few moments after that, she slid down the bed, which only had Hank scrambling for the countermeasures. Her healing factor should have been counteracting the medication on its own.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, but he frowned deeply when he saw the expression Hank was wearing.

"She should be burning it off," he said. "There must be some new kind of inhibitor." He was already pushing the countermeasures for the meds, and as soon as he'd finished, he rushed to restrain her. "She's not in her right mind. I think we need Charles or Jean. And Logan, of course."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, and he was gone in a blink only to return with Jean - who already looked ready to go to war. "Wait before you get Logan," Jean told him. "If he gets here before I'm done, that's one thing but …"

Kurt agreed quickly and stepped back to wait and watch for his best friend as Jean got to work - surprised at how much easier it was to get into her friend's head.

She looked over at how Hank had K restrained and frowned for just an instant before Hank filled her in with a silent projection. "Let me see what happened," Jean said as she settled in with a frown. She was trying to be positive, but she was sure that there was going to be a brawl one way or another.

Jean took just a moment to get a little more comfortable, as she gently placed her hands on the sides of K's head, concentrating on sifting through the jumble of memories that were now wildly out of order and clearly tampered with.

Jean let out a scoff of disgust when she realized how extensive the manipulations were - and how incredibly rooted in  _true_ memories they were. "Oh, that slimy, worthless …" she let out a huff and sat back once she was sure to push a strong hypnotic suggestion for K to sleep deeply.

"What happened?" Kurt had to ask, but that only got a deeper glare from Jean.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Birdie got in there somehow. That woman has no finesse. No sense of how to …" Jean stopped and closed her eyes, flexing her hands at her side as she tried to rein in her temper. "She was using actual memories as bases for his … games."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked, frowning deeper before he unconsciously rested a hand on K's restrained wrist.

"It means that what they attached to was at least partly real - and therefore harder to tell what wasn't right. I don't know how old some of those memories were … but they were ones that I couldn't see before, so they had to have pushed her abilities back somehow …" She shook her head. "I don't think she'd ever show anyone some of those things …"

The lttle pow wow was interrupted when Scott and Logan came in, though Scott had already caught up at least partway through the bond that he and Jean shared.

The two men were barely five steps into the room when Logan stopped short and Hank quickly darted in to fill him in on what he knew. "It's not as bad as you think," Hank started out before h led Logan over to go over the test results more privately giving Jean a chance to fill in Scott more thoroughly.  _I don't know if I can repair what he did on my own,_ Jean told him.  _I'm too emotional and I know it._

 _I'm sure the professor won't mind,_ Scott replied as he frowned thinking about it. "How is she still unconscious?"

"Well partly because I suggested it," Jean admitted as Logan came over to join them looking like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. "And I'm entirely sure that something was done to alter her healing."

"I'll run more scans. Something must have been missed," Hank said before Jean started to explain to Logan what was going on.

"I don't think we should take her upstairs until she's at least a little more stable," Jean said quietly. "I know Abbey is missing her but …"

"No, I get it," Logan agreed, taking a seat on K's bed so he was facing her. There was so much for him to unpack, and so much  _time_ that she'd been stuck with Victor and his idiot telepath.

But as the little group sat in silence for a moment trying to decide on a plan, Jean heard Creed's line of thinking while he was stitching himself up and decided that she would get to the bottom of this while the her friend lay unconscious with Hank positively vexed on why she wasn't healing right.

Things had devolved much better than Creed had hoped. He had planned that K would be crushed mentally, though the next steps of his idea hadn't come to pass - and Jean's eyes flashed with fire as determination set in. Creed  _wanted_ to kill Abbey and turn Logan against K, hoping that losing what was there would leave her with few options outside of leaving the relative safety of Xaviers - where he'd be sure to snatch her up again. This time with no one looking for her.

It was all Jean could do not to simply roast him on the spot and tear him apart atom by atom as painfully as the Phoenix could imagine to do …

So when Hank asked Logan to help him find the source of K's slowed healing - the two men got to work on a fresh set of more comprehensive scans and Jean waited just long enough to be sure that the two of them were fully occupied before she turned to Kurt and held one finger up over her lips and tipped her head toward the door.  _Cover me_ , she told him as she raised up enough to float out of the room silently.

Of course, Kurt frowned on watching her, but he wasn't about to argue with her. Not when she was like this. Instead, he simply followed and kept back slightly to give her room to do … whatever it was she had planned. Until he figured it out. "Jean, you can't …"

"Don't even start," she said, finally letting a touch of the Phoenix out as she turned his way. "Just stay back be ready to get Scott if I lose my temper."

 _That might be a bit too late,_ frauline _,_ Kurt projected, though Jean only gave him a soft sort of smile at that before she headed right for Creed's cell.

"You will tell me what you did to her," Jean said when she arrived, fire flashing in her eyes again.

Creed chuckled to himself. "Why, you rethinkin' that skinny little dweeb, Red?" He leered, expecting her to get angry. Only he didn't realize how angry she already was.

Jean narrowed her eyes and let the fire start to reach out. "I won't ask again. What did you do to her?" Jean growled out.

"Maybe you should ask what she did to me – tells better that way."

"Have it your way," Jean said coldly before invading his mind as violently as she could and knocking him backward against the wall telekinetically as she did. She was only more angry the deeper she went, wading through his twisted fantasies to find his memories of the past month that he'd had K captive. And she was beyond furious at what she found there.

To call it a psychic battle would have been overly generous. It was more akin to firebombing a sleepy fishing village as Jean tore through not only his plan, but his memories - which seemed to be the source of some of what she found in K's mind.

When Jean exited his mind she'd had enough and before Creed could say a word about anything, Jean narrowed her eyes and completely wiped him. It was fast and brutal - and when she was done he was no better than a vegetable, drooling as he lay on his side, hogtied on the floor.

"I'm done with his idiocy," Jean said as she turned to Kurt. "And that telepath … I want to find her and teach her a lesson."

Kurt watched her for a moment, though it was clear he wasn't going to weep over how she'd handled Victor … and instead of walking back with her, he took a few quick steps to catch up then teleported both of them back to the lab.

"Focus Logan. I'll show you what happened," Jean told him when he turned to look at the two new additions to the lab. "But you'll need to help me get her through this mess that Creed and Birdy made."

Logan let out a grumble. "I'm gonna kill him," he said. "Either way."

Jean shook her head at that. "No. You won't. Not right now anyhow. He's not … he's just a husk."

Logan frowned as Jean waved it off and then placed her hands on his temples, leaning close enough to look at him levelly before showing him everything. It took little time for her to relay all of Creed's memories to him of not only the events, but the planning that took place. She took it a step further when she projected to him K's memories of the events.

The kidnapping that kicked it all off – K fighting him with all she had to no avail, the torture, the threats, the drugs, Birdy's manipulation of K's mind, all of it. Every rotten disaster of the month she was gone. But what had Logan upset was the overwhelming feeling of something being off shoved to the back of her head when she couldn't smell Creed or Logan or any of the people in the memories– or any _thing_  else. A part of her brain had known it was all lies, but the combination of the telepath and the drugs and who knows what else had her unable to string two coherent thoughts together, effectively giving Creed a blank slate to torture and twist.

When Jean finished with him Logan wanted nothing more than to fix it all for her. The only problem was that Jean didn't know if K would be able to process any of them - all things considered.

"She's pregnant," Logan said, frowning to himself. "How's she gonna handle that when she comes around?"

"I know. We'll figure it out," Jean said, still angry.

The lab was silent, save for the beeping equipment and Hank working. "She's not healing still," Hank said. "I don't know why. My tests can't determine the cause."

Logan sat next to K, and it took a while before he pulled up the nerve to reach out and hold her hand, absently stroking the back of it with his thumb. He knew there was a lot of work ahead of him. He knew far too intimately how hard it was to believe anything when your mind had been freshly screwed with. And considering the fact that she had some major hormone fluctuations going on with a pregnancy to boot … This was going to be rough. And all he wanted was for her to be able to curl up with Abbey. But that obviously wasn't going to happen over night.

When K woke up hours later when Jean's suggestion finally wore off, Logan had fallen asleep with his head resting on crossed arms near her hand. That in itself was confusing enough. She tried to pull her hand out of the restraints but no luck other than to wake Logan. And considering the way things had been going, K positively froze like a scared rabbit. Once again, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for the other shoe to drop. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she was very convinced that whatever Creed did while masquerading as Logan was going to be horrible. And she didn't want to see what it was.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you faster,darlin'," Logan said in a clear, soft tone as he sat up slightly and took her hand in both of his. "It's been pretty miserable without you."

K narrowed her eyes as she continued to hold her breath. The words … were nothing that Creed would use. But she was having a severe problem deciphering if it was him or not. She flinched when he reached for her face and that got him to stop entirely.

"If you don't believe it's me, check my scent. I won't touch you again until you believe me," he said as he carefully let go of her hand.

K studied him for a moment then nodded minutely, looking at his shoulder, avoiding any eye contact. Logan stood up and leaned over her, offering his neck so she could get a good angle without straining. She paused, sure that this was a trick before she closed her yes and leaned closer, careful not to touch him as she inhaled deeply, then shook her head slightly as she tried to process.

"Convinced yet?" Logan asked, though the concern only deepened when he saw the expression on his face. It was obviously more than just her healing that was off. He expected her to look more relaxed or at least  _open_ to talking to him. The last thing he thought would happen was for her to wrinkle her brow like that. "Sweetheart ..."

"I can't smell you," K said quietly, glaring at him hard when he pulled back. The distrust was palpable in the tone of her voice. "I can't smell  _anything_."

But with the drugs gone from her system, and all of the scans coming in empty …. Her inability to use her senses was a mystery. Logan called for Hank, who K seemed to trust only marginally than him at the moment. He didn't blame her. Not after what Jean had shown him Creed had been dong.

Hank did a quick exam of her, and pulled a blanket up to her neck after, as she felt cold to his touch. He sighed as he sat on her bed with her, resting his hand on her knee.

"My friend, you are without your abilities," Hank said quietly. Her eyes flicked up to meet his. "The only possible explanation I can garner is an inhibitor of some sort, but I don't know how that's  _possible_ without a collar. I have attempted several scans while you were asleep, but so far nothing has been showing up. I'd like to try again. While you're up and about rather than lying flat."

She stared at him silently for several minutes before she quietly agreed. Hank gave her a kind smile before he got up and returned a few moments later with a pair of bracelets that he snapped on her as her hands came out of the restraints which earned him a questioning look.

"They're to keep you from using your claws. It's not wise to use them until your abilities are to your full disposal, and frankly, I don't trust that you wouldn't try to harm yourself at this point - knowing all that we do about what Creed has done or tried to do," Hank said honestly.

K's mouth tightened and she looked grim. "I wouldn't trust me either," she said quietly, her gaze darting to Logan as she swung off the bed away from him and allowed Hank to lead her to the machine. He gently directed her to lay down and as soon as she was prone and even halfway comfortable looking, he covered her stomach with a lead apron. "What …"

"To protect the baby," Hank said with a kind smile, but that only had K turning more pale.

"I don't … I wasn't … no," she said, looking more upset as she leaned her head back.

"Yes, well, we need to talk about that. The child's parentage is not what you fear," Hank informed her with a little smile.

But K's gaze flicked across the room to Logan. She was almost glaring as she looked him over and Hank told her all he knew.

"If I find out you're not who you look like ..." K said in a slow, metered tone as she glared at Logan. "I'll find a way to make you suffer."

Logan couldn't help but smirk at that though, even if it might not have been the best move. "That's my girl," he said. "Just hope I look like me."

She narrowed her eyes and growled his way, still not trusting any of it - and rightfully so. Several minutes passed, with K watching Logan carefully the whole time before Hank finally let out a frustrated noise. Once again - in some places of the readouts, the scans proved to be inconclusive for anything that wasn't there already.

"The metal in your skeleton is obscuring my view. If there is some implanted cause, they were smart enough to put it near your bones to hide it," Hank said, squinting at the scans on screen.

"What about a simple x-ray?" Celia suggested. "We could start at the most likely places first so she doesn't have to put up with too many more tests."

And so it began. They x-rayed all the places that seemed most likely still with no luck.

"We really should be careful of the baby," Hank murmured quietly over Celia's shoulder and K stared off into space while they worked. None of their tests had shown anything new.

Logan was getting frustrated himself, too. He didn't expect any of this. It should have been a lot simpler - and he'd never been on the receiving end of K's watchful, angry glare. Even if she was mad, he was glad to see it. It just meant that she wasn't done fighting. And she wasn't about to give up any time soon. So it shouldn't have come as a shock when it was Logan that had an inspired idea that started off looking very bad to his wife - and the onlookers.

"You need to do her hand again." Logan said suddenly, standing and walking toward them. Hank started to protest when Logan picked up K's left hand and removed her rings. She started to growl outright at the move until he paused to kiss the spot where her wedding band had just sat. "I'll put these back on in a minute," he promised as she glared harder at him.

"You're damn right you will," she said coldly, refusing to even blink as she glared harder somehow. As Logan stepped back, he had to drop his gaze to his feet to hide the smile he had at the fire she was still carrying.

A few minutes after the x-ray was finished. Hank returned to her with a scalpel, and a pleased smile.

"You do know it's unsettling when people in lab coats come at you smiling while intending to cut you open?" K said, watching Hank doubtfully. He set the instrument down and laid a drape across her lap, before he carefully took her hand and set it on the drape and starting to clean her hand thoroughly with betadine.

"Your short tempered husband was correct. They hid an inhibitor chip right next to your ring metacarpal under your wedding rings." He looked overly pleased with himself as he gave her a local anesthetic and waited for her hand to numb up. "I will remove it forthwith and your abilities should return quickly."

She nodded with a sigh and simply let him continue. It didn't  _sound_ like something Creed would do. Of course, when he raised the scalpel to cut into her, she still turned her head to look away. Under more normal circumstances, she would have looked to Logan for something like this, but until she had full use of her senses, she didn't trust  _anyone_.

The chip was small - slightly smaller than a grain of rice, but once it was out, she began to heal slowly at first, then gained speed steadily and by the end of the hour, she was back to herself,  _physically_.

With Hank's blessing, she changed into something more 'her' and Jean returned in time to take her upstairs where Charles was waiting to talk to her.

"I'm having some serious trust issues with telepaths," K growled out as the two women stepped into Charles' office.

"Believe me, I know," Jean said. "And you have every right to. Just remember - that blonde bimbo was second rate at best."

"Must be something to do with the hair color," Logan muttered under his breath - which only got a smirk out of Jean and a dry, raised eyebrow look from Charles.

Charles took a moment to simply let out a breath before he forced himself to pull it together. "K," he said, doing his best to ignore Logan - and Jean's entirely entertained thoughts. "I don't want to keep you from Abbey any longer than you already have been. So let's work quickly, shall we?"

"Please," she said, looking relieved as Charles gestured for her to relax. A few moments later, he was encouraging her to open her mind … and after that, K simply melted back while Charles and Jean got to work - sorting out what they could between her memories and what Birdy had manipulated from Creed's recollection.

Only … there were definitely some memories that had been dislodged that were close to what Creed had - but not close enough to be an implant. And nothing in those memories showed any telltale marks of manipulation.

It took longer than they had expected - and it seemed like one memory recovered cracked open the door to more - but once the doors were opened, there wasn't anything that they could do  _ethically_ to remove them. She was going to have to simply process them.

When she opened her eyes, Charles and Jean looked worn out as they delivered the news. "We removed the damaged and twisted memories," Charles said. "But in doing so, we found that some of what was there was not all lies."

"What he's trying to say," Jean said, cutting in when Charles looked more disturbed by the revelation. "Is that Creed and Birdy opened a few doors in your mind that had been firmly shut. And we can't close them. You can expect to have some old repressed memories popping up. They'll probably make themselves known through dreams or you could be triggered. Be aware of them. We'll be around to help."

"And congratulations," Charles said. "I know you were considering adding to the family."

"Yeah … that …"

 _You're eight weeks in,_ Jean projected.  _Eight. He's only had you for three and a half. Don't even_ think  _it._

"Wow. That's more the kind of pushy telepath I've been missing," K said, but that only got a wider smile out of Jean.

"I missed you too - and we get to be pregnant together, so … be ready to shop," Jean warned.

K pulled a spectacular face at that as Logan stepped forward to take her hand. "Abbey's been missing you," he told her quietly. "She's with Kitty right now."

K let out a breath as the two of them headed out. Her head was still swimming and the headache was spectacular, though once they were partway down the hall, Logan pulled her over into a long, involved 'hello' kiss that he'd been waiting to do for far too long.

Not a word was spoken before the two of them got to Kitty for a teary reunion. Once Abbey saw her mother, there was no putting her down.

K held her tightly and after the little girl took half of a break in the constant snuggle, K carried Abbey toward the boathouse, where the little one only let go once they were inside. Logan had followed and opened the door for her as they went. When Abbey finally let go of K, Logan pulled her over and wrapped her up in a tight embrace and for the first time, she really got a good dose of his scent finally as he held her close.

She closed her eyes, and took it in, letting his warmth wash over her and the effect it had on her took her totally off guard. Maybe it was the stress, or the hormones … or just the fact that it had been longer than she was anywhere close to comfortable with … but with a soft and almost hollow sob, she started to cry. Logan closed his eyes and simply pulled her that much closer. She clutched to him loosely and simply let herself fall apart.

It wasn't long before little Abbey managed to toddle her way over to them, and then parked at their feet. She didn't know  _why_ Mom was so upset when she should obviously be happy to be home, but she was really glad that her Dad was there to try to fix it. When K had started to calm down a bit, Abbey began pulling on their pants legs. Logan dipped down and picked her up with one arm and then rested her on his hip. The little one turned toward her mother, hugging her even as she was sure to keep leaning part way toward Logan as he kept a hold on his girls.

When Abbey patted her mother finally and straightened up, she pushed her mother's head to face her father.

"No baby doll. No kisses right now," K said with a shake to her voice even as Abbey got a more determined look on her face. Logan let go of K's waist and slid his hand into her hair, tipping her face to his and leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

But that was not the kiss Abbey wanted to see, and she was more than ready to cry foul in her own way. She tried to get him to kiss her mother again with a more insistent look. But when Logan kissed her cheek, it was clear the little girl was not. Amused.

By the third try Abbey was getting rough, and K finally leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Abbey clapped and pushed again for more. And by the fourth or fifth peck, Logan extended the contact and K closed her eyes, finally relaxing into him.

 _That_ was the one Abbey wanted to see.

Before K's eyes opened, Logan leaned forward to give her another, much more involved kiss as he pulled her closer and both of them seemed to get a bit lost in it after such a long gap. By the time it ended, Both of them were half out of breath and Abbey was happily making her teddy bears kiss across the room.

"You're heart's beating awfully fast. If that's happening all the time, I'd talk to Hank," K said as a weak attempt at a joke after so long of fighting in her own head.

Logan couldn't help but counter with a response that there was no way Creed or anyone else would manage to come up with. "Only happens when I'm with you." Which of course, took her off guard just long enough for her to break into a broad smile.


	27. Psychic Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's psychic link gives them insight they were not prepared to get!

Scott felt covered in warmth as he floated, though he was unable to raise his arms or even turn his head. He couldn't help but panic slightly when he realized it. The only sensation that was discernible was the way that the mask pressed hard across the bridge of his nose and the sensation of his hair standing straight up and gently drifting like seaweed. Everything else … well...

A helmet attached snugly that covered his eyes and ears - and that was enough to get his heart racing, though … the water … the water was new. His first thought of course, was Sinister. If nothing else because he couldn't  _see_ or move … and he couldn't even begin to think his way out. He had no idea where he was - only that it was bad.

Of course, when he realized that he could see a bit of light out of the bottom of the helmet, all he could do was frown to himself. It wasn't red. He could see the pale green of the saline fluid he was floating in, but try as he might, he couldn't … move. There was a muted sort of thump - that he felt more than heard - and right then, he could see the people moving outside of the tube.  _Not Sinister then,_  he thought to himself.  _They all look like doctors … so that can't … what the hell?_

He carefully tried to track the doctors movements, though the water obscured who it was out there and Scott frowned deeper to himself when he realized that he was floating upright. Panic hit him harder when he felt an odd twinge that started at the base of his skull and tickled it's way down his spine.

After a panic stricken moment or two, the water in the tube began to drain and Scott felt the weight return to him as he sunk to the bottom in a heap. His head lolled backwards against the glass as the water drained out. When the water was gone, the tube tipped backward before it opened, making it easy for the men hauling him out of it to handle his limp and slippery body without trouble.

Scott couldn't tell what was going on beyond the sensation of an overly cold table on his back that had him right on the verge of a full blown panic attack. He still couldn't move and with the extreme change in temperature, he was shivering on the table as he felt people handling him. Somehow, the extra hands wasn't doing anything to ease his concerns about it being Sinister, though Scott was consciously trying to get a hold of himself so he could at least fight a psychic attack.

Very suddenly, the helmet was off - and he could see the far too bright room around him, which was frustrating since he knew that it wasn't red, so he knew that his abilities weren't functioning. To make matters worse, something about the total sensory deprivation had his ears ringing with how  _loud_ everything was around him.

He could hear the heart beats of the doctors near him, and he closed his eyes trying to figure out how to escape  _sounds._

"Burr is right, professor," a man's voice said clearly, "We have every single option in play on this woman but she simply doesn't respond as the other assets do. We thought it was a ladies issue, but after we've successfully implemented these strategies with other women, it's clear that she is where the problem lies."

Scott frowned deeper and realized as someone brushed out his hair that it was much longer than he was used to and a terrible thought hit him like a hammer.  _The psychic link - Jean!_

Rage flooded in where panic and fear had been moments before and he was trying to find a way to figure out where she was … but what he heard next made no sense at all.

"She's already been more costly to control than the others – she's  _incredibly_ high maintenance, which I wouldn't have a problem with if it weren't for the fact that we still can't reliably get her to do as she's told."

There was a pause in the conversation and Scott could hear that the men were closer now than they'd been moments before, their tone lowered to just over a whisper and Scott wondered who it was they were trying to keep their conversation from.

"We have a newer version of the control unit we used on the original Weapon X – it's a little more invasive, but the end result should be the same. I'll have Cornelius fit her with it immediately," the Professor said. Scott could practically hear the second man smiling. "However, even that still won't deliver the results you want until you can find a way to traumatize her. Who is her handler tonight?"

"There  _were_ a couple telepaths on deck, but that can be shifted if you're willing to take a risk," the first man said.

Scott was almost holding his breath as he listened, finally seeing the room around him better, but the view was quickly obstructed when several people started jostling him -  _her_ … as he slowly started to gain feeling in his extremities. By the time that most of the feeling and control was back, he knew that he was upright and apparently prepped to go on some mission, so he simply wasn't sure what was going on when he looked into the mirror and saw K in the reflection dressed to the nines as she put on a swipe of lipstick.

Scott mentally frowned to himself, completely confused as to what she was supposed to be  _doing_  … but as she got up and started to head down a hallway, armed men on either side of her pulled her to a stop so that another lab coat clad person could come out and make sure that the monitoring equipment and earpiece was in place.

 _Jean_ , Scott called out mentally when he saw the two men at the end of the hallway waiting for K.  _Get me out of … whatever this is._

The echoing click-click-click of K's high heels rang in his ears as she approached Sabretooth and Silas Burr, better known as Cyber … two of the most cruel and vicious mutants in the world. The fact that one was glaring and the other was smirking left Scott wanting to do nothing more than to blast them into the next time zone. And to his dismay, both of them took up position where the two soldiers had left off along with a beady eyed slimeball that went by Psi-borg that Scott knew was a telepath. They'd only walked a few steps together before Burr took a hold of her arm and pulled her closer, halfway picking her up off the ground. Scott could feel the pinpricks along her upper arm where the needles at the end of Burr's fingertips were digging into her skin. He was dragging her along as Creed chuckled - all the way to the heavy looking doors at the end of another hallway, where Scott was fully expecting to see a chopper waiting outside - so he was that much more surprised to find that they were dragging her to a limo.

By that time, Scott had all but given up on reaching out for Jean to get him out - and he was completely interested in what was going on. There was no way he'd get this kind of insight from her on anything.

"Ready to deploy," Burr rumbled as K sat motionless prepped and ready for what Scott could only assume was a black tie affair. He could feel the swirl of whatever it was that Burr had injected her with and Scott frowned deeper at the low buzzing sensation that went from her toes up to the roots of the hair on her head. It was irritating. Distracting.

K shifted in her seat slightly as the car went around a corner and Scott wondered how exactly she was going to do  _anything_ in the dress she was wearing. He realized that he was aware of everything that had been on K's mind at that time - and the tightness of the dress was right up at the top.

"This mission is pretty straightforward," Burr said in a drawl. "All you gotta do is mingle and set bugs around the embassy. Oughta be child's play, even for a little girl like you. The only rough part'll be to see if you can get a bug on the SHIELD director."

Scott was there - a passenger getting K's view of the world as she nodded her head, and he was practically on the edge of his seat to see where this was going.  _Jean … where is this coming from?_  He thought to himself, projecting out to her in hopes that she'd clue him in. But instead of his wife's reassuring presence, the projection seemed to get more in depth.

K had slipped out of the car and was walking up the steps to the British Embassy in Washington DC when Burr's voice echoed in her ear. "Director Fury is notoriously paranoid. Don't be too obvious with him or you will be detained, and if I gotta come after you, you won't like it." She didn't respond to the voice in her ear, instead smiling mechanically at the soldiers at the entrance before slipping in and disappearing into the crowd.

She hadn't been inside even ten minutes before she caught the attention of someone at the bar. The man was too tense - and it wasn't long before she spotted the earwig the guy was wearing.

K was sure to keep her smile subdued as she slowly made her way through the party, but it didn't seem to deter several of the British brass who were in high spirits and partaking in every section of the soiree. Her response to them was appropriate, flirting just the right amount and promising to return to them later for a dance. And even with all the interruptions, Scott realized quickly that she was easily and seamlessly placing bugs all around the embassy. She'd been quick and light - and had he not been seeing it from her point of view, he was sure that he would have missed what she was up to.

The only trouble was that just now was when her nerves were ratcheting up with the second half of this mission. A half drunk general was one thing; the very sober super spy was an entirely different prospect. She'd been careful to avoid any eye contact with anyone affiliated with SHIELD. It was clear by the path she'd chosen that K had decided on a possible course of action when one of the younger British brass stepped into her line of sight with a martini in his hand for her.

"Not sure I caught your name, miss," he said, his most winning smile in place as he handed her the drink. She smiled coyly as she took it and just like that, she'd been forcibly redirected. Scott could feel the irritation and the odd sensation of a growl caught in her throat as if it was dangling on the edge of a precipice. The young man didn't take the hint though and to her irritation, she couldn't get the guy to take his hands off of her until one of his superior officers called his name - and as soon as he snapped to a more respectable stance, she took the chance to set the martini down on the bar nearby. Before she could turn to leave and get back to work, Fury approached  _her_.

"Most people finish their drink before they get a second," Fury said in a tone that Scott recognized as a challenge. He kept eye contact as he pushed a glass of scotch her way wordlessly. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up as she held his gaze and took the glass.

"Thank you, that's very generous," she replied as smoothly as she could. Burr started to say something in her ear, but the feed went fuzzy as Fury stepped closer.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Fury said evenly, not a bit of emotion of inflection in his tone, though from the way that she started to register a whole catalogue of scents … it just added another layer to things that Scott couldn't place. But she nodded and in a bold move, Fury offered her his arm leading her off deeper into the embassy as K noticed how surrounded by SHIELD agents she was.

The sinking feeling was a direct opposition to the confident, smooth strut she was pulling off, but as they went deeper into the embassy, more agents peeled off to surround them.

They stopped in an office and as soon as the door closed all illusions of this being anything but a bust went up in smoke. And the growl was that much harder to pull back, rattling deep in her throat low enough that it was enough to feel it - but clearly the people around her hadn't heard it.

And Fury was perfectly relaxed. "I have a feeling I know what you are, lady. So which is it? You're either a spy for Weapon X or their newest pet project. Either way, I'd like to offer you an out," Fury said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." K replied automatically, doing her level best to come off as terrified at the armed men around her though in truth, she was shaking in rage at being cornered. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, you're a fine little actress, but why don't you cut the bull. Silas Burr is three blocks down in a surveillance get up, my men have been watching you all night and you've got a bug in your purse, that if I'm not mistaken, is meant for me. Am I wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked around the room at the men with guns drawn as Fury watched her. Minutes ticked by and Scott realized that she was picking the order on who she planned to take out in which order. But then … "No," she said clearly.

Fury nodded and put his hand out. "I'll take that bug then. Your mission is a failure without placing it and I know they won't let you off with a slap on the wrist. Give it to me and we can make a deal."

Just like that the growl returned and her hackles were up. "Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe because I can think of a better use for you than Weapon X's newest pretty little spy," Fury replied.

"I'm not their pretty little anything," she half snarled, setting Fury back a hair. Without breaking eye contact she pulled the bug from her clutch and held it out, though before he took it from her, she drew her hand back. "What do you get out of this? Really."

"To be determined later."

She tipped her head to the side and the overwhelming feeling of being boxed into a corner began to peak before she hesitatingly extended her hand, met Fury's gaze and passed him the bug, which he simply pocketed then nodded to his men.

The deep disappointment set in as a few of them did a quick, rough, and thorough pat down for weapons as she kept her hands at shoulder level. After running over her twice, the agent to her right looked up at Fury and shook his head, which only got a deeper frown from the Director.

"Where's your weapon?" Fury asked.

She shook her head and gestured to herself and though her tone was light and cajoling, the deep sensation of loathing was thick in her chest as she replied. "You're looking at it."

Fury's whole body language changed at her answer and he openly looked her over, studying her more closely before he slowly shook his head. "I know some of the people they've used as Weapons. Hell, one of em is a good friend. You don't fit the bill."

The internal scoff was enough to bring the taste of bile to her mouth. "Then I don't know why you don't just tell them that I'm not up to snuff so I can get the hell out of there. I'm sure you could arrange a black ops tea party," K half snarled back. "Don't act like you don't know who's who either. I'm not that gullible."

He smirked at her and after a moment he signaled his men to back off. He took a step forward reaching into the pocket inside his jacket to reveal a tiny metallic device. "This will track where you are for me, but not until you activate it." He demonstrated how to use it and handed it to her. "Activate it when you are back to the compound and alone. We need to know where the new complex is."

She stared at the tiny device resting in her palm for a moment then nodded her head.

"You wouldn't be the first enemy operative we've taken in and reformed. I'm sure you won't be the last."

"Right.  _Reform_. Sounds so simple."

Fury looked positively like the cat that caught the canary as he gestured for her to go, and since the mission was over, K nervously headed for the back exit through nearly pitch blackness. She'd made it outside before she heard the static that said her earpiece was working again.

The streets on Embassy row were fairly empty considering the town, and she quickly did her best to keep to the shadows. She'd paused and tipped her head up, holding almost perfectly still as she closed her eyes and scented out the area slowly.

As she started to walk, she noticed the black car several blocks down as the engine started up. She started to move at a quicker pace, her gaze locked onto the Naval observatory almost directly ahead of her … and a moment later, she broke into a run - and immediately started cursing her dress. The tight cut almost all the way to her knees made running an impossibility. Not that she was going to get far anyhow. A revved up engine caught her attention and before the car got close, the door opened and Burr stepped out looking like the cybernetic nightmare that he was - grinning her way as if this was the best possible scenario of the night - and then rushing after her with poison and toxins dripping from his hypodermic-like fingertips.

The adrenaline rush was intense, though fear wasn't quite part of the equation as K turned and did her best to brace herself against the hit she knew was coming.

Burr hit her like a freight train, one hand over her mouth, as he tackled her to the ground. She was trying to get her legs back under her, and wriggling fiercely beneath him as he reached to get her hands away from her. The sound that escaped her when he got one of her hands and forced it under his knee was clearly outraged even through his fingers. But all it really seemed to do was get her to fight back harder. She reached up with her free hand trying and failing to reach his eyes as he chuckled, gloating over her. When she couldn't reach anything vital she went for the pressure point at his jugular notch, but he effortlessly knocked her hand back.

She arched her back, trying to throw him off almost comically especially since the dress gave her little movement or flexibility as he reached down to wrap his free hand around her neck. His eyes never left hers and she pinched the hell out of the nerve clusters on his forearm in an attempt to make him let her go. Her desperation was skyrocketing with every passing second.

She managed to finally jamb her thumb into the brachial plexus and for a moment he looked surprised at her progress as his grip involuntarily weakened, and with a tut, he simply took her hand off of his arm and then sunk his needles in. Her eyes widened a bit and she put in a last good fight while he readjusted his position over her -crossing her arms over her chest then covering them with one of his, leaning down over her, crushing the wind out of her as he shushed her. She struggled harder for a few moments, but he was sure to keep her quiet and still until something in her arm snapped - the sound of bone breaking was clear and unmistakable along with the sickening feeling that hit her stomach. She tried to scream silently for a moment as the drugs took effect and slowly she went limp. She was still awake, but that same numb sensation was creeping over her. Burr searched her before simply slinging her over his shoulder. The clutch she had carried in with her lay on the sidewalk with Fury's tracker still inside as he tossed her into the car where she stayed in a heap for the ride back to the facility.

The car came to a stop after a short drive and before she was moved, Burr was sure to tie her hands behind her back and then slung her over his shoulder. "You know how it goes, girl. You screwed up. And you don't want to listen. So … lets see if you can listen to someone else."

He tossed her into a room with smooth metal walls that seemed to go straight up - though she couldn't see all the way into the dark room. She started to get her feet under her as a low chuckle echoed around her. Her eyes widened and she turned to look up at the glass booth high above her. "You can't do this - I did what you told me to!"

She was trying to find the hidden door, keeping her back toward the wall as the laughter stopped. "You musta really screwed up for 'em to gift wrap you like this," Creed's voice echoed out and K stopped all motion as she searched for him. She heard him take an exaggerated sniff. "Smell like you've been around Fury … what'd ya do, frail?" K sidestepped from where his voice seemed to be coming from, which unfortunately was near where she  _thought_ the door was.

"You're not getting away from me, girl, but if it makes you feel better to run … by all means, I'd love to chase you down." He seemed to melt out of the shadows, a little closer to her than she'd estimated and she took a few steps backwards away from him instinctively. He laughed at the look on her face as she tried to wriggle her hands free of the ropes holding her wrists behind her back. "Bound too … this is too easy." he smiled.

"She's yours to play with, Creed – just don't kill her. She needs to learn her place." Burr's voice echoed through the chamber.

"You hear that, frail? You're mine." She was still trying to keep distance from him as he stalked up on her slowly. "Now … what's the best way to teach you a lesson," he growled out as she stepped on the back of her dress, stumbling a little..

  
He lunged, and she let out a little scream as he made contact, tackling her to the floor and knocking the wind out of her."You can do better than that, girl," he growled out as she struggled, beyond frustrated and feeling almost entirely helpless. "Lucky for you I'm in a good mood," he growled out as he leaned close enough that she had to turn her head to avoid him.

She glanced up at the booth, where she could see Burr observing with crossed arms as she squirmed under Creed. She was starting to panic finally as he put his hand at her hip and popped a claw to cut into the fabric.

"No!" she managed to breathe out, shaking like a leaf as he continued to slowly cut the fabric. She could feel him smiling on her neck as she trembled. She shut her eyes tightly - trying and failing to get control of her panic.

"Make me."

Pure panic and fear hit her hard - particularly when it was clear no one was going to stop him and begging him to stop seemed to have the opposite effect. When he sat back on his heels for a moment to finish tearing the dress up, K made a last ditch attempt at getting him to stop, in tears and shaking with fear, as he chuckled at her, obviously not planning to even slow down.

She was nearly petrified but when she saw the sadistic look on his face - the fact that he was  _enjoying_ her terror … that seemed to push her over the edge. She wasn't going to give up.

Not with those heels on.

She squirmed a little bit away from him as he started taking off his shirt and she pulled her knees up to her chest. Creed raised an eyebrow her way, his obnoxious smirk turning into something in an approximation of a smile. As he started to lean toward her again, she grit her teeth and jammed her heel down hard on his hip, pushing him back just enough for her to arch her back and bring her other foot down in his face, catching him in the eye on the first try. He roared with pain and tried to take a blind swipe at her as she began kicking at him with both feet, tears streaming down her face as she continued to use every bit of fear and rage in her against him, her teeth were gritted as she worked her way up to hyperventilating all the while.

She caught him time and time again with her stilettos, face, neck, chest - hands and arms when he reached for her... She was alternating high and low until she got a solid shot on him in the groin and he doubled over toward her, gasping and swearing. She quickly tried to roll out of his way, but the other heel caught on his inner thigh as he fell. She couldn't kick him anymore and he had her legs pinned under him until she wriggled her way out from under him, kicking at him again from her side once she had her legs cleared. Blood was flowing freely until he finally gathered himself up and got a hold of her leg, then dragged her closer as she panicked freshly.

With a curse, he snapped the heels off her shoes and flat out beat on her.

"If I gotta beat you half to a pulp first I will, but you won't get away with that, girlie!" he snarled out, his fist raised to bash her face in.

"CREED!" Cyber shouted out. " _Stop_. We've got what we needed."

Creed paused, his fist drawn all the way back and a sneer on his face as K still tried to scoot away from him. Both of them were still shaking for very different reasons when Burr dragged her away from the room leaving Creed growling in the most unsettling manner for all in attendance.

* * *

Scott woke up with a deep gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed, his eyes closed tight as he tried to get past the deep panic that had his heart hammering in his chest. He could still feel the pressure of someone so much bigger pressing down on him, the fear, the desperation. All of it.

"Oh crap, Scott!" Jean almost breathed out as she quickly joined him. "I'm so sorry! I … I didn't mean … I didn't mean to project that." She was wide-eyed as she pressed his ruby quartz glasses into his hand, and though he gripped them tightly, his free hand was covering his eyes as he caught his breath.

She truly felt awful, and it showed, but she honestly didn't know how to  _fix it_. "Scott …"

" _What_   _was that_?"

She let out a long sigh and sat back against the pillows. "Unintended result of long sessions with K," she said quietly. "She's been having flashbacks and nightmares since she got back from Creed … and I wanted to help her."

"Jean -"

"I know," she said, leaning forward again to kiss his temple. "I've been having control issues. I'm working on it, I swear -"

He shook his head at that though. "I saw ..." Scott said, and Jean's eyes widened slightly as her shoulders rose up to her ears.

"That wasn't … I didn't mean to … I'm sorry." Her tone was whisper quiet, and when Scott finally put his glasses on and turned her way, he was still pale.

"Tell me that was the worst of it with Creed at least."

Jean bit her lip and very slowly shook her head. "Between the trauma and the pregnancy … she's not sleeping very well."

"No kidding," Scott said dryly as he scrubbed his hand over his face. For a long while, Scott just sat there, his heart still racing and the fear and helplessness still right at the forefront of his mind.

 _What can I do?_ Jean projected, to which Scott let out a breath and turned her way to finally curl up and pull her tight.

 _Get some rest,_  Scott replied.  _Can't have you and the little one too stressed out. Besides. We have an appointment tomorrow._

Jean couldn't help but smile at that as she leaned back into him - his hand resting over the bump just as the growing little one nudged her just below her belly button.

* * *

 

The next morning, Logan and K made their way up to the house as usual, and when they got there for a cup of coffee with the others, Scott was obviously still bugged. He kept glancing at K - but he simply wasn't sure where to start or how to handle what he'd seen.

Logan had stolen a quick kiss with K before he headed out to teach his History class - and as soon as the kitchen had cleared of everyone but Jean, Scott, and K - Scott made his way over to sit next to K at the table. He didn't know what to say - or what to do, and it wasn't long before K took notice of the way he kept shifting in his seat and looking her way as if he  _wanted_ to say … something.

"You okay, Scott?" K asked, peeking up at him over the paper.

His head popped up and he stared at her for a moment, his lips barely parted as he looked as if he wsa going to speak - but then … "Yeah. Of course I am. Fine. I'm fine."

K narrowed her eyes slightly and tipped her head at him. "No … you're not."

Scott shook his head and pursed his lips as he quickly got to his feet. "Just … you girls … I'll meet up with you later for Hank today." He paused at the doorway and gave her a tight smile before he haltingly tipped his chin down and slipped out of the room leaving Jean and K alone and staring after him.

"No really," K said slowly as she turned toward Jean. "Is he okay?"

Jean blushed across her cheeks for just a moment before she came clean. "I accidentally tapped into your dream last night …"

"Are  _you_ okay?"

"He … and I have a psychic rapport," Jean continued, holding up one hand. "I kind of … projected it to him without meaning to? And he got a front row seat for your nightmare…"

"That wasn't a nightmare," K said, shaking her head as she lifted the mug to her lips. "My nightmares are much worse."

"I kind of assumed from the detail that was in it," Jean admitted. "But … to say he's never had Creed treat him like that is the understatement of the year. He wasn't expecting it. That's all. And I promise, I already talked to Charles, I'm going to do some more work with him to get a handle on it while my hormones are going crazy."

"As long as he's okay …"

"That's just not something that he really … he needs to process," Jean said. "I'm sure he'll be okay with a little time."

The two women settled in to the quiet of the kitchen, simply keeping each other company as the last of the students and teachers hurried off to the first class of the day which left the two of them at least the first period before Jean had to teach as well.

But just before noon, Jean went out of her way to find K and drag her along to her appointment with Hank. "Listen," Jean told her as she laced their arms together. "I know you're still adjusting to this -"

"Adjusting. Sure."

"- but I'm going to watch out for you this time around. I'm just a few months ahead of you - and K …" Jean stopped and held her gaze with a perfectly open expression. "... I would really appreciate you just … being with me for my nerves. It's taken so long to get here-"

"And you're practicing your mothering skills on me," K said before she nodded her head once. "That's fine. I'll take it. Let's go."

The two of them had gotten all the way down to the lab before they met up with Scott. "Is this a big deal today?" K had to ask.

"We're going to find out what we're having," Jean said, almost floating with how excited she was, and at that, K simply smiled lightly and nodded her head.

"Then I should leave you two alone-"

"Not a chance, Mrs. Howlett," Jean said, asserting her grip on K's arm. "You're going first so you can't slip away from your doctor."

K turned to look at her, but Jean was outright grinning, and Scott didn't look far behind her. "Fine. Let's go."

K definitely felt like a third wheel - though at least Hank tried to keep her there in a slick way by doing both of their blood tests at the same time, which had Jean all but kicking her legs over the edge of the gurney as she smiled over at K. "You're ridiculous," she said, shaking her head as Hank pulled the ultrasound over to Jean.

"No. I'm excited. And you should be excited too! We're getting our baby-  _finally_! And you - go ahead and try to lie to your telepath friend. You were considering this anyhow," Jean said as she leaned back and pulled her shirt up to her ribcage.

"Sure - just … not piggybacked after a total screw job with Creed," K said, which had Scott pausing and swallowing hard - his smile momentarily squashed.

"Then it's a good thing that you were already knocked up," Jean said with one eyebrow raised just before Hank put the warm gel on her stomach.

K stared back at her, though Jean pointedly refused to look her way as the test started up. It was quiet in the lab - save for the clicking as Hank ran through the measurements - all the while explaining what he was doing, pausing from time to time as the little one bounced around and generally made the test hard to conduct.

But when he finally showed the couple their little one's profile, Jean's eyes went almost impossibly wide and Scott simply seemed awestruck as a smile tugged slowly at the corner of his mouth.

It was a sweet enough reaction that K was perfectly content to watch the two of them as they soaked it in, temporarily forgetting her own troubles as she watched the two of them in awe of each other and their little one.

"YES," Jean blurted out - then quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry Hank, I mean - yes. Please, I would like to know the sex."

Hank couldn't help but chuckle at her. "I hadn't asked yet," he pointed out.

"No. But you were bursting to, and I couldn't ignore you and I really really want to know so … if you can see …  _please_."

Scott couldn't stop the little laugh that slipped out at Jean, even when she reached over to swat him. They were both holding their breath all the way up until Hank froze the picture and turned the screen- though this time, Jean didn't jump the gun on the announcement even if she had heard his thoughts.

She was too busy trying to stop crying as Hank told Scott: "You're a little over halfway to meeting your little girl."

The couple melted into each other, entirely wrapped up in a tight hug - joyful, overwhelmed tears flowing freely until they remembered they weren't alone. "Oh … thanks, Henry," Jean said, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry … I just …"

"Go and celebrate," Hank laughed, but that had Scott stopping when he saw K sitting on her hands and just smiling their way.

"You have more to do - we should stay and keep you company," Scott said, but K quickly shook her head.

"No. no- go on and celebrate. I feel like I've intruded enough. Hank just has to confirm that there's a heartbeat really then I'm going to head up, get Abbey from Rogue and just … head to the boathouse to take a nap."

"Are you sure?" Jean asked, obviously onto Scott's frame of mind. "We don't mind."

"Go play with Abbey if you need something to do," K said. "Hank isn't going to let me out of here without a once over - right, Henry?"

"That would be correct," Hank said as he gestured for K to take up the same position that Jean had just held.

The Summers shared a look and Scott was the one to pointedly take a seat. "Unless you don't want us around," he said.

K let out a sigh. "No. You're fine," she said, trying to be relaxed as Hank started out the same routine on her that he'd done with Jean - measurements and listening for a heart beat - blood pressure, the works … though he stopped at the heartbeat and frowned slightly before he rested a hand on K's shoulder to keep her flat.

"I think we're far enough to see a decent ultrasound," Hank said.

"You showed me one when I got back," K said, but Hank gave her a tight smile.

"Yes, and we're going to do another one today."

She let out a sigh and relaxed into the bed, biting her bottom lip as she turned toward the screen and narrowed her eyes at what she was seeing. "Hank-"

"I'm looking into it," he replied quietly.

She was staring at the screen, and though the Summers were clutching to each other tightly, K was simply focused on the screen and entirely missed the way Hank was grinning.

"Well," he said finally, leaning toward the screen with his glasses pushed up to the bridge of his nose. "I am happy to report that everything looks to be well in hand and on track..."

"Good," K said, letting out a breath.

"...and it is my supreme pleasure to inform you that both babies appear to be strong and healthy."

K let out a little 'hmm' as she started to clean up, clearly missing the grin Hank was giving her until he cleared his throat. "That is to say all three are doing well. Jean's little girl and your twins."

At that, K paused, frowned and then slowly went back to the clean up. "K, did you hear me?" Hank asked, and at that, K finally looked up at him and then over to Jean and Scott - who both looked shellshocked.

"Did ..did you say twins?" K said whisper quiet, which had Hank nodding with a huge grin. "And … you're sure both are Logan's?"

It didn't help her state of shock as he nodded, smiling broadly. "Oh my stars, yes. You are now the mother of three of Logan's children."

"Holy shit," K whispered as she stared at the screen - long after Hank printed out the picture and gently placed it in her numb hands.


	28. Open. Up.

The lab was stock still after Hank had told - and shown K proof that she had twins on the way, and it was Scott to break the silence. "That's …  _amazing,_ " he said with a grin that he couldn't stop - he gave Jean a quick squeeze and both of them made their way over to give her a hug. Not that she was paying much attention as they took turns wrapping her up.

She was just a little too taken aback by discovering  _two_  little ones on the way instead of one.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked quietly.

"Yeah. Of course," K said automatically. "I just ... " She let out a breath and leaned back. "Logan's going to be out of class soon. I need to … I need to talk to him."

Jean bit her lip and glanced at Scott, who nodded. "Let me know if you need help," she said.

"I've got it," K promised. "Just … give me a few minutes to settle down and I'll … figure out how to tell him."

The Summers' left her alone with Hank for a moment so she could gather herself, and of course, Hank didn't waste any time in trying to raise her spirits. "He'll be thrilled," he promised in a low tone. "But I'm afraid I will likely need to monitor you more closely. There are a lot of risks that come with twins."

"Of course there are," K said in a soft tone. "If I just let Jean drag me with her, will that be enough?"

"Very likely," Hank chuckled before he rested his hand on her wrist. "Take your time. You know you're welcome here as long as you like."

K took her sweet time finding Logan. She knew where he would be. And she knew that Scott and Jean were likely already snuggling up with Abbey in a quiet celebration. But she also needed to just … think. For a moment. So - instead of going right to him, she headed to the barn and spent some time grooming a few horses. It was relaxing to her and helped her to unwind, and it gave her the opportunity to try and begin coming to terms with the idea of two newborns.

Of course, it was almost expected then when the blackbird took off halfway through the second horse. "Oh, that's convenient," she said as she watched the jet leave. "Thank you whoever you are for giving me more time to overthink this."

She dropped the brush in her hand into the bucket and then put the horse away before she headed up to the boathouse to wash up and figure out how to even …  _tell him._

* * *

When Logan got back from his mission, he was in a mood. Nothing about the pick up run had gone as they'd wanted. He'd gotten shot several times, the kid was hurt by the 'authorities' and he spent most of the trip back to Westchester rendering first aid while trying to not growl at the sensation of bullets working their own way out of his body.

So he did what he thought he needed to do to clear his head and work out a little frustration while the junior team was in the Danger room - and headed to the garage. He was bound and determined to at least take his afternoon off in the garage. His scoot needed some attention, particularly after one of the older students 'borrowed' it on a dare. He was digging through the box full of spare parts for his Harley - and only getting more irritated when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

It barely registered that something was up when K came into the garage, and made her way over to lean on the saddle of her Harley, watching him as he kept looking. He kissed her in passing, still searching and very distracted, wondering where he went wrong in putting the fear of God into those kids.

"So, do you want to see the pictures?" K asked as Logan looked like he was getting more irritated that he couldn't lay his hands on the elusive hunk of chrome that he'd taken off for a repair a few weeks earlier.

"Yeah - did you do that today?" he asked pausing to look her way in surprise.

"It wasn't exactly a scheduled thing - I went with Jean, she insisted I get worked over so she wouldn't be alone in it," K said, shrugging.

Logan smirked. "Yeah. I heard. Little girl. That'll be fun for everyone. Hope she looks like her mom." He shuddered and made a face at the idea of a more feminine Scott and went right back to looking. "Everything okay? I'll be right there … I just … I gotta find that damn battery cover before I forget where I've already looked," he said sounding distracted as he rushed to the tool cabinet, wondering if he set it there for safe keeping.

"I'm guessing the pick-up wasn't all that great?" K asked, and Logan paused at the bench where he was searching, tipping his head slightly.

"Yeah, you could say that. Kid's in the med bay probably gonna be there for a little while, too," Logan replied.

K let out a little hum and looked to her feet as she wondered how long she could drag this out. This was a little different than with Abbey. For more reasons than the fact that there were two. There had been such a concern in her head about paternal proof - until Hank went through and showed her precisely where she was and how there was no way - NO WAY that the little ones couldn't be Logan's. Though even then, she wouldn't relax until he promised to run a DNA test when she was a little further along. "I can catch you later if you want some privacy," K said, not really sure she wanted to talk about all this anyhow.

"No, don't go anywhere," Logan said. "I'm just ... hang on, darlin', I have one more place to look. And I wanna hear know you're alright." He slammed a drawer and turned her way with a smile that had her smirking back at him as he moved to the top shelf of the cabinet.

"So … you're still happy about this, right?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "No reason not to be."

"Would you be more or less happy if I told you there were two?" K said very quietly, not sure that she wanted to tell him while he was busy anyhow.

The shelf gave way, dropping half it's contents on him as he flinched at hearing her question, showering him in heavy chunks of various car and motorcycle parts, even dropping a starter on his foot. He leapt back on one foot, staring at her for a moment before he limped over to her with his hand out for the pictures which K promptly gave to him, folded over just like she had when it was Abbey.

He stared at the blurry pictures, flipping through them with a little crooked smile that seemed to get more pronounced with every photo. "Oh, and Hank's test checked out a whole lot of things. They're healthy. Strong. And we'll find out what's what when he does the next round of tests, so … there ya go," she finished at just over a whisper, with her chin nearly touching her chest and her hair obscuring her face.

Logan reached over to take her hand and then pulled her to her feet and pulled her close for a very involved kiss that seemed to go on for a bit longer than was polite. "You just keep surprising me, woman."

"Me? No, this was all  _you_ , mister. I had nothing to do with it," she replied as he chuckled into her hair while he kept a tight grip on her.

"Uh huh. Keep tellin' yourself that," he replied, more than content just to hold onto her for the time being. "You ready to tell Abbey she's not gonna be an only child yet?"

"Yeah - seems like it's high time."

The bike was understandingly abandoned as the two of them headed out of the garage to find Abbey. It was no big shock to find that she was curled up between Scott and Jean babbling to them about their baby and giggling madly whenever the little one kicked.

Jean beamed at them when they stepped into the room and then gave Abbey a one armed hug and a kiss on the side of the head before she wriggled down to rush over to her parents. She was opening and closing her hands toward her father so he would pick her up - and as soon as he did, she leaned toward him until their foreheads were touching and started babbling about the baby.

"Thanks for watching her," K said to the couple - and Scott was back to his almost one-sided smirk as he got to his feet.

"Our pleasure," he said. "Besides - it's good practice, right?"

"Well … yeah. For a one year old," K replied, shaking her head as Scott paused near the little family and couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations," he said - again.

"You too," Logan replied as Abbey snuggled into his neck and Jean pulled on Scott's arm to leave the Howletts alone.

Logan shifted to let Abbey ride on his shoulders as the three of them headed to the boat house. They took their time getting her settled in - and when she seemed to have lost some of the over-excitement that went hand in hand with playing with Jean and Scott, Logan let her climb up into his lap and snuggle in.

K took up the spot right next to Logan and leaned her head on his shoulder so she was looking Abbey almost in the eyes. "We have some news for you, sunshine," she said quietly, which got Abbey to sit up and smile at her.

But K found herself stuck and Logan simply took over. "Do you still want to be a big sister?" Logan asked, and Abbey grinned up at him.

"Yep."

"Well - you're gonna get two babies soon," K finished, a little shake to her voice. But Abbey giggled and slid over to her mother and kissed her square on the mouth.

"That was my reaction too, punkin'," Logan chuckled as Abby said cheered. He had to laugh though when Abbey's next move was to scoot down and start pushing her mother's shirt up.

"In dere?" she asked, patting K's stomach. "Like Jeannie?"

"Yes, sweetheart," K said with a little smile before Abbey snuggled in with her head in K's lap, patting her mother's leg.

"I think she'll be fine," Logan said.

"Yeah, well. I think Scott and Jeannie already prepared her," K told him. "With theirs - not ours."

* * *

For the next few days in the week leading up to Kurt's birthday, Kurt was sure to steal Abbey every time that K and Jean wanted to work together - both alone and with Charles. Scott was more than happy to step in, too - especially if Kurt had to teach a class, but with everything that Scott knew, he ended up alternating between hovering and skirting around K and Logan both - not trying to avoid them, just … it was clear he wanted to  _do_ something in a situation that didn't call for that kind of response. And it was clear that he simply didn't know what he could do to help.

More than once when Scott would sit by K, he'd look as if he was bracing himself and then … he would just … place his hand on her arm and give it a little squeeze. Of course, he hadn't told her what precisely it was that was bothering him, but her reaction seemed to be what he needed when she simply covered his hand with hers and patted it.

Jean's work with Charles was clearly draining - and the two women were spending more and more time simply trying to take care of the other. But it didn't stop the dreams from happening. Or from Jean projecting them out either. And every time it happened, Jean felt awful when Scott got hit with it.

Just by watching Scott in the morning, Logan had easily figured out what was going on, and he'd watched Scott out of the corner of his eye one morning as he tried to pretend like he wasn't bothered. When Scott left for class, Logan turned to the two women with a completely serious expression. "You gotta get him out of this loop or over the speed bump," he said to the two of them.

"I … am  _trying_ ," Jean defended. "He wants to fix it, okay? And he doesn't know how to do that when it's just … it's in the past. And he doesn't totally hate knowing this stuff, he just doesn't know how to process a lot of it."

"Yeah, well … do something anyhow," Logan said before he leaned over to steal a kiss from K. "I'm sure Charlie has an idea or two."

They watched him go and then K turned to Jean. "He does have an idea, doesn't he? You've had that look on your face for a week - like you want to say something to me but don't want to at the same time …"

"Well, yes," she admitted. "But I figured you wouldn't want … I mean. If it's a dream, you can't really control where it goes. Charles said we should probably do a psychic link up … have you guide us through again …"

"And what about Scott?"

"He'll have to just … process through me, I guess."

"Or wait until we're done so you can show him things."

"Well, yeah. That too," Jean admitted with a smirk. "I wouldn't show him anything that you didn't want him to see."

"Why not just let him in? Not like he can do anything but observe, right? He wanted to know more than what I've told him. He absolutely won't  _ask._  Maybe that would give him something else to think about?" She shrugged her shoulders up and let out sigh. "Not like I have room to talk though. I don't exactly want to chat about it either."

"Yeah, you two …."

"Don't start," K warned. "You enable him all the time for your own sake."

"I do," she admitted, biting her lip. Silence fell between them before Jean looked up at K again. "How are you feeling anyhow?"

"I'm … here," K said under her breath. "Sick most of the time. Tired. My balance is already off so I can't do anything useful…."

"I meant … you were kicking yourself pretty hard. How are you handling this … all of this?"

K turned her way with a dry expression on her face. "Just … no. We're not doing this over coffee."

_I know you don't want to talk, but thre is so much that you've dealt with alone … even if we know it - you need to acknowledge it._

K gave her a slow, dry look before she got to her feet and pointedly held her gaze as she picked up her mug and refused to say  _or think_ a word.

"Now you're just being stubborn," Jean said, scrunching her nose up. And when K gave her a dry look and crossed her arms, Jean couldn't  _not_ let out a frustrated huff. "Fine. Be that way." She rose to her feet and made her way over to K. "We'll be ready for you when you want to get it off your chest."

"Sure. Right after Scott does," K said with a nod. "Verbally."

Jean paused, then couldn't help but laugh. "So mean."

"You only say that when you know I'm  _right._ "

"Shut up," Jean sang out as she headed up to get ready for class, leaving K to head off with Abbey to take a little rest before they went to see Charles.

The three of them had been having tea together since K's return to the mansion, and it had once again become a relaxing part of the day. The fact that Abbey adored sitting with Charles during their tea time was just icing on the cake. But when she saw that Abbey was sitting in with Charles already - during his psychology class, Charles quickly projected to her that Abbey was fine, so she went to take a nap on her own for a change.

When she got up though not fifteen minutes after going to sleep, it was clear that she hadn't rested at all. In fact - the memory she had popping up was nothing but a reminder of how screwed up the past month and a half had been since it was all about Creed. She tried to lay there for a moment longer and rest … but it wasn't long before her foot was jiggling and the impulse to move was too much to ignore.

So she did what she always did when she was overly down and headed to the barn. No one seemed to notice what was up - and she managed to keep to herself for a few hours before Jubilee showed up early before the riding class that Logan was set to teach for her. By that time, K was in a full blown half curled up position, staring off at nothing.

Jubilee watched K warily as she made her way into the barn. "Hi, K," Jubilee said quietly, pulling out her assigned tack to clean before class started. It wasn't necessary for her to do it, but she didn't feel that she could engage a conversation with K without an excuse to be there.

K hardly acknowledged her beyond a little nod.

Jubilee frowned and kept working. It was clear to the students that something bad had happened to K, but as was the general policy - anything to do with the team wasn't generally public knowledge. Even within the school, and though Jubilee was close to Logan, he certainly wasn't going to say what was happening. Besides, Jubilee had only barely gotten Kitty to spill the big picture and she knew that K needed someone to talk to.

"You know, I know you've had a hard time and all … but your class … and Kitty and me … we all love you. You really should talk to someone about what happened. Um. While … while you were gone," Jubilee blurted out. K stopped what she was doing, and straightened up slightly, though she didn't turn toward her. "It had to be horrible," Jubilee continued quietly as K rested her chin against her knees where she was sitting on a stack of hay.

Nothing but the sound of the horses and Jubilee working echoed through the barn for a long while. "I was drugged the whole time, Jubes," K said clearly. "He had a telepath helping him."

Jubilee just stared at her, openly worried at the many directions this could go. She didn't expect K to start quietly crying though. She rushed over to her, K nearly unintelligible when she looked at her teary eyed, deep grief on her face as Jubilee tried to console her. She didn't know what to say so she simply gave K a hug suddenly, and to her shock, K simply pulled her tighter into it and didn't let go.

"Um… listen though," Jubilee said quietly into her hair "there was nothing you could do. He tricked you. Lied to you – drugged you. It's not your fault."

K shook her head. "I should have fought him. I should have known when I couldn't smell him. I didn't even know I was gone for that long."

Jubilee shook her head before getting firm with her. "Yeah, because he had a telepath screwing with you! No. No way would you  _purposely_ do anything for that geekwad." It was clear Jubilee was upset from the tone in her voice and if not that, the fact that sparks were flying from her fingertips was enough to illustrate the point. K looked up at her and couldn't help but shake her head at her expression. Determined, her chin jutted out defiantly, her eyes flashing. "Don't even think about it. No."

"Jubes," Logan called out as he stepped inside. "What are you doin'?" His voice echoed through the barn and it was clear that he'd heard a fair share of the conversation. "She don't need anyone pushin' her." At that, K started to laugh, which only had both Logan and Jubilee looking at her as if she'd totally cracked for good this time.

It started out quiet, subdued and before long she had tears running down her face, her stomach hurting as she laughed, gasping for breath.

Logan turned to Jubes and gave her a serious glare. "Go tell Scott and the kids riding is cancelled today."

"Got it," Jubilee said just before she busted into a run for the house, leaving the two of them alone in the barn.

K was leaning on they hay heavily with one arm across her stomach as she tried to remain upright, laughing hard, her cheeks hurting though she looked like she still wanted to cry. He went to her, pulled over a bale of hay and sat down with her, his arm around her as she leaned into him, in pain from laughing so hard.

"Sweetheart, I'll get Jeannie for you," Logan said, wondering what the hell he could even  _do_  to help, but K waved it off as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Oh man. I am so incredibly stupid sometimes!" she shouted, as the waves of laughter started to ease up even as she winced. "Oh, I hurt. Ow ... damnit." She was still chuckling as she stretched away from the stitch in her side. "She's right. You're right. Everyone here is right but me. And I am so terribly wrong." Her smile faded as she stared at the hay on the floor. "I've been feeling like trash because that coyote looking sack of crap tricked me. I'm still mad because I was cheated out of a month with you and Abey for the worst damn company a girl could ask for." She looked up at him, shaking her head lightly as he tried not to smirk at her. "Now I'm just mad that I can't change it," she said looking out of the barn, shaking her head. "He screwed with my head for a  _month_ and I was so out of it, I was half thinking that you just … lost your touch all of a sudden."

Logan laughed in spite of himself, and pulled her closer still to gently kiss her on the side of the head. "Nice to know I haven't lost my touch. Very reassuring. Sweetheart, you really are a little crazy," he told her as she finally cried laughing into his shoulder.

"How can you forgive this when I can't forgive it myself?" K asked after they'd held each other for a bit. "Because honestly. You've been pretty chill and I'm losing my freakin' mind here."

He pulled her a little tighter and rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed for a long moment. "Didn't say I wasn't mad, too. But not at you. Can't do anything to him after Jeannie nailed him. But you didn't do anything wrong. Creed and Birdy hit you with a grade A heavy duty severe whammy," Logan said as he tucked her head under his chin.

"And now we have twins coming."

"Now we have twins coming," Logan agreed.

"You're sure you're not skeeved out at him … doing … whatever he did."

"Probably just as skeeved out as you are," Logan admitted. "But he's done it before. Not this bad, but … didn't change how I felt then. Not gonna change it now. Or did you think that the whole marriage vows wouldn't hold up in this kind of scenario?"

"I was wondering," she said dryly.

"Stop. No need to wonder. You an' me? This is just what it is. He's still drooling in a cell somewhere. He's not dead yet, but as soon as he bounces back enough to know who's comin' for him? He's dead."

"Oh. How very romantic," she almost cooed, getting a laugh out of him.

"So … you're gonna talk to Charlie aren't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Scott needs something too. I don't want him panicking over my nightmares any more than he already is."

"So … if he agrees to the mind meld, don't focus on that. Focus on something else. Be good for both of you. You've been having worse nightmares when you realize Slim's watchin' you closer."

"Perfect," she drawled out. "I'll talk to Charles at tea. I'm sure he'll have ideas."


	29. Extended Family

The group was still coming to terms with all the good baby news by the time Kurt's birthday rolled around - and with the news that Jean and Scott were having a girl, Kurt was teasingly pushing for Logan to be sure to name his  _son_ or son _s_  after him in some way or another. "You know it's the best possible option," Kurt told the two of them the morning before he and Logan were set to head off to celebrate.

"We're namin' 'em whatever the lady thinks is best," Logan replied easily as he poured himself some coffee while K and Abbey slowly woke up - the little girl's giggles drifting over to the two men as K tickled her awake.

Kurt paused on hearing the uncontrollable belly laughs and turned toward Abbey's room waiting for her to appear all smiles and pigtails. "But there are  _two_ \- shouldn't you get a say?" he asked, trouble dancing in his eyes.

"Nope," Logan replied. "I'm not gonna say a word unless she asks me to."

"You're going to spoil her."

"You're damn right I am," Logan said quickly, which really only had Kurt grinning wider as he threw his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"I knew you would.  _Good_." He was still grinning when Abbey finally did burst out of her room, bouncing with every step, her pigtails flouncing over her shoulders.

"Up, Elf! Up!" Abbey shouted delightedly, bursting into a fresh fit of giggles when Kurt not only picked her up, but tossed her in the air.

K wasn't far behind Abbey, and when she got close enough, Logan pulled her over to steal a kiss - and then hand her his coffee. "So are you two going to head out soon or …"

"Yeah. Makin' a run to Germany," Logan laughed. "You got anything big goin' on?"

"Not really, no," K said, shaking her head. "You can go … I'm not doing anything but -"

"Aidin' and abettin' …"

"Like you'd complain."

"Never," he agreed with a little chuckle as he smirked crookedly.

She couldn't help but smile as she leaned in for a longer, more involved kiss that ended when Abbey started giggling in a way that said she was very close by and highly entertained at her parents. "Okay - you and your brother have fun," K said, resting her hand on Logan's chest even though he hadn't let her go yet.

"Any special requests?" Kurt asked, tail swaying slowly behind him betraying his excitement.

"Yeah - don't get killed or captured by anyone or anything," K said before Logan stole another kiss and Kurt snickered at the two of them.

The twin looks of pure troublemaking was enough to get a smirk out of K before Logan kissed Abbey on the top of her head as Kurt teleported over to kiss K's cheek - and with a final glance, the two men disappeared in a poof leaving K shaking her head at them and Abbey looking disappointed.

"They'll be back,  _Flicka_ ," K told her as she picked the little girl up and snuggled into her. The two of them enjoyed their breakfast together in peace before it was finally time for them to head up to the house and see Jean and the rest of the group.

When they got there, Scott was the first one to make his way over and lift the little one high into the air before tossing her and then peppering her with kisses as she giggled at him, stopping when she covered his mouth with one hand and told him "Enough. Silly."

"You think you'd be used to that by now," K said as she took a seat next to Jean.

"He is," Jean replied, grinning widely. "He's just … "

"Practicing."

"Yes," Jean laughed. "He's also just waiting for the SOS call from Logan and Kurt."

"I thought that was more for the one at the end of the month,"K said, frowning.

"Usually, yeah," Scott said as he took a seat, trying not to laugh as Abbey leaned forward to kiss his cheek, slobbering all over him.

 _Are you ready for today?_ Jean projected out - though her enthusiasm was clearly getting the better of her by the way she was nearly bouncing in her seat.

_It's just a test._

_No,_  Jean replied.  _It's a BIG test!_

K let out a breath and turned Jean's way. "It's just a little check up."

"Is that what you told Logan?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow at her as Abbey shooshed him and hit his mouth over and over.

K held Scott's gaze for a long moment and then drew in a long breath as she turned back to Jean, pointedly ignoring his question. "I take it you want to go with?"

"Oh. Absolutely," Jean said, nodding fervently.

K sighed and turned back to Scott. "Would it be a burden if I asked you to hang out with Abbey until I'm done?"

Scott smirked crookedly and gave her his best sarcastic tone. "Oh, no … what an imposition." Abbey fell apart giggling at him and immediately covered his mouth with both hands as she shouted 'shush!' at him.

"They'll be perfectly fine," Jean said as the two women headed down to see Hank. It  _was_ a big day, even if K wasn't going to look at it that way. Jean knew exactly the kinds of tests that K was facing since she'd been more than a little excited as she waited to get pregnant, and she'd read every single scrap of literature on what to expect in the event of any one of a hundred thousand possibilities.

So when Hank had told K at her last visit that he'd wanted her to return for an amniocentesis - for the high risk pregnancy that carrying twins automatically presented - Jean had gone into research mode again and was perfectly prepared to coach K through the process if need be.

As always, Hank was ready for them by the time the two women showed up and he was quick to move through the testing process for K's sake, though the nature of the test was one that had her on edge from the moment she took a seat.

Jean had to wonder why K hadn't told Logan what exactly was going on today, but when she saw the way K was carefully trying to control her panic while Hank had her put the collar on and then had her recline for the procedure, she realized it was probably as much for Hank's personal safety as it was a means not to push Logan's self restraint.

Jean tried to put her hand on K's wrist, but the reflexive startle she got from it had Jean apologizing quickly and sitting on her hands. "It's fine, Jean, I just … don't really want to be touched for this," K said with her eyes closed.

"I wasn't trying to-"

"I know. It's fine," K insisted. "You watch the screen and tell me how they look, okay?"

"Okay," she replied sounding a little small. It was clear as she watched her that K was borderline terrified. Any time that Hank touched her, she'd flinch - not much, just enough to show that her nerves were high.

Hank had just gotten set up properly to do the first twin's test when he looked up at Jean. "Mrs. Summers - would you be so kind as to dim the lights for our friend?"

Jean didn't answer, but she did telekinetically do exactly that, almost holding her breath as the first needle went in and Hank tried to ease K's mind in a calm tone. But if he'd expected her to relax for the second twin's test, he was sadly mistaken since by the time the second needle went in K was nearly holding her breath waiting for it to be done.

"I can tell you everything we need to know in about half an hour," Hank told her. "A few advanced tests, of course …"

"Okay," K said quietly as Hank arranged the samples and printed out the pictures of the ultrasound that he'd been sure to take while he was at it.

"I'd like very much for you to wait here in the mean time and try to get your pulse under control," Hank told her as he reached over and gently removed the collar. "I'm sure you'll be healed before I can cross the room, but still …"

"Sure," she replied, and this time, she didn't fight it when Jean reached over to hold onto her wrist.

* * *

Logan and Kurt didn't get in until very late that night, and when Logan climbed into bed behind her, he had to frown at the fact that she was awake - at four in the morning. "You alright?" he asked quietly, clearly not having expected her to be up.

"Yeah," K replied just as softly, then remained quiet for a long moment. "I should have told you I had a few tests with Hank today."

Logan paused and picked himself up a little further, jumping straight to concern at the tone of her voice. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no … just ... "she sighed and turned in his arms to face him. "I have the pictures on the dresser. Everything looks like it's coming along."

He nodded, still frowning slightly at her tone. "Good."

"I mean … they're both healthy." She watched him for a long moment as he settled in and stared at her. "Your son is already growing claws, and your daughter … is not."

Logan was smirking at that, but tipped his head at the news. "One of each, eh?"

"Yah," she said, nodding. "Both of them are mutants … so I don't … Jean is flipping out at the possibilities. Hank is … very hard to be around. I thought I should warn you."

Logan smiled wider and pulled her into a long kiss. "Next time something like this comes up - anything like this - I wanna know ahead of time."

"Sure, of course," she said, finally relaxing a little and nestling into him. "But so you know, the Summers are both … um …"

"Excitable," Logan finished. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Um. Yes. Jean is losing her mind," K said. "I'm not gaining enough weight for Hank to stop making that face at me … you know the one … with the peeking over his glasses and disapproval .."

"I'm vaguely familiar with it," Logan agreed.

"I'm sure," K replied. "Well, Jean took it as an invitation to 'help'."

Logan chuckled at that. "Lucky you."

* * *

Everything came into focus slowly, and as it did so, the sound seemed to come on just as slowly.

Burr was staring again from across the mess hall. No matter how many times she'd glare back or even ignore him, the guy just kept staring. She knew he was sometimes her handler, though she couldn't really remember all of the last mission they did, but that didn't mean he had to stare at her every time they let her out for meals or missions.

She re-wrapped her fingers around the one cup of coffee she was allowed, unwilling to even taste it. The stuff they had was awful – overly bitter and too strong. It was the  _smell_ she wanted anyhow. She didn't know why, but it seemed to help her think a little clearer. It felt …  _good_. It was her one little pleasure in that hell hole.

But there were mornings like this, sitting alone as always – where no matter how hard she focused, she couldn't  _remember_. She knew she was forgetting something, but she couldn't focus hard enough to pinpoint it.

She closed her eyes and pressed her palm onto her forehead between her eyes. The pressure seemed to help ease the pain of forgetting. But it really just made her wonder why forgetting something hurt so much. She was lost in her lack of thoughts when she heard Burr walking toward her. That only meant one of a few things.

Either her time was up and she had to go back to her cell or the lab, or it was prep time for a mission. Neither were options she liked. Lab time … lab time was something that always ended with her not remembering anything. At all. For days.

Not that the missions she was always sent on were any better. They grated on her. They had enough guys to do the bulk of the covert ops with no problems. Of course, the only issue they really had was that none of them were fit for the 'face time' missions – jobs where the operative had to be  _seen_ as a means of stealing the vital information, distracting someone, or getting close enough to assassinating the right diplomat.

"Mission prep in five," Burr warned her. She let out a weary breath and nodded at his warning. The message was clear - 'drop the mug, time to get to work now.' She leaned forward and took a long slow breath, her eyes closed before she simply stood up and walked ahead of him, as he insisted she do.

The headache intensified as she made her way down the long empty hallway. It was easy enough to feel his gaze focused on the back of her head, and even if she couldn't hear him clomping along behind him, the overly medicinal scent that clung to him and exuded from his pores was strong enough to be distracting.

Burr reached around her to open the briefing room door once they got there, and she paused until he told her to move forward. The briefing room was overly large for two people. A huge conference table filled the centermost section of it, with cushy chairs lining it with the focus clearly the large monitor at the end of the room. K took a seat halfway down – too near the screen made the idiot on it look huge and too near the door gave her no room to react should someone burst in to tie her up and drag her off to the lab – or reprogramming.

After she sat down, a soldier walked past and handed both Burr and K folders containing the pertinent details of the mission. She barely cracked it open before she flipped through the file then snapped it shut. At some point during the briefing, some general's giant head would disappear from the screen and be replaced by whoever it was they wanted her to kill. The fact that Burr got a folder too was proof that he was to keep her in line. She didn't need to know the details.

As soon as the briefing was over, she stood and turned to leave. Now it was just a matter of turning herself over to be prepped – which would take hours. The growl was resting at the back of her throat again - as it always did when she faced something she despised. It was clear even to Burr that she hated this kind of mission. She had to know how to operate as well as any of the men, and she had to be able to do it all in heels and a dress after hours of torture – her hair pulled tightly to get into the style they'd chosen for her, eyelashes curled, brows shaped, and not mention the gratuitous waxing of her legs and … other areas. That part of the prep had her frowning, but she'd learned long ago not to ask the prep team anything. They likely didn't know the answers, and if they did, they were too scared to inform her of anything. But it did leave an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that was palpable. A spike of fear hit her as she wondered exactly how much did they expected her to do to kill this guy.

Finally, after losing most of the day, K was ready to deploy, looking entirely out of place with the military men around her. Burr met her as she left her prep team and again made her lead the way to the hangar. When they got there, she was shocked to find both Aldo Ferro and Sabretooth on the chopper already. She looked at them strangely as she took a seat far removed from them. Ferro was a real problem. A talented psychic with a penchant for torture who had no trouble cracking into feral minds. Even Creed was warily watching him.

The hatch sealed out all the noise but the quiet whine of the stealth helicopter's engine firing up, leaving them with a relatively quiet hatch to speak in.

Creed didn't say a word, but his focus on her was overly concentrated. Ten minutes out from landing and Ferro finally gave Creed a signal. He stood and crossed the short space to where K was sitting to hand her an ear piece and secure her with whatever weaponry she'd need. She'd just gotten the ear piece in when he pulled her to her feet and stuck his hand under her dress to place her pistol in the thigh holster the dress covered. She jumped at his hand and went to push him away when Burr chuckled and intervened.

"You know you're not allowed to touch your weapons until you're outside of the chopper," he told her as her heart rate jumped, though the confusion that went with it made it clear that she couldn't remember  _why_ Creed had her dander up. "Hands to yourself, girl." A sharp pang of fear hit her as Creed finished up. Slowly, he removed his hands from under the dress, only to place them on her hips as he stood up again. And the look on his face was something that fit perfectly with her nightmares.

"I'll be doing your debriefing when you're done with the mission," Creed told her with a grin. "Doesn't matter much to me if you succeed tonight. The outcome will be the same once you're back at base," he whispered low enough that neither the psychic or Burr could hear. But it was loud and clear to K. She wasn't nervous before, but she was now. Enough so that she almost didn't respond to the test on her ear piece.

On landing, K was rushed over to a limo, Burr on her six. When the door closed behind her, she nervously stared at the chopper, her heart racing and her breathing quick and short.

"Focus," Burr reminded her. "You have a job to do, sweetheart." She nodded and closed her eyes as she shook, clenching and unclenching her hands before shaking them out. She had to shake this feeling before she popped her claws. For some reason that she couldn't remember, she didn't want to show  _anyone_ her claws.

As Burr openly watched her, K more or less pulled herself together by the time they were in line at the soiree honoring a dignitary from South Africa that had hammered out some peace treaty. She had to find the scientist that had a paper ready to publish that proved  _something_ about mutants … she didn't know the details. All she knew was that he was labeled as a threat and he had to die. Who he was a threat to was of no concern.

"Just do it quickly and get out," Burr reminded her. "I'll be in your ear."

She smiled tightly and nodded once before she stepped out of the limo and slipped into the crowd.

The ball was another over the top affair, tuxedos and finely dressed women everywhere, and K of course, fit right in. For a moment she felt as if she could relax. There couldn't be too many black ops agencies with evening attire as a line item in their budget. Maybe SHIELD, for Black Widow. K had seen her at a few of these functions, usually on the arm of some government high mucky muck. K smirked to herself when she heard a false, high laugh– speak of the devil.

K almost dropped her smile when she saw that the tall red-headed spy was on the arm of the man K had been sent to kill. This wasn't going to be nearly as easy as they'd told her it would be. She'd have to be fast and opportunistic. Sooner or later, the Widow would have to step away for a moment and her orders were long standing to not cross an Avenger.

"Do not engage her," the reminder rang out in her ear. K nearly bit through her tongue trying to keep from snarling at that one. It had been pounded into her head. 'Don't pick a fight with the Avengers. Avoid Fury like the plague. Don't get spotted by the X-Men.' And the last one got a little harder when she first caught the scent of sandalwood and Earl Grey tea. She turned her head to find the X-Men's representative in politics, the wheelchair bound Professor Xavier. K wondered if he had a body guard too. It was obvious that she should have read that file a little bit more.

While she was lost in her thoughts, some politician slipped up behind her, and slid his hand onto her hip as a means of introducing himself. She stowed the desire to remove his head and smiled coyly at him, not sure how much of a set up this was when he offered to introduce her to the scientist with Romanoff. But - Burr didn't intervene, so she didn't put much weight into it. It was entirely possible that this man was in with the group that wanted him dead, after all.

K barely listened to the introductions, and gave her name as 'Kennedy' when asked, which got a chuckle out of Burr. Not once had she given the same name at any two functions, yet she answered to whatever she gave flawlessly. The Widow watched her closely when K's escort brought her to meet her mark – apparently aware something was wrong, or suspecting it.

K smiled and engaged in the conversation as she removed the transdural poison from her purse under the table. She hated having to take this route, but with the way the Widow was watching her … it simply wasn't going to happen any other way. She smeared it across her palm, and as she stood, her balance wavered, allowing her to fling her arm out to catch her balance. Being a gentleman, her mark quickly grabbed her hand, thus transferring the poison to his own palm. She smiled, looking pale as she excused herself and quickly made off with the excuse that she didn't feel well - and just like that, the Widow was looking at her strangely. K estimated that she had maybe thirty seconds to get to the door before Romanoff realized what she'd done. If she was lucky. Ten steps from the exit, and almost on cue, a commotion rose up from the table she'd left as the scientist dropped dead.

K was sweating already and feeling sick to her stomach – her system working hard to clear the poison out. She rubbed her palm on her dress in an effort to scrub off any remaining residue. She could practically feel the crowd closing around the table she'd left, and she controlled herself, rushing down the steps before Romanoff could have a chance to break free from the crowd.

K was outside before Romanoff could get away from the tight circle. She moved at a brisk pace and as she turned the corner from the consulate, she broke into a run, her vision blurring.

"Burr, I need a pickup," K panted out, as she hurried off. He pulled up with her ride at the end of the block, scooping her up as she swayed. It was not an ideal assassination, but the job was done cleanly and she hadn't been caught or even spotted, really.

When they got back to the chopper, all seemed to be fine. Their decon crewman was carefully cleaning up her arm and hand – making sure that all residue from the poison was gone. She didn't even care when they had her strip on the spot, handing her a set of fatigues and a tee two sizes too big in place of the evening gown. She leaned back in her seat, eyes closed and her lips numb when Creed took a seat next to her.

"Too bad about that mission, frail," he said, sounding as if he felt sorry for her. She cracked a weary eye open at him, not understanding what she could have done wrong this time. "You were made."

"By who?" K asked, breaking protocol by even speaking to him. But her pulse was starting to pick up.

"Black Widow now knows your face. You have rendered yourself useless for these kinds of missions now. Not too many uses for you now," Burr said calmly.

It was as if he'd hit her with a closed fist, and for a long moment, K simply stared at him in shock. That … that didn't exactly line up with what she knew to be true. "She knew what I was walking into that place," K defended.

"No, honey, she suspected. Now she  _knows_ ," he replied. "You can bet your face is in the SHIELD database now. You've outlived your usefulness."

She couldn't hide the shock on her face. She looked between Burr and Ferro, who was silent.

"S'alright, frail. I gotta use for ya," Creed purred out as he slipped his hand on the back of her neck. She scrunched her shoulders up as he chuckled.

"That's garbage," K challenged, her voice lower than they were used to hearing. "I don't  _have_ a cover like the rest. You send me into their faces – they  _know_ what I look like from the beginning. I can't remember all the missions I've done for you, but I  _know_ I've done them.  _I did nothing wrong._ "

Burr watched her for a moment and nodded his head after a short moment. "You're right. You performed perfectly," he admitted. "But it just so happens that Creed here went above and beyond on his last mission and is due a reward. You'll heal from whatever the two of you do together."

For a moment, Everything fuzzed out. Burr was speaking, but she couldn't make out a single word. Her entire body went numb as she stared back at him at a complete loss. She didn't even feel Creed pulling her closer.

"You've finally proven you can be an incredibly effective weapon. Now we just need to remind you that you belong to Weapon X – and you will do whatever you're told. Including whatever Creed says," Burr said with a finality that simply had no other interpretation.

K bowed her head as Creed pulled her onto his lap. She still hadn't processed it, totally in shock and simply numb. Burr smirked, taking it as a good sign. He reached across the aisle and tipped her chin up, though her eyes remained downcast.

"Don't worry. You did well tonight, we'll make sure that you forget any of this ever happened tomorrow," Ferro told her. "You could quickly become my favorite if you would just submit."

K's brow creased the tiniest bit as she realized what he was telling her. All the pieces started to click into place.  _He_ was the reason for all her headaches and the feeling of memories lost. He was the cause of it. She didn't even start to process it or make the connection beyond placing blame before she simply couldn't control it anymore and instincts took over.

In a smooth, single, lighting fast movement, she'd sent the claws in her right arm through Ferro's neck and stood up and kicked Creed in the throat. As both fell to the floor, Burr was already up, and staring at her claws, ready to engage. Ferro looked as though he'd seen a ghost, swearing, his eyes glued to the bloodied claws protruding from her fist.

"I don't want to fight you," K told Burr as she backed up a few paces.

"I'll bet you don't girl," Burr ground out, keeping the gap between them from widening. When she got near the hatch she slid it open and jumped before he could reach her.

The fall seemed to take forever - the water rushing up at her, and when she hit the surface, pain erupted from both legs, drawing a scream from her before she could breach the water's surface.

* * *

Which … was how Scott woke up - gasping for breath and remembering the pain of broken legs. He was wide eyed as he caught his breath - but this time, Jean wasn't much better off, half-paralyzed in bed as she stared up at the ceiling wide-eyed.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, his voice with an audible shake to it.

Jean nodded quietly. "We need to know the rest of that one."

"Jean -"

"No, I mean it. She should show us if we ask," she said. "And if they caught her again after that ... "

"You'll have nightmares for a month."

"I'm gonna ask her anyhow," Jean said.

* * *

But Jean and Scott weren't the first ones down to the boat house the next morning.

When Chloe and Zoe had overheard from Jean that not only was their old guardian having twins, but that she was having trouble keeping up, the sisters dove in at Jean's direction and started baking. The initial plan was to leave packages of muffins and cookies on Logan and K's doorstep, but they didn't quite get that far before they were busted.

It was right around dawn when Logan let the girls in. They'd brought down a basket of muffins they'd made, and while they bounced into the house, Logan took Abbey to the living room to play.

K stared at the girls over her coffee, gesturing for them to have a seat with her. To their chagrin, she refused to eat any of their goodies unless they had some with her.

Unfortunately for Jean and Scott though, the girl's presence only slowed down their attempt at finding out the rest of the story from K, and it was clear that she knew what they were after by the way she met their gaze right off the bat and shook her head gently. "Grab some coffee, guys," K said. "Chloe was just telling me about how much she's enjoying her tutor."

Scott let out an almost halting laugh at that and pulled the chair out for Jean - then went to get coffee for both of them. There was no way around it. Jean's directions had managed to interfere with her own desire to dig into K's past with the most reasonable excuse  _not_ to talk about it.

 _Alright,_ Jean projected to K.  _But you know you have to tell me everything now, right?_

 _Later,_  K said as she settled in with her coffee.  _You need a muffin, Jean … oh look! They made your favorite. I'm so shocked._

 _Yeah, okay. I might have directed them,_  Jean admitted, getting a little snerk out of K that had Scott smiling to himself.

"Might, she says," he said quietly, which really only had K laughing outright.


	30. One Down, Two To Go

The boys had really enjoyed their weekend of trouble for Kurt's birthday, and when they came in - still buzzed and in high spirits, K didn't even complain when both of them took up a spot on either side of her and settled in on the couch. Kurt even leaned over and kissed her cheek as he crooned an old German song that had her laughing outright at him.

"What's with the songs, Romeo?" K asked as she turned slightly, leaning on Logan so she could watch Kurt grin wider and more crookedly.

" _Nichts_ ," Kurt said , leaning back in his seat, though his eyes were dancing with trouble.

"Oh, come on," K laughed lightly. "What is it?"

"He's making his case to get the kids named after him," Logan said as he leaned into her and nestled his nose in her hair.

"Oh," she said slowly, nodding to herself. "I guess that'll depend on how well you take care of my sweetheart and our daughter."

"Oh," Kurt said, tipping his chin to his chest and lowering his voice as far as he could. "Only the very best of care, of course.  _Natürlich._ "

"Of course," K said, leaning heavier into Logan. "Abbey is asleep, so I'm sorry to inform you that I just … don't have any way for you to help right now."

Kurt leaned toward her, still reeking of trouble. "I can watch over her. You two can get a bit of air together."

"I think unless you just want to crash on the couch for coffee in the morning, we've got it covered," K told him. "I'm too tired to do much of anything fun."

"That's a shame," Kurt said before he gave her a peck on the cheek then got up to cross the room only to disappear at the front door.

"He's getting better about getting away from you before he 'ports," Logan said as he pulled her close to curl in.

"He is," she agreed.

* * *

Jean was in high spirits as her pregnancy progressed … she had thoroughly enjoyed her second trimester, and as she began to shift into the final few months, she couldn't help but look toward taking care of her friend, who, though she was only about half as far in, K was catching up to her fast in terms of bump size.

Of course, with two to contend with, and her usual uphill battle against the adamantium poisoning, K was more miserable than she could ever remember being. Keeping food down was a chore already and there was no positive progress in site.

Logan was doing all he could, and had kept the struggles she'd had carrying Abbey at the front of his mind, but even with him bending over backwards, it just wasn't working out the way he'd hoped. She was losing ground already and she still had more ahead of her than what she'd made it through.

The possibility that she'd lose both of them due to medical complications was a very real concern.

So, keeping that in mind, Jean was outright encouraging the girls to continue slipping baked things to K in hopes that they could entice her to snack and nibble. Especially since K only gave Jean a dry look when she'd encourage her to try the smoothies that she and Scott were making with increased regularity.

Over the weeks leading up to Christmas, the teens, having experienced a bit of success, decided to make a regular thing of their baking extravaganzas. It was fine … mostly. Of course, it hadn't taken hardly any time at all before Jubilee took over operations and began directing the girls on when to head down. But that really only made Logan irriated the morning of his birthday when she stayed with the girls waiting for him to answer the door. Especially considering that it was the third day in a row they'd shown up. And the third straight day that she'd refused to let herself in. He  _thought_ he'd made himself clear the first time he told her to just come in on her own.

"Just let yourself in Jubes. Jesus, you got a goddamned key. What the hell're you makin me get up for?" Logan complained as he took a seat between his wife and daughter, and went back to his coffee.

The girls swarmed the table handing out their goodies and more or less tried to ignore his foul mood. Jubilee set a muffin down in front of Logan as he took a drink. "You get one too, mister," she told him with a grin, though Logan glared at her for a moment over his mug.

"Yeah, we're all having some together, love," K said as she elbowed him. He'd encouraged this after all. Him and Jean both, and shocking noone, Jean wasn't around to deal with the girls pushing muffins and scones.

But the comment was enough to get Logan to reconsider his previous stance. "You girls are going to have to cut this back. Especially if you're not gonna let yourselves in. Once a week. That's it," he growled.

Their reaction was swift and united. "NO! We like coming to have breakfast with you guys!" Jubilee said. "And you  _said_ I could come by whenever I wanted!"

"And we miss K! And we need to help keep her healthy … she got so sick last time and now it'll be twice as bad!" Chloe added.

"Yeah! You don't want her getting sick, right?" Asked Zoe with a smirk, rounding it out with a weak attempt at a guilt trip.

Logan stared at the three of them flatly. "You pullin' this crap with Jeannie too?" All three girls grinned and nodded. "Fine. Once a week with the baked garbage. That's it. You want her healthy? Bring her something other than sugar," Logan finally said, trying to stick to his guns.

K smiled behind her mug as she tried to cover her snicker. He saw her smiling to herself and smirked as she met his gaze. "You can just shut up." he growled at her, K raised her eyebrow in her act of innocence.

"I didn't say a word, love," she purred out. He started to shake his head when Zoe went and got the coffee pot, topping off both mugs for K and Logan.

"There are advantages to having us around sometimes," Zoe said as confident as she was able, though she  _was_  slightly scared as she tried her hardest to convince him into letting them stay.

Logan let out a rumbling growl of irritation. He could see that they were trying to be nice. But he was used to his quiet mornings with K and Abbey. "Not every morning," he grumbled as Jubilee broke out a huge grin.

"That's like … that's practically like saying whenever we want," Jubilee said from her spot behind Logan as she gave Zoe the thumbs up.

Logan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't make me change my mind now, Jubilation."

"How do you  _do_  that?!" she barked at him, leaving Logan smirking to himself as K slid her hand down his arm to clasp his hand and entwine their fingers.

"This will get Jean to relax a little, too," K said quietly to him. "And as for excited as she is - she really does need to calm down and relax.

"Yeah, I know," Logan muttered. "I'm not changin' my routine for 'em though."

* * *

A few days later, the girls were met with a sight they would have rather not seen. When they got down to the boat house, Logan rounded the corner, blood up to his elbows and splattered across his shirt and the thighs of his jeans. A splash was also across his neck and part of his face. "Mornin' girls," he growled out as he brought in a large chunk of meat.

They sisters had stopped in their tracks at the sight of him like that. "What the hell did he do?" Zoe asked, eyes wide as Jubilee shook her head with an easy shrug.

"Looks like he's been hunting," she said replied, breaking their ranks to follow him into the house, though even she was slightly reluctant to grab the bloody doorknob. When she got inside, with the sisters tight on her tail, Logan was washing up and the piece of bloody meat rested on a cutting board in neat slices.

"Close the door, girls," Logan said over his shoulder as he finished scrubbing out the blood from his hands, before turning to see them as they made their way to K and Abbey. Zoe couldn't take her eyes off the blood on his shirt as he leaned against the counter, drying his hands.

"What's with the bloodbath, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked.

"K had a cravin' and you're not the only ones lookin' out for her," he replied simply as though she'd sent him out for ice cream. Their gazes drifted to K, who stood up and made her way to Logan to steal a long kiss with him - blood splatters and all.

"Hey, not everyone wants pickles and chocolate," K said refilling her mug. "Besides, I need the protein."

"So you had Logan kill a deer?" Chloe asked. K shook her head.

"Only thing in season," she replied. "Bears have already denned up already."

The sisters looked disgusted but didn't say anything about the hunt itself. "Um … you have blood … on your  _everywhere_ ," Zoe pointed out looking a little bit pale.

Logan uncrossed his arms, looked down, and promptly left the kitchen, peeling off his shirt on the way to the bedroom. K smiled, watching him go, which left the girls a moment to get some coffee and check on their friend.

When Logan came back, he was all cleaned, showered and still buttoning up his shirt. When he got to K, he pulled her to her feet, wrapped his arms around her, and started in. Of course, K didn't wait for prompting and the two of them were getting a little involved as the girls chatted among themselves. Until of course, Abbey started squealing and clapping. The girls fell silent, looked toward the 'disturbance' and shared a glance until one of the girls cleared their throat.

"If you don't want to see it, don't come down here," Logan growled, clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh my god, that's so gross! She's pregnant! What are you doing?" Chloe spit out as the couple ended their kiss.

"How do you think she got that way?" he countered with a little chuckle as he slid his hand up the back of K's shirt while she nuzzled into his neck. "Thought you knew that part."

"Oh,  _eew_ ," Chloe mumbled, looking away and turning bright red.

Logan gave K another kiss before deciding to cook something that didn't contain a metric ton of sugar, leaving Chloe and Zoe to regain their composure again.

* * *

Over the next few months, Logan remained on active duty, though his activity with the Avengers pulled back significantly. If he and Fury had issues before, it was well beyond a simple misunderstanding now.

And while Jean was positively  _glowing_ and soaking up every moment as she headed into the final stretch, K was slowly trying to back away from everyone and spent most of her time just trying to gain some weight, as was the usual doctor's orders. But all things considered, it really wasn't an easy task for her. She wasn't hungry, and when she was, she couldn't fit much in her for all the room the twins were taking up. Nearly every afternoon she'd have tea with Jean and Charles while Abbey played nearby, preferring to stay close to him when the moms were chatting. The little girl was becoming quite fond of him, and wanted to include him in her play. And to everyone's delight, Charles cheerfully played along with her.

Jean was in her final countdown of days, and somehow managed to keep her good cheer, while on the flipside … K was already actively trying to slow things down. And actively helping Jean to relax, too. Every little hiccup or tightening of her stomach had Jean anxious, and K would simply watch her, scent the air, listen to her concerns and tell her what was happening - which so far had only been false contractions and the simple sheer misery of being so far along.

But even with Jean looking out for her, K wasn't keeping up like anyone wanted to see her doing. While Jean was quickly approaching her due date and going slower and slower as time passed, K's days had turned into a seemingly unending string of visits to Hank to rehydrate or take the meds to counteract the Adamantium poisoning paired with literally the entirety of the team and half the students 'checking' on her and making sure that she was getting fed.

She had almost two months to go before Hank and Celia said they could relax – both highly concerned that K may go into preterm labor. She'd just made it under the wire for Abbey, and to add to it, they didn't really expect her to last anywhere near full term with the twins anyhow. So instead of the 40 weeks Jean was aiming for and hovering around, the bar was considerably lower for K.

Next to Jean's perky glow, K felt like a land whale and her body image was totally out the window whenever she caught a peek at her reflection. She was larger now than she was when she delivered Abbey. Both Jean and Charles was discouraged when K told them that tea would have to go on without her until after all the babies were born.

K didn't even try to hide the fact that she was going into isolation mode, which worried most of those closest to her. Additionally, she'd started taking showers in the middle of the night after Abbey and Logan were asleep. It was quieter and she didn't feel rushed that way. When she stepped out of the shower, she glanced up at the mirror for the first time in months and frowned deeply. "Oh … ugh," she whispered, resting her hand on the top of her stomach. She looked awful. Skinny but hugely pregnant. Her legs had lost muscle, her collarbone again overly prominent.

She worried her lip wondering what the hell she'd need to do to get to looking like a normal pregnant woman, cursing the idiots at weapon x that had made it so much harder for her to do while fighting the damned metal. Eating and taking it easy wasn't doing it.

"Darlin', you alright?" Logan asked quietly after she took a seat on the edge of the bed but didn't move to lay down.

"Just … yeah. I'll be fine," K replied, though even her tone sounded hollow.

Logan got up and made his way over to her to steal a kiss and take a moment with her. "I'm not takin' care of you good enough," he decided, though when he rested his hand on the side of her neck, she was already shaking her head.

"No, you're doing fine ...I don't understand it. I'm eating like a damn horse, but I'm as skinny now as when we had Abbey. What the hell is wrong with me?" she said, distressed.

"Talk to Hank in the mornin'. He'll have some ideas, I'm sure," he replied as he pulled the covers back for her and, urged her to climb in. "For now, you might as well sleep if you can. I'll handle Abbey if she gets up."

K let out a breath and tried to relax, wincing slightly as one of the twins stretched into her diaphragm, knocking her breath away. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll have ideas," K agreed.

* * *

Hank was pleased to see her the next morning, happy that she'd actually come for help before she was beyond assistance, even if there was a little competition for attention coming from a very disappointed and  _tired_ looking Jean hooked up to an IV and waiting for a bag of fluids to finish infusing into her arm. Not that Hank was going to draw too much attention to her while Jean was resting quietly.

"Ah, my dear girl. I'm sure all we need to do is to examine your diet and adjust it. Hopefully it will be as simple as that," he smiled as they sat down to figure it out. An hour later, he'd made his declaration. "I believe that your beloved will have to 'suck it up', I believe is the professional term for it, and tolerate the girls bringing whatever they think might help." He looked at her over his half-moon glasses. "You need raw calories. Your healing ability is tearing through nutrients like wildfire seeing as you're supporting two little ones. You're also using up your reserves leaving yourself with little to nothing to work with.

K let out a grumble of a sigh as Hank continued. "You simply can't afford to not do this otherwise, K. Your body will turn on you further if you don't."

"Thanks," K said as she started to slip off the gurney, though Hank was sure to try and kick off her new 'diet' by handing her one of his much cherished Twinkies that he kept in the lab.

"Raw caloric intake in the form of a luscious golden pastry." He grinned at her, and she only agreed to eating it when he got one of his own as well. It wasn't a hard sell.

And though K wasn't going to say anything to the girls, she was not entirely surprised when Hank made a point of joining her for lunch, and using the opportunity to tell Logan his theory, including his professional go ahead to let the girls bake to their heart's content. He was just loud enough and had timed it properly that Chloe, who was walking through the kitchen could hear and celebrate the good news by hugging both K and Logan, before she realized she'd hugged him, blushing bright red as she ducked her head down and scurried off.

K gave Hank a glare. "Really?"

"Really," he agreed, smirking wider. "I see nothing negative about letting you see how much people care for you." He leaned toward her. "Not to mention - the absolute payoff of the expressions on their faces." He tipped his head toward where Logan was almost glaring and Chloe was positively bouncing in place.

One thing was for sure - there was no way that K would be able to successfully hide in this kind of climate.

* * *

Jean's due date came and went - without even the slightest indication that her little girl was going to make an appearance. Her bubbly attitude had all but disappeared. The little cutesy remarks that had been kind of cute leading up to her due date had left her feeling a bit … melancholic. She was uneasy as every hour ticked by and she couldn't help but rest her hand on her stomach every time she had a little time to herself and mutter quietly to her  _still_ unborn daughter: "What are you waiting for?"

But of course, nothing changed.

With every passing hour, Jean couldn't stop thinking about the day she should have had a baby to hold, she had gone to the movies with Ororo and Rogue. They'd decided to make an afternoon out of it, and Jean had  _tried_ to get K to join them, but that didn't happen. Of course. She had been in high spirits when they got their popcorn and snacks … and Rogue had even made a little joke about how she should sit on the aisle …  _just in case._

The anticipation and excitement and  _nerves_ of it all had reached a fever pitch … such a casual mention of the elephant in the room … but even though Jean was openly weeping at times during the rom-com they were watching, the baby slept on. Comfortable and happy where she was.

When nothing happened for a few days afterward, she tried to act casual about it as she tried every single old wives tale in the book. Spicy food. Walking quickly. She'd even deeply considered running with K's suggestion to drag Scott off and put a smile on both of their faces. But she was just too uncomfortable to really consider that one seriously. Yet.

She'd all but given up - a week past her due date, though she was unbelievably grateful that the little girl didn't decide to show up on April Fool's day - when it finally started. And of course, half of the team was fresh off of a mission and barely settled into their rooms when it hit hard enough to take her breath away. Jean was lucky in that she didn't  _have_ to tell Scott. Not when he knew from their psychic link exactly what was going on in her head … and before she could put words to how she was feeling, he'd gotten up and swept her off her feet to carry her down to Hank, almost holding his breath the whole way.

By morning, they'd figured out that something had to be happening. Scott was nowhere to be seen, Jean was gone … Ororo and Hank too …

But the little one hadn't made her appearance yet, and Jean was wearing down.

The mansion was on pins and needles, and against everyone's advice, K slipped away from Logan and made a point to try and support her friend with a few kind words of encouragement between contractions.

"There is no shame in taking the drugs," K said quietly, though the sentiment was enough to get an exhausted sort of laugh out of Jean and a look of pure disbelief from Scott.

"I can't believe you're advocating drugs," Jean said, though it was clear the shift in subject matter was welcome.

"I'm advocating you not being totally miserable," K said as she gave Hank a look. "You're having a hell of a time …"

"And not yet where you need to be," Hank added.

K settled in and gave Jean a dry look. "Don't start with me," Jean said, wrinkling up her nose. "This is not the same as making you do tests and blood draws .."

"No, it's more important than that," K argued. "Come on. You're totally losing your street cred, big Red."

Jean looked more miserable somehow for a long moment. "You're awful."

"I know."

"I'm going to be here when those twins are born."

"I'm sure you will," K agreed.

Jean held K's gaze for a long moment then called out to Hank. "Alright. You can start drugs or … painkillers … or whatever you think I need most ..."

Scott glanced up at K with a little smirk as Hank went back to work.

By the time that the sun was hanging low in the sky, the whole mansion was on edge. Everyone knew Jean was trying hard to meet her little girl, and everyone knew she'd been working hard all day long. And right when the school would have heard the last bell for the day - had they not been on spring break - the angry cries of a newborn echoed the lab.

Considering the trouble Jean had though, the group didn't come down all at once, instead trickling in slowly and giving all  _three_ Summers' well wishes.

And when Logan and K were slow to show - dead last, of course - Jean got impatient and reached out to inform them that they needed to get there fast. That was all the warning they got though, before Kurt appeared in the boathouse and took all three Howletts up to meet Jean and Scott's daughter.

Abbey stared with wide eyes at the little tuft of red hair peeking out of the swaddling cloth - and she held tight to her father as he carried her closer to say hello. The little girl started to babble as close to 'baby' as she was able, staring at the little one in awe. "She's small, isn't she?" Scott said when the two of them came to a stop next to him.

"Uh huh," Abbey breathed out.

"What's her name?" K asked as she took a seat on the other side of the bed and reached over to rest her hand on Jean's knee - earning a weary but broad grin from her friend.

"Rachel Anne," Jean said brightly, automatically tipping her head to smile down at her daughter. "And now I can help focus on everything else."

"Like … getting acquainted with little Rachel and letting Scott wait on you hand and foot?" K suggested. "Great idea."

"And making sure you're doing okay," she replied. "Don't think I haven't noticed you're miserable too. Just be happy you don't have to go through labor."

"Yes. That's totally what my concerns are," K said as Jean waved her a little closer to hand over the little girl. "Oh, I forgot how little they are."

"Abbey was smaller than that, what are you talking about?" Jean laughed.

"Just by like … " K frowned and looked over to Scott.

"Two pounds. Rachel is seven pounds four ounces. Abbey was five-four," Scott said, though that only got a knowing smile from both women.

"Of course he knows," K said quietly, and Jean was nodding along with a broad smile.

"He's just good like that," Jean agreed proudly as Scott tried to find a way to backtrack - a light blush coloring the tips of his ears. "But she  _was_ the first baby here in … ever, really. So of course he'd know."

"Yes, that's it," K agreed, though she waved Logan closer to take over on Rachel. "You two did great. She's perfect."

"I tend to agree," Scott said, smiling crookedly.

* * *

The day after Rachel had been born was a busy one for the Howletts. Logan was keeping the place running smoothly for Scott so he could spend a few days keeping Jean company and getting acquainted with their daughter, and of course, it was about that time for K to head down and spend half the day with a saline pole and some blood tests. But that just meant that Abbey would be hanging out with one of her favorite baby sitters.

And Abbey had found a new trick. It wasn't  _her_ trick, but she thought it was a good one, and it was  _fun_.

 _Somehow_ , Charlie could talk to her so no one else could hear, and all she had to do was think about what she wanted to tell him, which was incredibly good for a kid her age that was just starting to learn the intricacies of speech. Charlie was becoming her favorite person outside of mom & dad. Aunt Jeannie could do the same trick, but she wasn't as sneaky about it as Charlie was, and she encouraged Abbey to try to talk. This … was much easier.

As she played with her tea set and her teddy bears, Abbey had a thought, but couldn't express it, the words not quite there in her young mind, but she felt like it was important. She toddled to Charlie until he let her climb up and hugged her. She was happy to hug him back, patting him as she settled in, and when she looked at him, she grabbed his face with both hands and wrinkled up her brow, her expression as serious as a nearly one-and-a-half year old girl can get. She was worried about her mother, and none of Charlies' answers were good enough for her right now.

 _She's alright. She's on her way to get you now. Your little brother and sister are fine too,_  Charles projected back to her.

Abbey narrowed her eyes as she considered him before letting out a weary sigh and simply snuggling up under his chin again. Which was how K found her when she walked in a few minutes later.

"She's worried about you," Charles told K as she closed the door behind her. K walked up to the two of them and crouched down next to Charles so she could look Abbey in the face easier.

"You don't need to worry,  _vacker flicka_. One way or another, I'll be fine," K promised as she cradled Abbey's face and the little one smiled up at her in response. Abbey sat up and reached for Charles' face again, once again giving him a serious look that had K wrinkling her brows as she watched them. "Does she do that a lot?" K asked, not having seen this particular behavior yet.

"Yes, more frequently too. She discovered that we can communicate, a few days ago, but she believes she needs to look me in the eye to do so," Charles said in a smile careful to pay strict attention to the little one before him. Abbey leaned forward and gave him a kiss before slipping down and going to her mother. K didn't ask any questions as she picked up the girl and they started to head out. "K, please take it easy. Abbey isn't the only one concerned. I don't have to tell you Logan is fit to be tied," Charles told her.

Weary of hearing it, K nodded, and turned toward Charles so Abbey could wave as they left.

* * *

From Swedish:

 _vacker flicka -_ pretty girl


	31. Early Start

K was making a point of lavishing Abbey with attention. It's not that the little girl was missing out - she certainly got to be involved when it came down to snuggling with Rachel and Scott or Jean or her parents … it was just that K knew that sooner or later, there would be three tiny ones and she didn't want her to get lost in the chaos. She was concerned that the little one might feel neglected once the babies were born, so she tried to show her ahead of time how special she was when they had time alone, just the two of them.

K had stood up to get something for the both of them to nibble on and Abbey chased after her, tripping over her own feet and smashing her little teeth through her lip on the floor. Her heart dropped when she heard the tell tale  _thunk_  that wasn't immediately followed by giggles or an 'oops', and instead, a heartbeat after, Abbey let loose a mournful sort of cry that only got worse when she saw the blood on the floor.

K swept her up and snuggled her as one of the twins kicked her, though it was more distracting to Abbey to get nudged than it was for K as she tried to look at her lip. Abbey cried huge crocodile tears as K gently took stock of things then hugged her tightly, rubbing her back as she told her she'd feel better soon. And to her surprise, a minute or so later, Abbey quit crying and sniffed as K pulled her back to look at her again then kissed her on the nose. Abbey wiped her mouth, looking at the blood with her brows smooshed up. K took her to the kitchen on her hip, Abbey clinging to her.

"Let me see it,  _flicka_. I have to make sure you don't need stitches," K told her - because it had sounded like a full teeth-through-the-lip affair. Abbey squirmed but finally held still when K set her on the counter to look her over. To her relief, it didn't go  _all the way_  through, and it was only barely bleeding, though it had bled enough that it was all over Abbey's teeth. K could see that she'd be fine, but it was going to swell and hurt.

She took Abbey to the freezer to let her choose a popsicle before the two of them made a snack. But when Logan got in a few hours later and heard about Abbey's fall, he picked her up, cuddling her and he tried to take a look at it, too. "Sweetheart, there's no cut here," he said to K, wincing enough to get a giggle as Abbey bit his finger.

"You're kidding. That isn't supposed to start up this quick, is it?" K asked, rushing over to look at her for herself.

"No tellin'," he replied with a little shrug, vexed himself at the possibility of their little girl already healing quickly. "Maybe she'll have other abilities when she grows up. You'll have to ask Charlie when he comes down for tea."

"Oh, is that the big plan now? They come to me?"

"Well if you're gonna hide? Yeah. They will," Logan replied before giving Abbey a kiss on the forehead and setting her down.

It was clear when Charles and Jean made their way down that they'd missed the little afternoon tea parties, particularly since K's outlook on most affairs around the house and out was markedly different than the other residents of the institute.

When they arrived, it was just after K had gotten the water hot, and with a muted sort of  _bamf_  since Kurt had taken up the job of getting the little group there quickly, and always looking for excuses to play with his favorite tiny girl.

Of course, Abbey squealed in delight when she saw him. "Poof! Poof!" Abbey shouted out as she ran on her tiptoes toward Kurt, arms outstretched. Jean couldn't help but giggle at Kurt and Abbey as Kurt teleported around the room until Abbey had simply lost her balance, landing on her backside and belly laughing at him.

"Easy on the fire and brimstone, big guy," K said, waving away the scent as Kurt tossed Abbey in the air and Jean was took over on the tea while Charles settled in to watch the group with Rachel.

"Apologies. I simply was carried away,  _liebling_ ," he grinned, as Abbey yanked on his soft fur trying to get him to make funny faces at her, and then melting into laughter as he complied, finally snuggling into his fur as he held her.

"Yeah, these kids aren't going to be spoiled at all," K said with a little smirk, shaking her head before she turned toward Charles. "Abbey's healing," she said with no lead in whatsoever.

"How?" he asked, turning her way with a frown firmly in place as Rachel slept on in his arms.

"Thought you might know. She busted her lip and in a couple of hours it was gone," K said. "Logan had no ideas either.  _My_ healing didn't kick in until I was around ten or so."

"Fascinating. We may have to have Hank look her over. Why don't you take her with you later for your appointment? Hank will play a game with her while Celia does your monitoring."

"I really hate that everyone knows what I'm doing and when," K grumbled, though it admittedly was hard to miss when she was down in the lab four times a week.

"You know it's getting so close to being over," Jean said encouragingly.

"I know," K said as Kurt sat down next to her, grinning alongside Abbey almost looking like bookends. She leaned toward them to touch foreheads with Abbey as she giggled. "Doesn't make it feel any better right now though."

"I know. Now," Jean agreed as she brought the tea over for the group - including a tiny cup for Abbey. The group started their tea, enjoying each others company and Kurt's insistence on playing with Abbey as if it was a proper high tea when K realized she hadn't seen Kitty in a while.

"Is Kitty around? I can't remember the last time we talked," K said suddenly, looking at Jean.

"She and  _Piotr_ decided to take a break from the hard life of a hero," Kurt said in almost a drawl. " _Zimtzicke_."

Jean gave him a dry look and answered in a much more reasonable tone. "They went for a road trip two days ago. I'm sure you'll see her when she gets back." K watched Jean for a moment after she'd answered, then turned to watch Kurt, who still looked irritated. It was obvious that they knew something … but didn't want to share.

* * *

A few days later, K woke from her nap to a familiar scent of cinnamon drifting in the air. She roused herself and made her way to the kitchen where Kitty was at the stove, pulling a pan from the oven. "Oh, you're up! I was going to surprise you," she said with a grin, setting a massive pan of cinnamon rolls on the stove.

K watched her for a moment as she settled into a seat. "Is that my recipe?"

Kitty blushed right to her roots and lifted one shoulder to her ear. "You don't mind do you? I kind of … sorta ... copied it from your cottage." She tried to smile, but it came out almost like a grimace as if she was sure K was going to yell at her. But instead, K shook her head lightly and headed over to start a fresh pot of coffee.

"No, sounds good, actually. Just need some fresh coffee to go with it," K replied, though Kitty was still watching her nervously as she measured the grounds. "So,  _Katherine_. Where have you been traveling outside of my cottage?" K asked, turning to face the nervous young woman.

But instead of a shy look, Kitty grinned in response. "I didn't actually  _go_  to your cottage this time. I copied it when we were up there last. No. This time, I was in Chicago, seeing my mother. It's been a long time – too long, honestly. She's supposed to come to visit in a few months."

K scrunched her nose as she watched Kitty pull a bowl from the cabinet to mix up some frosting for the rolls. "And …." K said, moving across the kitchen to take her seat, her back already killing her from the short time standing upright.

"And, you and I are going to spend a little time together while Pete talks with Logan," Kitty continued, blushing bright red.

K tapped her fingers on the table watching Kitty smile to herself. "Mmm hmm. Go on. Say it out loud. I wanna hear you say it," K said, smirking over her coffee cup.

"I've already said yes, but since my dad is dead, and Logan's kind of like a father …." Kitty said, stopping to take a deep slow breath through her teeth as she bit her bottom lip. "I need to know if we can use your cottage for our wedding. It's just the prettiest little place. We want to do it in the fall, if that's alright." Kitty's heart was beating out of her chest as she bounced on her toes, her fingertips resting on the counter as she waited for K's answer.

"Absolutely not," K said stiffly, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind and Kitty's entire expression fell.

"What? But, I thought … it's just so pretty there," Kitty said, totally crestfallen.

"No. You can't get married there. No way. There just isn't room for a crowd there, and the woods will be full of hunters," K told her. Kitty looked disappointed, but it was plain that she understood her reasoning. K tipped her head to the side as Kitty deflated, watching the young woman carefully. "However, I would be tickled if you'd like to use it for your honeymoon..." K said with a sly smile on her face. "It's particularly excellent for  _those_  activities. I recommend the stairs in particular. If you get around to looking over his shoulder, the view is spectacular."

Kitty's mouth dropped, her cheeks turning the deepest shade of red. "Oh my God," Kitty choked out, searching for the words. "I don't … don't want to know … oh…. Augh. But ...the view …  _would_ be great. Thank you! I'm going to just … mind bleach …." She let out a full body shiver. "Who thinks about the view when they're doing  _that_?"

"I have no idea. To be honest, I forgot there was a lake there last time I was on the stairs," K chuckled, working now toward getting Kitty to just shut down, and she did K couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

Kitty was knocked mostly comment-free, still shaking her head occasionally and looking over to K now and again, muttering 'oh my GOD' from time to time as she almost aggressively finished her baking. "I  _just told you_ that I think of him as my  _Dad_ and you go and … try to put images in my  _head!_ "

Several hours later, Piotr and Logan came in, smelling strongly of whiskey and smoke, and looking rather somber. Kitty watched Logan, biting her lip again as she waited for his reaction. He narrowed his eyes at her before stalking over to K and kissing her, more or less ignoring Kitty just to get her to speak up.

"Well? Did you two …. talk?" Kitty asked, watching Piotr sway – clearly drunk.

"Yep," Logan replied as he picked up Abbey from K's lap and nuzzled the giggling girl.

"And are we good to go?" Kitty asked, waiting expectantly.

"Half-pint, you're a grown woman. If he's gonna make you happy, you know damn well I'm behind ya," he told her, an instant before Kitty grinned and rushed over to attach herself in a hug.

"Then  _I_  have to ask you a question too, Wolvie," Kitty said, looking more like a teenager suddenly. "Since my dad is gone, and you've always been there for me … would you give me away?" She asked, looking very nervous for a few seconds until Logan grinned at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'd be honored," he said quietly as Abbey wiggled to the ground. Kitty didn't waste the opportunity and darted in to wrap her arms around him for what was once a rare chuckle as the pair embraced. "I'm proud of you punkin'."

Kitty was grinning and bouncing when the hug broke up and it wasn't long after when the betrothed left the boat house.

"So, what did you boys have to say that took an entire fifth to get through?" K asked him, smirking as she guessed at the answer.

"Oh, the talk went quick. He asked, I told him the same thing I just told her, and followed it up by making sure he knew that if he hurt her I'd kill him," Logan replied nonchalantly. "Then I just tried to get him sick."

K couldn't help but laugh as she got up and made her way to him, kissing him slowly with her hand resting on the side of his neck. "It looks like there's going to be a wedding."

"Jeannie'll love havin' a side project, I'm sure."

* * *

Rachel wasn't quite two weeks old yet, and K had  _weeks_ to go, but she had been hurting for hours, and she'd done everything she could think of to keep her cool and be calm. But, finally, she couldn't help but sit up suddenly, her arm across her belly as her stomach clenched hard.

"Come on. It's not gettin' any better. Time to go," Logan told her. She'd been fighting him to leave for nearly an hour, sure that this was just another false alarm. But they both realized that wasn't the case when they caught the scent of blood.

"I'm bleeding," she said quietly through gritted teeth. He didn't wait for her to stand, instead picking her up and carrying her out past Jean who had come to keep an eye on Abbey should she wake up.

"But … it's too early," Jean said, looking openly alarmed. "She's just barely at 32 weeks …"

"I'm just takin' her up," Logan said as he headed for the door.

K was in worse pain than she could remember. It hurt to breathe and she felt as if her back was breaking and she was being fileted at the same time. They weren't quite to the front steps when Kurt appeared and teleported them both to the lab. K was hurting too badly to pay attention to the dizziness she usually felt when Kurt teleported with her. She was already nauseous from the pain so the scent of brimstone didn't even phase her.

"Easy,  _mein Freund._  Hank will help," Kurt said as Hank came to her side.

"She's bleedin'," Logan said evenly, managing to keep his concerns in check as he made sure that she was as comfortable as possible. Without waiting any further, Hank rushed the exam finding that not only was she bleeding, but she wasn't nearly dilated enough to be in as much pain as she was. Kurt had the foresight to rush the ultrasound over, and Hank dove in, checking for heartbeats and finding both.

"We don't have time to wait for Celia. You need surgery. Right  _now_ ," Hank said firmly as he slipped an inhibitor collar on her. K didn't argue or even raise a hand to argue. She found it was hard to speak when it hurt so badly that she couldn't breathe anymore.

Logan and Kurt moved her to the surgical room as Hank scrubbed down quickly, though Logan was sick with worry as they set her on the stainless steel table. Hank rushed over, medications and surgical equipment ready on a tray. He had her sit up and lean onto Logan while he administered a spinal, and K tried hard not to scream or move while the needle found its way between two adamantium plated vertebra. She was shaking as Hank told Logan to get her to lay down.

It was clear that the spinal had started to work when her legs suddenly felt as if hot water had been poured into them. The sensation crept up her body to her ribcage, alleviating the pain quickly, which in turn, took away much of the stress K had been feeling. Her face once in a tight grimace relaxed and she was even managing to take a full breath. "Okay. Wow. That … okay," she muttered as Hank tied her arms tightly to the table and quickly got started.

"Kurt, are you scrubbed in?" Hank called out as Logan stayed by her head, trying to keep her focused.

"On my way," Kurt called out. "Though this will be my first attempt at aiding and abetting a delivery, I have full faith that it will be perfect." K couldn't help but smirk at him as he made his way past her to act as Hank's assistant - even if Logan didn't look overly amused.

"You okay?" Logan asked quietly, and K nodded, though her frown started again as she could feel the vague sensation of pulling as Hank worked. It was almost an out of body experience as she could feel  _something_ but not …

She was careful not to look anywhere near the blue fur that she could see in her peripheral vision, afraid that they might become the stuff of nightmares down the road. It didn't hurt, but the feeling of pressure as they pushed and pulled to remove the babies was unsettling. But Hank was working fast.

Logan was at her side, watching her carefully and holding her hand when Celia came in. "What happened?" she said, alarmed as she dropped her coat and rushed to scrub in.

"Abruption," Hank replied as he pushed hard on K, and the first baby made her way into the world. Celia took over on the little girl, rushing and fussing as she cleared the baby's airways and started down her newborn checklist. Within a few moments, her tiny, soft, squeaky cries echoed in the sterile stainless room, settling down only when she was wrapped up tightly. K's heart rate was slowly increasing with her nerves, but she was looking decidedly out of it, and her eyes were beginning to roll in her head.

Another big push on her from Hank and he carried the little boy to join his sister with Celia, who had just wrapped up the girl. "You can hold her for a moment," Celia said as she carrying her to Logan. "They'll need oxygen and support for a while. They're too small."

The little boy took more work on Celia's part. He was limp when she started on him, almost blue looking. He didn't want to breathe well on his own, but after a few minutes, he too cried out incredibly quietly but very angry as Celia cleaned him up.

"Hank," Logan said nervously, as he watched K's eyes close, her lips were slightly parted and she was white as a ghost.

Hank looked up to Logan, and realized that his patient was bleeding too fast as he tried to finish up, not yet ready to remove the inhibitor until he'd finished trying to straighten out the mess K was, and making doubly sure that he'd left no instruments behind. He rushed what he was doing and suddenly tore off a glove, to remove the collar quickly and then went back to watch that she was healing as quickly as she should.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart," Logan purred out as K stretched out on waking. "You ready to meet our little ones?"

K nodded as she opened her eyes to find Logan wearing an incredibly peaceful smile that positively knocked her for a loop. She sat up quicker at that and glanced to the bundle in his arms - though she frowned when she saw the lines and leads coming from the little one. Before she had a chance to really think about it, though, Logan turned to her and passed her the tiny bundle. "Our daughter," he said as she took her from him, smiling at the little one in spite of herself.

"Hey, tiny, _tiny_  girl," K whispered at the sleeping infant. She was sporting the tiniest coat of black peach fuzz on her head, and looked nearly identical to her sister though far smaller.

Logan turned to her again, one eyebrow raised as Kurt made his way over with the same array of lines on the second baby. "And our son," he told her, as Kurt rearranged the lines.

"I'll trade you," Kurt said with a smirk, as Logan helped to pass the girl to him. "Lucky for them I am so fuzzy and warm to snuggle."

K looked up at Kurt with a little smile. "Yes. Unimaginably lucky," she agreed. When she got to hold her little boy though, she couldn't help but gasped when she saw him. There was no mistaking his father. The little guy had pitch black hair and a unbelievably tiny version of Logan's nose, though he was wearing oxygen tubes and the clothes were even bigger on him than they looked on his sister.

"Poor kids' got no luck," Logan said, a smirk on his face as he watched her stare at the little boy. K did her best not to tear up and failed as her hand covered her mouth tightly. Logan moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her as she tried to relax. "Darlin', you said you wanted him to look like me – you don't gotta cry about it now."

"They're just so … early," she said softly.

"They're fine. Or they will be. You're fine. Everyone's alright. You took a few years off me, scarin' me like that, but we're all here. Abbey is pushing to see you too. So come on. You got what you wanted – ya cursed the poor boy into looking like me. Be happy about it," he said. She laughed a little in spite of herself, and leaned into him. "Now, what do you wanna name them?" he asked, with a twinkle of trouble dancing in his eyes.

"About that," K said as she glanced over at Kurt, who was cooing in German to their daughter. "I you know what I was thinking of …"

Logan kissed her tenderly when he heard her suggestions for names.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that." he said softly.

"I think it fits them. If you don't like either of them, you choose. I'm fine with whatever you'd like," she replied, feeding their son while the little girl slept in Kurt's arms and Abbey sat between K's knees on the hospital bed, watching the baby eat.

"What have you picked?" Kurt asked, smiling down at the little boy. "He'll be a small Kurt of course then,  _ja?_ "

" _Nein_ ," K laughed. "James Wagner and Rose Natalia."

"For their godparents," Logan added, which only got a delighted sort of laugh out of Kurt that had him snuggling little Rose that much tighter.

"Oh, yes. Of course," he laughed, looking fit to burst. "This completely makes up for you erroneously choosing Scott over me for Abbey."

"That was legal…"

"No, no, you can't take it back," Kurt said, though he couldn't walk away that easily with Rose still hooked up to monitors.

"Could you maybe give me my daughter so I can feed her?" K asked. "And you can go get her godmother?"

Kurt tipped his chin up but couldn't hold the hard line. "Yes, of course, but when I return, I'm holding  _my Godson._ " He pointed a finger at Logan, who had taken James from K and then passed off Rose only to return half an hour later with a  _very_ irritated Natasha, who had either been out on a  _date_ or on a mission.

She was swearing in Russian, though she stopped when she heard a little squeak over her shoulder. She turned, and the shock was plain to see when she saw Logan holding Rose. " _Malen'kiy dyadya,_   _eto slishkom skoro!_ "

"Yeah, they're early," Logan replied tipping his head for her to come say hello even as Kurt made good on his request and carefully picked James up from K and Abbey, cooing at him all the while. Natasha took a few cautious steps forward, only glancing over at K for a moment before she melted on seeing the little girl in Logan's arms.

One hand drifted up to shift the blanket that covered her chest and Natasha let out an uncharacteristic sort of 'oh' when the tiny girl stretched out her fingers. "How long does she have to stay here with all the monitors?"

"Only until she gets up to four pounds," Logan said, though that had Natasha's eyes wide.

"And where is she now?"

"Three - six," Logan replied. "She's got a little way to go." He shifted how he was holding the little girl to pass her over to Natasha, who looked almost overwhelmed as she automatically sat down in the nearest chair, a smile creeping onto her features that clearly looked like she didn't realize it was there. "She's got him beat by two ounces though."

"They're just so  _small_ ," she said quietly. "What are their names?"

"The boy is James Wagner," Logan said, of course, earning a broad smile from Kurt and a crooked smirk from Natasha.

"And the girl is Rose Natalia," K added, which had Natasha blinking up at her for a moment.

" _Ya khochu, chtoby ty byla ikh krestnoy mater'yu,_ " Logan said.

Natasha was wide eyed for a moment before she looked down at Rose. " _Moya krestnitsa?_ " She was lightly bouncing the little girl as she smirked more crookedly. "I'd be honored," she said, biting her lip.

"Did we wreck one of your missions?"

"No, I was out with Jessica, we had a spa day … it … it doesn't matter, really, this is better," Natasha said as she settled in. "You never speak Russian ..." Logan gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head and sat down with K as she wrapped her arms around Abbey and pulled her into her chest so they could watch the godparents swoon over the twins.

* * *

From German:

 _Zimtzicke -_ Cinnamon goat (it's an insult. Don't judge.)

From Russian:

 _Malen'kiy dyadya,_   _eto slishkom skoro!_ \- Little Uncle, it's too soon!

 _Ya_ _khochu, chtoby ty byla ikh krestnoy mater'yu_ _-_ I'd like you to be their godmother.

_Moya krestnitsa? - My goddaughter?_

* * *

_**(A/N) Well that does it for this volume. Keep your eyes peeled in the somewhat near future when the group returns in Volume Three of my 906 Universe with 'Feral Family Affairs'.** _


End file.
